Fill Me with Your Poison by Nolebucgrl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella Swan está intrigada em relação a vampiros. Edward Cullen está entediado e sozinho. O que acontece quando eles se encontram? Humanos e vampiros. Inspirado na musica ET da Katy Perry.
1. Fill Me with Your Poison

**Fill Me with Your Poison by** **Nolebucgrl**

 **Autor(a):** Nolebucgrl

 **Tradutora e Revisora:** Variadas

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** +18

 ** _Sinopse:_** Bella Swan está intrigada em relação a vampiros. Edward Cullen está entediado e sozinho. O que acontece quando eles se encontram? Humanos e vampiros. Inspirado na musica ET da Katy Perry.

 **Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, a nós a tradução, mas a historia é de **Nolebucgrl**

 **Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

 **Obs.** Da mesma Autora de Sideline Collison

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Beatriz_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 1**

"Eu realmente não acho que isso é uma boa idéia, galera." Isabella Swan olhou-se no espelho. Analisou o mini-vestido azul escuro, o cabelo enrolando para baixo dos ombros. Seus olhos castanhos destacados, devido a sombra preta esfumaçada que ela usava. Maquiagem não era realmente sua coisa, mas Jessica e Lauren tinha insistido que ela mostrasse algum esforço a parti dessa noite.

"É uma ótima idéia! Quer gastar toda a sua vida em Forks? Viva um pouco, Bella!" Lauren castigou-a enquanto colocava os toques finais em sua própria composição. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em uma trança francesa elegante, e o vestido que usava foi praticamente pintado em seu corpo, sirene vermelha, assim como o batom.

Bella bufou. "Viver? Não estamos falando o contrário?"

Jessica suspirou, exasperada com a atitude da amiga. "Primeiro de tudo, você não tem que se tornar um vampiro só porque você está indo para um clube de vampiros. Você conhece as regras."

Bella sabia as regras. Quando os vampiros revelaram-se ao vivo na televisão não houve menos que pânico. O mundo mudou durante a noite. Conspirações para destruir os vampiros surgiram, foram julgados, e falharam espetacularmente. Quando ficou claro que o mundo estava lutando uma batalha perdida, os líderes das nações se reuniram com o líder dos vampiros, Aro, e chegaram a um acordo que ambos os lados poderiam lidar.

Os vampiros queria viver uma vida em público, sem a fachada que tinha sido obrigada a suportar por séculos. Os seres humanos queriam viver sem medo de um ataque de vampiros, em determinado momento, então as ofertas foram debatidas e, finalmente, aconteceu. Vampiros receberam permissão para matar os doentes e moribundos, com o seu consentimento, é claro. hospitais e asilos todos tinham acordos com os vampiros locais para serviços de aliviar a dor e o sofrimento dos pacientes. Pessoas se inscreveram em massa para ter suas vidas terminadas pelos vampiros, ao invés de esperar para morrer.

Claro, havia céticos e os manifestantes, mas não havia muito que pudessem fazer quando o seu adversário era indestrutível. Tanques, bombas e balas de todos falharam para matá-los. O pai de Bella odiava os vampiros, e ela sabia que ele ia matá-la se soubesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Eventualmente, não eram apenas os velhos e moribundos que faziam fila para os serviços dos vampiros. Os jovens, os ricos e famosos, eventualmente, perceberam que poderiam ser jovens, ricos e bonitos para sempre, eles só precisavam ser vampiros, também. Estavam fazendo todo o possível para preservar sua juventude em lugares como Hollywood. O que foi o botox, se não um veneno? Os governos foram solicitados, mais reuniões convocadas e foram mais regras estabelecidas.

A vampiros foram dados lugares específicos, onde eles poderiam criar clubes de vampiros, lugares onde aqueles que estavam dispostos poderia ir e ser transformados. Contratos tiveram de ser assinados e testemunhado por tanto um vampiro e um humano. O vampiro fazendo a mudança foi responsável por seu protegido para daqui a um ano, durante o qual ele teve que treinar o novo vampiro e fazê-lo pronto para a sua nova existência. Se o vampiro matasse um humano sem vontade, o vampiro novo e o velho seriam responsabilidade dos vampiros italianos.

Nem todo mundo que entra em um clube se tornar um vampiro. Eles eram um grupo muito seletivo, por um lado, e por outro lado, muitos seres humanos não estavam mais dispostos a ser alterado, uma vez que entrou no clube e encontrou um vampiro real. Mas os clubes servindo ao seu propósito, e mordidas não foi a única coisa que passou por lá. Havia muito de sexo vampiro/humano, bem como a alimentação, sem alterar. Bella tinha visto mais de uma garota com uma marca em seu pescoço como um distintivo de honra.

"E se eles não seguirem as regras?"

"Então eles vão perder sua licença e fácil acesso a comida e sexo", Jessica respondeu, alisando a saia preta curta e ajeitando os seios na blusinha preta brilhante que ela usava.

"Mas meu pai ..."

"Seu pai está em Forks, esperando por você voltar para casa para que ele possa empurrá-la para os braços de Jacob. Você realmente quer viver na reserva e parir um bilhão de crianças?"

Bella suspirou e brincou com a onda que não estava cooperando. "É claro que eu não quero isso." Seu pai estava convencido de que Bella precisava sair de Seattle. Muitas coisas ruins aconteceram em Seattle. Houve muita violência, muitas pessoas, e o mais importante muitos vampiros. Seattle foi a casa de um dos clubes de vampiros exclusivos, Venom, e que era onde Bella e suas amigas estavam indo hoje à noite. Charlie Swan teria um ataque se soubesse.

Forks era uma agradável cidade pequena, com pouca ação. Sair de la tinha sido a principal meta da Bella durante o ensino médio, e ela trabalhou duro para ser aceita para a escola na UW. No próximo ano, ela iria se formar com seu diploma de jornalismo, e depois, bem, ela realmente não sabia. Sua vida, antes tão regrada e planejada, foi uma grande folha em branco. Ela sabia o que não queria. Ela não queria Forks e Jacob e bebês de Jacob, não importa o que ele ou seu pai disse. Isabella queria viver. Mas você pode realmente viver ao morrer? Isso era algo que ela simplesmente não conseguia responder.

"Vamos, Bella, o que você tem a perder?" Lauren observou de perto. Bella abriu a boca, mas nenhuma resposta veio, e Lauren sorriu triunfante. "Exatamente! Vamos!"

Bella olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e deu-se uma conversa estimulante. Apenas uma noite. O que ela tinha a perder? A sua vida, talvez, mas não havia muito de uma vida para falar. Talvez ela encontrasse uma. Ela se levantou e seguiu seus amigos para a noite de Seattle.

xoxoxoxox

Edward Cullen estava entediado. Ele sentou-se no segundo andar de seu clube, olhando para os corpos girando abaixo, suas formas iluminado pelas luzes neon piscando, não que ele precisava deles para ver. Ele era um vampiro e podia ver até mesmo as minúsculas falha de onde ele estava empoleirado. Ele viu um fio solto na camisa de um homem; ele percebeu que a menina no top verde tinha o peito direito menor do que o esquerdo, e que seu amigo tinha uma espinha formando em sua testa.

"Veja qualquer coisa que você gosta?"

Edward não se virou para enfrentar o vampiro atrás dele, pois ele sabia quem era antes de falar. Seu irmão cheirava a deserto para ele.

"Não, Jas, eu não", Edward respondeu, com a voz indicando sua irritação. "E você?"

Jasper se inclinou sobre o corrimão e olhou todo mundo. "Essa morena de vestido rosa parece tentadora."

Edward olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros. Ela não era tentador para ele, mas seu irmão era menos exigente em seus gostos. Então, novamente, seu irmão não estava tampouco preocupado com seus pensamentos fúteis. Ela queria ser bonita para sempre. Edward revirou os olhos. Por que ser um vampiro era tudo sobre ser atraente para a eternidade? O que aconteceu de querer ser alguém neste mundo, fazer coisas boas, ou mesmo ruins? Ele realmente não dava a mínima, mas alguma ambição além de ser bonita era necessário.

"Se você pegá-la, não a transforme", alertou o irmão.

Jasper riu, balançando para trás seu cabelo loiro. "Eu não vou estar transformando ninguém por mais dois meses. Não até me livrar de Maria."

Edward sorriu, e Jasper fez uma careta. Sim, Edward tinha avisado seu irmão, mas ele não tinha escutado. Ele amava seu temperamento quente Latino, seu sexo quente e seu corpo lindo. Ele não esperava que ela virasse contra ele no instante em que acordou após a mudança. Ele tinha sofrido mais de um doloroso tratamento de valorizadas partes do corpo devido ao seu temperamento explosivo.

"Eu não vou dizer isso," Edward disse a ele, mas seu tom de voz dizia tudo. _Eu bem que avisei._

"Sim, bem, isso não significa que eu não vou estar fodendo a merda de uma boceta quente hoje à noite. Eu vou lidar com Maria quando eu for para casa."

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha mudado um ser humano desde os vampiros vieram a público um par de anos atrás. Ele transformou vários nas câmaras em Volterra, penas práticas para quando eles se revelassem para a população humana. A idéia tinha sido de Edward, e embora Aro havia se recusado a princípio, ele concordou após alguma reflexão e discussão com seus irmãos. Edward, felizmente, não teve de assumir a posse de suas criações. Aro tinha os destruído logo apois a transformação, como eles eram apenas testes.

"Quem está pronto para a festa?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça para Emmett, seu outro irmão por veneno. O alto, homem gigante foi criado como um zagueiro, mas tinha o entusiasmo de uma criança de cinco anos.

"Alguém está desfrutando de sua liberdade", Edward observou secamente.

"Pode ter certeza! Jane está a caminho de Volterra, e agora eu posso viver minha vida sem medo de chatear-la e começar a merda saindo de mim na queda de um chapéu." Emmett havia mudado Jane pouco mais de um ano atrás, gostando de sua atitude explosiva e seu corpo compacto e sexy. No entanto, como Edward, Jane tinha um talento latente que não apareceu até que ela se tornou uma vampira. Ela tinha a capacidade de transmitir a dor com sua mente, sentindo muito como ser acertado com uma dessas armas taser. Tasers não funcionou em vampiros, mas Jane funciona. E sempre que Emmett a irritava, ela fritava-o bem. Ele teve de suportar desde que assinou o contrato, mas assim que seu ano cabou, Emmett a tinha enviado para Aro, que iria fazer bom uso de seu talento.

As escolhas de seus irmãos haviam deixado Edward grato pelo fato de que ainda não assumira a responsabilidade por um vampiro recém-nascido, embora às vezes ele era solitário. Ele poderia ficar com alguém a qualquer momento do dia, mas não era o mesmo que passar o tempo com alguém, ensinando-lhes os meandros de ser um vampiro e apenas curtindo um ao outro, dentro e fora da cama.

"Bem, bem, o que temos aqui?" Emmett se inclinou para frente, os músculos salientes contra sua camisa pólo preta quando ele agarrou a grade, com os olhos vermelhos com foco na entrada do clube.

Edward seguiu seu olhar e observou três meninas chegando, a garota estava na frente era uma loira com um corpo assassino, e a morena ao lado dela não era feia, também. Jasper lambeu os lábios. A terceira menina foi mais baixa e um pouco atrás delas, ainda a ser revelada.

"Loira é minha," Emmett declarou, imediatamente saltando sobre a grade e desembarcando em uma mesa abaixo. Havia vários suspiros e gritos com seu comportamento dos seres humanos que ainda queriam ver um vampiro em ação.

"Bem, irmão querido, o que você diz?" Jasper perguntou, com os olhos na morena com os cabelos crespos.

"Fique à vontade", Edward disse a ele. Não estava muito impressionado, e as duas meninas estavam pensando os pensamentos habituais. _Eu quero viver para sempre_. _Eu eu estou super gostosa_. _Imagine ter esse corpo por toda a eternidade, com um namorado vampiro gostoso ao meu lado_. Blá, blá, etc

 _O que estou fazendo aqui? Isso é um vampiro? O cara na porta era, eu tenho certeza disso. Esta foi uma má idéia. Eu não estou indo para encontrar o que está faltando em um clube de vampiro, pelo amor de Deus._

Edward inclinou a cabeça. Isso foi diferente. Ele viu quando seus irmãos apareceram nas laterais de cada uma das meninas, oferecendo suas mãos, que foram imediatamente aceitas conduzindo as para a pista de dança.

Foi então que Edward viu. A menina que não tinha certeza se deveria estar lá. Seu olhar vermelho ficou preto enquanto seus olhos se moviam sobre seu rosto perfeito. Sua pele era tão iluminada que era quase translúcida. Edward lamentou imediatamente as luzes do clube, pois ele queria vê-la pele luminosa de um luz branca e na escuridão total. Em qualquer lugar, realmente. Sua olhos arregalados e assustados capturaram ele, e sentiu a sua mão apertar em torno da borda da mesa. Ele queria tocar aquela pele, sentir a suavidade entre as pontas dos dedos e tirar o medo do seu rosto.

Ele viu quando ela mordeu o lábio e olhou em volta, incerta. Suas amigas já tinham a abandonado por seus irmãos, e ele podia dizer, mesmo sem se concentrar em seus pensamentos, que ela estava pensando em sair bem rápido do clube. Ele não podia deixar isso. Ele se levantou abruptamente e desceu os degraus, passando por seu guarda-costas. Ninguém tinha permissão para o segundo nível do clube sem um convite especial de Edward, e ele ainda tinha que conceder um, embora ele estava pensando em corrigir isso imediatamente para a menina linda em azul.

Ele ignorou os corpos se contorcendo enquanto caminhava lentamente através deles. Embora ele estava impaciente para estar perto dela, ele saboreou o caminho para encontra-la. Ele sentia que algo muito importante estava acontecendo, e quase jurou que sentiu seu morto coração batendo em seu peito. Muito cedo, e cedo o suficiente, ele estava na frente da garota, e ela era ainda mais gloriosa de perto. Seus olhos se moveram sobre ela avidamente.

Bella viu o homem-não-vampiro com o cabelo estranho se aproximar. Era difícil dizer, com as luzes estroboscópicas saindo de todos os lugares, mas ela jurava que podia ver uma mistura de marrom, louro e vermelho lá. Seus olhos eram negros, o que a assustou, mas algo sobre o jeito que ele estava lhe olhando disse que não tinha nada a temer. A maneira como ele a olhava fazia se sentir como se fosse uma pintura ou algo de valor inestimável. Prendeu a respiração quando ele se aproximou, pois sabia que estava vindo para ela.

Quando ele parou a sua frente, ela engasgou com a beleza absoluta do homem. O vampiro na porta da frente tinha sido bonito, e os dois vampiros que tinha fugido com suas amigas tinham sido ainda mais bonitos. Mas esse vampiro, em sua frente, olhando para ela como se fosse a única pessoa na sala, era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto em sua vida.

 _Ele é lindo_. Edward sorriu para seus pensamentos.

"Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen." Ele estendeu a mão e esperou ansiosamente para ver se ela iria aceita-la.

Bella olhou para a mão e para os olhos e vice-versa, antes que ela tivesse um pensamento consciente sobre isso, sua mão deslizou na dele. Ela engasgou com a onda de calor que sentia por seu toque, o que era estranho, porque sua mão estava gelada. Ela sabia disso, e podia senti-lo, mas tudo o que ela sentiu foi calor escaldante no interior. Edward sentiu, também, e gemia baixinho enquanto sua mão flexionava em torno dela.

"E você é?" ele perguntou, quando recuperou a compostura.

"Isabella Swan. Meus amigos me chamam de Bella", ela respondeu, sua voz musical aquecendo-o junto com seu toque.

Linda, pensou; o que é um nome apropriado para esta linda criatura. "Bem, então, eu espero que você me permita chamá-la de Bella." Ele sorriu para ela, e seu batimento cardíaco aumentado exponencialmente. Edward se divertiu com esta reação; pois ele tem tudo a tempo, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ele realmente desejava ouvir.

Sua respiração engatou, e ela balançou a cabeça timidamente. Edward moveu o polegar sobre as costas de sua mão, e ambos sentiram arrepios no pouco de movimento.

"Bella, você gostaria de se juntar a mim no andar de cima? Podemos falar melhor lá em cima." E não haveria todas essas pessoas irritantes e vampiros olhando para eles, mesmo quando eles se mudaram juntos na pista de dança.

Seus olhos brilharam ao topo do clube, e depois de volta para Edward. "Eu acho?"

Foi mais uma pergunta do que uma resposta, mas Edward tomou como afirmativa e caminhou com ela através da massa de corpos girando. Ele resmungou baixinho quando alguns dos pensamentos o agrediram, pois não era o único cativado pela beleza de Isabella. Vampiros e humanos da mesma forma tinha notado, embora nenhum deles era estúpido o suficiente para fazer uma jogada sobre ela. Edward Cullen cheirava a poder, e ninguém ia mexer com isso.

Eles chegaram às escadas, e Edward acenou com a cabeça para Felix, que deixou de lado e cuidadosamente evitou olhar para a garota com o seu patrão. Ele sabia do talento de Edward, e ele sabia que era melhor evitar a tentação de uma menina bonita. Ela pode não saber, mas tinha sido escolhida por um dos vampiros mais poderosos do mundo, aquele que não hesitaria em matá-lo se ele estivesse entretido com pensamentos lascivos sobre a mulher.

Edward guiou Bella até as escadas, permitindo que ela andasse a frente dele, mas continuando a segurar a sua mão, precisando do contato entre eles. Seus olhos se moveram pelas costas, admirando a abertura cruzada que revelou sua pele sexy, a curva de sua bunda, e aquelas perfeitas pernas bem torneadas. Ela tropeçou no último degrau, e ele soltou sua mão, pegando-a pela cintura e puxando-a contra ele com fluidez. Bella engasgou quando sentiu seu corpo pressionado duramente contra o dela e mais um tiro de calor através de seu corpo. Ela nunca quis ninguém como queria esse vampiro, e ainda assim, não sabia de nada mais do que o nome dele. Esse fato deveria ter a envergonhado, entretanto a animou. Perguntou-se se este clube teve salas privadas e apenas desejando que eles pudessem fazer em um.

A respiração de Edward pegou em seus pensamentos, e ele teve que lutar contra o desejo de buscá-la e levá-la em seus aposentos particulares. Ele nunca tinha tomado um outro ser para ele, elegendo para transar com elas em um dos quartos projetados para isso. Seu espaço era privado, e não sente a necessidade de partilhar. Mas se viu quererendo agora.

Ele balançou a cabeça e lançou sua cintura, movendo-se em torno dela para tomar sua mão e guiá-la para seu estande na parte de trás. A mesa que ele tinha sido atingido antes não era mais necessária, pois ela era tudo que ele queria ver agora. Bella deslizou para dentro da cabine, e ele moveu para seu lado.

"Posso pegar uma bebida ou qualquer coisa?"

Bella balançou a cabeça timidamente. "Não, eu acho que preciso de uma cabeça clara."

Ele sorriu com as suas palavras, por seus pensamentos indicarem que ela se sentia bêbada em torno dele, sem o licor.

"Água, talvez? Vinho?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, e depois assentiu. "Eu acho que um copo de vinho ficaria bem. Vermelho, talvez?"

Vermelho, cor de sangue. Sim, ele queria muito ver naqueles lábios perfeitos rosados. Ele enviou uma ordem em silêncio, e um copo de vinho apareceu em sua mesa em menos de um minuto mais tarde; o garçom trouxe a si mesmo, dando uma rápida reverência, antes de desaparecer de volta escada a baixo.

"Uau," Bella disse, com os olhos arregalados. "Como você fez isso?"

Edward sorriu e passou a mão livre sobre a haste de sua taça de vinho. "Temos excelente audição."

"Eu acho que sim." Ela pegou o copo e tomou um gole delicado. Edward admirava a maneira como ela inclinou a cabeça, seu lindo pescoço à mostra. Ela engoliu em seco, e ele ansiava por chegar e sentir o movimento do líquido se movendo para baixo sua garganta, mas se conteve, por enquanto. Ela lambeu uma gota fora o lábio, e Edward conteve um gemido. Seu pênis tinha ficado duro a partir do momento que ele tinha colocado seus olhos nela, mas agora, estar perto dela era pura tortura física, embora a tortura mais agradável de sua existência.

"Conte-me sobre você, Isabella Swan."

Ela encontrou seu olhar de novo e deu de ombros. "O que você gostaria de saber?"

 _Tudo_. "Qualquer coisa que você quer me dizer. Vou fazer perguntas, se necessário."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, e Edward lutou contra o desejo de se inclinar para a frente e mordê-lo a si mesmo. Era tão gordo e rosa e tentador.

"Tenho 21 anos, uma especialista em Jornalismo na UW. Eu sou de uma pequena cidade não muito distante chamado Forks. Meu pai é o chefe da polícia de lá. Acho que é sobre isso."

Edward riu. Isso foi apenas arranhando a superfície. Ele notou que ela não havia mencionado sua mãe e deixou isso de lado. "Do que você gosta?"

O rosto de Bella ficou em branco, e sua mão flexionados na sua. "De que maneira?" Pensamentos sexuais encheu sua mente, e Edward resmungou baixinho novamente. Bella ouviu seu rosnado desta vez, mas ao invés de assustá-la, ele a intrigava.

Ele mordeu o rosnar e sacudiu a cabeça levemente para limpar suas próprias imagens mentais. Havia tempo de sobra para isso. Ele tinha maldita certeza. "O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre, quando não está estudando?"

Bella corou um pouco, e ele não resistiu desta vez, alcançando mais e tocando a maçã de seu rosto. Ela se inclinou em sua carícia e fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com o calor se movendo através de sua pele com o toque gelado.

"Eu gosto muito disso", ela disse, e ele riu baixinho.

"Então faça. O que mais você gosta?"

Seus olhos se abriram, e ela lhe respondeu sem pensar. "Você".

Ele sorriu e roçou o polegar nos lábios, que formaram uma ruga enquanto beijava a ponta do dedo. "Eu gosto de você também, e devo admitir que é a primeira vez para mim."

Seus olhos brilharam com alguma emoção que não podia nomear. "Tenho certeza que em um lugar como este, você encontrar um monte de meninas."

Ahhh, ciúme. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer o tom de sua voz. Não tinha ele sentido a apenas momentos atrás, quando os homens lá embaixo tinham feito o seu desejo por ela presente em pensamentos?

Ele não podia negar suas palavras, mas ela precisava saber que já era especial para ele. "Eu sei, mas eu nunca trouxe uma aqui antes." Seus olhos e seu tom de voz lhe disse para não duvidar da veracidade de suas palavras.

Bella acreditava nele. "Obrigado".

Ele sorriu e levou a mão aos lábios, roçando seus dedos suavemente. "O prazer é todo meu. É facilmente a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Humana ou vampira, no caso."

Bella balançou a cabeça, rindo levemente. "Eu duvido disso."

"Senhorita Bella, os vampiros têm uma visão excelente. Eu sei o que eu vejo." Ela corou novamente, e Edward engoliu o veneno que se encheram com a visão do belo acúmulo de sangue sob a pele.

"Bem, obrigado de novo, então." Ele sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão suavemente que estava em cima da mesa, brincando com os dedos distraidamente enquanto a observava atentamente. "Você é muito agradável. Você não respondeu à minha pergunta sobre o que mais gostava, além de mim, é claro."

Seu sorriso era elétrico, e Bella se viu querer beijá-lo, mas conteve e tentou se concentrar em sua pergunta.

Edward queria beijá-la, também, mas ele queria conhecê-la tanto quanto queria tocá-la. Era um sentimento estranho para ele, e estava curtindo cada momento.

"Bem, eu gosto de escrever, obviamente. E eu adoro ler." Sua mente cheia de clássicos, como Jane Austin e Charlotte Bronte, Faulkner e Hemingway. Edward aprovava uma menina que aprecia os clássicos. "Eu amo o baseboll e assistir TV. E gosto de costurar."

Ele sorriu. "Talvez você possa me fazer alguma coisa em algum momento." Sua mente se encheu de imagens de um suéter verde suave, e ele aplaudiu mentalmente sua escolha.

"Eu gostaria.", murmurou baixinho. Ela tomou outro gole de vinho. "Do que você gosta?"

Edward riu baixinho. "Eu gosto de baseball, também. Gosto de ler, nadar, conhecer novas pessoas, sexo ..." Seus olhos a devoravam como ele pronunciou a última palavra. O corpo de Bella reagiu às suas palavras instantaneamente, seus mamilos endurecendo e sua calcinha se molhou. Ela se mexeu, e Edward sentiu o cheiro de sua excitação. Ele rosnou mais alto desta vez.

"Isso, uh, sim, bem, todo mundo gosta disso," Bella gaguejou, suas bochechas aquecendo novamente.

"Nem todo mundo", disse Edward, olhando para ela. "Você?"

Sua mente brilhou com um cara com cabelo escuro tateando ela e ofegando. Edward queria matá-lo imediatamente. "Quando é bem feito."

O cara em sua memória não tinha feito o certo, que muito se poderia dizer. "Eu acho que isso é verdade." Ele flertou sobre dizer que ele sabia como fazer direito, mas podia ouvir em seus pensamentos que ela ja suspeitava; além disso, ele não queria ser grosseiro.

Em vez disso, ele perguntou a coisa que ele queria desde que a viu pela primeira vez. "O que o traz aqui hoje, Bella?"

Seus olhos brilharam com algo semelhante ao alarme, e ela se ajeitou na cadeira novamente. "Eu, eu não sei." Sua mente estava cheia de confusão e medo. Ele acariciou seu polegar sobre a mão, procurando acalmá-la.

"Você não tem nada a temer de mim, Bella. Não vou julgá-la. Só quero saber por que você está aqui." Era extremamente importante que ele soubesse, porque queria ela como queria mais ninguém. Ele queria que ela fosse uma vampira.

Ela suspirou e deu de ombros, mas relaxando os mesmos, liberando um pouco da tensão que a havia percorrido com sua pergunta. Ela sabia que podia contar. Deve perturbá-la o fato de querer ser tão aberta com esse homem, com este vampiro, mas ela não se conteve.

"Estou aqui porque Lauren e Jess queriam vir." Ele a olhou com expectativa, e ela prosseguiu. "Eu estou aqui porque eu estava curiosa sobre vocês- bem, não você especificamente, uma vez que eu te conhecia, mas em relação aos vampiros."

Ele riu. "Não há nada de errado com curiosidade. E agora que você está aqui, o que você quer?"

"Você". Essa resposta foi fácil e nada além da verdade.

Edward sorriu e levou a mão dela ao rosto, pressionando os lábios no pulso e sentindo seu coração acelerado. "Você me tem. Que mais você quer?"

"Excitação". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e ela soltou um suspiro. "Toda a minha vida, eu fiz o que era esperado de mim. Andei em linha reta, eu era uma boa menina, namorei Jacob porque meu pai queria. A única vez que o desafiava foi quando eu terminei com Jake antes e vim para a faculdade. "

Jacob. Edward arquivou esse nome longe. Sentia-se furioso com o garoto que tocou sua Bella. Ela era dele agora; esta era a verdade mais simples.

"Eu quero começar a viver por mim," Bella disse.

"E você escolhe para começar a viver aqui, comigo?" ele perguntou, prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava sua resposta.

A respiração de Bella engatou. Ela sabia o que ele estava pedindo, e ela sabia a resposta que queria dar. Isso ia contra toda a lógica. Se pedisse um tempo, sabia que ele iria dar. Mas se tivesse tempo, iria se convencer do que realmente queria e ir para casa se casar com Jake, como todos, menos ela queriam.

"Sim". Sua voz era forte com a sua convicção. Ela queria isso. Ela queria a emoção de sempre. Ela queria esse vampiro.

Edward sentiu uma enxurradade alívio sobre ele naquela simples palavra. Ele estava com medo de perguntar, e nunca teve medo de nada. Ele não tinha ido cabeça a cabeça com Aro, chefe de todos os vampiros, sobre a questão do público? Ele lutou em guerras contra os vampiros maiores e mais forte do que ele e nunca teve medo de um momento. Mas esta mulher humana poderia trazê-lo de joelhos com uma palavra. Foi humilhante e excitante. Ele sabia que tinha encontrado sua companheira. Ele podia dizer pelo jeito que ela o fazia sentir. Ele tinha ouvido nos pensamentos e nas mentes dos outros vampiros, mas nunca tinha experimentado até Bella entrar em sua vida.

Ele enviou uma suave ordem verbal, e um par de minutos depois, Jay Jenks foi levado por Felix. Ele era um advogado humano, que estava no comando de todos os contratos de vampiro no Club Venom. Ele olhou para Edward cautelosamente quando pegou uma pilha espessa de papéis de sua pasta e colocou-o na frente dele e Bella.

"Este é o contrato ser humano para vampiro. Eu sei que você não precisa lê-lo, senhor, mas, talvez, a jovem deve dar uma olhada antes de assinar?"

Jasper apareceu no topo da escada, sem camisa e com a calça jeans desabotoado, nada satisfeito em ser interrompido. "Eu estou aqui, o que é o ..." Sua voz sumiu quando viu Bella e o contrato. "Caramba, irmão. Você finalmente encontrou alguém que você quer transformar?"

Bella engasgou um pouco com a visão de Jasper sem camisa, e Edward teria se irritado, exceto que seus pensamentos estavam cheios de como ele ficaria sem camisa. Edward sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão, pois ela veria em breve.

"Sim. Jasper, esta é Isabella Swan-Bella para seus amigos. Bella, este é meu irmão, Jasper."

Jasper pegou a mão esquerda livre de Bella na sua e sacudiu com cuidado. "É uma honra conhecer a menina que capturou a afeição do meu irmão. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém."

Edward riu sombriamente. "Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu não estava disposto a aceitar. Ela é minha companheira."

A boca de Jasper caiu aberta, e Bella olhou para Edward em confusão.

"Companheira?"

Edward passou um braço ao redor dela, e ambos sentiram o calor da sua conexão onde suas peles tocaram. "É isso ... esse sentimento que temos entre nós. Essa é a sensação de uma ligação companheiro para o outro. Eu nunca vou sentir isso com ninguém além de você, nem você com ninguém além de mim."

Bella olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente. "Eu gosto disso."

"Como eu, amor." Suas bochechas aquecida em suas palavras. Ele passou a mão direita ao longo de sua bochecha, até seus lábios, e ao longo de sua mandíbula.

Amor. A palavra deveria ter lhe dado uma pausa, mas isso não aconteceu. Por seu lado, Bella estava vibrando com a necessidade de ficar sozinha com ele, o mais breve possível. Ela não sabia quando ele ia transformar, mas esperava que não seria antes de tocá-la.

Edward ouviu esse pensamento e não podia estar mais de acordo. "Jasper e Jay são nossas testemunhas. Sinta-se livre para ler, se você precisa, ou eu poderia resumir."

Bella olhou para ele com confiança. "Resumir, por favor."

"Ele só diz que você concorda em ser transformado em um vampiro, dando a sua vida humana e entrando na eternidade comigo. Está a cumprir as regras dos vampiros acordadas com os seres humanos. Sobre o meu fim, ele diz que eu prometo cuidar de você para o tempo, pelo menos um ano, o período mais volátil de um vampiro recém-nascido. vou ensiná-la à controlar sua sede de sangue, ensiná-la á alimentar-se de um ser humano sem matá-los e ensiná-la a tirar uma vida sem causar dor. Depois do fim do ano, você estaria livre para me deixar, não sendo o minha companheira, mas posso garantir que não vou estar a enviando para longe, nem vai embora."

Bella riu sem fôlego. "Eu não posso imaginar querer deixá-lo, nunca."

Ele sorriu com as palavras dela, porque o pensamento de sua saída o aterrorizava. Não conseguia entender como essa garota tinha mudado sua vida no tempo só de uma hora. Era ridículo, mas estranhamente apropriado.

Jasper riu. "Você realmente se foi, meu irmão."

"Algum dia isso vai acontecer com você, e eu vou ter a certeza de rir às suas custas." Edward não tirava os olhos de Bella enquanto falava.

"Senhorita Bella, você precisa assinar aqui e aqui se concorda com os termos. Preciso ver sua identidade, como você deve ter vinte e um anos ou mais para se tornar um vampiro. Caso contrário, você precisa de autorização dos pais." Isso tinha sido uma das estipulações humanos. Se tinham idade suficiente para beber, eles concluiram que tinham idade suficiente para morrer, se você quisesse.

Bella soltou a mão de Edward, pegou sua identidade de sua bolsa, a caneta que Jenks lhe ofereceu e assinou na linha pontilhada. Ela entregou a Edward, que rabiscou sua assinatura, sem olhar para longe dela. Jasper assinou como testemunha vampiro, e Jenks assinado como o humano.

"Eu vou registrar isso com o concelho da manhã."

"Obrigado. Deixe-nos agora." Ele estava impaciente para ficar sozinho com ela novamente, e deixou isso claro em seu tom.

"Felizmente," Jasper murmurou, correndo de volta para onde Jessica esperou em um dos quartos abaixo. Jenks também correu tão rápido quanto suas pernas humanas conseguiam.

"Então, o que fazer agora?"

Edward sorriu para sua pergunta. Havia tantas coisas que queria fazer antes de mudar-la. "Você vai dançar comigo?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Ele deslizou para fora da cabine e gentilmente puxou-a junto com ele. Em vez de levá-la para baixo na pista de dança, ele apenas puxou contra ele ao lado de sua cabine, balançando ao som da última das notas da canção que tinha sido tocando baixo.

"Há uma música que me faz pensar em você. Bem, não você especificamente, mas vampiros."

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para a menina bonita em seus braços. Sua companheira. "Que música é essa?"

"E.T. da Katy Perry," ela disse a ele.

Ele riu. "Eu sou um alien?"

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Bem, de certa forma, eu acho. É uma espécie de música sexy, e ela fala sobre me tomar e me encher com seu veneno, e bem ... não é o tipo de coisa que você vai fazer?"

Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, e seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, e quase que imediatamente, a canção foi cortada e as primeiras notas do ET começou a tocar.

"Você realmente é o chefe por aqui, não é?" , ela perguntou, rindo quando começaram a mover-se para a música, seus quadris apertados um contra o outro balançavam lentamente.

"Sim, eu sou, e assim você vai ser."

Edward ouviu as palavras da canção, e ele não podia deixar de concordar com ela. "Você acha que eu sou o diabo, ou um anjo?"

Bella olhou para ele e deslizou suas mãos em cada lado do rosto. "Tudo o que você quer ser. Não importa para mim."

Ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a ela, e seu aperto em seu rosto intensificou enquanto seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez. Ambos foram queimadas com o calor do primeiro toque de boca em boca. Ele gemeu e pressionou sua língua contra os lábios. Ela os abriu para ele, e ele deslizou para dentro, fazendo uma dança lenta com a língua no ritmo da música. Ela era tudo para ele, e ele não era completo até este exato momento. Pertencia a ela totalmente; e poderia ter dito isso a ela, mas exigiria que removesse os lábios dos dela, o que estava relutante em fazer.

Bella não precisava ouvir as palavras, pois ela as sentiu em seu toque. Isso estava certo. Este era o lugar onde ela pertencia, ao seu lado.

 _Kiss me, kkkkiss me, infect me with your love babe, fill me with your poison._ _Take me, ttttake me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction*._

 _*_ _Beije-me, be-be-beije-me_

 _Infecte-me com seu amor, me preencha com o seu_

 _Veneno_

 _Leve-me, le-le-leve-me_

 _Quero ser uma vítima, pronta para abdução_

As palavras invadiram seu subconsciente, e ele se afastou de seus lábios com um sorriso. "Eu acho que essa música é bastante apropriada. Está certo, não é?"

Ela correu os dedos sobre sua sexy mandíbula. "Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de nada na minha vida. Você vai me levar agora?"

Edward não precisava de qualquer outra solicitação. Ele pegou a mão dela e levou para a parede do fundo que abrigava a entrada para os seus aposentos. Ele apertou um botão, ea parede se abriu. Bella balançou as mãos entre eles enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor escuro juntos. Ela confiava nele para conduzi-la, assim como confiava sua própria existência.

Ele tocou outro botão invisível na parede, e ela se abriu, revelando uma sala iluminada por uma lareira. Havia paredes de estantes e sofá um verde macia que parecia muito convidativa para Bella. Edward guiou seu passo e abriu as portas francesas, trazendo à tona o quarto. Ele continha uma grande cama king size de dossel com uma colcha branca e fofa. O quarto tinha móveis de cerejeira, e a cama e cabeceira combinando.

Edward parou no pé da cama e olhou para Bella. "É isso que você quer? Podemos esperar se você ..."

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo ardente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, os mamilos endurecendo contra seu peito. Suas mãos encontraram sua cintura, e ele a puxou para mais perto que achou possivelmente sem estar dentro dela, devorando os lábios dela.

Suas mãos se moviam sobre a pele nua das costas, encontrando seu zíper e baixando-a lentamente, traçando cada novo centímetro de sua pele que foi sendo revelada. Sabia que deveria falar com ela, ficar a conhecer o sua companheira, mas ele tinha que tê-la. Ainda assim, havia coisas que ele deveria explicar.

"Bella", ele disse o nome dela em seus lábios, e ela fez um pequeno som e tentou beijá-lo mais forte de novo. Edward sorriu e se afastou, passando as mãos ao longo da curva de sua coluna, fazendo-a tremer, apesar do calor inundando seu corpo.

"Bella, meu doce, há algo que eu preciso te dizer."

Medo brilhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que ele se aproximou dela. Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente em seus pensamentos. Não, ele não era casado. Não, ele não estava mudando de idéia. Ele apressou-se a tranquiliza-la.

"Eu tenho que dizer-lhe sobre o que estamos prestes a fazer."

Suas bochechas coloriram levemente. "Edward, eu não sou virgem."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, Bella, não é isso. Estou falando depois. Que você sabe sobre a mudança?"

O rosto de Bella transparecia sua apreensão, e ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Ele traçou círculos preguiçosos sobre suas costas, não querendo quebrar o contato enquanto ela falava. "Você me morder e empurrar o seu veneno em mim, depois de drenar a maior parte de meu sangue. Eu desmaio e oficialmente morro poucos dias depois. Eu assisti todos os vídeos lançados sobre a situação."

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Estou feliz que você conhece o processo, mas a única coisa que o vídeo não mostra é que você vai estar em uma dor insuportável durante todo o tempo da mudança. Não vou sair do seu lado, eu juro, mas não há nada que possa fazer para diminuir o que você vai estar sentindo. "A culpa invadiu-o com a idéia de causar-lhe dor, mesmo que fosse a dor que tornaria possível para ficarem juntos por toda a eternidade.

Bella tocou seu rosto novamente, seus olhos castanhos encontrando seus famintos negros. "Eu não te conheço ainda, Edward, mas eu sei em meu coração que qualquer que seja a dor, você vale a pena."

Ele rosnou e beijou-a com força novamente, abrindo a parte de trás de seu vestido e deslizando as alças para baixo dos ombros. Ele queria rasgá-los fora dela, mas optou por tomar o seu tempo neste momento. A primeira vez.

Ela sentiu seu toque no mais profundo de seu corpo enquanto seus dedos se moviam para baixo, nos braços. Ela estava impaciente para senti-lo e estendeu a mão desabotoando a camisa preta, alisando as mãos sobre a carne fria dura, logo que ela poderia chegar no interior. Edward engasgou com seu toque. Suas mãos eram como fogo movendo-se sobre sua pele, proporcionando a mais deliciosa queimadura que ele já teve o prazer de experimentar.

Sua parte superior do tronco estava nu, e Edward tirou seus lábios dos dela, para que ele pudesse se concentrar antes no corpo dela. Sua pele era a mais bonita que ele já tinha visto, uma cor pêssego rosa pálido. Seus seios eram perfeitos, e suas mãos estavam sobre eles antes que pudesse sequer pensar nisso, levemente sacudindo cada mamilo rosado com os polegares.

"Você é perfeita", ele murmurou.

Bella observava suas mãos acariciando seus seios, sua respiração tornando-se irregular quando chegou mais perto, pressionando-se em suas mãos com mais força. Ele revirou os mamilos entre os polegares e os dedos indicadores. A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás quando ela soltou um gemido. Edward olhou para a bela coluna da garganta exposta diante dele e jurou que em um século de alimentação fora de seres humanos, que nunca tinha visto uma entrega mais impressionante do que a da sua companheira.

Bella queria continuar tocando-o, mas a sensação de suas mãos em seu corpo a dominou por completo. Ela queria se deitar na cama e deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, coisas que ela nunca se atreveu a sonhar que gostaria.

Rendição. Ele queria, e tinha. Seus pensamentos estavam deixando-o louco. Edward rasgou o resto do vestido de seu corpo, não pode mais esperar para ver o resto dela.

Bella engasgou, mas permaneceu imóvel, permitindo-lhe levá-la. Sabia que, de alguma forma, que ele precisava disso. Nunca sentiu tal entendimento instintivo de um homem antes, mas, novamente, nunca conheceu seu companheiro até agora. Ela realmente não sabia o conceito, nunca tinha ouvido falar dele até agora, mas ela sentia que era o certo

Os olhos de Edward se moveram sobre seu corpo, como se ela fosse a melhor obra de arte que ele já tinha visto, saboreando cada milímetro de pele. Havia uma marca de nascença em seu quadril direito, e os seus dedos queimavam com a necessidade de tocá-la. Ele traçou a marca que o lembrou de uma lua crescente. Caiu de joelhos e escovou o local com o nariz.

Bella olhou para baixo e viu como sua língua saiu e traçou a marca roxa em sua carne. Ela sempre odiou, mas naquele momento, ela estava grata que estava lá. A forma como a sua língua parecia mover-se sobre sua pele fez qualquer imperfeição se sentir bonita. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e ele olhou para ela, raspando os dentes sobre a parte inferior do crescente. Seu estômago caiu em torno de sua barriga, e ela sentiu uma pressão construindo na sua buceta. Seria possível vir de apenas um beijo?

Edward riu de seu pensamento errante e considerou testar a idéia, mas ele estava ali, bem na frente da sua buceta, e sua excitação estava o chamando. Mudou-se de seu quadril e beijou e lambeu ao longo da linha de sua calcinha. Bella puxou seu cabelo, tentando convencê-lo a ir para onde ela tanto queria. Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente puxou sua calcinha preta rendada, escorregando-a para baixo em suas pernas, seus olhos voltados para o belo local a sua frente.

Ela saiu dela quando chegou aos tornozelos, chutando-as pela sala. Edward lambeu os lábios e a olhou. Agora, seus olhos estavam quase negros, suas pupilas enorme, bloqueando quase completamente o marrom. Ela estava atordoada e excitada, sua respiração vindo rapidamente.

Edward sorriu quando deu um beijo em sua coxa direita, e depois a esquerda. Seu cheiro tomou conta dele, e ele queria lavrar dentro dela, mas não havia muito o que queria fazer. Correu o nariz através dos cachos macios que cobriam ela, inalando profundamente. Ela abriu as pernas, oferecendo-lhe o que ele mais queria. Agarrou sua cintura quando tomou uma lambida longa e lenta de sua vagina. O calor e o sabor em sua língua eram intoxicante. As mãos de Bella puxaram seu cabelo novamente quando um gemido alto escapou.

Ele enfiou a língua dentro dela e a mexeu enquanto deixava escapar um grunhido. Ele sabia exatamente como conseguir uma mulher humana inteiramente, e Bella se desfez no instante que as vibrações começaram a se mover através dela. Ele a segurou enquanto seu corpo convulsionava contra ele, não abrandando, prolongando seu orgasmo como ela veio mais e mais.

Bella segurou no cabelo dele com tudo que tinha, incapaz de controlar a força de seu aperto, quando seu corpo não era o seu próprio. Sensação após sensação tomou conta dela enquanto sua língua trabalhou sua magia dentro dela. Ela estava ofegante, gritando seu nome quando cada onda a atingiu. Sua vagina empurrava contra seu rosto, enquanto ele continuava a lamber e rosnar.

As paredes dela apertadas em torno da língua dele, o calor e a sensação de algo que ele achava que nunca poderia obter o suficiente. Eventualmente, ele se afastou. Se tal coisa fosse possível, seu pênis seria muito ciumento de sua língua. Ele queria enterrá-lo dentro daquele calor, e não podia esperar muito mais.

Bella ofegou quando ele a deixou descer de sua alta. Ela soltou seu cabelo e impacientemente limpou as lágrimas que tinham de alguma forma formaram em seus olhos.

Edward ficou horrorizado que ela estava chorando. "Eu machuquei você?" O medo inundou quando ele levantou-se e puxou-a em seus braços.

Ela enterrou contra seu peito e balançou a cabeça negativamente, uma risada borbulhando quando ela deu um beijo em seu coração adormecido.

"Por que você está chorando?"

"Eu não tenho idéia. Eu só sei que eu nunca me senti assim antes, e meu Deus ... eu vou sentir por toda a eternidade?"

Edward riu e a abraçou. "É claro que, muitas vezes quantas você quiser."

Ela sorriu. "Por favor, me transforme agora, então."

Ele balançou a cabeça e beijou o nariz. "Eu realmente gostaria de fazer amor com você em primeiro lugar, você seria favorável a esse plano?"

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu gostaria muito disso. Sabe o que mais eu gostaria?" Edward ouviu o que ela gostaria em seus pensamentos, mas manteve sua alegria para si mesmo, esperando por ela para dizer isso.

"Eu gostaria de ir para casa e esmagar meu vibrador e o inferno fora dele."

Edward se juntou em sua risada, então, seu peito apertando contra a dela. "Isso pode ser a terceira ordem do dia depois de acordar."

Ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ele com interesse. "E o que seria os dois primeiros?"

Ele passou um dedo pelo seu rosto. "Alimentar-la, é claro."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Isso fazia sentido para ela.

"E depois de fazer amor com você de novo."

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sentiu que puxar na barriga novamente. "Bem, então eu sugiro que você fazê-lo pela primeira vez, para que possamos apressar e chegar ao segundo."

Ele adorava a mulher diante dele mais e mais a cada momento que passava com ela. Levantou-a para a cama, puxando o edredom de lado e colocando-a delicadamente sobre os lençóis de seda. Bella olhou para ele, seu cabelo derramando sobre o travesseiro, seu corpo aberto no convite para ele, e ele soltou outro rosnado baixo. Ela era sua. Afinal,a tinha encontrado. Ele arrancou sua camisa e suas calças rapidamente, seu pênis saltando livre.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo nu de Edward. Ela nunca tinha visto nada que pudesse comparar a ele. Ela desejava tocar seu peito liso branco, músculos perfeitamente esculpidos, e seu pênis longo, duro, que apontava diretamente para ela, como se a concordar com o pensamento de Edward que era sua. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, que abaixou-se em seus braços. Seus lábios se encontraram enquanto descansava seu corpo em cima dela, suas peles esfregando uma contra a outra e enviando ondas de calor por todo o corpo.

Ele esfregou seu pênis contra seu calor, querendo estar dentro dela mais do que ele jamais quis nada. Nem mesmo o sangue mais rico que ele já tinha bebido poderia comparar com a sensação de sua companheira de debaixo dele. Bella abriu as pernas mais e pressionou contra ele, a ponta do seu pênis deslizando para dentro dela. Ambos engasgaram, Edward empurrou para dentro dela em um rápido movimento suave. Seus olhos mostravam, como seus corpos, que estavam verdadeiramente juntou afinal.

 _Casa_ , ela pensou.

A mente de Edward ecoou a de Bella. Nada parecia mais certo do que ela fez. Seus olhos nos dela enquanto se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora dela. Ela enrolou as pernas em torno dele, querendo que ele fosse mais fundo, e ele mudou para acomodá-la. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o queixo, antes de traçar seus lábios.

"Edward? É possível que você me morder agora, sem me mudar?"

O desejo em sua voz o fez querer esmagar os lábios contra sua garganta e prová-la, mas ele sabia que não seria capaz de parar em apenas uma prova, se ele tivesse os dentes enterrados nesse lindo pescoço.

"Dê-me o dedo", disse ela.

O sorriso de Bella iluminou seu rosto, e ele ficou chocado com o quão gloriosa era. Ela era mais bonita do que até mesmo a vampira mais linda. Ela deslizou seu dedo indicador esquerdo em sua boca, e ele lambeu e chupou ele, girando-o com a língua, antes de ele se afastar um pouco e furar sua pele com um dente. Uma gota de sangue deslizou sobre sua língua, e ele gemeu ao sentir o gosto dela. Bella gemeu quando ele empurrou mais duro dentro dela, chupando o dedo. Sua vagina apertou ao redor dele quando ela veio, o prazer que paira sobre ela, pressionando sua cabeça para trás no travesseiro, seu pescoço que lhe é oferecido.

A única coisa que ele queria mais do que seu sangue era ela. Ele lançou seu dedo e passou a língua sobre ele, selando a ferida com um pouco de veneno. "Você é requintada", ele disse.

Seus olhos brilharam abertos. "Eu tenho gosto bom?"

Ele riu sombriamente. "Você, minha cara, é o melhor vinho, o bife mais suculento, e o whisky mais suave, tudo em um."

"Você quer mais?"

Ele gemia com suas palavras inocentes. Ela não sabia o que ela estava oferecendo, o controle que estava tendo para não sugar a vida fora dela, se enterrar tão profundamente dentro dela que ele iria quebrar vários ossos. Se não fosse pelo fato de que ele a amava, ele teria.

"Eu sei, mas eu vou ter em breve."

Ele beijou o seu beicinho, e ela abriu a boca. Ele deslizou a língua em sua boca. Ela poderia provar-se nele, sua buceta e seu sangue, e achou extremamente erótico. Edward tinha despertado um lado dela que ela nunca soube que existia, mas sabia que não queria perdê-lo novamente.

Edward sentiu aquela sensação de formigamento em suas bolas e sabia que ele não seria capaz de resistir por quase tão longo como ele teria gostado. Vendo sua reação ao sangue, sentindo a sua língua chupar como se quisesse provar a si mesma, era quase demais para ele. Ele levantou os quadris e mergulhou mais fundo dentro dela, engolindo seu grito de dor e prazer enquanto ele a fodia com mais força.

Seus quadris bateram contra o dela, o som ecoando por toda a sala. Suas pernas se apertaram em torno dele, seus pés cavando em sua bunda enquanto ela pedia mais rápido e mais profundo. Ele obedeceu, acelerando quando ela começou a convulsionar embaixo dele. Sua vagina apertou contra seu pênis, e ele interrompeu o beijo, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando escapar um rosnado alto que veio profundamente dentro dela, seu veneno bom derramando no calor ardente dela.

Ele caiu contra ela, e que ficou ali para uma quantidade interminável de tempo, ele ouvia seu batimento cardíaco, e Bella passava as mãos sobre suas costas. Ele encontrou a compostura, eventualmente, e a olhou. Ela estava completamente saciada, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

"Foi indescritível," Bella disse.

Ele ouviu o tumulto de pensamentos em sua cabeça, as coisas que ela queria dizer e foi rejeitado por muito coxo, clichê, e assustador. Eles não eram, no entanto. Ele sentiu tudo o que ela fez.

"Foi". Acariciou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, maravilhado com a sua suavidade. "Eu sei que parece bobagem, considerando todas as coisas, mas eu sinto que, antes de fazer isso, deve ser dito."

Ela estava confusa, e seu nariz enrugado um pouco quando ela questionou ele. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, eu já prometi a minha vida a você. Você é minha companheira. Fiz amor com você. Mas eu não disse isso, e eu preciso corrigir isso antes de seguir em frente."

"Disse o quê?" Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, e ele se inclinou em seu toque.

"Eu te amo".

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu também te amo. É uma loucura, porque eu não te conheço, mas eu amo."

"Nós vamos ficar a conhecer uns aos outros. Temos todo o tempo do mundo." Ele teria que dizer a ela que ele pudesse ler sua mente. Ele se perguntava se isso iria irritá-la e decidiu lidar com isso em outro momento.

"Eu sei". Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o levemente.

"Você está pronta?"

"Mais pronta do que eu já estive em toda a minha vida."

"Sua vida foi passageira, Bella. Vinte e um anos é nada comparado ao que você está prestes ganhar."

"Eu sei. Sei que meu pai vai ficar puto. Sei que meus amigos vão ficar chocados. Eu apenas não me importo, no entanto. Isto é o que eu quero, Edward. Leve-me." Ela tocou seu rosto bonito novamente. "Enche-me com o seu veneno, assim como a música, disse."

Ele a beijou, longo e profundo. Ele soltou os lábios e beijou de sua bochecha até sua orelha esquerda. "Você vai ser minha, para sempre."

"Isso é tudo que eu quero", ela murmurou. Ela tinha encontrado, a parte faltante e agora tudo tinha se encaixado.

Ele beijou o lóbulo da sua orelha, em seguida, atrás da orelha, deixando a língua provar sua pele macia. Parecia uma eternidade para Bella até que alcançou seu pescoço. Ele chupou a pele delicada lá, pegando-o com os dentes e varrendo a língua sobre a pele sem quebrar. Bella gemeu e se contorceu com impaciência. Ele a soltou e olhou para ela, esta beleza que ele havia capturado de forma tão completa.

Ele beijou os lábios mais uma vez. Bella sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça, confiando-o completamente com sua vida. Isso era inebriante para Edward, a confiança total e absoluta. Ele beijou sua pele molhada, saboreando seu veneno misturado com o sabor floral que ela carregava. Sua mão esquerda entrelaçou com a direita quando ele abriu a boca e cravou os dentes suavemente em sua garganta. Seu sangue derramado em sua boca, e seu aperto em sua mão. Ele lambia o pescoço dela, engolindo bocados de sangue quente.

Apesar de seu gosto ser diferente de tudo que ele já tinha provado antes, e apesar de querer drenar a completamente, Edward não se deixaria ser superado por seu sabor único, perfeito. Ele ouviu quando seu coração começou a desvanecer-se. Ele sentiu o aperto em sua mão começar a afrouxar, e ele parou, empurrando seu veneno em sua ferida. Não foi difícil para Edward para trabalhar até o veneno que ele precisava para mudá-la. Bastou olhar para aquele corpo pálido, nu debaixo dele, e seu desejo começou tudo de novo. Seria longos três dias, mas por ela vale a pena esperar.

Ele selou seu pescoço com uma longa extensão de sua língua, saboreando o último gosto de seu sangue que ele teria. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e seu coração estava vibrando suavemente, já não com o ritmo forte de antes, mas forte o suficiente para bombear o veneno em suas veias. Edward mudou-se de cima dela, rolando os dois de modo que a cabeça dela descansasse contra seu peito.

"Eu vou ficar, meu amor. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

Ele deitou-se e começou a contar os segundos até que ela acordasse, pois o tempo não era nada até ela estar com ele novamente.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: EIta que foi HOTTTT ne povo pervooo**

 **kkkkkk**

 **Gente essa fic, tem uns vinte cap, e todos traduzidos ja \o/**

 **Então posto um por dia, só pra vcs não correrem pra ler em ingles u.u**

 **Posto até mais de um por dia se tiver uma PORRADA de coments**

 **olha como sou boazinha**

 **Então vamos comentar e agradecer muito as tradutoras e revisoras dessa fic, e claro a autora**

 **Bora comentar povo bj**


	3. Chapter 2

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Beatriz_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 2**

Edward achava que nada era fora do seu tempo. Passava dias perseguindo uma presa, meses em missões de Aro, anos planejando a revelação de vampiros para os seres humanos, décadas em um plano ainda maior, e isso tinha passado em um piscar de olhos. Nunca antes tinha três dias parecidos tão intermináveis. Como tinha prometido, ele se recusou a sair do lado de Bella, mesmo ela estando completamente inconsciente de sua presença enquanto queimava em silêncio ao lado dele. Sua mente estava em silêncio agora, o que foi frustrante, mas ele descobriu que era assim em cada mudança que testemunhou. Talvez o cérebro desligado durante o processo de transformação, uma vez que se mudou. Ele não sabia; tudo o que sabia era que sentia falta dela.

Ele encheu o tempo, conversando com ela, dizendo-lhe sobre a nova vida que estava prestes a embarcar, querendo saber mais sobre o que ela tinha deixado para trás. "Você pode ter tudo o que desejar", prometeu ele, traçando um dedo levemente sobre o rosto dela. "Juntos, podemos governar o mundo, ou podemos desaparecer e viver completamente fora do sistema." Ele enredou os dedos em seu cabelo castanho sedoso. "Eu estava pensando em seguir em frente, você sabe." Ela não sabia, mas ele continuou a falar de qualquer maneira. "Eu já estava cansado deste lugar, esses seres humanos com seus pensamentos fúteis e os vampiros que não são melhores."

Sexo, sangue, bons tempos... Edward não tinha nada contra o conceito, mas isso tinha ficado velho para ele. Não houve desafio quando eles vieram dispostos a comer ou for comido, ou ambos. "Eu estava pensando em voltar para a Itália, chegando com algumas idéias novas..." Ele parou e sorriu para sua companheira adormecida. "Como você se sente sendo a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos, ou para o inferno, o presidente?" Para a mente de Edward, era o próximo passo natural. Vampiros estavam semi-pé de igualdade com os seres humanos tal como se apresentava no momento, apesar de que foi apenas porque os seres humanos não poderiam matá-los, e para o momento, os vampiros estavam contentes com isso. Mas foi só uma questão de tempo antes que subiu; afinal, eles eram os mais elevados na cadeia alimentar. Alguns membros da realeza menores já haviam se tornado vampiros de sua livre vontade; um dia, talvez eles fossem levar seus países. E, em seguida?

Edward não era tolo. Ele sabia que tinha que começar pequeno; um deputado aqui, um senador lá. Correr para o escritório e, provavelmente, ser derrotado num primeiro momento, como seres humanos teriam mais do que provável medo de dar a um vampiro uma posição de poder. "Embora não é como se não pudesse tomá-lo se quisesse, e eles sabem disso." Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para esperar para fora e tomar o poder da maneira certa.

"Antes de você, meu amor, que era tudo o que eu queria." Ele puxou Bella suavemente contra seu peito. "Era tudo que eu tinha." Mas tudo isso mudou agora. Sentiu-se melhor, mais feliz, mais do que alguma vez tinha sido em sua vida, seja um deles. Bella era o seu foco agora. Se ela queria ser a rainha do mundo, ele iria encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso acontecer para ela. Se ela queria viajar, ele ia levá-la a partir de uma extremidade da terra até a outra. Se ela queria fazer nada, mas fazer amor o dia todo os dias, ele ia agradecer tudo o que Deus lhe tinha enviado o seu caminho.

"Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la."

Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. Era tão estranho. A menina era todo o seu mundo e agora ele só conhecia os fatos mais básicos sobre ela. Ele costumava rir de seus amigos vampiros quando eles foram vítimas de seus companheiros. Ele pensou que patético que caíram instantaneamente, sem nenhuma escolha na matéria. E se o companheiro era estúpido? Chato? Um terrível amante? Ele só poderia ser além de grato que sua Bella não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Ele não sabia muito, mas sabia o suficiente para saber disso. Ela era inteligente o suficiente para obter uma bolsa de estudos para UW. Ela era doce e gentil e boa, pouco impulsiva. Mas estava tudo bem. Ele tinha trabalhado em seu favor, não é? E Deus sabia que ela não era uma péssima amante. Ele não estava em chamas para tocá-la já? Ele não estava contando os minutos até que ele podia sentir seu corpo incrível em movimento com seu novo, se uniram em um caminho que só companheiros podem ser verdadeiramente unidos: corpo, coração e alma?

 _Eu vou entrar e ver a minha nova irmã por mim mesmo_. Mal o pensamento o acertou Edward rosnou e agarrou sua companheira ao seu corpo apertado. "Se você pisar no meu-nosso-quarto sem permissão, eu vou te matar antes de cruzar o limiar", ele ameaçou obscuramente. Ninguém, nem mesmo seu irmão, estava indo colocar os olhos sobre o corpo nu de sua companheira e viver.

"Porra, cara, eu só queria ver a menina que te deixou fora de todas as pessoas para se estabelecer." A mágoa na voz de Emmett tinha feito Edward relaxar um pouco.

"Você pode encontrá-la quando ela acordar. Vou precisar de você e Jasper para me ajudar a alimentá-la." Uma parte dele odiava que ele tinha que compartilhar esse momento importante com alguém, mas um vampiro recém-nascido pode ser volátil, e ele precisa da força de seu irmão para abraçá-la enquanto ele mostrava a ela o que fazer.

"Ok, nós podemos fazer isso." Emmett parecia ligeiramente apaziguado, e Edward decidiu dar-lhe algo tangível para fazer.

"Eu também poderia usar sua ajuda para conseguir as coisas de Bella e trazê-las aqui para que ela tenha roupas e tudo o que quiser na mão. Acha que você e Jasper poderiam fazer isso?"

"É, mano, conseguiremos. Suas companheiras de quarto querem "bater" novamente de qualquer maneira!"

Edward riu com o entusiasmo que ele ouviu na voz do irmão. "Você não vai transformá-las, não é?" Embora se o fizessem, a Bella teria suas amigas com ela em sua nova vida. Ele não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas se ela quisesse, ele iria fazê-lo acontecer, independentemente dos sentimentos de seus irmãos sobre a questão.

"Nah. Lauren é uma boa em "bater", mas ela é muito mandona, e Jessica já está indo todo perseguidora em Jasper." Risada ruidosa de Emmett ecoou. "Eu disse a ele para jogar Maria nela e matar dois pássaros com uma pedra, mas..."

"Sim, não é a melhor idéia." Edward tinha cacife suficiente para que ele pudesse poupar a destruição de seu irmão, se um de seus recém-nascidos cometerem loucuras, mas era uma dor de cabeça que ele não tinha necessidade de lidar agora. Seu único foco era a mulher em seus braços.

"Acho que não. Ele pode sobreviver mais alguns meses. Vamos pegar o material e deixá-lo fora da porta?" Emmett perguntou timidamente.

Edward sentiu um pouco mal por ameaçar a vida de seu irmão, mas ele não poderia se desculpar, por isso ele ainda quis dizer isso. Ninguém ia ver lindo corpo nu de sua Bella, mas ele. "Isso vai ser ótimo, obrigado."

"Estaremos de volta no tempo para comandar o clube hoje à noite," Emmett prometeu, sabendo que seu irmão não ia sair do quarto até que Bella acordasse. Ele hesitou, mas achou que seria melhor dizer a Edward. "Aro está ligando uma vez que ele não foi capaz de entrar em contato com você." Ele não se atreveu a sugerir que Edward retornasse a chamada. Ele sabia melhor.

"Isso soa bem, obrigado." Edward dispensou seu irmão e lançou um olhar para o seu telefone celular. Estava no meio da sala e ele teria que liberar Bella por uns poucos segundos, a fim de obtê-lo. Ele não estava com vontade de jogar o jogo com Aro, mas se ele não retornou as chamadas, Aro, sem dúvida apreciaria impor sua liderança sobre ele. Era uma piada, realmente. Se Edward queria ser a face pública dos vampiros, ele teria feito isso. Ele preferiu liderança tranquila e interna... Por agora.

"Um dia", ele murmurou para sua garota, "vamos pegar tudo." Ele a beijou suavemente antes de soltá-la e pegar o telefone. Levou menos de dois segundos para tê-la de volta em seus braços, mas, tanto quanto ele estava preocupado, era dois segundo tempo demais. "Sinto muito, querida. Temos que jogar o jogo até que você diga a palavra." Ele acomodou com a cabeça de Bella para que descansasse em seu ombro esquerdo. Discou o número e esperou.

"Edward, meu filho, eu ouço que os parabéns estão a caminho!"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram com a saudação de Aro. Seus irmãos sabiam que não devia revelar nada pessoal sobre Edward, assim que um dos funcionários deve ter delatado-lo. Ele não gostava da idéia de que Aro tinha os olhos sobre ele todo o caminho até aqui.

"E onde você ouviu isso, Aro?" Edward perguntou, conseguindo manter a raiva na voz. Anos de prática lhe ensinaram a não deixar sua voz denunciar os seus sentimentos.

A risada cacarejada de Aro encheu a linha. "Um passarinho me contou, é claro! Estou surpreso de não ouvir isso de você mesmo."

Edward ouviu a repreensão nas palavras. "Eu teria que se o passarinho não tivesse me delatado." E esse passarinho ia ser morto assim que sua Bella estivesse bem. "Eu estive um pouco ocupado com a minha companheira."

"Eu tenho certeza! E eu estou muito feliz por você, mesmo que as mulheres de Volterra estejam todas de coração partido agora."

Edward revirou os olhos. Sendo um dos membros não acasalados dos Volturi tinha as suas vantagens e desvantagens, em que as vampiras do sexo feminino foram sempre suscetíveis a tomar o poder pela sedução. Edward nunca tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para permitir, no entanto. Ele continuou suas conquistas longe de sua vocação; era mais fácil dessa maneira.

"Eu imagino que elas vão superar isso." Afinal, havia muitos vampiros dispostos a levá-las até em seus caminhos ardilosos.

"Com o tempo, talvez." Aro riu de novo. "Então me diga sobre a mulher que conseguiu capturar sua afeição! Tenho que admitir, eu nunca pensei que veria o dia!"

Edward respirou o perfume de sua linda menina a manter-se calmo para não dizer nada precipitado e terminando a conversa prematuramente como ele queria. Com Aro, era preciso ter paciência e não ceder à emoção.

"O nome dela é Bella e ela, bem, _era_ uma estudante de faculdade aqui. Tem vinte e um anos e filha única. Seu pai é um policial e a mãe esta fora da imagem."

"Eu confio que ela é tão bonita quanto o nome?"

Edward olhou para sua linda menina. "Ainda mais."

"Estou ansioso para conhecê-la em breve, então."

A ordem no comentário tinha um peso nas costas de Edward, mas ele segurou seu temperamento. "Tenho certeza que ela vai querer ver Volterra, uma vez que tenha seus impulsos sob controle".

"Vamos lançar o tapete de boas vindas para ela! Verdade Edward, estou feliz que você tenha encontrado a sua outra metade. Não há nada como um companheiro para nós manter firme e nos impedir de ficar em cima de nossas cabeças."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram com o comentário de Aro. Ele estava sempre desconfiado de que Edward estava indo para usurpar seu poder, e apesar de Edward ter toda a intenção de fazê-lo um dia, ele teve o cuidado de nunca pensar uma coisa dessas em torno do homem. Foi apenas a natureza excessivamente desconfiado de Aro, que era propenso a perceber ameaças onde quer que olhe.

"Engraçado... Eu sempre pensei que quando eu encontrasse uma companheira que ela me ensinar a voar. Acho que vamos ter que ver para que lado ela vá, não é?" Edward sabia que não deveria ter dito isso, mas ele não poderia encontrar nele arrependimento de responder ao desafio de Aro assim.

"Contanto que você não voe muito alto, Edward. Eu sinto sua falta." A borda no tom de Aro deixou nenhum erro quanto à advertência que ele estava dando.

Edward riu. "Como se eu fosse deixar minha família para trás? Quero Bella para conhecer o meu pai e os meus irmãos."

"Estamos ansiosos para fazê-lo bem, meu filho!" E assim, o bom humor de Aro foi restaurado. Edward só tinha que jogar a carta pai e Aro lembrou quem realmente seu filho predileto era. "Eu espero que você tenha um casamento, quando você chegar à Itália. Sua mãe e eu não queremos nada mais do que ver o nosso menino e sua companheira tornem as coisas oficiais."

Edward não teve problemas imaginando sua Bella, uma visão em branco, andando pelos corredores da catedral de Volterra. "Não consigo pensar em nada que eu gostaria mais, pai."

"Excelente!" Aro bateu palmas. "Eu vou dizer a sua mãe que ela pode começar a planejar."

Edward riu. "O coração de Bella nem parou de bater ainda. Não deixe chegar à frente de si mesma."

Aro riu. "Você conhece sua mãe".

Ele conhecia. Suplicia era uma força a ser reconhecida quando vinha para o homem que ela considerava seu filho favorito. Ela tinha visto Edward como uma criança em uma movimentada feira de rua um dia e levado diante de seus pais sem que pudessem reagir, quebrando a estrita lei dos vampiros quando se tratava de crianças. Ele tinha sido criado dentro de Volterra, até que foi considerado de idade e transformado por Aro. Ele foi o primeiro de seus muitos filhos e ainda o bebê em seus olhos.

"Apenas diga a ela para mantê-lo conceitual até vermos como Bella reage a ser um recém-nascido."

"Eu vou, mas eu não sei se eu posso impedi-la de chegar a vê-los em um futuro muito próximo."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Eu vou deixar você saber como ela está lidando."

"Só sei que os nossos pensamentos estão com vocês e estamos ansiosos para conhecer nossa nova filha."

"Estou ansioso para você conhecê-la."

"Bom! Vou deixar você voltar para ela, filho. Lembro-me do primeiro brilho de um novo amor."

"Obrigado. Vou falar com você em breve. Adeus."

"Adeus".

Edward desligou e jogou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. "Então, esse era o meu _pai_." Ele cuspiu a última palavra. "Ele é meio louco e paranóico, embora tenha uma boa razão de ser quando se trata de mim." Ele suspirou e respirou perfume delicioso de Bella. "Levaram-me da minha família, mas nunca poderia me fazer esquecer. É por isso que eu ainda sou Edward Cullen. E você será Bella Cullen quando você se casar comigo." Seus pais verdadeiros estavam muito longe, mas Edward tinha o lugar deles em suas memórias.

"Eu acho que você foi levada de sua família, também, mas você queria." Ele sentiu uma pontada ao pensar que sua Bella um dia poderia odiá-lo por isso. "Eu vou fazer o que puder para ajudá-la a segurar o sua, se você quiser." Ele nunca quis que ela questionasse, nem por um minuto, sua escolha de estar com ele. A partir do momento que ele tinha os olhos sobre ela foi consumido pela necessidade de tê-la por toda a eternidade. Ele não deixa que os pensamentos da vida dela, e da dele, entrassem em seu caminho. Odiava que um telefonema de Aro tinha o feito questionar suas ações.

"Eu tinha que ter você. Nasceu para estar ao meu lado." Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo de sua bochecha. "Se quiser se mudar para aquela cidade, Forks, e esquecer este lugar, a Itália, tudo isso, eu vou. Esta é a minha promessa a você, minha Bella. Você vem em primeiro lugar." Uma coisa Aro havia dito soou verdadeiro. Se Bella queria que ele se afastasse de sua busca por vingança e poder, que ela nem sabia sobre isso ainda, então ele faria. Ela era a coisa mais importante em seu mundo agora, ainda mais importante do que um século de conspiração e planejamento.

Seu celular assobiou com uma mensagem recebida. Edward suspirou e pegou. Ele estava ignorando negócios nos últimos dois dias, e ele sabia que tinham coisas prestes a serem tratados ao despertar de Bella. A mensagem era de Jasper.

 _Temos coisas da sua menina, mas há um problema._

Edward estava chateado. Que tipo de mensagem era essa? Ele deu um soco em uma resposta.

 _Qual é o problema?_

"Por que meus irmãos meia-boca não podem fazer nada sem que haja um problema envolvido, está além de mim", ele queixou-se a sua companheira silenciosa. "Eu amo esses idiotas, mas passo metade do meu tempo pensando em matá-los." Emmett e Jasper eram os seus amigos mais próximos, os dois foram tomados logo depois que ele foi, e fez ele os considerar seus únicos verdadeiros irmãos, mas ele não se importaria de uma pausa deles. Talvez agora, com uma companheira, ele pegará algum tempo para ficar apenas sozinho com sua Bella.

 _Quando estávamos saindo, o pai entrou, nos olhou com as coisas dela, e teve um acesso de raiva. Ele está a caminho da Venom._

 _Volte aqui imediatamente_ , Edward mandou uma mensagem.

"Porra," Edward murmurou, fechando os olhos e pressionando os lábios na testa de Bella. "Parece que vamos lidar com o seu pai, mais cedo do que o meu", disse a ela. Como se respondendo às suas palavras, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. "Finalmente", disse ele, apertando seu abraço. "Deixe ir, querida. Está quase no fim."

Os minutos finais da mudança foram agonia para Edward. Ele escutou sem fazer barulho, quando seu batimento cardíaco tornou-se incrivelmente rápido, o veneno sendo bombeado através dela, as pequenas mudanças que ocorreram ao longo dos últimos dias, de repente muito aparente. As maçãs do rosto eram um pouco mais pronunciadas, sua pele era ainda mais luminosa. Ela ficou ainda mais requintada do que tinha sido o momento em que ele pôs os olhos nela. Quando seu coração deu suas batidas finais, ele beijou seus lábios.

"Você nasceu para ser uma rainha", ela murmurou enquanto seu coração gaguejou e parou. Prendeu a respiração e viu como seus cílios começaram a se agitar. "Abra os olhos, minha Bella. Fique comigo, para sempre."

Outro par de vibrações e, finalmente, seus olhos se abriram, o vermelho rubi reunindo ao seu próprio pela primeira vez. Ele não disse nada enquanto contemplava sua bela face, e ela estendeu lentamente a mão para tocar no rosto, surpreendentemente suave para um recém-nascido. Ele se inclinou para a palma da mão e a beijou.

"Edward," ela disse suavemente, sua voz de alguma forma mais doce do que antes. "Meu Edward."

Essas três palavras sopraram através dele, ele riu e esmagou-a contra ele. "Minha Bella. Sempre começa agora. Você está pronta?"

Ele se afastou para estudar seu belo rosto. Ela lambeu os lábios, e ele conteve um gemido, sabendo que ele tinha que esperar antes de ele a reivindicasse, mesmo que isso poderia matá-lo a fazer.

Ela sorriu e apertou seus lábios contra os dele em um beijo duro, com fome antes de liberá-lo. "Pronta".

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: mais um cap**

 **Ja não gosto do Aro e vcs?**

 **Gente explicando uma coisinha, o primeiro capitulo foi GIGANTEEEE pq essa fic era uma one e a autora foi DIVA e transformou em fic \o/**

 **Os próximos capítulos vão ser menores, estilo os meus em tamanho ok**

 **E como disse no primeiro capitulo estão todos traduzidos, revisados e prontinhos pra postar**

 **E vou postar um agora de manha, e se tiver muitoooooo coments a tarde ja posto outro em**

 **Vai depender do amor de vcs pela fic, eu ja amei e vcs?**


	4. Chapter 3

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 3**

Isabella Swan sentiu-se estranha. Era como se tudo dentro dela estivesse enrolado firmemente, pronto para saltar. Ela queria pular e correr e soltar o poder que ela sentia, mas no momento tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar para o rosto do vampiro que a tinha feito desta maneira.

 _Como ele estava ainda mais bonito agora do que era antes?_ Perguntou-se, porque não parecia ser possível.

Edward sorriu com seus pensamentos e inclinou-se em direção a ela, seus lábios rosados levemente roçando nos dela. Ela sentiu a carga que o pequeno beijo levou à todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés e um rosnado emitiu-se a partir de sua garganta, surpreendendo-a e a fazendo saltar para longe dele. Ele agarrou-a antes que corresse.

"Minha Bella, não fique com medo." Ela congelou ao ouvir o som de sua voz suave. "Você gostou quando eu rosnei antes, não foi?" Não demorou nem um segundo para Bella se lembrar exatamente o rosnar que Edward tinha feito para ela quando eles fizeram amor. Pensamento que a fez querer ele de novo e Edward flexionou os dedos levemente em seus ombros. "Logo, meu amor. Primeiro, você precisa se vestir para que eu possa alimentá-la."

Com essas palavras, Bella rosnou novamente, sentindo sua garganta queimar. O resto da queimação, o calor horrível que tinha mergulhado pelo que parecia uma eternidade, tinha rescindido, restando apenas a queimadura em seu pescoço como um lembrete de que ela tinha sofrido.

"Comida?" , perguntou ela, segurando em sua garganta.

"Sim, eu sei que você está com fome, meu amor." _Amor_. Bella sorriu para essa palavra e teve em resposta um sorriso deslumbrante em troca, tão brilhante, tão bonito que ela não tinha certeza de como poderia sobreviver olhando-o.

"Amor". Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Edward; encheu-se de admiração e sensação de certeza quando o tocou.

Ele virou a cabeça e beijou a palma da sua mão, enviando fogo por meio de seu braço e completando-a. Não o fogo doloroso que ela acabou de passar, mas um desejo ardente que a fez querer arrastar Edward para a cama e tê-lo. Ele gemeu quando esse pensamento, essa imagem, preencheu a mente dela e sua própria.

"Logo, meu doce. Você precisa se vestir de modo que meus irmãos possam trazer a sua comida." Eles tinha ouvido e já tinham a primeira refeição de Bella pronta. Embora ele odiasse afastar-se de sua deslumbrante garota nua, Edward fez-se para ir ao seu armário e pegar-lhe uma t-shirt. Ficaria muito grande nela, mas cobriria tudo e ele sabia que a peça seria arruinada em sua primeira refeição. Ele a ajudou a puxar a camisa sobre a cabeça e ajeitou o seu cabelo quando a cabeça emergiu através do buraco.

Bella lambeu os lábios, a garganta seca e queimando tanto que quase machucou ao falar. "Eu quero..." Ela parou de falar, porque era difícil se concentrar em apenas no que desejava. Queria matar sua sede. Queria sentir Edward dentro dela. Queria correr pelas florestas, nadar no oceano, saltar de um avião; ela sentia-se invencível e incrível.

Edward riu do turbilhão de pensamentos em sua mente. Ele conhecia a sensação, é claro, mas a forma como a testa franzida com irritação por não ser capaz de escolher o que é mais predominante em sua mente era simplesmente adorável para ele.

"O que você quer, minha linda?"

Outro rosnado brotou de seus lábios e Edward teve que se lembrar que a alimentação dela era prioridade, independentemente de seus próprios desejos. A bela garota vestindo nada além de sua t-shirt, sentada em sua cama, com a cabeça cheia de imagens dos dois em muitas posições sexuais inventivas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo louco.

"Tudo", ela finalmente cuspiu, parecendo muito irritada. Edward puxou-a em seus braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça pela resposta que, em sua opinião, era absolutamente perfeita.

"Você terá tudo isso, Bella", ele prometeu, esfregando suas costas levemente. "Primeiro, deixe-me alimentá-la e então eu vou te dar tudo que você quiser."

Isso pareceu satisfazer a sua garota, pois quando ela se afastou a irritação já não estava em seu rosto ou em seus pensamentos. "Tudo bem. Estou pronta." disse ela.

"Entre," Edward ordenou, as palavras tão logo saíram de sua boca que a porta se abriu, seus irmãos estavam lá com grandes sorrisos nas faces. Bella começou a sorrir de volta para eles, mas um aroma atingiu suas narinas e ela imediatamente levantou-se e correu em direção à porta. Edward a pegou por trás, ao mesmo tempo em que o vampiro maior – Emmett –deteve o progresso da frente. Ela soltou um rugido feroz quando os braços de Edward rodearam sua cintura.

"Eu sei, amor, eu sei que tem um aroma irresistível. Mas você deve se esforçar, apenas por alguns instante. Ele vai ser seu em breve, eu prometo."

Bella acalmou-se um pouco ao seu toque, quando suas palavras tocaram sua orelha como uma carícia. "Eu quero", ela resmungou, empurrando Emmett que, apesar de sua resistência, não era tão forte como antes.

"Eu sei que você quer e é seu, bebê. Todo seu. Mas você precisa deixar eu te mostrar o que fazer. É uma pessoa, lembre-se. Assim como você era há alguns dias. Não quer prejudicar alguém, não é?"

Bella estava confusa. Ela não queria machucar ninguém, mas queria provar o que quer que fosse que tinha um cheiro tão delicioso para ela. Ela faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo. Qualquer coisa.

A mente de Edward foi preenchida com imagens do que ela faria por sua comida e ele amaldiçoou a necessidade de lidar com a realidade, em vez de apenas ter a sua companheira.

"Você confia em mim, minha Bella? Será que você deixará eu mostrar-lhe como comer sem ferir a sua presa? O homem no corredor está doente. Ele está morrendo e ele está pronto para ir. Ele teve dor suficiente para durar uma vida estes últimos meses. Você não quer causar mais, não é? "

Ela só queria provar. Balançou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar na voz hipnótica de Edward em seu ouvido. "Ele quer ser a sua primeira refeição, amor. Ele quer sentir seus lindos lábios contra seu pescoço, para deixar o fluxo de seu sangue em sua boca, para dar-lhe sua vida. Ele é o ultimo presente. Quer estimá-lo, respeitá-lo, não é?"

Ela queria. Ela faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse contanto que pudesse ter o que foi descrito. "Sim".

Edward acenou para seus irmãos e eles mudaram, Emmett segurando seu braço esquerdo e Jasper o direito. Ela começou a lutar, mas Edward foi para frente dela, segurando seu rosto deslumbrante em suas mãos. "Emmett e Jasper vão te segurar enquanto eu estiver mostrando o que fazer, ok?" Bella cessou sua luta, mas manteve os olhos em Edward, silenciosamente suplicando-lhe para continuar.

"É melhor, nas primeiras vezes, se eu morder para você. Preste atenção no que eu faço, porque não vai demorar muito até que você esteja pronta para fazê-lo sozinha."

Seus olhos se mantiveram vidrados em Edward quando ele a soltou e ficou na porta. Felix ajudou o homem idoso em seus passos adiante e Edward tomou gentilmente seu braço. Ele olhou brevemente os pensamentos do homem e descobriu que ele não estava com medo. A palavra "finalmente" manteve ecoando em sua mente. Isso era algo que Edward poderia mais do que se relacionar.

"Obrigado por nos honrar com sua doação," Edward disse-lhe em voz baixa. A coisa mais gratificante de se expor para os seres humanos, na mente de Edward, era que os vampiros poderiam legitimamente ser capazes de ajudar uma pessoa que não tinha nenhuma esperança de um futuro, de nada a não ser dor de passar para o outro lado. Ele não esperava se importar com isso excessivamente quando teve a ideia, mas a primeira vez que havia tirado a vida de um ser humano doente, a forma como a mulher tinha lhe agradecido antes que sucumbisse tinha preso com ele e sempre considerou um presente, exatamente como ele havia dito a Bella para fazê-lo.

"Obrigado," o homem sussurrou tão suavemente que era quase difícil para Edward ouvir. Ele ajudou o homem devastado pelo câncer a seguir até sala e ouviu Bella começar a debater-se novamente.

"O nome dele é John", disse para Bella, ignorando seus grunhidos. "Ele tem 77 anos de idade e está com uma dor inacreditável. Quer ir ver sua esposa, Mindy. Ele sente falta dela."

O homem, John, suspirou baixinho quando Bella se acalma. "Como?"

Edward tocou seu ombro levemente. "Eu apenas sei. Você vai estar com ela logo. Eu não posso imaginar viver tanto tempo sem o amor da minha vida." Edward apontou para a linda vampira que seus irmãos seguravam. "Acabei de encontrar ela e felizmente ela escolheu essa vida comigo."

John virou os olhos cheios de dor em direção a Bella. "Você tem sorte. Se eu pudesse ter tido Mindy..." ele sacudiu como uma tosse terrível que atormentou seu corpo magro. Edward deu um tapinha nas costas dele e viu como Bella piscou e parecia concentrar-se no homem, em vez do cheiro.

"Para sempre", completou, com falta de ar. "Eu teria adorado isso."

 _Tão triste_. Edward quase sorriu quando o pensamento de Bella atingiu ele. O fato de que ela pudesse se concentrar na história em vez do sangue, disse muito sobre sua habilidade para controlar-se. Ele esperava tocar em sua humanidade, no bom coração que ele sabia que ela já tinha, e com apenas algumas palavras sobre sua esposa, John tinha feito.

"Agora você pode ficar com ela de novo", Edward disse a John, posicionando-se atrás dele, mantendo os olhos em sua companheira, que estava em alerta, mas não avançando.

"Agora, por favor?" John perguntou. Edward acenou para seus irmãos e eles intensificaram seu aperto sobre Bella quando ele inclinou-se na direção do pescoço de John.

"Você não tem que esperar por mais tempo." Ele mordeu suavemente na pele e sente a primeira bomba de sangue quente em sua boca antes de se afastar. Os olhos de Bella rolaram para trás em sua cabeça e ela soltou um grunhido vicioso quando o cheiro de sangue atingiu o ar. Emmett e Jasper levaram-na para frente e seu grunhido transformou quase em um clamor.

"Gentil, meu amor", Edward lembrou quando ela ficou a poucos centímetros do precioso sangue. Os olhos de John estavam fechados e ele orou para que terminasse rapidamente.

"Emmett e Jasper vão te segurar. Basta colocar os lábios onde os meus estavam e beber." Seus irmãos intensificaram o aperto quando, finalmente, a boca de Bella atingiu o pescoço de John. O gemido que ela soltou no primeiro sabor foi direto para seu pênis, mas Edward manteve foco em sua garota eo humano cujo batimento cardíaco estava diminuindo rapidamente.

Assistir sua companheira beber foi uma experiência incrivelmente excitante. Uma grande parte dele se ressentia do fato de que seus irmãos tinham de estar aqui. Em uma época diferente, em um lugar diferente, ela só poderia ter rasgado alguns humanos desavisados sem sutileza e, em seguida, os dois poderiam ter despido um ao outro, sem olhares curiosos para vê-los acasalar. Infelizmente, isso não era uma opção agora, mas ainda era lindo vê-la; com os olhos fechados, a forma em que seus músculos se contraíam com a necessidade de aderência e drenagem. Os sons que ela fazia como a fome que estava saciando eram parecidos com os de quando eles faziam amor. Edward não queria nada mais do que levá-la no instante em que terminasse de comer, mas a realidade não estava dando-lhe esse luxo.

Por seu lado, Bella estava completamente focada no gosto e na sensação do sangue correndo em sua garganta, refrescando a queimadura que a atormentava desde que tinha acordado. Ela tinha certeza de nunca tinha experimentado algo tão bom quando era humana. Nem bife, nem sorvete e nem mesmo o chocolate poderia comparar. O calor do líquido quente, espesso era viciante. Naquele momento ela queria isso além de qualquer coisa, ainda mais do que seu Edward.

Ele sorriu quando ela teve esse pensamento errante, mas não se ofendeu. Um dia, em um futuro não muito próximo, esse não seria o caso. A sede de sangue sempre estaria lá, mas iria diminuir e ela seria tão cheia de pensamentos de como ele era dela. Ela já o tinha chocado com seu desejo por ele, apesar de sua fome. Uma vez que a fome passou... bem, infelizmente, eles teriam que lidar com o pequeno problema de seu pai chefe de polícia antes que pudessem lidar com a outra fome. Era muito injusto. Edward já se ressentia do homem e eles não tinham sequer trocado palavras ainda. De alguma forma, no entanto, quando eles superassem o drama familiar, eles seriam abençoados em ficar sozinhos novamente. Ele não podia esperar.

 _Ela está indo muito bem_. Edward encontrou os olhos de Jasper e assentiu. _Ela está lutando contra nós menos agora do que era quando ela sentiu o cheiro pela primeira vez, o que é incrível_.

Foi, de fato. Normalmente, o primeiro gosto de sangue deixa o vampiro em frenesi, mas sua Bella estava mostrando um controle muito bom. Ele suspeitava que o que ela soube sobre John foi a acalmando, impedindo-a de lutar contra eles e, possivelmente, causando-o mais dor.

Todos os vampiros na sala ouviram o momento em que a vida de John terminou. Ele soltou um suspiro e os batimentos cardíacos desapareceram após um último bater. Edward acenou com a cabeça e seus irmãos liberaram seu aperto sobre Bella. Ela pegou o corpo de John antes que pudesse cair no chão e segurou-o enquanto ela tomava a última gota de sangue que permaneceu. Seu aperto sobre ele foi leve o suficiente para que, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, não lhe causasse dor. Edward sentia tanto orgulho de sua companheira, na humanidade que ainda permanecia apesar de sua mudança para o vampirismo.

"Impressionante, irmãzinha!" Emmett exclamou.

Bella terminou com o corpo e olhou em volta, confusa. Edward tirou John dela e um momento depois Felix reapareceu e levou o corpo da sala. Bella soltou um gritinho e escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Edward. Ele a abraçou e beijou o alto da sua cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, amor. Deu-lhe o que ele queria. Você fez muito bem. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você."

"Sério?" ela murmurou, segurando-o com força, mas não tão apertado que cause dor.

"Sim. Você sabe como é difícil para um recém-nascido mostrar esse tipo de controle? Meus irmãos mal tiveram que prendê-la."

Ela inclinou o rosto para estudá-lo. "Por um minuto, eu não me importava que ele fosse uma pessoa. Eu só queria sentir o gosto dele."

Edward acariciou as maçãs do rosto levemente. "Isso é completamente normal, minha linda. Mas você não deixou tirar o melhor de você, uma vez que você o provou."

"Lembrei-me do seu nome e o da esposa," ela sussurrou.

"E isso faz você extraordinária", ele disse antes de beijá-la suavemente. Ela suspirou e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Edward começou a conduzi-la de volta para a cama.

"Aí esta você!" Os gritos de Emmett quebraram o feitiço que tinha caído sob eles no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram novamente. Edward olhou para ele, mas Emmett deu de ombros.

 _Você tem uma visita, lembra? E ele não veio sozinho_.

Edward amaldiçoava Charlie Swan e quem quer que ele tenha trazido com ele para o inferno. O que, ele pensava que iria prendê-lo? Edward gostaria de vê-lo tentar. Ainda assim, eles tinham que lidar com isso.

"Bella, estes são meus irmãos. O grande e alto é Emmett e aquele com o cabelo de espantalho é Jasper."

"Eu me assemelho a essa descrição!" Emmett saltou e esmagou Bella em um abraço. "É bom finalmente conhecê-la. Edward não nos deixava entrar enquanto você estava transformando."

Bella se senti um pouco como se ela tivesse sido esmagada por uma bigorna, mas ela o abraçou de volta. "Bem, eu estou feliz em conhecê-lo."

"Nós já nos conhecemos, mas é maravilhoso vê-la sair nesse outro lado," Jasper disse a ela com um sorriso.

"Eu perdi todas as coisas boas enquanto eu estava, bem, pegando as coisas boas", Emmett anunciou com um sorriso. "Suas amigas dizem oi, por sinal."

"Minhas amigas ..." Bella balançou a cabeça. "De alguma forma, eu aposto que tinham mais a dizer do que oi."

"Bem, sim, mas com o seu pai em cena ..." Emmett interrompeu ao ver o olhar estrondoso no rosto de Edward. "Oops. Você olhou a hora? Temos que ir."

Antes que ela pudesse piscar, Emmett estava fora do quarto. Jasper seguiu em um ritmo mais calmo. "Perdoe-me as besteiras. A boca dele se move mais rápido do que o cérebro, o que para um vampiro é uma proeza por si só."

Bella não poderia mesmo focar nas desculpas enquanto a palavra "Pai" ecoava em seu cérebro. Edward pegou-a em seus braços e sentou-se na cama com ela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Nós vamos lidar com isso, juntos. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa juntos. Olha o que você fez. Lidar com um pai com raiva vai ser moleza depois do que você acabou de passar."

Ela segurou-se em Edward, respirando seu cheiro almiscarado, tentando se acalmar. Seu pai estava aqui e ela tinha acabado de matar um homem. Ele odiaria ela e talvez ele a prenderia, levando para longe de Edward.

"Ele não pode levar você, linda. Não vou deixar. E você não fez nada de errado. John assinou um contrato também. Prometo, nada vai acontecer com você."

Ela pensou que teria tempo antes de seu pai descobrir. Por que pensou isso? Ela não poderia dizer. Entre as grandes bocas de Jess e Lauren e o seu pai arrogante rondando, não havia maneira de sua ausência durante alguns dias ter passado despercebida. Por que ela não ligou para ele em primeiro lugar, inventou alguma mentira sobre ir acampar e estar fora no intervalo de uma semana?

Edward beijou sua testa e ela suspirou. Oh, sim, foi por isso. Porque Edward tinha conduzido todo o senso comum para fora de sua cabeça e tudo o que ela importava era a necessidade de estar com ele. Mesmo agora, sabendo que seu pai estava à espreita lá fora em algum lugar pronto para levá-la para longe de Edward, ela ainda queria ele e só ele.

"Isso vai ser horrível."

Edward deslocou-se para que pudesse olhar em seus lindos olhos vermelhos. "Talvez, mas não há nada que ele possa fazer para nos separar Bella. Você é minha agora e ele vai ter que lidar com isso. Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar." _E se ele tentar, eu vou matá-lo, sendo pai ou não._

Ela ouviu a promessa e até mesmo a ameaça nessas palavras que tanto a confortavam. "Ele está aqui, agora?"

"Sim. Emmett e Jasper estão esperando com ele no meu escritório."

Bella balançou a cabeça e levantou-se, segurando a mão de Edward que levantou imediatamente. "Bem, eu acho que é melhor ir lidar com isso, hein? Acabar com isso de uma só vez."

Edward foi surpreendido por ela. Sua companheira era a mulher mais forte que ele já tinha visto. "Você é incrível." Ele a puxou para perto e a beijou com força, um beijo que a teria deixado sem fôlego, se ela fosse humana.

"O que foi isso?" ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

"Estou surpreso com o quão bem você está começando nesta vida, como você está disposta a enfrentar as coisas difíceis sendo jogadas em você tão rapidamente, mais rápido do que eu esperava." Desde que ela foi totalmente saciada, ele sabia que seria capaz de enfrentar seu pai fisicamente, mas ele não tinha certeza sobre a sua mentalidade. Agora ele tem.

Bella correu um dedo ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Você fez uma promessa a mim antes me transformar, Edward Cullen. Lembra-se dela?"

Lembrou-se de tudo o que já tinha dito a ela, mas não tinha certeza de qual de suas muitas promessas que ela estava se referindo. "Qual?"

Isso a fez rir. "Você prometeu que quando eu acordasse, você me alimentaria, o que você fez." Edward acenou com a cabeça e seu sorriso se tornou feroz enquanto ele lembrava o resto. "E você prometeu que você faria amor comigo de novo. E eu quero, muito."

"Eu quero que mais do que você pode imaginar." Os pensamentos dela sobre o assunto se enroscaram-se com os seus e o deixou numa bagunça de excitação. O que ele lembrou. "Há algo que eu preciso te dizer."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mais coisas para a pilha das dificuldades?"

Ele deu de ombros, sem saber como ela iria reagir. "Eu não sei. Espero que não vá incomodá-la, mas pode."

"Edward, o que é?" Impaciência brilhou em seu tom de voz e ele teve vontade de rir. Ela só queria terminar com isso, em seguida, continuar – o que ele amou.

"Eu posso ler mentes." Com seu olhar vazio, Edward tentou sorrir. "Eu apenas pensei que você devesse saber antes de ir ao encontro de seu pai, porque que se eu reagisse a algo que você não pudesse ouvir..." Ele parou quando ela ainda não disse nada. "Bella?"

"É assim que você sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor? Você pode ouvir o que eu estou pensando?"

Edward encolheu os ombros novamente. "Sim e não. Tenho um instinto quando se trata de você, sem os seus pensamentos, que vem de sermos um casal. Eu só sei o que você precisa. Mas também, sim, eu posso ouvi-la."

"Então, quando nos conhecemos e eu estava pensando... Merda." Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e Edward puxou-as para longe.

"Por favor, não esconda de mim. Eu amei cada pensamento que você teve sobre mim, sobre nós. Eles estão perfeitamente combinando com os meus. Bella, por favor, não fique chateada."

"Você deveria ter me contado."

"Eu sei, mas para ser justo, nós só tínhamos um pouco de tempo juntos e eu não queria assustá-la. Você ficaria tão constrangida se eu lhe dissesse quando você era humana."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "E não estou, agora?" Ela levantou a mão quando ele estendeu a sua para alcançá-la. "Eu não estou com raiva. Acho que entendo por que você fez isso, mas agora temos de lidar com o maior problema: meu pai. Vamos falar sobre esta coisa de ler mentes quando tivermos tempo. Você não pode desligar quando se trata de mim?"

Edward riu da careta no seu rosto. "Mesmo se eu pudesse, eles são os únicos pensamentos que eu realmente quero ouvir."

"Eu aposto que sim." Ela suspirou quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la e ela se derreteu contra ele. "Você não presta."

"Eu posso." Ele chupou em um ponto atrás da orelha que fez seus olhos revirarem. "Pense sobre as vantagens, Bella. Só tem que pensar no que você quer que eu faça para você e eu vou fazê-lo, sem fazer perguntas."

"Hmm," ela murmurou enquanto seus lábios percorriam seu pescoço. "Eu acho que há algumas vantagens."

"Eu ficarei feliz em mostrar-lhe todas elas mais tarde."

"Eu vou cobrar isso de você." Ela o beijou novamente. "Vamos ao encontro do meu pai."

Essa foi a primeira vez que Edward tinha aquelas palavras dirigidas a ele e elas o deixaram nervoso, uma sensação que não teve muitas vezes, até que Bella apareceu. "Vamos fazer isso." Deus o ajude.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: Eita**

 **E agora como vai ser com o pai da Bellinha?**


	5. Chapter 4

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 4**

Bella Swan estudou-se no espelho. Algo que deveria ser tão familiar como a respiração agora era completamente estranho – mesmo que ela não tenha mais que respirar. Estava usando sua, agora favorita, T-shirt cinza _Departamento de Polícia de Forks_ e um par de jeans azul. Esperava que se parecesse o suficiente como ela era, seu pai não iria surtar. Sabia que, no entanto, era uma esperança inútil.

"Você está deslumbrante."

Bella riu e levantou os olhos de seu próprio rosto, encontrando um par de admiráveis olhos vermelhos por cima do ombro. "Eu acho que meu tipo é _'esta coisa velha?'_ "

Edward beijou a bochecha dela quando passou os braços ao seu redor. Tomando a deixa de Bella, ele estava vestido com jeans e uma T-shirt optando por tudo preto. Tinha pensado em usar um de seus melhores ternos Armani, mas o pai de sua namorada era um homem simples de cidade pequena e ele estava indo para tentar não intimidá-lo... Até que tivesse que agir.

"Você fica belíssima em tudo e ainda mais bela em nada..." Ele parou quando roçou os dedos levemente sobre seu seio. "Então, eu acho que deveríamos nos apressar para esse encontro e para que assim eu possa te tirar desta coisa velha."

Ela não sabia o que era magia, mas suas palavras, juntamente com o seu toque, a acalmou. Estava realmente apavorada com a reação de seu pai para sua mudança, mas, realisticamente, ela sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. O que foi feito está feito. E ela tinha toda a fé que Edward iria lidar com isso, se as coisas ficassem fora de controle. Nem sequer questionava a sua confiança naquele fato.

"Sim, minha linda, vou manter a paz." _Mesmo se eu tiver que matar o homem_. Ela virou-se em seus braços, e ele a abraçou gentilmente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Posso realmente vê-lo? Não vou tentar comê-lo?"

Edward riu e afrouxou o aperto sobre ela. "Você ainda sente a queimação?"

Bella focou-se em si mesma e balançou a cabeça quando não conseguiu encontrar aquela fome.

"Você esta totalmente saciada e continuará por alguns dias aproximadamente. Depois de ter envelhecer um pouco, pode passar uma semana sem ficar com fome. Mas se você ficar com fome ou estressada, preocupada que poderá perder controle, você só tem que pensar isso e eu vou te levar para longe dele, ok?"

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não quero machucar meu pai."

Ele tocou seu rosto levemente. "Eu não vou deixar." Ele nunca permitiria que ela fizesse qualquer coisa que possa causar-lhe dor permanente.

"Eu não quero que você o machuque também."

Edward sorriu para o jeito que ela olhou para ele, como se fosse ela quem lia mentes do casal. "E o que faz você pensar que eu iria machucá-lo?"

"Você faria qualquer coisa por mim." Ela sabia, com cada fibra do seu ser, mesmo sem o seu assentimento. "E se alguém me chatear ou machucar, você machucaria de volta."

Isso era verdade. Edward não tinha ilusões de que este encontro com o pai de Bella ia ser todo felicidade e rosas; mas ele queria que o pai dela, pelo menos, fosse civilizado e aceitasse a sua escolha. Se não o fizer e disser algo terrível para ela, ele estava preparado para acabar com ele. Nada e ninguém nunca irão machucar sua companheira.

"Não importa o que ele disser ou fizer, ele ainda é meu pai e eu o amo. Por favor, não o mate."

Edward era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser dar-lhe sua palavra. "Eu não vou matá-lo, mesmo se ele te chatear." Havia outras maneiras de lidar com ele, contudo.

"E você não vai mandar ninguém matá-lo", disse Bella, interrompendo o intrigante silêncio de Edward e reprimindo seus planos alternativos que já estavam em curso.

"Por que você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?" ele perguntou, tentando parecer inocente.

Ela sorriu. "Você é quem manda por aqui, lembra? Você diz para saltar, eles perguntam o quão alto. Posso não ser capaz de ler sua mente, mas eu conheço você, Edward."

Ela humilhou e surpreendeu ele ao mesmo tempo. Nunca ninguém foi capaz de lê-lo tão facilmente, sem esforço algum, antes. Até mesmo seu criador/pai/leitor de mente.

"Tudo bem. Não vou matá-lo, mas eu não ouvi-lo gritar com você tampouco. Se ele tentar, será expulso a pontapés." E seria um prazer expulsá-lo.

"Os pais gritam, Edward, especialmente quando eles estão desapontados com os seus filhos. Você não se lembra de como era ter um pai? Você não queria matá-lo quando ele gritou com você, não é?"

Os lábios de Edward curvaram-se em um sorriso mortal. "Eu quero muito matar o meu pai, Bella." Ela estremeceu de surpresa, e ele se acalmou ela. "Meu pai vampiro, meu criador. Meu verdadeiro pai..." Ele tentou trazer de volta as memórias difusas. Lembrou-se, um homem de olhos azuis cabelos loiros com um sorriso amável. "Ele não gritou tanto quanto me lembro, mas eu era muito jovem quando eu lhe fui tirado." Ele acariciou sua bochecha. "Eu nunca o quis morto também. Prometo que não vou matar o seu pai ou mandar matá-lo."

Sua mente estava girando com a confusão. Edward queria matar o vampiro que tinha transformado ele? Quem? Por quê?

"Mais tarde", Edward disse a ela. "Eu vou te dizer tudo isso mais tarde. Temos que lidar com seu pai antes mesmo de pensar sobre o meu, ok?"

Ele tinha um ponto. Bella tentou se concentrar, mesmo que seu coração estivesse doendo por seu companheiro, pela perda de sua família real e questionou-se sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele, como ele se tornou o vampiro que estava com ela hoje.

"Em breve", prometeu ele, beijando-a levemente antes de soltá-la e entrelaçar seus dedos. "Vamos ver o seu pai."

Ela caminhou com ele em silêncio pelo corredor, maravilhada com o quão leve se sentia ao caminhar. Ela quase sentiu como se estivesse deslizando em uma esteira rolante, em vez de andando.

"Eu mal posso esperar para levá-la para fora e deixar que experimente o mundo com seus novos olhos." Ele parou em frente à porta que levava ao seu escritório particular. "Você está pronta?"

"Como eu sempre estarei."

Edward apertou-lhe a mão e abriu a porta. Ele esteve ouvindo enquanto andavam pelo corredor e não tinha pego muitos pensamentos do humano, exceto querendo saber onde Bella estava e por que estava demorando tanto. Ele não tinha certeza do que ele esperava. Talvez, devido a preocupações de Bella sobre sua reação, ele fez o homem para mais de um monstro que ele jamais poderia ser. Charlie Swan era um homem de tamanho médio, situando-se em 1,80, e, como sua filha, tinha a pele pálida e olhos e cabelo castanhos, no entanto, eram as únicas semelhanças. Era outro homem na sala que prendeu o olhar de Edward e lhe tensionou para uma luta.

O garoto, o menino terrível da memórias de sua Bella, estava na sala, de costas para eles, mas Edward reconheceu o cabelo preto caído sobre os ombros, a pele bronzeada e os músculos tensos. Ódio preenchia-o, e só o fato de que Bella estava lá, segurando sua mão, o impediu de agarrar o pescoço do homem antes mesmo que ele deixasse os olhos caírem sobre ela novamente.

"Bella, o que você fez?"

Edward focou-se novamente em Charlie Swan, que havia ficado de pé e estava olhando para ela, de boca aberta.

"Não, não." Ele segurou seu peito e cambaleou. Emmett se moveu para firmá-lo.

O outro homem, Jacob, virou e mostrou-se evidente antes de dar um passo em direção a eles. "Bella! Como você pôde fazer isso com Charlie, com nós?"

Um rosnado baixo veio da garganta de Edward com a menção de "nós" e Jasper, sendo o bom irmão e soldado que era, se colocou entre eles antes que seu irmão fizesse algo que poderia se arrepender mais tarde – embora duvidasse que ele iria se arrepender se matasse o homem.

"Papai... eu... eu tinha que fazer isso." A parte dela que ainda reconheceu sua humanidade queria ir até seu pai; consolá-lo. A parte dela que não era mais humana, a parte mais forte dela, tinha de ficar onde estava segura, com seu companheiro. Queria tocá-lo, sempre, mas também sabia que precisava mantê-lo calmo. Deveria saber que Jacob viria com seu pai, é claro, ele veio junto quando ela não pôde ser localizada. Ele teria se sentido obrigado. Deveria ter pensado nisso e que ela deveria ter avisado Edward, ou encontra-lo sem Edward.

Com esse pensamento errante, seu companheiro se virou e olhou para ela.

Ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros. _Não é como se eu quisesse ficar sozinha com ele, Edward, eu só não quero que você tenha que lidar com isso. Jake não é o cara legal._

Edward sorriu para isso e quase a fez rir.

 _Sim, não tenho dúvida de que você não é qualquer um, mas eu prefiro não transformar isso num banho de sangue, ok?_

Edward apenas deu de ombros. Ele ia deixar sua companheira assumir a liderança, por enquanto. Ele tinha feito uma promessa de não matar o pai dela, e tinha a intenção de mantê-la, mas não fez tal promessa em relação ao bruto que teve a audácia de tocado nela, até mesmo agora a olhando com uma combinação de raiva e desejo que fez Edward querer arrancar seu coração e enfiá-lo goela abaixo.

"Você tinha que fazer isso? Ele transformou você? Vou matá-lo eu mesmo!" Jacob tentou passar por Jasper, que apenas com uma mão segurou-o no lugar.

"Cuidado com o seu tom e suas ações, filho," Jasper avisou. "Você não sabe com quem está lidando."

"Uma escória de vampiros que se impõem a meninas inocentes, confunde-as e tiram proveito delas. Isso é o que eu estou lidando," Jacob rosnou.

Edward, que estava ocupado com o cálculo das maneiras variadas e interessantes para matar a jovem raivoso na frente dele, apenas sorriu enquanto imaginava desmembrando-o, começando com seu pau e em seguida os dedos das mãos e pés. Seria muito doloroso, e isso fez o seu dia ao imaginar o menino gigante gritando, chorando e implorando por sua própria vida.

"Ninguém me obrigou a fazer nada, Jake. Pare de ser tolo. Você não consegue nem movê-lo se tentar. Não sei por que veio, mas eu não estou aqui para falar com você."

Edward arrastou-se para fora dos pensamentos da tortura de Jacob para admirar a beleza da garota ao seu lado. Ela não se encolhia de medo. Em vez disso, ela estava de pé ao lado de seu companheiro, olhando para o rapaz que ela cometeu o erro de se entregar a muito tempo atrás.

"Papai, eu sinto muito que você teve que descobrir dessa forma. Eu deveria ter te ligado e dito para não se preocupar."

Seu pai riu asperamente. "Não me preocupar com você se tornar um _deles_?" Ele cuspiu a palavra com desgosto. "Isso não teria acontecido, Isabella."

Ela assentiu. "Você está certo, e eu sabia disso. Eu não te disse, porque sabia que você ia ficar chateado. Sinto muito que esteja agora, mas eu espero que aceite e respeite a minha escolha."

"Respeite?" Charlie Swan afastou-se da mesa e desdenhou da sustentação de Emmett quando Edward acenou com a cabeça para o irmão que não havia problema em deixá-lo ir. "O que você sabe sobre o respeito? Você respeitou minha vontade quando veio para esta cidade miserável de vampiros? Respeitou minha vontade quando eu lhe pedi para ficar em Forks, comigo e Jacob, para construir uma boa vida para si longe desses seres infelizes? Será que você respeitou a minha vontade quando você deixou ele te morder e fazer, sabe Deus, o que mais a você, Isabella? "

Bella engasgou com suas palavras que eram mais eficazes do que um tapa. Perturbava-lhe que sua primeira reação as palavras de raiva de seu pai era querer enterrar-se debaixo das cobertas e chorar até dormir. Mas não podia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas mais, e ela não estava arrependida disso.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, Edward dirigiu-se ao seu pai, embora ele mantivesse seu olhar sobre Jake enquanto falava. "Suas vontades? E quanto as vontades dela? Qual vida ela deveria levar? A dela ou a sua? Bella fez sua escolha. Você não tem que gostar, mas você tem que respeitá-la, assim como ela o respeita . "

"Eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas Bella é _minha_ filha, e eu sei o que é melhor para ela."

Edward encontrou seus olhos, então, Charlie deu um passo involuntário para trás, pela raiva, o calor e o poder que ele viu lá.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen. Namorado de sua filha. Sou o que é melhor para ela como ela é para mim. Você vai ser respeitoso com ela na minha presença, ou não vai gostar das consequências. Estamos entendidos?"

Seu tom não deixou espaço para discussão e Charlie assentiu em silêncio.

Bella, percebendo que a crise tinha passado, deu um passo em direção a seu pai. "Eu respeito seus sentimentos, pai, mas eu tinha que seguir os meus. Edward é meu companheiro. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Charlie Swan não disse nada, seus pensamentos girando. _Não outra vez. Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo._

"Isso significa que nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos. Há mais ninguém para nenhum de nós. Eu tenho que estar com ele ou nunca vou ser feliz de verdade, de verdade _mesmo_. Você não quer que eu esteja com quem era para eu estar, a única pessoa que me fará completa? "

"Pessoa? Você não quer dizer vampiro?" Jacob falou novamente, fervendo de raiva. "Eu fiz você feliz. Eu poderia fazê-la feliz de novo, Bella. Mesmo agora, eu..."

"Silêncio!" Edward gritou, com o rosto de trovão. "Não mesmo pense sobre isso", avisou ao jovem, que não sabia que seus pensamentos estavam tão claros quanto as suas palavras para Edward.

Jacob não conseguia entender como Bella tinha se tornado muito mais bonita e mesmo os vampiros dando nojo nele, ela ainda era Bella e ele ainda a queria. Na verdade, agora que ela era inquebrável, sua mente começou a vagar para o quão duro ele poderia transar com ela e isso tinha sido a gota d'água para Edward.

"O quê? Tem medo que ela não vai escolher você? Eu sei o que Bella precisa, e eu posso dar a ela."

"Se você pensar sobre ela assim de novo, o seu cérebro vai ser espalhado por todas as paredes do meu escritório", disse Edward em uma voz suave e mortal.

Bella soltou sua mão e colocou os braços ao redor da cintura. _Ele não vale a pena_.

Talvez não, mas Edward não se importava. O garoto tinha assinado sua sentença de morte quando imaginou tocando a companheira de Edward. Ele pode não morrer hoje, mas ele iria morrer em breve. Dolorosamente.

"Jacob, talvez você não me ouviu quando disse que Edward é meu namorado, então deixe-me dizer isso de novo. Eu o amo. Eu quero estar com ele e só com ele. Tanto que ele me transformou em uma vampira para que possamos ficar juntos para sempre. Eu deixei você, lembra-se? Edward é o homem com que eu quero estar ".

"Mas Bella, eu te amo." Edward rosnou, e Jacob apontou para ele. "Não! Vejam! Ele é um monstro! Ele rosna! Como você pode querer ele?"

Bella soltou um rosnado baixo ela mesma, fazendo Jacob recuar. "Eu faço isso também, então eu acho que eu sou um monstro tão bem e você não poderia me desejar agora. Problema resolvido."

Jacob estava confuso. Por um lado, ela ainda era muito parecida com a garota que ele amava. Ela parecia a mesma, só que melhor, o que não era algo que ele podia reclamar. Mas de longe parecia ser a menina dócil que normalmente tinha ido junto com seus desejos e vontades. Ele perdeu isso, mas encontrou esta nova, forte e sexy Bella, que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Edward conteve-se em matar o homem, imaginando-o enforcado diante dele, gritando enquanto rasgava tiras minúsculas de pele de seu corpo, pedaço por pedaço.

"Bella, eu posso esquecer o que você é desde que você saia daqui e volte para casa com a gente. Charlie e eu podemos cuidar de você, e nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de levá-la de volta à normalidade"

"Eu não quero ser normal, Jacob. Quero mais. Edward é o meu mais, e ele está disposto a me dar o mundo, não me esconder dele como você tanto queria."

"Nós só queremos te proteger."

"Eu não preciso de proteção."

Não, ela não precisava, e Edward continuou a ser comovido por quão incrível sua companheira era. Ela estava calma, controlada e lógica, ao passo que cada homem no quarto estava em altas emoções. Jasper e Emmett estavam prontos para proteger Edward, a qualquer momento, enquanto Jacob e Edward queriam matar um ao outro, e Charlie estava perdido em dor, raiva e tristeza.

"Mas, claramente você faz porque-"

"Porque eu não fiz o que você queria. Eu não sinto muito por isso. Lamento que você veio até aqui e que esteja chateado, mas eu lhe disse há muito tempo que tínhamos acabado e que deveria aceitar isso. "

Ela se afastou de Jacob e focou em seu pai. "Pai, eu espero que com o tempo você possa compreender a decisão que eu fiz e veja que é o certo para mim. Quero muito que você seja parte da minha vida, que conheça Edward e sua família-"

"O que vampiros sabem sobre família?" Charlie perguntou, com o rosto arroxeado em raiva. "Tudo o que sabem é como destruí-las, como separá-las e estragar tudo!"

"Pai, isso é desnecessário, não é?" Bella ficou constrangida com a explosão de seu pai. Ela sabia que ele ficaria chateado, mas para acusar Edward de destroçá-los foi um pouco ridículo a seu ver. "Nós ainda podemos estar juntos, eu posso visitar e, bem, você poderia vir aqui; mas eu sei como você se sente sobre isso, então nós iremos até você. Não é diferente do que se eu estivesse me afastado depois da faculdade. Nós ainda vamos nos ver, se você quiser. Nós ainda somos uma família."

"Nós não fomos uma família desde sua mãe nos abandonou para..." Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Quer saber? Não importa. Você é uma abominação. Eu não tenho filha." Enquanto ela ficou boquiaberta em estado de choque com o pai, ele gesticulou para Jacob. "Vamos sair daqui."

"Charlie? Sem ela? Eu não acho-"

"Ela está morta, Jacob. Vamos para casa."

Bella deixou escapar um soluço e tentou dar um passo em direção a seu pai, mas ele saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Jacob olhou para ela com tristeza. "Eu vou tentar falar com ele" ele murmurou antes de segui-lo porta a fora.

Edward gesticulou para seus irmãos enquanto aninhava Bella em seus braços, e a deixou chorar sem lágrimas em seu ombro.

"Como ele poderia me odiar tanto assim? Pensei que depois que ele conseguisse superar a raiva, que ele iria aceitar. O quão estupida eu fui?"

Edward esfregou as costas dela e beijou sua testa. "Não é você que ele odeia, Bella." Foi muito mais do que isso. Edward pegou no pensamento final de Charlie antes que ele tivesse despedaçado sua filha. "Sou eu, o meu tipo, e não tem nada a ver com você."

Ela olhou para cima, confusa. "Como você pode dizer isso? Ele me chamou de abominação e disse que eu estou morta para ele! Isso tem tudo a ver comigo."

"Não, isso começou bem antes de você. O que você sabe sobre sua mãe, Bella?" Ele não tinha idéia de quanto ela sabia e quanto deveria amortecer o golpe. Esperava que dizendo a ela fizesse ver que a raiva de Charlie estava mais com o passado do que o presente.

Bella parecia confusa. "Ela nos deixou nove anos atrás."

"Por quê? Oque o seu pai fez quando ela saiu? O que ele te disse?"

"O que é que isso importa?" Quando Edward apenas olhou para ela, ela suspirou. "Ele saiu para encontrá-la, me deixou com o pai de Jake. Voltou cerca de uma semana mais tarde e disse que ela tinha encontrado uma nova vida e não queria nada com a gente." Ela parecia incrivelmente triste. "É isso o que ele acha que eu estou fazendo agora? Eu disse que ainda viria vê-lo! Como pode ser a mesma coisa?"

Edward segurou seu rosto em suas mãos. "Não é a mesma coisa, mas em sua mente é." Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar antes que jogasse sobre ela. "Bella, sua mãe te deixou por um vampiro. Ela encontrou seu companheiro e foi com ele, assim como você fez comigo. É por isso que Charlie nos odeia tanto e por que ele está tão bravo com você. Sua mãe se tornou uma vampira."

* * *

 **N/A: Eita por essa não esperava**

 **VampRenne O.o kkkkk**


	6. Chapter 5

_traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Beatriz_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 5**

A mente de Bella estava girando quase tão rápido do que Edward poderia entender.. Ele viu flashes de uma mulher bonita com cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis sorridente, com um jovem Bella e mais jovem Charlie Swan, com aparência mais feliz. Ele a viu lendo para sua Bella uma história para dormir, acariciando seus cabelos e lhe responder infinidade de perguntas sobre o livro pacientemente. Ele viu um devastado, drenado para o futuro Charlie retornando após sua busca por Renee, dizendo à Bella que a mulher tinha encontrado uma nova vida sem eles, que ela não os amava mais. Ele sentiu na memória a dor de sua companheira tão vividamente como se fosse a seu próprio. Talvez fosse pior para ele, porque era a sua dor. Ele não tinha certeza.

Compras, viagens, visitas ao parque, passeios longos no carro ... sua Bella levou-o através de todas as suas memórias de seu tempo com a mãe. Ela cantou para sua menina enquanto limpava um joelho esfolado e colocava um curativo nele. Ela a abraçou e enxugou suas lágrimas quando acordou de um pesadelo. Não importa o que Charlie Swan tinha dito a sua filha, sua mãe a tinha amado. Isso ficou claro como o dia na memória da menina.

Depois de um tempo, as memórias pararam, e sua Bella ainda estava em seus braços. Ele acariciou seus cabelos com paciência, esperando por ela para dizer em palavras o que ela já tinha dito a ele com sua mente.

"Eu pensei que ela foi embora porque ela não me amava."

Como se fosse possível não amar a sua Bella. Edward se irritou com a idéia.

"Isso foi uma mentira particularmente cruel que seu pai lhe disse." Seu ódio por Charlie Swan tinha crescido aos trancos e barrancos com cada memória.

"Foi, então?" Bella se afastou, e seus olhos vermelhos tristes encontraram seus irritados. "Se ela realmente me amava, como poderia ela ter me deixado assim? Sem uma palavra de explicação. Fazendo-me pensar que ..."

"Acha que ela não te ama, porque seu pai lhe disse assim." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso falar de suas ações, Bella, como eu nunca conheci ela e só sei o que você se lembra e o pouco que seu pai mostrou-me, mas o que posso dizer a partir das memórias que você tem, sem dúvida, que a seu mãe te amou. "Ele acariciou sua bochecha. "Como não poderia?"

Suas palavras trouxeram um rápido sorriso em seu rosto. "Você é um pouco tendencioso, mas obrigado por dizer isso."

"Eu sou", admitiu ele, deslizando as mãos sobre os ombros e os braços para baixo para ligar os dedos com ela, na esperança de que seu toque fosse um conforto como o dela faz com ele. "Mas eu vi suas memórias, lembra. Ela te amou."

"Não o suficiente para ficar", ela disse suavemente.

"Não." Edward puxou-a mais perto para que seus corpos se tocarem. Ele não sabia como defender as ações de sua mãe, como ele não tinha certeza que havia uma defesa para eles, mas entendia de uma maneira que ela não poderia.

"Como ela poderia me deixar? Eu vi ela caindo fora do amor pelo meu pai." A voz de Bella se apertou. "Isso aconteceu todos os dias. Mas para me deixar sem uma palavra? Para nunca me enviar um cartão de aniversário ou ligar para mim? Eu não entendo."

"Você poderia ter se afastado de mim, Bella?"

Ela estremeceu com a pergunta, com a idéia de fazer algo que cada fibra do seu ser se rebelar contra. "Não, claro que não! Como você pode me perguntar isso?"

"Sinto muito, meu amor." Ele soltou suas mãos e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Você está pensando como um ser humano, e eu estou apenas tentando lembrá-la que sua mãe encontrou seu companheiro. A outra metade. O vampiro que a fez sentir do jeito que eu faço você se sentir. Você poderia ter ido embora para retornar à sua antiga família, sua antiga vida? "

Apenas o pensamento fez Bella querer morrer. Não morrer como ela tinha acabado de fazer, para renascer, mas morrer para sempre, porque não estar com Edward não era um mundo que ela pudesse apreciar.

"Não. Nunca."

Ele a acalmou com uma leve carícia nas costas.

"Mas eu não tenho um filho, tampouco."

Foi um ponto muito válido que Edward tinha contemplando desde que percebeu o que tinha acontecido com a mãe.

"Eu não sei como é o vínculo entre mãe e filho. Tem sido muito mais tempo, do que eu gostaria de pensar sobre, desde que eu tive isso." Cachos cor de caramelo e quentes olhos verdes brilharam em sua memória. "Eu sei que, a partir de leitura de outros, que é um tipo muito poderoso de amor, assim como é o nosso." Bella descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, parecendo ter conforto em suas palavras. "Eu só não sei o que é mais poderoso."

"Desde que ela foi embora, eu acho que é o vínculo de acasalamento."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Nós não podemos saber isso. Talvez ela ficou longe para mantê-la segura. Isso aconteceu antes de nossa indução à sociedade. Pouco era conhecido na época, e como uma vampira recém criada, ela era totalmente dependente do seu companheiro para lhe dar informações. Seu pai poderia ter ameaçado expor eles se ela se aproximasse de você ". Edward não iria colocar esse passado Charlie Swan por um minuto. "Em alguns casos raros, os vampiros se esqueceram completamente as suas vidas humanas depois que mudam. Há inúmeras explicações que não envolvem ela para não te amar o suficiente."

Isso interessava Edward. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um ser humano com uma família encontrar o seu companheiro e deixar a família para trás. Ele imaginava que deve ter acontecido antes, mas foi provavelmente muito raro. O vínculo de acasalamento era conhecido por ser a força mais poderosa na sua sociedade, mas poderia o amor de um pai ser igual ou até eclipsar ele?

"Ok, mas mesmo se ela ficou longe para me manter segura ou para manter que o meu pai não contasse sobre os vampiros, por que ela não entrou em contato comigo desde então? Ele não pode causar problemas para os vampiros agora."

Edward não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta que não iria aborrecê-la. "Eu não sei, Bella." Ele hesitou antes de expressar seus pensamentos. "Você quer que eu a encontre?"

Sua cabeça virou-se em seu peito. "Você pode fazer isso?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Provavelmente. Não temos um enorme registro de vampiros ou qualquer coisa, mas temos maneiras de encontrar um ao outro. Um dos meus irmãos, Demetri, é muito hábil em encontrar indivíduos." Isso exigiria algumas perguntas para Charlie Swan e alguma coisa pertencente a ela, mas Edward não tinha dúvida de que Demetri poderia localizá-la, se assim Bella quisesse.

"Ela me deixou. Eu não sei se eu quero encontrá-la."

Edward compreendeu a sua reticência. "Não há pressa, minha linda. Se você decidir que quer encontrá-la, eu vou fazer. Se não, vamos deixar isso para lá." Ele segurou seu queixo em sua mão. "Eu te amo". Ele sorriu como a tensão parecia infiltrar visivelmente fora dela com suas palavras. "Eu nunca vou deixar você, e sempre vou fazer o que puder para te fazer feliz."

"Mesmo que isso signifique encontrar minha mãe vampira fugitiva que está Deus sabe onde nesta terra?" ela perguntou, sorrindo um pouco.

"Mesmo assim", prometeu. "Não há nada que eu não faria por você."

"É isso então?" Seus lábios tremeram quando ela puxou levemente a gola de sua camisa.

"Isso é muito assim", disse ele, sorrindo para onde seus pensamentos tinham ido. Abençoe sua doce companheira e sua mente deliciosamente suja.

"Você vai me fazer esquecer?" ela perguntou, tocando seu pescoço levemente.

"Como?" ele perguntou, embora ele já tinha a resposta.

"Toque-me." Ela tomou o rosto entre as mãos. "Faça com que tudo o que posso sentir, tudo que eu posso pensar, é você." Ela queria se perder nele, esquecer os seus pais, os seres humanos contra vampiros, ligação de companheiros contra o amor de mãe, tudo isso. Nada disso importava quando ela poderia estar apenas com ele.

"Aqui?" Ele estendeu a mão para o botão em seus jeans. "Agora?"

"Bem aqui", ela exigiu, seu aperto mais forte em sua camisa. "Agora mesmo". E sem outra palavra, ela puxou e rasgou sua camisa direitamente do seu corpo, fazendo-a rir com a necessidade voraz súbita por ele. "Oops".

Edward riu, apreciando o olhar de surpresa, vergonha e desejo no rosto de sua companheira. "Nunca se sinta mal por me querer tanto que você precisa rasgar a minha roupa para conseguir, amor."

Ele rosnou levemente quando suas mãos começaram a tocar os contornos do seu peito. Ele abriu o botão da calça jeans dela e abaixou o zíper. "Duro e rápido, então?" ele perguntou enquanto ela acariciava seu abdômen, indo em direção a suas calças.

"Eu não acredito que eu já disse, ou pensei, nada sobre rápido", ela murmurou, deleitando-o ainda mais quando ela fez um rápido trabalho de suas calças.

"A velocidade é rápida, o tempo não é rápido", esclareceu ele, grunhindo enquanto ela agarrou seu comprimento duro.

"Sim, isso vai funcionar", ela disse quando o apertou com força suficiente para a fronteira em dor sem realmente machucá-lo.

"Bem, então." Antes que ela pudesse piscar, ele a teve plana sobre a mesa. "Isso tem que ir." E sua camiseta favorita Forks, o que ela claramente obteve a partir de seu pai, saiu com um puxão rápido. Bella estendeu a mão, pegou dele, e atirou por cima do ombro, onde pousou em uma luminária de chão do outro lado da sala.

"Foda-se ele," ela murmurou.

Edward não ia permitir que ela se distrair. Ela tinha feito um pedido, que tinha a intenção de cumprir. Fez seus votos muito a sério.

"Ele não é meu tipo." Na risada assustada de Bella, ele sorriu para ela. "É mais parecido com isso."

O resto de suas roupas foram descartadas com rápida praticidade. Ela estava nua, aberta e pronta em sua mesa de cerejeira antiga. Era um tesouro inestimável do período da Regência, mas a única coisa de valor inestimável para Edward naquele momento era sua adorável companheira.

"Você é requintada," ele disse a ela, bebendo-a com os olhos. Como ele tinha sobrevivido a um século inteiro sem ela? Tanto quanto lhe dizia respeito, tudo de antes dela entrar em sua vida era irrelevante. Ela era seu tudo.

"Edward, por favor. Toque-me."

Ele era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser honrar seu pedido. Suas mãos moldado para seus seios enquanto seus lábios roçaram levemente sobre os dela. Ela suspirou contra sua boca e fez sorrir quando ela se arqueou em suas mãos.

"Quero explorar cada centímetro de seu corpo por horas, dias ... para sempre", ele murmurou, fazendo-a gemer e desejar que ele fizesse isso. "E eu vou", ele prometeu a beliscando a pele ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Mais tarde". E ele entrou nela, duro e rápido, exatamente como havia prometido, fazendo-a gritar seu nome quando imediatamente se apertou em torno dele.

"Segure-se, linda," ele ordenou, conteve-se, mesmo que ele quisesse montá-la como um garanhão prêmiado. Suas mãos agarraram cada lado da mesa quando ele levantou os quadris, deslizando ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram, e seus olhos se encontraram. Nem precisava ser um leitor de mente para ver o amor, para sentir a conexão naquele momento. Eles seguraram por um minuto, por dois, antes dela o rodear com suas coxas lhe dando o estímulo que precisava. Seus quadris balançavam quando ele a levou, duro e rápido, assim como havia prometido. Cada grito, cada gemido de seus lábios estimulavam-no, assim como seus pensamentos. Suas mãos agarraram a mesa, e foi pouco surpresa quando suas alças improvisadas desintegraram ao pó entre os dedos.

Nenhum deles percebeu a destruição do tesouro. Ela apenas envolveu-se firmemente em torno dele. Ele levou-a com força em cima da mesa, o ranger da madeira e sedendo depois de um impulso particularmente profundo. Eles caíram no chão e continuaram beijando e movendo, não importando se as paredes estavam caindo em torno deles. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era o prazer que sentiam um pelo outro. Ele conseguiu tirar os pensamentos de sua família da sua mente, e ela fez o mesmo por ele. O ódio que ele sempre carregava em seu coração contra o seu criador, a conspiração, o planejamento, a fome, que nunca foi saciada, tudo isso caiu quando ele se perdeu nela.

Eles não perceberam quando a música começou no clube, nem quando Emmett e Jasper passaram com as suas acompanhantes escolhidas para a noite, nem quando a música terminou e o clube ficou em silêncio novamente. Nem poderia dizer quantas vezes eles tinham vindo, porque estavam muito perdidos no prazer para se preocupar em perceber. Apenas sentindo uma onda constante de energia pura que pulsava e chamou uma e outra vez. Ela em cima, ele em cima, de costas para o outro, em seus lados; as posições mudavam, mas o movimento nunca. Duro e rápido, como ela queria.

Quando finalmente desceu, depois de um último grito de seu nome dos lábios dela, depois de mais um gemido dele, que entrou em colapso em braços um do outro. Ele acariciou suas costas, e ela se aninhou no pescoço.

"Obrigada", disse ela em voz baixa depois de um tempo.

Edward lançou suavemente. "Você nunca tem que me agradecer por isso. Foi um prazer também."

 _Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre_.

Edward sorriu para o seu pensamento. Sua mente se encheu com uma imagem de deles dois em uma cabana remota em algum lugar do Canadá, ou em uma praia em uma ilha deserta. Sem família, sem clube, sem telefones. Com nada a não ser eles dois.

"Deus, eu amo essa idéia." ela murmurou, estendendo os braços acima da cabeça.

Edward assistiu com apreço quando os seios empertigados saltaram com seu movimento. Levou um minuto para processar o que ela havia dito.

"O que você disse?"

A testa de Bella vincado na nitidez repentina de seu tom. "Eu disse que eu amei a idéia, embora ache que prefiro a praia do que o frio no Canadá." Então ela riu. "Eu acho que realmente não importa agora, não é? Eu não ficaria com frio como um ser humano."

Edward sentou-se, com Bella agora montando seu colo. "Bella, eu não disse isso em voz alta."

"Mas você deve ter. De que outra forma eu poderia ter ..." Sua voz sumiu quando isso bateu nela. "Posso ler mentes também?"

Edward estava confuso. "Só há uma maneira de descobrir." Ele olhou nos olhos dela e acariciou sua bochecha suavemente, fazendo-a pensar que ele ia pensar algo doce e encantador. Ele queria dar a ela o oposto.

 _Prometi não matar seu pai, e eu não quero, mas você estaria completamente chateada se eu matasse Jacob? Ele realmente tem que morrer para as coisas que ele pensava sobre você_.

Bella respirou fundo e bateu palmas. "Eu ouvi isso! Quero dizer, você! O que é isso?"

Edward tinha sentimentos mistos sobre ela ser capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos. Por um lado, seria fácil ter conversas que ninguém mais pudesse saber e, claro, como ele já havia dito , ela seria capaz de saber tudo o que ele queria e dar direito. Mas o lado hipócrita dele sentiu que estava em exposição, e ele nunca teria quaisquer pensamentos para si mesmo.

Bella cutucou-o no peito. "Você não pode protestar sobre isso, depois de anos de saber tudo que todo mundo estava pensando."

Ele riu e agarrou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse cutuca-lo novamente. "Ok, isso é verdade. Isso só parece estranho."

Ela bufou. "Sim, é verdade."

Ocorreu a Edward que agora tinham algo que nenhum outro casal de vampiros já teve, no entanto. Alguns tinham dons especiais, mas tanto quanto ele sabia nunca existiu quem compartilhassem o mesmo. Seu criador foi capaz de ler mentes, apenas através do toque, e Edward tinha amplificado de tal modo que ele ouvia todos os pensamentos em torno dele. Poderia Bella ouvir ainda mais? Ele perguntou para ela.

"Ouvi você, e acho que Emmett ... ugh." Ela torceu o nariz em desgosto o que fez Edward rir muito.

"Sim, você não vai quer gastar muito tempo nessa cabeça."

"Poderia isso possivelmente se sentir bem ... espere! Eu não quero saber."

Edward sorriu como um lobo. "Eu ficaria feliz em mostrar-lhe ..." Ele parou quando ela bateu seu peito. "Eu vou ter que te ensinar como ajustá-lo."

"Obrigada". Ela inclinou a cabeça e o estudou.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, sentindo-se como se ela estivesse perfurando sua mente com o olhar. Era uma situação muito desagradável.

"Você acha que eu deveria procurar pela minha mãe?"

Ele estava um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas ele sabia por que ela fez isso. Seus pensamentos lhe daria a resposta, mesmo que sua boca não quisesse.

 _Sim_. Ao seu aceno, ele verbalizou para ela. "Eu acho que você tem perguntas que precisam de respostas. A única maneira de obter essas respostas é encontrá-la, a menos que queira ir ao seu pai." Seu rolar olhos lhe deu sua resposta. "Eu achava que não. Há alguém que ele poderia ter dito, que saberia mais da história do que o pouco que temos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, mas você não vai gostar."

Edward se encolheu em sua imagem mental de uma versão mais antiga de Jacob. "Caramba".

Bella riu. "Desculpe. Ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai. Se alguém vai saber ..."

"Tudo bem. Mas ainda vou matar o filho dele." Edward esperou, mas não obteve resposta, e na mente de Bella estava em branco. "Tudo bem?"

" Parece estranho dizer sim ", respondeu ela, fazendo-o rir.

"Você quer dizer que não?" Ele iria honrar o seu desejo, mesmo que fosse matá-lo.

Bella podia ver o quanto era importante para ele, e não a incomodava tanto quanto deveria, o que a incomodava em seu lugar. "Eu não sei. Podemos deixa-lo por agora? Não temos o suficiente em nossos pratos?"

Encontrar a mãe dela, matar seu pai, possível dominação do mundo ... sim, ele supôs. "Ok."

Bella balançou a cabeça em seus pensamentos. "Nós temos um par de outras coisas na lista."

"Nós temos?" ele perguntou, sorrindo enquanto ela olhou em volta da sala.

"Bem, nós meio que destruímos seu escritório."

Era verdade. A recepção foi completamente para a lixeira, e uma de suas estantes estava derrubada, tendo uma lâmpada com ela. O computador tinha sido jogado no chão quando ele a colocou sobre a mesa, em primeiro lugar. Parecia uma bomba tinha explodido na sala.

"Eu vou chamar alguém para limpá-lo." Edward não se preocupou-se com as tarefas domésticas.

"Não, nós vamos limpá-lo. Depois".

Ele começou a ficar de mau humor, mas quando ouviu o depois e viu a direção seus pensamentos tinham tomado, ele não se importava mais. "Depois, hein?"

Ela se mexeu e levou-o dentro dela outra vez. "Sim, depois."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: porra Bellinha le mentes TB**

 **Por essa não esperava também e vcs?**


	7. Chapter 6

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 6**

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Edward Cullen olhou para sua companheira enquanto dirigia seu _Explorer_ através das estradas florestais desertas. Ele queria levar sua Bella para casa em verdadeiro estilo, em seu _Vanquish_ , mas ao descobrir que a viagem a La Push seria molhada e enlameada, ele optou pela substância ao invés de estilo.

"Não", ela admitiu, sabendo que ele tinha ouvido seus pensamentos sobre toda a questão durante a viagem. Eles estavam em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, a escolha de se comunicar em suas novas habilidades não-verbais que levaram os irmãos de Edward à distração em casa. E com ciúme sobre capacidade de se comunicar um com o outro, sem dizer uma palavra, os meninos resolveram se vingar com pensamentos vis que forçaram o par a verbalizar o seu descontentamento.

"Seu pai não sabe que estamos chegando, correto?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, o movimento mandando um aroma doce no carro em torno deles. Edward respirou fundo, encontrando apenas o cheiro dela o suficiente para ajudar com a tensão que surgiu nele a cada milha que chegavam mais perto de seu destino. Sua companheira sorriu e deslizou a mão na dele, correndo o polegar levemente sobre sua pele.

"Billy jurou que não iria dizer a ele." Ela fez uma pausa e estudou belo perfil de Edward. "Ou Jacob."

E lá estava a verdadeira causa de sua tensão. Ela sentiu sua mão apertar na dela com a menção desse nome. Edward não temia Jacob, mas ele sentia o medo de perder o controle se fosse confrontado com os pensamentos sexuais do garoto em relação a Bella novamente. Não matá-lo tinha sido o teste mais difícil da longa vida de Edward, até agora, e ele tinha certeza de que ele teria falhado se seus irmãos e Charlie Swan não estivessem na sala.

"Você não pode matá-lo."

Edward estremeceu de surpresa com o medo que ele ouviu na voz de Bella.

"Eu não posso te perder, Edward. Nada vale isso."

Quando que ele registrou o pensamento, Edward parou o carro e puxou sua companheira para seus braços. "Você não vai me perder, minha linda. Nunca. Por que você acha isso?"

Ela estava tremendo, superando o medo dela, apesar de suas palavras tranquilizadoras. "Eu perdi todos. Eu não posso perder você. Você é tudo que me resta. Tudo que eu quero. Por favor."

Ele ouviu a prece silenciosa, e os seus lábios encontraram com os dela enquanto suas mãos esfregaram a tensão em seus ombros.

 _Meu amor, você nunca poderia me perder. Eu estou com você por toda a eternidade. Nada poderia nos separar._

Seus lábios, mãos e pensamentos acalmaram um pouco, e ela se afastou, descansando a testa contra a dele. "Mas se você perder o controle...".

Edward riu e acariciou sua bochecha. "Bella, você ainda está pensando como uma humana."

Ela fez uma carranca e sentou. "Os vampiros têm regras também Edward, – muito bem – definidos que dizem..."

"Que se tivéssemos de matar um ser humano, um humano saudável, sem desejo de morrer, perderíamos nossas vidas", Edward terminou, sorrindo para sua companheira e admirando como ela ficava ainda mais sexy quando estava com raiva dele.

Esse pensamento a fez bufar e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. "Bem? Por que eu não deveria estar preocupada, então? Se você matar Jacob, eles vão te matar." _E eu vou morrer também, porque eu não vou viver sem você._

A diversão de Edward fugiu ao seu pensamento final, e ele entendeu o por que de sua companheira estava tão chateada, apesar de seus temores serem infundados.

"Você nunca vai enfrentar essa possibilidade", prometeu, tendo seu rosto em suas mãos, seus olhos perfurando os dela. "Eu juro para você."

Suas mãos subiram para agarrar seus braços. "Então por quê-"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "As regras, Bella, eles são uma piada. Nós as colocamos no lugar para fazer os seres humanos se sentirem mais seguros, mas vamos lá... Quantos vampiros você acha que nós realmente matamos para fazer uma matança não autorizada?"

Bella parecia perplexa. "Como eu poderia saber?"

Edward sorriu. "Você não poderia. Nem qualquer outro ser humano. Nós fizemos um show de matar um casal de vampiros por quebrar as regras, apenas para dar os humanos a sensação de conforto. E, em raros casos em que um recém-nascido já matou pessoas, nós aniquilamos seus fabricantes. A menos que... "

"A menos que o quê?"

"A menos que seus criadores fossem importantes por algum motivo. Hábil de uma forma que tem valor para nós. Ricos. Famosos. Um membro da família."

"O que acontece, então?" ela perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

"Então, nós escolhemos um bode expiatório para assumir a culpa e fazer o sacrifício." Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Isso é horrível. Algum inocente morre?"

Edward riu. "Tão inocente quanto podemos ser, meu amor." Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "A verdade é que você pode acabar com toda a cidade de La Push em uma fúria sanguinária, e eu ia encontrar algum outro recém-nascido e seu criador para levar a culpa. Ninguém nunca vai tocar em qualquer um de nós."

Bella estudou seu companheiro por um longo momento. "Isso deveria me incomodar."

Ele riu. "Deveria?"

"Em um nível."

Aquele não era o nível que lhe interessava. "Mas, por outro lado?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, não querendo dizer, por isso, Edward roçou um polegar sobre o mamilo, fazendo-a gemer. "Vamos lá, baby, diga isso para mim."

Seus lábios começaram uma viajem lenta ao longo de seu pescoço, ela enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e deu-lhe o que queria. "Por outro lado, isso meio que me excita."

Ele riu sombriamente quanto beliscava sua carne. "Poder. Você se sente poderosa, sabendo que ninguém manda em você."

"Toda a minha vida. Charlie. Jacob. Os meus amigos. Eu sempre fiz o que eles queriam. Agora posso fazer o que eu quero." _O que nós queremos_.

"E o que você quer fazer, linda? Vamos matar uma cidade inteira?" Se ela quisesse, ele poderia fazer sem ao menos pensar. Fazê-la feliz, emocionar ela, excitar ela, era a sua prioridade número um para toda a eternidade.

Bella bufou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não."

Edward sentiu uma ligeira pontada de decepção, mas ele não estava surpreso que ela não estava indo para esse lado. Sua decepção não durou muito tempo, no entanto.

"Eu quero você."

E realmente, não havia nada melhor do que isso. "Eu sou todo seu."

"Sim, todo meu." E ela puxou-o para o banco de trás e o fez dela mais uma vez.

* * *

"Quem diria que poder pode ser tão inebriante?" Edward perguntou uma hora depois que ele entrou nos arredores de La Push.

"Você" Bella respondeu, ajeitando seu top.

Era verdade. Ela passou a semana passada inteira, quando não estavam na cama ou se alimentando, observando Edward interagir com seus irmãos e o restante da equipe no clube. Embora houvesse amor entre Edward e seus irmãos, ficou claro que eles também eram obedientes a ele e o que Edward queria eclipsava tudo o que eles desejavam. Qualquer ordem dada foi cumprida imediatamente e sem questionar, mesmo de Emmett, embora ele e Jasper pudessem retrucar de volta para Edward enquanto fizessem tudo o que ele pediu. O resto nem sequer tentava.

"Eu preciso levá-la para Volterra, mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ao olhar vazio de Bella, Edward continuou. "Se você acha que eu sou poderoso aqui, você deve me ver lá."

Ela não tinha dúvida do que isso faria com ela. Já arrastava ele em qualquer oportunidade disponível, e ela quase se desfez quando Edward tinha lidado com um vampiro rebelde causando problemas no clube uma noite. Ele tinha sido tão calmo e sereno, e ainda, com apenas algumas palavras, ele teve o encrenqueiro tremendo em suas botas. Ela nunca tinha visto nada mais sexy.

Edward riu com seus pensamentos. "Eu vou ter que começar desmembrar mais pessoas em torno de você, minha linda."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, sim, guarde isso para o clube, Alteza." Ela apertou sua mão quando ele parou o carro. "Billy está nos ajudando, e ele não precisa", ela lembrou.

"Eu não estou indo para matá-lo por procriar um filho da puta", Edward murmurou. Embora se pudesse voltar no tempo e matá-lo antes de Jacob nascer, ele o faria. Bella não iria perder o que ela nunca tinha conhecido.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Isso é tudo que eu peço."

Eles saíram e dirigiram-se para a casa que tinha visto melhores dias. Pintura descascando, parte da madeira estava apodrecendo e a base parecia estar flácida.

"Que bom que somos indestrutíveis," Edward observou, recebendo uma cotovelada no intestino, enquanto caminhavam até a varanda. "O quê? O idiota não mora aqui? Ele poderia concertar este lugar para seu pai, não podia?" Era uma afronta ao Edward, que teria feito qualquer coisa para seus pais se ele pudesse, pensar em um filho permitindo que um pai vivesse assim.

"Eles não têm muito dinheiro," Bella sussurrou. "Seja educado."

 _Quando eu estava indo para insultá-lo? Dê-me algum crédito, por favor._

Bella apenas sorriu para os seus pensamentos e levantou a mão para bater na porta. "Billy. Nós estamos aqui."

"Entre", uma voz rouca chamou, acompanhada por um som chiado que o casal sabia ser a sua cadeira de rodas.

Bella abriu a porta, tão confortável aqui como ela já tinha estado em sua própria casa, e levou seu companheiro pelo corredor até uma sala de estar, que teria tido um retorcer de lábios de Edward em desgosto, mas ele não se atreveria a invocar a ira de sua Bella. Ela tinha um temperamento saudável que ele não tinha nenhum problema inflamar quando estavam sozinhos, mas ele sabia que se ele fez isso na frente de Billy, haveria um inferno para pagar.

Billy Black estava sentado em sua cadeira, profundos olhos negros avaliando o casal com nenhum indício de animosidade. Bella puxou a mão de Edward e caminhou lentamente até o velho, quando ele estendeu as mãos para ela. Ela pegou e apertou-os suavemente.

"É tudo o que eu ganho?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso irrompem por seu rosto.

Edward ouviu a felicidade nos pensamentos de sua companheira que Billy não tinha medo dela, que ele a aceitou por quem era agora enquanto ela se inclinvanava e roçou os lábios sobre sua bochecha. Ele era quase tão grato quanto Bella era que alguém de sua antiga vida parecia apoiá-la.

"Está melhor?" ela perguntou sorrindo para o homem a quem sempre tinha considerado um segundo pai, mesmo depois que ela rejeitou a idéia de um futuro com seu filho.

"Muito. Agora me apresente para o seu namorado."

Edward queria zombar sobre um termo tão inferior sendo aplicado a ele, – pois era muito mais do que um mero namorado – mas ele encontrou-se endireitando a postura sob aquele olhar negro afiado quando Billy virou-se para onde ele estava.

"Billy, este é Edward." Bella voltou para o seu lado e passou o braço em volta da cintura. "Ele é meu tudo."

Isso satisfez Edward mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia ter dito, e ele viu seus lábios se contorcerem um pouco em resposta a emoção em suas palavras.

"Edward, este é Billy Black."

"É uma honra conhecê-lo," Edward disse a ele, balançando a mão que foi surpreendentemente forte em um corpo tão frágil.

"Eu diria que o mesmo, mas parece que sua presença causou bastante comoção por aqui."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu poderia me desculpar, mas eu não estaria sendo muito sincero sobre isso."

O velho surpreendeu inclinando a cabeça para trás e soltando uma gargalhada. "Eu posso ver porque gosta dele", disse a Bella. "Você diz o que tem que dizer, não é?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para não."

"Bom. Mantenha-se dessa forma." Billy rolou para a mesa de café de madeira e fez um gesto para o sofá. "Por favor, sente-se."

Bella tomou o lugar mais próximo a ele, e Edward se sentou ao lado dela, afundando no sofá irregular sem reclamar.

 _Obrigado por ser agradável, Edward._

Ele sorriu. _Claro que vou ser muito bom, a menos que ele me dá razão para não ser_.

Bella deu um leve aceno de cabeça antes de voltar para Billy. "Obrigado por nos receber."

Billy sorriu tristemente. "Seu pai e eu somos amigos há muitos anos a contar, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que apoiá-lo quando ele está sendo um idiota teimoso." Ele bateu no joelho de Bella levemente. "Eu sinto muito em dizer que ele não vai me ouvir. Eu tentei, mas..." Ele parou e deu de ombros. "Há apenas muitas velhas feridas lá. Ele não vai ouvir a razão."

"Billy, o que aconteceu naquela época? Quando minha mãe foi embora?" Sua voz quebrou quando ela fez a pergunta, e Edward passou a mão suave sobre suas costas. Bella se inclinou para ele e respirou seu cheiro, encontrando a acalma e mantendo aquelas memórias das palavras de raiva de seu pai que doíam muito.

Billy fechou os olhos e, sem saber, tomou os dois de volta para o dia Charlie apareceu em sua casa com a jovem Bella no reboque, meio fora de sua mente, porque Renee tinha desaparecido. "Ele era incompreensível, realmente." Ele não estava exagerando. Charlie tinha sido preenchido com o pânico. Ela deixou um bilhete, mas ele não conseguia entender como ou por que ela pudesse sair. Ele se recusou a sentar e conversar sobre isso, apenas disse a Billy que ele tinha que ir atrás dela e pediu-lhe para cuidar de Bella.

Billy levou-os através da cena verbalmente, sem idéia de que eles viram em suas memórias como se tivessem estado lá. Bella tinha estado hesitante – mesmo que ela tenha sido enviada ao quarto de Jake para brincar – por saber que seu pai estava chateado, mas não sabia o por quê, e suas perguntas ficaram sem resposta até que ele voltou para casa e alimentou-a com sua versão da verdade.

"Ele se foi por uma semana, e você era boa como o ouro." Billy sorriu com carinho para Bella. "Você se encaixa bem aqui, parte da família. Não era uma difícil cuidar de você. Jacob lambia o chão que você passava." Billy não perdeu a tensão na postura de Edward ao ouvir essas palavras, a maneira que seu braço apertou em torno de sua companheira.

"Não se preocupe, meu filho. Ao contrário de Charlie, eu nunca pensei que as crianças pertenciam juntos. Jake tinha uma queda por ela, mas Bella apenas tolerava ele." Ele tocou no joelho dela novamente. "Poderia ter me derrubado com uma pena quando você realmente começou a namorar ele, mas eu sabia que não iria durar."

"Você sabia?" O choque na voz de Bella era óbvio.

"Você ainda apenas tolerava ele. Charlie e Jake te manipulavam até você pensar que queria o que eles queriam. Eu esperava que com o tempo você fosse atrás do que você estava destinada, e parece que você foi."

Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. "Eu fui."

"Estou feliz. Você não sabe quantas batalhas seu pai e eu tivemos para deixá-la ir embora para a escola. Ele era totalmente contra isso, e se você não tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos, ele teria feito questão de ter certeza que você se hospedaria em Forks e se casasse com o meu filho ". Billy balançou a cabeça. "Não me interpretem mal... Eu quero Jacob seja feliz, mas eu sabia que o seu coração não estava com ele. Vocês seriam ambos infelizes se você tivesse ido em frente e se casado com ele."

"Você está certo. Eu não sabia o que a verdadeira felicidade existia até que eu coloquei os olhos em Edward. Então, tudo se encaixou no lugar."

Edward levou sua mão esquerda aos lábios. "Eu poderia dizer exatamente a mesma coisa."

Billy sorriu com carinho para o casal. "É assim que foi para a minha esposa e eu. Isso é o que eu queria para você. Eu sou grato que você o encontrou." Seus olhos se estreitaram em Edward. "Isso não quer dizer que eu não irei atrás de você se você machucá-la. Vampiro ou não, vou encontrar uma maneira de matá-lo se você a deixar infeliz em algum momento."

Edward se viu gostando do homem velho e se perguntando como na terra um tolo como Jacob poderia ser seu filho. "Se eu fizer isso, eu vou deixar você fazer, porque machucar Bella é a única coisa que eu nunca iria me deixar fazer."

Os dois homens deteram os olhares um do outro, e encontraram compreensão e respeito mútuo.

"Tudo bem, então. Você veio para obter algo de Renee." Ele se virou para Bella. "Eu não tenho muita coisa sobre isso. Seu pai queria apagar todas as lembranças dela." Ele se mexeu e tirou algo do bolso da camisa. "Isso era tudo que eu era capaz de obter dela para guardar para você. Eu tive que argumentar até que eu estava com o rosto azul." Ele estendeu um medalhão de prata.

Bella pegou e fechou os dedos em torno dele. "Eu me lembro disso." Sua mente cheia de imagens de sua mãe sorrindo e rindo, mostrando-lhe a foto de si mesma dentro. "Havia uma imagem de mim quando bebê." Seus dedos se atrapalharam com o fecho, e Edward, sentindo a histeria crescente em sua companheira, pegou dela e abriu-o, temendo que ela fosse destruí-lo como sua ansiedade aumentando.

Com certeza, havia uma foto de um bebê Bella dentro, sorrindo um sorriso largo e pegajoso mostrando dois dentes do bebê. Algo puxou para baixo dentro dele enquanto ele olhava para a foto, e pela primeira vez em sua longa vida, ele se perguntou como seria ter um filho de sua autoria, uma criança como sua Bella que parecia exatamente com essa imagem no frente dele. Ele se perguntou se ela lamentava o fato de que isso não era possível, mas antes que o pensamento fosse muito longe, ela balançou a cabeça.

 _Não. Não se atreva. Você é o que eu quero. A única coisa. Se eu não posso ter o seu bebê, então eu não quero um. Você me entende?_

Edward acenou com a cabeça imperceptivelmente.

"Eu disse a seu pai que você, pelo menos, merecia aquele pedaço dela e de uma imagem de si mesmo como um bebê. Você era uma criança linda."

"Ela era." Edward fechou suavemente o medalhão. "Obrigado, Billy. Isso vai ajudar imensamente."

"Você realmente acha que você pode encontrá-la?" ele perguntou.

"Eu sei que posso." Ele iria procurar o céu e a terra para dar a sua Bella a sua mãe de volta.

"Charlie não me disse muito, apenas que ele a encontrou em algum lugar ao norte e que ela não queria voltar para casa. Isso nunca fez sentido para mim, mas era a única história que eu tinha. Não foi até vários anos mais tarde, quando o mundo descobriu sobre o seu tipo, que ele me disse que ela tinha se tornado". Seu rosto velho murcho parecia incrivelmente triste. "O ódio tinha construído dentro dele há anos, e ele transferiu-a para todos os vampiros."

"Sim, eu sabia que ele ia ficar com raiva quando ele descobrisse sobre Edward e eu, mas me surpreendeu o quanto ele estava chateado. Ele me odeia agora."

"Não, não. Ele odeia _o que_ você é, mas não _quem_ você é. Nunca poderia odiar o seu verdadeiro eu, e espero que com o tempo, ele lembrará que você não é apenas um vampiro; Você é sua filha e a menina que nós dois amamos além das palavras."

Ela foi para cima e abraçando Billy o momento em que ele parou de falar. "Eu também te amo. Obrigada", ela sussurrou mais e mais, enquanto ele bateu em suas costas suavemente.

"Às ordens. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. E eu prometo que vou trabalhar em seu pai, se eu tiver que bater-lhe na cabeça com a minha bengala inútil e atropelá-lo com esta cadeira. Ele não é o único teimoso por aqui."

Bella riu e beijou sua bochecha enrugada. "O meu dinheiro está apostado em você."

"Eu sou uma boa aposta."

"Aproveitando a deixa," Edward murmurou, estendendo a mão e apertando Billy. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e obrigado por cuidar da minha Bella."

"Eu venho fazendo isso toda a sua vida, e eu vou continuar a fazê-lo até o meu último suspiro. Eu espero que você continue depois disso. Você tem uma vida útil mais longa."

"Posso assegurar-te que vou protegê-la por toda a eternidade. Suas vontades e necessidades sempre serão a única coisa que importa para mim, mesmo além da minha própria. Eu vou lhe dar o mundo."

"Tudo que eu quero é você", disse Bella, fazendo os dois homens sorrirem.

Billy estudou Edward por um longo momento. "Então, permita-me, em lugar de seu pai, a recebê-lo na família, tal como é, filho".

Pela primeira vez em mais do que ele podia se lembrar, a palavra "filho" tocou em algo lá no fundo Edward. "Obrigado".

"Quando você encontrar Renee, depois, você vai me dizer o que ela tinha a dizer? Eu nunca entendi isso. Ela amava Bella e Charlie tanto. Nunca fez sentido."

Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Ele estava indo para fazer mais do que isso. O homem que amava a sua Bella, que cuidou dela quando seu próprio pai tinha fugido e jogado-a para longe, não viveria assim se Edward tinha uma palavra a dizer na mesma. "Nós vamos estar em contato, eu prometo."

"Obrigado".

"Não, obrigado você." Edward se virou para Bella. "Pronta para ir, amor?"

"Sim." Ela deu Billy outro abraço carinhoso e um beijo. "Obrigado, Billy, por tudo."

"A qualquer hora, doce menina. Você me chamar em breve, e não seja uma estranha."

"Eu não serei."

Eles se despediram e caminharam para o carro de mãos dadas. Edward abriu a porta para Bella e escovou o cabelo do rosto dela, beijando-a suavemente.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu te amo. E eu estou feliz por um de nós ter um membro da família que vale a pena uma maldição."

Ela ouviu o que ele não disse, seu ódio por Aro vindo através alto e claro. "Ele gostava de você."

Edward sacudiu a raiva e sorriu para ela. "Imagine isso, hein? Eu nunca pensei que eu iria querer a aprovação de um pai, mas o seu..." Ele parou e puxou seu ombro direito. "Ele queria dizer alguma coisa."

Ela cobriu o rosto. "Isso significava o mundo para mim, também. As coisas que meu pai disse foram tão horríveis. Mesmo que eu meio que entendo o por que dele se sentir desse jeito, não há nenhuma desculpa para isso. Eu não sou minha mãe, e nós nem sequer sabemos o que ela estava pensando e sentindo. Você acha que Billy estava certo? Será que ela me amava tanto quanto ele disse? "

"É claro que ela amava, baby." Edward abraçou Bella para ele e segurou-a firmemente. "Vamos encontrá-la para podemos provar isso, ok?"

Ela se afastou, o sorriso que ilumina seu seu rosto e fazendo-a mais bonita do que nunca. "Ok."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: Eu sempre gostei do Billy u.u e vcs?**


	8. Chapter 7

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão Laís Pedroso  
_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 7**

Edward Cullen estava no limite. Ele estava longe de sua Bella pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas que eles estavam juntos, e descobriu que não gostava nem um pouco disso. Sempre se questionava sobre aquele sentimento incompleto que ele tinha visto em pensamentos de casais separados, nunca realmente compreendeu como a separação de algumas horas poderia ser incômodo. Acreditava que veria isso de bom grado quando fosse sua vez, mas ele estava errado. Estar sem Bella causou uma pressão distinta em seu peito. Não era insuportável, mas era desconfortável e ele ansiava voltar e encontrá-la novamente. No entanto, ele não podia. Mas havia assuntos importantes para resolver que precisavam ser feito sem olhos curiosos ao redor.

Resolveu as pequenas pendências do clube em reunião com fornecedores de bebidas, licenciadores, e um político para manter a paz. Aparentemente, foi essa a razão que ele tinha deixado. Pelo menos, era o que ele queria todos pensassem, menos Bella.

Edward sabia que podia confiar em Emmett e Jasper explicitamente, e quando o momento chegasse, ele diria a eles seus planos. Seus irmãos iriam apoiá-lo e ajudar em seu jogo de poder, sem dúvida. Mas ele não tinha tanta certeza sobre os outros no clube. A notícia de seu relacionamento com Bella tinha chegou à Volterra mais cedo do que ele tinha planejado ou desejado. Alguém no seu clube foi contou para Aro, e quando Edward descobrisse quem fez isso, ele ia acabar com eles – simples e fácil.

Graças à sua capacidade e a de Bella de se comunicar um com o outro sem palavras, ninguém sabia que eles estavam pensando em encontrar a mãe dela. Edward não sabia o porquê ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas tinha um pressentimento de que era algo que devesse ser mantido em segredo, por enquanto. Então, ele estava buscando ajuda fora do clube.

"Irmão". Ele sorriu para a figura que se aproximava cortando as árvores. Edward tinha escolhido um lugar isolado perto da água, um lugar que ele tinha descoberto um par de anos atrás, e que ele veio quando precisou fugir.

"Irmão".

Deu a seu irmão um meio abraço antes de liberá-lo. Ele estava vestido com um terno italiano impecável que realçou sua boa aparência europeia. "Demetri, espero não ter te coagido."

Seu irmão inclinou a cabeça, com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes olhando-o de cima. "Como se você nunca o fizesse, certo? Embora, admito, você instigou minha curiosidade. Por que estamos reunidos aqui e por que eu não podia contar a ninguém que você tinha pedido ajuda para mim?"

"E você contou?" Edward perguntou, sua voz dura conforme imaginava as consequências de Aro descobrir o que ele estava prestes a discutir com Demetri.

"Você ainda pergunta?" Demetri jogou seu cabelo preto na altura dos ombros, ofendido. "Eu não entendi por que você queria sigilo, mas não significa que eu não iria concedê-lo."

Edward ordenou-se a relaxar. Seu irmão não iria traí-lo. Ele lhe devia.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu estive muito estressado e as paredes dos clube têm ouvidos."

Demetri assentiu. "Você esperaria menos? Papai não iria deixá-lo ir sem ter certeza que ele teria alguém para ficar de olho em você. Talvez _vários_ alguém. Ele ainda é tão paranoico como sempre foi, apesar dos avanços que fizemos."

E lá estava. "Você gostou das minhas ideias, sobre nós irmos a público e o negócio com os seres humanos?" Edward perguntou. Sim, Demetri tinha aceitado as mudanças sem queixas, mas ele queria saber se seu irmão realmente gostou delas.

 _Você realmente quer saber?_

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Sobre a maior parte, eu gosto. Gosto de ser capaz de sair na rua, no meio do dia e não ter seres humanos correndo com medo. Eu gosto que não estejamos mais nas sombras. Eu gosto de mulheres humanas." Com isso, ele sorriu lascivamente.

"O que você não gosta?" Edward queria saber para dissipar qualquer insatisfação antes que ele coloque o seu irmão em seus planos.

Demetri encolheu um ombro elegante. "Às vezes eu sinto falta da caça. Perseguir minha presa na escuridão, encurralando-os, alimentando-me de seu medo antes de seu sangue. Há ainda uma pitada de medo, mas não é nada como o sangue bombeando através de um coração batendo enquanto meus dentes afundam na carne macia."

Edward só podia concordar. Houve momentos em que ele sentia falta de observar a sua presa, perseguindo-as, esperando o momento para atacar.

"Alguma vez você falhou?" perguntou ele, pois sabia que nem todos os seus irmãos tinham o mesmo autocontrole que ele. Não mentiu para Bella quando disse que sua família nunca pagaria se decidissem alimentar-se de seres humanos. Foi apenas a maneira que foi.

Seu irmão riu. "Eu fui tentado uma ou duas vezes. Felizmente, eu sou capaz de encontrar a emoção da caça de outra maneira. Imagino que é por isso que eu estou aqui?"

Certo. Edward tinha outro negócio na mão. "Sim. Como você sabe, eu encontrei recentemente o minha amada."

Demetri balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Vampiras de toda a Itália vestiram preto e entraram em luto."

Edward riu. "Você exagera."

Demetri arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Dificilmente. Havia muito corações partidos ao receber a notícia, todas aquelas mulheres que esperavam que você magicamente descobrisse que alguma delas era a única para você."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Como isso funcionaria? Se elas fossem feitas para mim, eu saberia a partir do momento em que coloquei os olhos sobre elas, como aconteceu com Bella."

"Sim, Bella. Ela é tão linda como o nome sugere?"

Edward sentiu o sorriso que se estende ao longo do seu rosto. "Ainda mais."

"Bem, estou ansioso para conhecê-la. Mal posso esperar para ver a senhora que lhe trouxe a seus joelhos."

Edward riu. "Um dia, isso vai acontecer com você também."

"Senhor, eu espero que não! Eu tive dias excelentes confortando todas as meninas que choram por você."

Ambos riram dos exageros de Demetri.

"Nós dois sabemos que você não precisa da minha ajuda quando se trata de mulheres, vampiras ou de outra forma." Demetri foi muito desejada dentro das paredes de Volterra e além também.

"É verdade, mas eu não me reclamo dos extras. Eu vou cuidar delas para você."

"Você faz isso." Todas as outras mulheres tinham deixado de existir para Edward no momento em que colocou os olhos em Bella. Ele não sentia falta do sexo sem emoção com corpos dispostos. A ligação com o sua companheira foi além de qualquer poder que ele já tinha conhecido.

"Então, se eu não estou aqui para conhecer a mulher encantadora que domou a fera, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

"Antes de eu dizer, preciso novamente solicitar discrição sobre esse assunto. Eu não sei o que irá acontecer, então eu gostaria de sua palavra que você não vai falar isso para ninguém em casa ou em qualquer lugar sobre isso."

"Irmão, há muito tempo, eu jurei a minha lealdade a você, quando salvou a minha vida. Você nunca precisa pedir minha lealdade ou o meu silêncio. Você tem isso."

Muitas décadas atrás, Demetri teve um breve _affair_ com uma vampira cujo irmão não era muito bem da cabeça. Ele havia planejado a morte de Demetri e Edward pegou o pensamento dele, não só avisando seu irmão, mas auxiliando-o na tentativa de livrar o mundo do perigoso vampiro. Demetri estava em dívida desde então, e foi um dos principais motivos para Edward confiava nele além de ninguém, exceto Emmett e Jasper.

"Obrigado. Como eu estava dizendo, o minha amada perdeu a mãe há muitos anos. Ela deixou a família com nada além de um bilhete, e recentemente Bella descobriu que ela tornou-se uma vampira."

Demetri começou nessa notícia. "Voluntariamente?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Ao que tudo indica, sim. Ela encontrou seu companheiro vampiro e abandonou sua família."

"Mas isso é inédito. Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre alguém encontrar um vampiro e abandonar sua família por ele."

Edward estava aliviado que não era o único a considerar esta situação espantosa. "Nem eu Minha Bella precisa de respostas, e eu disse a ela que eu iria levá-las. Você é o único que eu conheço que poderia encontrar Renee Swan, ou seja lá o nome que ela tem agora."

"Não só ficaria feliz em fazê-lo para a sua amada, mas eu admito que a minha curiosidade está queimando para satisfazer-me também. O que mais você pode me dar?"

"Ela foi para o norte, de acordo com um amigo da família, e isso é tudo que eu sei. Eu consegui isso para você." Ele entregou a seu irmão o medalhão. "Por favor, cuide disso. É tudo o que Bella tem de sua mãe."

Demetri pegou o colar com cuidado. "Eu vou guardá-lo com a minha vida."

Ele fechou os olhos quando ele fechou a mão em torno do pingente. Ninguém realmente sabia como seu dom funcionava; ele era apenas capaz de obter uma sensação de uma pessoa, quando ele tocava em algo que lhes pertencia. Seu corpo virou-se para o oeste.

"Por aqui".

Edward não questionou a direção. Seu irmão nunca tinha deixado de encontrar o que lhe foi encarregado.

"Obrigado".

Demetri dispensou seus agradecimentos. "Qualquer coisa por você." No ligeiro estreitamento dos olhos de seu Edward, ele pressionou. "O que ainda há?"

"Como você se sente a respeito do Pai?" Não saiu tão bem como Edward tinha planejado, mas ele queria surpreender seu irmão para uma resposta verdadeira.

 _Que pergunta estranha. O que ele quer que eu diga?_

"Eu quero a verdade."

"Sem o Pai, nenhum de nós seríamos o que somos." Foi a resposta segura, o tipo de resposta que satisfizesse Aro, não Edward.

"Sim, sem ele estaríamos mortos há muito tempo. Viveríamos a vida que estávamos destinados a viver, como seres humanos. Eu não estou perguntando como você se sente sobre ser um vampiro."

"Eu não me lembro muito sobre a minha vida antes", seu irmão lhe disse, hesitante. "As coisas têm sido muito boas desde que me transformei."

Edward tentou engolir a impaciência. Eles todos foram treinados para não dizer, sentir ou pensar alguma coisa negativa sobre Aro. É claro que seu irmão tinha reservas.

"O Pai é antiquado em suas crenças. Ele é controlador, paranoico, dramático e, possivelmente, um pouco psicótico. Ele é arrogante e muito poderoso." Edward viu o choque no rosto de Demetri antes que ele disfarçasse. "Estou errado?"

A mente de seu irmão estava girando. Parte dele concordou completamente com o que Edward tinha dito; a outra parte temia as repercussões de expressar esse acordo.

"Eu não te disse isso para te prejudicar de alguma maneira, você poderia facilmente usar o que foi dito contra mim, como eu faria se você concordasse. Quero saber o que você pensa sobre Aro, _o vampiro_ e não o seu pai, não o rei de nossa espécie. No vácuo, como você o vê?"

"Qual é a sua intenção com isso?" Demetri perguntou, sua voz uma oitava mais alta do que o habitual.

"Responda-me e eu vou te dizer. A verdade, Demetri. Nada que você diga aqui será utilizado contra você, se você concordar ou discordar."

Seu irmão normalmente imperturbável passou a mão pelo cabelo. "É... É como você diz."

"Então você concorda comigo? Que ele é muito poderoso e instável?"

"Bem, eu quero dizer... na maioria das vezes, ele parece estar bem, mas há momentos..."

Edward tem flashes de Aro perdendo a cabeça diante da ameaça detectada de não conseguir ler os pensamentos de algum vampiro aleatório. Ele ordenou que o referido vampiro fosse exterminado, mesmo sem justificativas.

"Ele fica desconfiada sempre que qualquer um de nós fica longe por muito tempo. A última vez que sai, ele me questionou duramente e não parou de me tocar por boas horas a mais do que o necessário."

"Você foi capaz de proteger seus pensamentos dele?" Edward perguntou abruptamente. Era imperativo que seu irmão controlasse seus pensamentos em torno de Aro. Se ele não podia... Edward teria que tomar medidas drásticas que ele detestava, mas faria a fim de proteger a si mesmo e Bella.

"Não havia nada para proteger, mas se você está perguntando se eu ainda tenho o hábito de manter certas coisas para mim mesmo, então sim. Eu não esqueci suas aulas." A mente de Demetri piscou de volta para Edward mostrando para vários vampiros jovens como manter para si o que seu pai queria saber. Mesmo que só pudesse ler pensamentos através do toque, eles simplesmente tinha que pensar em algo que não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que Aro quisesse saber. "Por que eu sinto que você nos ensinou isso por motivos além de como nos safar por destruir o escritório dele ao chegarmos entusiasmados durante o sexo ou matasse um dos criados por acidente?"

Edward teve que admirar mente afiada de seu irmão. "Eu tive minhas razões, sim."

"Senhor, ajude-me!, você está planejando derrubar o Pai? A suposta paranoia dele é realmente boa perspicácia?"

Edward hesitou. "Se eu estivesse?"

Demetri girou e andou ao redor do chão da floresta, sua mente voando enquanto imaginava cenários que incluíam Aro morrer, Edward morrer, e ele mesmo sendo torturado antes de ser misericordiosamente executado também. Ele viu uma guerra entre o velho e o novo, por Aro ter uma família que morreria antes que fosse permitida a sua queda.

"Seria feio."

"Talvez. Talvez haja mais como eu e você que veem além da onde nós estamos e para onde estamos destinados a ir. O Pai tem sede de poder, sim, mas você realmente acha que ele pode lidar com isso? Sem mim? Sem você? E os outros? Nós ainda estaríamos se escondendo no escuro, se não fosse por mim. "

"Isso é verdade, mas ..."

"Ele nos levou tudo o que conhecíamos e amávamos, destruiu nossas famílias, e nos fez à sua semelhança, sem sequer pensar ou considerar o que queríamos. Você não acha que é a hora que ele pagar por isso?"

Demetri estava atordoado. "Você o odeia. Você realmente o odeia e eu nunca soube. Pelo o que me lembro, você foi favorito dele – o que nós invejávamos –, aquele que todos nós nos esforçamos para ser. Como eu não pude ver isso? Como _ele_ não pôde?"

"Porque eu sou bom nisso. A partir do momento em que eu tinha idade suficiente para entender – antes mesmo de ele me transformar –, soube que um dia, eu iria derrotá-lo. Sabia que ia demorar um pouco; talvez eu não tenha imaginado que seria um século, mas eu tomei meu tempo, e está próximo. Ele está se sentindo muito confiante nestes dias, confiando em nossos avanços. Chegou o momento de agir."

"Irmão, você sabe que eu vou apoiá-lo em tudo o que você quiser fazer. Mas você está falando de uma guerra."

"Não necessariamente. Há mais como eu, como nós. Você não é o primeiro que eu abordei e não será o último. Eu não pressioná-lo, se você acha que não pode agir, mas sei que irei se você ficar contra mim."

"Eu nunca poderia." Demetri balançou a cabeça. "Eu te devo minha vida."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Tecnicamente, você deve a ele, bem como foi ele que te criou. Eu entendo sua batalha mental."

"Minha cabeça diz que você é louco; meu coração diz que você está certo"

Edward sorriu, sabendo que tinha ganhado. "E qual você vai ouvir?"

Demetri suspirou. "O que você planejou?"

"Nada de concreto, ainda. Existem alguns outros que eu preciso unir antes de fazer qualquer tipo de movimento. Chelsea terá que ser incluída."

"Seus vínculos são difíceis de quebrar."

"Sim." Ela teria que morrer. Edward não verbalizou, mas ele viu o amanhecer de compreensão nos olhos de seu irmão.

"Demi, eu sei que estou pedindo muito de você. Nós seríamos mais, mesmo se você ficasse ao meu lado. Vou te dever mais do que jamais poderia pagar. Eu não posso assegurá-lo de qualquer coisa, que não seja que seremos bem sucedidos – e lhe garanto que vamos ser –, pois você não tem ninguém para se responsabilizar, exceto você mesmo. Os dias de governo de Aro, sob medo e intimidação, será passado. Nós já estamos livre em tantas maneiras, mas não somos dele. Nós nunca vamos ser, até que ele se vá. Mesmo agora, aqui, eu tenho alguém olhando por mim e relatando a ele. Você não quer ver-se livre de isso?"

"Claro. Mas você não iria ser o novo governante?"

"Em teoria, sim. Mas eu não estou interessado em governar nossa raça. Estou interessado na deles." Edward fez um gesto para a cidade.

"Como o quê? Você quer que eles sejam nossos escravos?" Demetri ficou horrorizado, e Edward riu das imagens que ele tinha em sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo, talvez ele não se importasse com tal cenário. Mas isso foi antes de Bella, e os humanos como John e Billy. Sua perspectiva mudou.

"É claro que não. Quero que as pessoas coexistam conosco; só quero que estejamos no comando. Agora, os seres humanos estão sob a impressão de que estamos subservientes a eles, mesmo que lá no fundo, eles saibam que nós poderíamos facilmente destruí-los. Eu não estou interessado em mudar muitos dos acordos que já fiz, mas eu quero que sejamos mais fortes... em posições de poder. Parte de seu sistema de governo do inferno, a cabeça pensante de seus governos. Eu quero que possamos dizer alguma palavra, _a_ palavra."

"Não é isso que Aro quer?"

"Não, ele quer o que você imaginou. Escravos. Ele sentado em um trono, enquanto humanos são levados a ele para alimentar-se. Ele quer Volterra em todos os lugares. Eu quero igualdade. E a oportunidade de governar em paz. Nada disso é imediato. Levará anos para ganhar a confiança. Eu não quero intimidar os homens; eu quero trabalhar com eles. Quero que seja ideia deles a de nos eleger ao poder, a sua aceitação. Eu quero fazer isso da maneira certa."

"É muito para absorver."

Edward sabia quando recuar. "Eu sei que você precisa de tempo. Tudo o que peço agora é que você mantenha esta conversa entre nós. Quando você ver o Pai..."

"Não haverá nenhuma menção ou pensamento sobre você. Eu tenho coisas para fazer sob o comando dele. Não se preocupe; sei o que precisa ser feito."

Não era a aquiescência que ele esperava, mas Edward pensou que as coisas tinham ido muito bem. Seu irmão poderia hesitar, mas Edward sabia que a imagem que ele tinha pintado em sua mente de seu pai era desfavorável e desagradável para Demetri.

"Obrigado. Por ouvir e por ajudar a minha Bella."

"O que ela pensa de tudo isso?" Demetri perguntou em voz baixa.

Edward sorriu. "Nós ainda não conversamos muito sobre isso, mas ela sabe que eu preciso derrotar Aro. Eu poderia fazer isso, renunciar qualquer outra coisa e ser muito feliz. Mas eu não posso o deixar viver. Fazer isso seria catastrófico para nossa espécie e destruiria tudo o que eu construí até agora."

Seu irmão assentiu. "Eu manterei contato."

"Ok. Obrigado mais uma vez." Edward abraçou Demetri e foi abraçado em troca.

Demetri virou para ir embora, atingindo a linha de árvore antes de hesitar. _Vou apoiá-lo, irmão. Não importa o resultado, eu vou ficar do seu lado._

"Obrigado".

Demetri desapareceu sem dizer uma palavra, e Edward deu um suspiro de alívio. Não tinha sido fácil, mas a rendição, sem dúvida, o preocuparia mais do que indecisão. Ele tinha outro aliado. Mais viriam. Mas, enquanto isso, ele precisava voltar para Bella. Nada parecia certo sem ela ao seu lado.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: ow Demétri faz parte do plano do Ed OO**

 **E será q eles vão conseguir derrubar o Aro? E a Renée**

 **Eita quantas dúvidas kkk**

 **Bora comentar**


	9. Chapter 8

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 8**

 _Eu estarei com você em um instante, meu amor._

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio quando os pensamentos de Edward voltaram para ela. A dor em seu peito imediatamente cessou ao saber que ele estava nas redondezas. Foi estranhíssimo sentir-se mal fisicamente por estar separada dele, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas.

 _Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ouvi-lo novamente._

Descobriu que era capaz de se concentrar em si mesma finalmente, agora que Edward estava perto. Ela não tinha perdido uma palavra durante todo o tempo que ele se foi, mas isso não estava em primeiro plano na sua mente também _. Ele estava_. Edward sempre estava.

"Sério, ninguém pode acreditar que você é uma vampira agora. Espere até eu mostrar essas fotos para o Johnny. Ele vai morrer. Ele estava excitado por você antes da transformação, mas agora... você é um nocaute total." Jessica tirava fotos e tagarelava.

Bella riu. "Bem, obrigado, Jess, mas eu não me importo com o que Johnny pensa de mim, antes ou agora."

"Quem é Johnny? Olá, senhoras." Edward sorriu suavemente enquanto ele passava os braços em torno de Bella por trás. Ela virou-se e beijou-o, imediatamente esquecendo seu público composto por Jessica, Lauren, Emmett e Jasper.

 _Puta merda, isso é quente. Você sabe que ele é incrível na cama_.

Edward abafou o riso, por pouco, e Bella soltou uma risadinha com pensamento de Lauren. Ela queria confirmar isso, mas percebeu que não seria a melhor ideia.

 _Não, amor, ela não precisa saber sobre os nossos talentos. Nem que eu sou bom na cama._

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha _. Eu acredito que a palavra "incrível" não é o bastante._

Edward soltou um pequeno grunhido e esfregou seu pescoço _. Não me obrigue a arrastá-la para longe daqui e fazer jus a minha reputação._

Bella inclinou-se para ele e entrelaçou seus dedos. _E qual seria o problema?_

"Ok, vocês dois, já chega com esses hormônios em ebulição. Tudo pronto para o clube nesta semana?" O sorriso tolo de Jasper denotou que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo nas cabeças do casal, e ele não estava arrependido por interrompê-los.

"Oh sim, tudo está encomendado e pago. Não vamos ficar sem nada." Edward assegurou.

 _Tem certeza? Porque as pessoas estavam um pouco chateadas quando ficamos sem tequila, enquanto você estava em farra com Bella._

Edward não era remotamente apologético por ficar muito preso a sua mulher e assim não se preocupar com o fornecimento de álcool do clube. Ele atirou a seu irmão um olhar sujo e virou-se para Jessica.

"Então, quem é esse Johnny que vai ficar admirando a nova aparência da _minha_ Bella?"

"Uhhhh... Hmmm..." Jessica gaguejou completamente impressionada e nervosa por estar recebendo toda a atenção de Edward.

"Ele é presidente de uma fraternidade no campus," Bella forneceu, intervindo por sua amiga, normalmente, amável. Ela era muito consciente do quão sexy, intimidante e mortal Edward poderia ser – especialmente para uma garota humana. "Eu mal o conhecia."

"Sim", Jessica deu um suspiro de alívio quando a atenção de Edward mudou para sua amada. "Bella nunca deu bola por ele nem nada. Johnny era apenas afim dela e eu pensei que ele poderia ver o quão bonita ela está agora." Edward olhou para Jessica e teve seu tremores. "Eu não tenho que mostrar, apesar de tudo." _Por favor, não me mate_.

Bella apertou as mãos de Edward e ele deliberadamente relaxou sua expressão. "Estou dificilmente preocupado com algum presidente de fraternidade. Sinta-se livre para mostrar-lhe as imagens e dizer-lhe que eu sou grato que ele não era homem suficiente para ter Bella quando teve a chance."

"Hum, bem, com certeza. Quero dizer, você é muito mais quente do que ele. Bella não olharia duas vezes para ele agora, não que ela já tenha o feito. Ela estava mais empenhada em ler na sala, estudar e outras coisas."

"É mesmo?" Agora Edward deu Jessica um belo sorriso que fez seu corpo tremer de uma forma completamente diferente. "Diga-me mais sobre a minha menina."

"Bella era a mais tímida de nós", Lauren forneceu, balançando a cabeça, cabelos loiros brilhando. "É difícil de acreditar que ela veio aqui com a gente naquela noite, e muito menos te conheceu e concordou em se tornar uma vampira."

"De verdade, traze-la foi como arrancar dentes. Mas nós a intimidamos em sua resignação, e o resto é história!" Jessica sorriu para Bella.

Edward soltou um riso abafado. _Assista isso._

"Então eu estou eternamente em débito, senhoras." Ele pegou a mão de Lauren e beijou-a, fazendo com que seus batimentos cardíacos chutassem até níveis pouco saudáveis e, em seguida, fez o mesmo com Jessica, cujos olhos reviraram em sua cabeça. Jasper a pegou antes que atingisse o chão, desmaiada.

"Legal, irmão."

 _Você não joga limpo, Sr. Cullen._

Edward sorriu com o divertimento mental de Bella. _Você queria que eu fosse bom. Isto é o que acontece quando eu sou bom para as mulheres humanas._

Jasper trouxe Jessica de volta e ela corou quando viu todos os olhos sobre ela. "Desculpe por isso. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

"Eu sei", Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada. "Edward é mortal."

"Em mais de um sentido," Jasper disse secamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. É só que... Wow. Você é uma garota de sorte", disse a Bella quando enquanto sentava-se no colo de Jasper.

Bella riu. "Sim, sou muito consciente disso."

"Eu é que tenho sorte." Edward beijou a mão de sua amada, em seguida, a fazendo sorrir. "E eu estarei para sempre em dívida com você por ter colocado Bella em minha vida naquela noite. Meu mundo era nada sem ela."

 _Caramba, eu daria tudo para um homem dizer isso sobre mim_. Os pensamentos de Jessica continham inveja.

 _Eu acho que gozei. Que vampiro sexy!_ Os de Lauren eram lascivos. Ambos fizeram Edward sentir-se orgulhoso e Bella ainda mais abençoada por tê-lo em sua vida.

"Pelo visto, eu acho que nós temos que deixar os pombinhos em paz." Jasper se levantou, levando Jessica em seus braços. "Temos outras coisas para fazer."

"Nós malditamente temos." Emmett agarrou a mão de Lauren e puxou-a para seus pés. _Obrigado por deixa-las excitadas, Eddie. Nós assumimos a partir daqui._

"Divirtam-se." Edward não se preocupou em observá-los descer as escadas. Seus olhos eram apenas para a sua Bella.

"Você é incorrigível, Sr. Cullen," Bella disse depois de ter recebido um beijo de 'olá'.

"Hmm, você precisa me punir, Senhorita Swan?" Ele encheu sua mente com imagens de si mesmo amarrado e sendo açoitado por ela, o que a fez rir e balançar a cabeça, se contorcendo em seu assento, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ou eu preciso puni-la? Quem é esse tal de Johnny?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nós tivemos uma aula juntos, mas eu mal o conhecia e eu certamente não sabia que ele gostava de mim. Eu não estava interessada em garoto algum."

"Minha linda menina sem noção. Você não entendia quão completamente bela e perfeita você era, não é? É por isso que convivia com bastardos desprezíveis como Jacob. Você não viu o que estava destinada a se tornar. Uma rainha _. Minha rainha_." Seus dedos seguraram o rosto dela e ele a beijou apaixonadamente. As mãos de Bella agarraram seu antebraço e segurou-o com força para ela – as palavras dele agitando algo dentro dela.

"Você me faz sentir como se eu pudesse mandar no mundo", ela murmurou quando eles se separaram.

"Você poderia." _Você vai, um dia._

Ela balançou a cabeça. _Eu não conseguia entender isso_. Alto, ela disse, "Eu tenho você. Você é tudo que eu preciso."

"Então, deixe-me lhe dar o que você precisa." Edward varreu-a e levou-a até a porta que dava para o quarto. Ela apertou sua mão contra o painel e correram para o quarto deles.

"Espere." Bella parou as mãos ocupadas de Edward antes que ele pudesse arrancar sua blusa.

 _Como foi?_

 _Perfeitamente. Demetri já tem as coordenadas de sua mãe e ele está indo para o oeste para encontrá-la. Ele vai me deixar saber quando o fizer._

Edward deslizou a blusa pelos ombros de Bella e admirou sua pele cremosa e macia, enquanto seus dedos se moviam para baixo nos braços.

 _Obrigado por fazer isso por mim. Eu não posso nem começar a dizer o quanto isso significa._

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. _Você não tem que me dizer. Eu sei. Eu posso sentir isso._

 _Mmmm, sinta isso_. Ele gemeu quando suas unhas rasparam em seu torso quando ela puxou sua camisa para cima e sobre a cabeça.

 _Perfeito, amor_. Ele a beijou suavemente enquanto suas mãos se moviam em direção a bunda dela. _Algum pensamento lhe incomodou enquanto eu estava fora?_

Edward tinha esperança de que quem estava espionando-os – espionando-o –, iria abaixar a guarda enquanto ele estava fora. Desde que Bella tem sua mesma habilidade, ela poderia ser capaz de pegar algo.

 _Não. Mas eu posso dizer honestamente que eu não estava realmente focada em nada, a não ser você, enquanto esteve fora. Eu era capaz de falar com as meninas e seus irmãos, mas eu não estava realmente aqui sem você. Eu tenho uma sensação de que todo mundo estava sentindo algo, mas nada que devemos nos preocupar._

 _Interessante._ Ele desabotoou a calça jeans e os guiou sobre os quadris dela. _Talvez você apenas não tenha aprendido a partilhar ainda. Podemos fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mesmo quando não estamos totalmente focados._

 _Eu não sei, mas oh! Isso é bom_. Edward sorriu enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço novamente. _Seus irmãos estavam entediados sobre ter conversa fiada. Eu acho que eles só queriam transar._

Edward riu alto com isso. _Não posso culpá-los._ _E as meninas?_ Esfregou-a através da calcinha e a fez estremecer com um suspiro.

 _Como é que eu vou pensar quando você me toca aí?_

 _Você não tem_. Ele conduziu-a até a cama e pairou sobre ela suavemente. _Eu estava apenas testando o seu foco._

"Não consigo me concentrar em nada quando você está seminu."

Edward riu. "Bom. E agora?" Ele arrancou as calças e boxers e ficou diante dela totalmente despido.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, fazendo-o gargalhar ruidosamente. No entanto, ele parou de rir quando ela arrancou sua própria calcinha e sutiã.

 _Hmm, parece que eu possa distraí-lo tão facilmente como você me distrai, meu Edward._

"Nunca tenha qualquer dúvida sobre isso, Bella." O corpo dele estava praticamente tremendo para toca-la e ser tocado por ela, então ele deitou-se sobre ela. "Eu não me sinto bem, quando eu não estou com você."

"Oh, Edward, é o mesmo para mim. Jess estava tão animada para me ver e contar tudo sobre a escola e Lauren estava mesmo feliz por estar aqui; e tudo que eu podia fazer era querer que você estivesse comigo para poder me sentir bem novamente."

"Perdoe-me por ter que deixar você, amor. Da próxima vez eu vou levá-la comigo."

"Tudo bem. Eu senti como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando sem você aqui."

"Nós dois estamos inteiro novamente, minha linda." Ele mexeu e colocou-se dentro dela, sentindo aquela sensação de paz que ele só tem quando se uniam em um só.

"Sim. Eu te amo."

Nenhuma palavra significava mais para ele. "Eu também te amo."

Eles se movimentaram juntos, seus corpos tão em sintonia, como se tivessem sido acoplados ao longo dos séculos, em vez de semanas. Ela abriu-se a ele, envolvendo as pernas em volta dele, levantando os quadris a cada investida. Prenderam seus olhares, vermelho com vermelho, nenhum dos dois queria perder um momento do amor que estavam fazendo.

Rolaram como um, suas mentes tão conectadas como seus corpos, e Bella sentou-se em cima dele, sem perder o ritmo, enquanto suas mãos se aproximaram de seus seios.

 _Toque-se_. Não foi uma ordem, mas um apelo, e ela deslizou a mão pelo seu próprio corpo, tocando-se apenas acima de onde eles se juntavam. Edward nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito do que o sua amada ao dar prazer a si mesma – para ambos –, enquanto seus quadris se moviam acima do seu.

Bella não poderia tirar de sua mente o fato de que Edward, a criatura mais bela que já existiu, era dela. Ela não questionava ou duvidava; simplesmente não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Porque, certamente, nenhum homem ou vampiro ou qualquer outra coisa poderia chegar aos pés dele. Seu rosto, as mãos, o corpo... Não havia nada melhor que ela se interessasse. Nem mesmo a melhor estátua esculpida chegou perto da perfeição que era seu amado.

 _Você é a pessoa perfeita._

Ele admirava a forma como seu corpo se movia, com mais graça do que a de uma pantera fêmea caçando sua presa. Seus seios cabem nas mãos, como se eles tivessem sido moldados apenas para ele, e que, tanto Edward quanto para ela, realmente foram. Sua pele de alabastro brilhava na penumbra da sala, brilhando como um diamante de corte fino. Ele sorriu com esse pensamento retrógrado.

"Edward!" Bella urrou, enquanto seus dedos colados ao pênis dele o faziam gozar. Assim que jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou-se em torno dele, Edward encontrou sua própria libertação, rosnando e gritando o nome dela quando veio profundamente em seu interior.

Eles permaneceram unidos, e Bella deitou-se para descansar em seu peito. Ele sorriu enquanto rodava uma mecha de seu cabelo em torno de seu dedo.

"Eu te amo mais do que as palavras podem dizer."

"Você diz isso em suas ações." Ela o beijou suavemente. "Eu conversei com Billy depois que você saiu."

"Ah, é?" Edward sorriu. "Será que ele gostou da minha surpresa?"

"Um caminhão cheio de móveis novos e uma tripulação de vinte homens para arrumar a casa? Eu acho que você pode seguramente assumir que ele gostou." Ela sorriu para ele. "Certamente um exagero, Edward, mas ele estava emocionado. Ele não poderia exatamente retribuir um presente como esse."

Edward riu. "O velho tem orgulho, mas eu percebi que se alguém começasse a arrumar sua casa com ele dentro, dificilmente poderia fazer um movimento para detê-los. Ele ficou verdadeiramente feliz?"

"Sim. E eu estou feliz por você ter feito algo assim por ele."

"Ele a ama e faria qualquer coisa por você. Ele é como um pai para você, mais do que aquele que te fez, e ele merece estar confortável. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer."

"Bem, ele agradece e eu também."

"Eu acredito que você já me agradeceu, mas se quiser faze-lo mais uma vez...", ele interrompeu quando ela cutucou nas costelas. "Hey, apenas dizendo."

Ela riu. "Eu não terminei com você ainda, senhor."

"Há um Deus", ele murmurou, fazendo-a gargalhar mais ainda. "É uma vergonha que Jacob se beneficie de minha generosidade, mas eu suponho que eu não posso pedir ao homem para expulsar seu próprio filho."

"Não, você não pode, mas eu tenho certeza que Jake vai ter um ataque quando descobrir quem pagou pela reforma."

Edward achou bastante gratificante. "Ele vai ficar puto, né? Talvez ele até venha aqui para me ameaçar de novo." Um homem poderia ter esperança.

"Ele seria um idiota se fizesse isso."

"Ele _é_ um idiota. Ele a tinha e deixou você ir. Não consigo pensar em nada mais idiota do que isso."

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Eu queria que ele me deixasse ir. Eu nunca iria querer isso de você."

Ele lhes mudou de forma que estivessem lado a lado, olhando nos olhos um do outro. "Bom, porque isso é uma coisa que eu nunca vou fazer. Você é minha e eu sou seu e nada vai ficar entre isso. Nada" prometeu – sua voz ficando mais sombria com os pensamentos de qualquer coisa tentasse separá-los.

"Hey". Ela passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Nada irá. Nem meu pai. Nem o seu. Nem minha mãe. Certamente, não Jake. Isso, nós, é tudo que existe."

Eles vieram juntos de novo, não de forma lenta e doce como antes, mas loucamente, alegando que um era do outro com os lábios rígidos e mãos, fodendo seu caminho certo para fora da cama, mas não parando quando bateu no chão com um grande estrondo. Eles continuaram indo, até que ambos estavam completamente exaustos. Se tivessem sido humanos, eles estariam machucados, surrados e inchados. Como não eram, estavam realmente cansados quando terminaram, o que era raro para um vampiro.

"Isso foi... incrível," Bella disse, quando pode falar novamente, usando a palavra de Lauren por falta de coisa melhor.

Edward riu. "Eu tive que fazer jus a minha reputação." Em seguida, a alegria ruidosa morreu de seu rosto e ele a tocou a bochecha dela delicadamente. "Eu quero que você seja minha em todos os sentidos."

Ela beijou a palma da mão. "Eu sou."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, você é, da nossa maneira, mas eu quero que você seja minha da forma humana também. Eu quero que você seja minha mulher, levar o meu nome e usar meu anel. Case-se comigo, Bella?" Não saiu conforme o planejado, mas sentiu-se bem consigo por fazê-lo agora, depois de se unirem e saciarem.

Os olhos dela se suavizaram e ela jurou que sentiu seu coração começar a bater com as suas palavras. "É claro que eu vou me casar com você, Edward. Eu não posso esperar para ter o seu nome e usar o seu anel."

A palavra anel teve Edward saltando e agarrando suas calças. "Não posso acreditar que eu esqueci. Eu fui a uma missão extra quando eu estava fora."

Ele pegou uma caixa do bolso e se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella no chão novamente. "Eu ia fazer isso com mais sutileza."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que foi um belo pedido."

"Isso é porque você está destinada para mim." Ele a beijou suavemente. "Eu te amo. Você é meu mundo inteiro e eu vou passar a minha existência fazendo você feliz. Quer se casar comigo?"

"Sim", ela sussurrou, sua voz rouca de emoção. Ele deslizou o grande diamante de corte de almofada ***** em seu dedo anelar. "Deus, é lindo."

 _ ***** **CUSHION CUT DIAMOND** (tradução livre: diamante de corte de almofada) são diamantes cortados em retângulos ou quadrados com os cantos redondos e lados curvados, como um travesseiro/almofada. (Nota de Revisão)_

"Longe de ser tão belo quanto você. Eu não posso acreditar que vivi um século sem você."

"Isso foi apenas o tempo que você precisava praticar para ser perfeito quando eu chegasse" brincou ela. "Você não tem que viver mais um segundo sem mim."

Ele riu. "Então valeu a pena. Que tal praticar a nossa lua de mel agora, de modo que ela seja perfeita também?"

"Eu gosto de praticar", ela murmurou quando ele subiu em cima dela e deslizou-se para o interior dela novamente.

"Eu também."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: esses Pervos**

 **Comentem**


	10. Chapter 9

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 9**

A notícia do noivado de Edward e Bella espalhou-se tão rapidamente quanto a de seu relacionamento, só que desta vez, Edward não estava chateado com isso. Ele foi o primeiro a contar a todos que Bella seria sua noiva. Ele mandou uma mensagem a seus irmãos imediatamente depois que ele e Bella ficaram exaustos em sua própria celebração privada.

Bella riu enquanto seus dedos voavam sobre a tela. "Você irá contar a eles por uma mensagem de texto?"

Ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos traçando a curva de seu torso nu. "Eu não estou pronto para abandonar essa visão perfeita, a fim de dizer-lhes em pessoa."

"Bajulador. Eu já disse que sim." Mas seu sorriso de resposta foi quase mais brilhante que o sol aos olhos de Edward.

"E isso, meu amor, será sempre uma das minhas palavras mais favoritas que você poderia proferir." Ele deu um beijo sobre a palma da mão que estava sobre o travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça.

 _Quais são as outras?_

Ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse verbalizar o pensamento. "Bem, é claro que há 'eu te amo'." Suave suspiro de Bella com as suas palavras o fez sorrir. "E no dia do nosso casamento, eu tenho certeza que 'aceito' vai estar perto do topo da lista também."

"Sim, eu vejo como esses seriam favoritos."

"Depois, há o jeito que você rosnar meu nome quando eu faço você gozar e-" Ele parou, rindo como ela o empurrou para fora da cama. "Você perguntou!"

Bella espiou para o lado da cama, olhando arrependida. "Eu não tive a intenção de empurrá-lo tão forte."

Edward continuou a rir quando ele se pôs de pé e abordou sua amada, fixando-a na cama. "Você é mais forte do que eu, minha linda, em muitas, muitas maneiras. Mas você não me machucou, e eu meio que amo quando você me maltrata. Sinta-se livre para fazê-lo novamente."

Ela riu quando ela inverteu suas posições. "Por que nós não-" Ela parou de falar ao som de Emmett gritando o nome de Edward de fora da porta. "Eu acho que ele recebeu a sua mensagem."

Edward suspirou quando se sentou, lamentando o fato de que ele inadvertidamente causou sua interrupção quando as coisas estavam ficando divertidas novamente. "Vamos fingir não estamos ouvindo", ele sugeriu quando a parede começou a tremer de pancadas de Emmett em cima dele.

"É, eu não acho que vai funcionar." Bella desceu de seu colo e puxou a camisa de Edward e um par de seus próprios jeans. "Você só tem a si mesmo para culpar."

"Você acha que um homem podia ser deixado sozinho para celebrar seu noivado em paz."

Bella riu de sua expressão solene, lançando-lhe um par de jeans. "Nós estivemos sozinhos-" Ela olhou para o relógio "por 18 horas."

Ele levantou-se e vestiu a calça jeans, não prendendo o botão. "Nem de perto foi tempo suficiente." Mas ele sabia que tinha que voltar à realidade muito em breve. "Vamos ver o que o crianção quer, e depois podemos voltar para celebrar."

Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava-se no espelho, achando que ela não parecia tão desarrumada, apesar da maratona de sexo. Uma das melhores partes de ser vampira, a seu ver, era que ela não tinha que se preocupar com sua aparência o tempo todo. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos uma vez e parecia tão arrumados como esteve no início do dia.

"Bem, você entende que agora que Jasper e Emmett sabem, temos que dizer Aro antes que alguém o faça." Os olhos vermelhos dela encontraram o dele no reflexo do espelho, avaliando a reação às suas palavras.

Edward ficou tenso com a menção do nome, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa. Esse era realmente seu plano antes decidir que ainda não teve o suficiente de sua Bella.

Quando Emmett berrou novamente, Edward pegou seu telefone de onde ele havia caído, quando sua amada lhe tinha empurrado para fora da cama e disparou um texto.

 _Cinco minutos, você babuíno barulhento. Tenho que ligar para Aro._

"Vamos fazer isso agora", Bella sugeriu.

Ele não teve que dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa para Bella saber que ele precisava tocá-la enquanto ele discava para Aro.

"Edward, meu rapaz! Já faz muito tempo!"

Edward revirou os olhos para o tom de repreensão. "Ah, Pai, certamente você sabe que eu não tenho tido muito tempo livre desde que Bella pareceu."

Um riso encantado preencheu a linha. "Sim, meu filho, eu me lembro muito bem o que é ter um novo relacionamento. Vocês ainda não deram uma pausa?"

 _Como você não sabe?_ Edward pensou amargamente.

Bella apertou sua mão delicadamente e deu um beijo em seu ombro nu em apoio silencioso.

"Ocasionalmente". Embora ele só quisesse anunciar sua notícia e desligar, Edward sabia que havia certas sutilezas a serem cumpridas, a fim de satisfazer Aro. "Como você está, Pai? E a Mãe?"

Bella ficou maravilhada com a voz suave de Edward, que não revelava o ódio que ele sentia tão claramente por Aro.

"Estamos muito bem, filho! Sua mãe não parou de falar sobre você desde que ela soube que você tinha encontrado sua companheira. Eu temo ter que usar toda minha persuasão para impedi-la de embarcar em um avião para conhecer sua Bella."

Edward lutou para controlar o grunhido que queria soltar adiante essas palavras. Ele não queria que eles viessem para Seattle. Ele não os queria em seu território. A próxima vez que os veria seria em Volterra, e se ele tinha algo a dizer sobre isso, seria a última.

Bella acariciou seu braço em um gesto reconfortante. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para ela, inalando seu cheiro. O que foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo.

"Diga a ela que não será necessário, Pai. Eu vou levar Bella para ela em breve." Ele trouxe a mão de seu amado para os lábios e beijou-a logo abaixo de seu anel reluzente. "Pedi a Bella para se casar comigo, e ela disse que sim. Nós queríamos que você fosse o primeiro a saber."

O suspiro que encheu a linha era alto, forte e muito animado. "Estou muito feliz! Sua mãe ficará fora de si! Espero que você pretenda deixá-la ajudar com o casamento, porque ela já esta resmungando sobre isso e-"

"Deixe-me falar com ele!" uma voz feminina afiada exigiu. Antes de Aro pudesse responder, ela estava na linha. "Edward! É verdade? O meu bebê vai se casar?"

Bella riu da expressão irritada no rosto de Edward. Apenas algumas palavras foram o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir como uma criança.

"Sim, mãe, Bella concordou em casar comigo." Ele segurou o telefone longe de seus ouvidos e cobriu o receptor para abafar o grito que soou através dele. Quando ele teve relativa certeza de que era seguro, ele trouxe o telefone de volta ao ouvido.

"Quando você vem? Nós temos tanta coisa para fazer. Seu pai e eu vamos dar-lhe uma festa de noivado maravilhosa para que todos possam conhecer Bella. Então nós temos que conversar sobre flores e música e-"

Edward parou antes que ela pudesse entrar em modo de planejamento completo. "Nós apenas ficamos noivos, mãe. Nós não marcamos a data ainda, mas eu prometo que vai ser em breve." Seu olhar encontrou o dele Bella. "Eu não posso esperar para fazê-la minha esposa."

O suspiro de Sulpicia transmitido pela linha. "Tão romântico. Eu sempre soube do belo coração que você tinha, e eu sabia que um dia você iria encontrar a sua outra metade e ela iria levá-lo para longe de mim. Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la."

Edward descobriu que ele realmente não sabia o que dizer – o que era raro. Felizmente, Bella viu o vazio em sua mente e pegou o telefone gentilmente dele.

"Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la também." Embora doesse dizer as próximas palavras, ela sabia que precisava dizer-lhes para ajudar ainda mais os planos de seu companheiro. "Perdi minha mãe há muito tempo, e eu estou muito na esperança de que você vai me ajudar quando se trata de planejar o casamento. Eu realmente não tenho a menor idéia."

"Oh, sim! É claro que eu vou te ajudar! Meu filho merece nada, além do melhor. Nenhuma garota deve ter para planejar seu casamento sem a ajuda de uma mãe."

Bella engoliu um soluço. "Muito obrigado. Estou muito feliz de fazer parte de sua família, e eu sei de tudo Edward me disse que eu vou te amar tanto quanto ele ama."

Edward observava sua companheira com pura admiração. Toda vez que achava que ela não poderia surpreendê-lo, ela o fazia – não poderia o deixar ainda mais apaixonado.

O ofegante soluço de Sulpicia lhe disse que sua Bella tinha dito as palavras perfeitas para ela.

"Eu o amo tanto e estou ansiosa para conhecer a garota que ele deu seu coração. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la."

Edward pegou o telefone, salvando sua Bella de ter que responder. "Em breve, Mãe. Nós entraremos em contato em breve para iniciar o planejamento, mas, agora, queremos celebrar o noivado, se você entende o que quero dizer."

Sua tilintar risada lhe disse que sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Ok, querido coração. Peça para ela me ligar em breve! Temos muito que planejar! Eu te amo!"

"Okay, Mãe. Eu também te amo. Tchau!"

Ele desligou e jogou o telefone de lado, puxando Bella para o seu colo. "Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Isso foi difícil, mas eu sabia que precisava de mim para envolvê-la caso contrário ela viria aqui antes que você estivesse pronto para... você sabe."

Ele a beijou duro, cheio de admiração que sua amada era realmente perfeita para ele. "Você disse a coisa perfeita, minha linda. Ela ama planejamento de eventos, e sua felicidade vai fazer Aro feliz, que irá mantê-lo longe de suspeitar algo."

"Esse era o meu objetivo."

Ele mudou de posição para que ela montasse sobre seu colo. "Você foi feita para mim, você sabe disso?"

Ela riu. "É claro que eu fui. Quem mais poderia lidar com o seu insaciável desejo?"

Ele resmungou. "Eu vou te mostrar o insaciável..."

"Bellaaaaaaa! Edward!"

"Maldito seja!"

Bella riu e beijou sua testa antes de pé e puxando-o para seus pés. "Mais tarde, meu amor. Vamos ver o que o nosso irmão quer agora."

Ele parou antes que ela pudesse chegar até a porta. " _Nosso_ irmão. _Nosso_ casamento. As _nossas_ vidas. Eu não consigo expressar o que acontece comigo ao vê-la tão completamente adaptada ao meu mundo, Bella. Eu desistira de tudo por você, sem um pensamento, mas-"

"Eles não iria deixá-lo." Ela o beijou suavemente. "E eu não quero que você o faça. Você vai conseguir tudo o que sempre quis, Edward. Você me prometeu o mundo, o que está além de qualquer coisa que eu jamais poderia imaginar, e eu estou prometendo-lhe aqui e agora que vou ajudá-lo a obter o que deseja mais. Nosso casamento vai ser o momento perfeito, não é?" _Vamos matá-lo e acabar com o controle que ele tem sobre todos nós, especialmente você._

Ele nunca tinha se sentido mais conflituoso. "Claro, mas eu não quero estrag-"

"Você vai estragar nada. Sua liberdade significa mais para mim do que qualquer voto que você pode fazer no nosso casamento. Eu já sei como se sente sobre mim, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça e puxou-a para perto. "Você não poderia. Toda vez que eu acho que eu não poderia te amar mais, você me faz apaixonar-me ainda mais e mais rápido. Como isso é possível?"

"Porque eu fui feita para você." Beijou-lhe o queixo. "Não se esqueça disso."

"Eu não poderia." Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Eu não vou fazer algo até que nós estejamos casados. Eu quero ser o seu marido mais que tudo. Não duvide disso." Ele daria a ela toda a pompa e circunstância de um casamento Volterra. Ele beleza nada as famílias reais de todo o mundo poderia conceber para ter certeza.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu sei. Agora vamos ver o que o nosso irmão quer antes que ele quebre a parede."

Assim que ela falou o barulho começou de novo.

Edward murmurou o caminho todo sobre interrupções e amaldiçoando o mundo exterior por separa-lo de sua Bella enquanto a mesma ria de sua reclamação. Eles saíram dos quartos privados e encontraram Emmett rindo histericamente enquanto Jasper fazia uma careta para ele.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Edward perguntou, seu olhar completamente mortal. Infelizmente para ele, isso não afetou dois dos três vampiros que estavam menos propensos a encolher-se sob esse olhar.

"Mana! Mano! Parabéns!" Emmett esmagou-os juntos em um abraço apertado, fazendo Edward rosnar para ele enquanto Bella riu e o abraçava de volta.

"É para isso que você estava gritando?" Edward exigiu, enquanto desvencilhou-se e Bella dos braços volumosos de seu irmão. "Você não acha que, talvez, a razão pela qual eu te enviei uma mensagem foi para informa-lo e para que nos deixassem em paz?"

Emmett apertou os lábios. "Eu poderia ter pensado isso, é verdade, mas eu sabia no fundo que você gostaria de comemorar com seus melhores amigos e irmãos favoritos. De nada."

"Por que eu não matei você ainda?" Edward perguntou em voz alta.

"Fácil. Você me ama." Piscou para Edward antes de levantar a mão para afastar um ataque provável. "Não é por isso que eu encomendei vocês, contudo." Emmett poderia parecer estúpido às vezes, mas sabia o quão longe ele poderia empurrar seu irmão antes que fosse longe demais. "Deveria ter esperado, mas eu estava muito animado."

"O que é tudo isso, cara? Edward e Bella estavam claramente tendo um bom tempo, e eu estava indo em direção ao meu, quando você me agarrou e me arrastou para cá, praticamente saltitando pela rua todo o caminho. O que há?" Jasper agiu quase como Edward ao expressar-se sobre o comportamento de Emmett, e sua carranca apenas aprofundou como Emmett felicitou o seu irmão e sua noiva em seu noivado.

"Ok, esperem um pouco!" Emmett respirou fundo, mantendo a mente de viajar para o lugar tinha sido desde que seu mundo tinha mudado de uma hora atrás. Aos grunhidos que vieram de seus irmãos para mais uma tática de atraso, ele sorriu.

"Eu a encontrei!"

"Quem diabos é ela?" Jasper perguntou, confuso com os anúncios aleatórios de Emmett. Até onde ele sabia, Emmett não estava procurando por ninguém.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram um pouco, mas Bella entendeu imediatamente. "Sua companheira? Você encontrou sua amada?"

"Sim!" Emmett girou Bella ao redor da sala enquanto Edward observava-o, entediado.

Jasper sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Ele estava feliz por seu irmão, mas a última coisa que ele queria era estar por perto de outro casal se acoplando. A luxúria que saia de Edward e Bella a cada segundo do dia foi o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. Ele tinha tido mais sexo no mês passado do que ele teve em um ano inteiro. Desesperado, ainda teve que dormir com Maria de novo; algo que ele tinha jurado não fazer nos últimos meses, porque ele sabia que só estava indo para incentivá-la a ficar em torno, uma vez que seu tempo acabou. Ela era o tipo pegajosa, e foi o suficiente para deixá-lo louco.

"Largar minha mulher e me conte sobre ela," Edward sugeriu, levando Bella de volta a seus braços o que o fez sentir melhor imediatamente. Ele não estava preocupado com ela e Emmett; ele simplesmente não gosta dela estar longe dele. Bella acariciou seu couro cabeludo levemente, e ele ronronou e aninhando-se em seu pescoço.

"Ok, então, Jasper e eu estávamos voltando depois de deixar as meninas na escola, quando ele decidiu que precisava parar naquela estupida loja de sapatos que ele não pode ficar longe."

Jasper olhou para ele. "Eu precisava de novas botas!"

"Você é pior que uma garota quando se trata de botas" Emmett disse a ele antes de voltar para Edward e Bella. "De qualquer forma, eu não pretendia ficar lá, segurando sua bolsa enquanto ele experimentava botas-ouch..." Ele resmungou quando Jasper largou um soco em seu rosto. Ele empurrou Jasper e o fez voar até o meio da sala.

"Então, entrei na loja de eletrônicos, e lá estava ela," ele continuou como se ele não tivesse jogado seu irmão uns bons dez metros.

"O que aconteceu? Como ela é?" Bella perguntou, olhando encantada, feliz que Emmett seria tão feliz e apaixonada como ela e Edward eram.

Edward amava a doçura e como totalmente ela abraçou a família como a sua própria. Como a família dela poderia virar-lhe as costas era algo além de sua compreensão.

"Ela é linda!" Emmett girou, olhando tudo como uma colegial apaixonada.

Edward riu com esse pensamento, enquanto Bella o cutucou e balançou a cabeça. Então Edward se perguntou se ele parecia assim quando ele estava com Bella, e ela riu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Vocês dois não comecem com essa merda de coisa voodoo que não fala! Isso é sobre mim!" Emmett os repreendeu, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo. "O nome dela é Rosalie Hale e trabalha lá. Ela sabe tudo o que há para saber sobre computadores e TVs e outras coisas. Ela é loira, sexy, doce e inteligente!"

"E ela foi feita para você? Eu não vejo isso", disse Edward, mordendo uma risada ao ver a expressão estrondosa de Emmett.

"Bem, é verdade ela está vindo esta noite e você pode conhecê-la. Você vai ver. Eu dei uma olhada para ela, e eu sabia que era. Assim como você e Bella. Ela sentiu também; eu sei que sentiu."

"Como você sabe?" O ciúme de Jasper foi crescendo aos trancos e barrancos. Ele nunca pensou que veria o dia em que Emmett, de todas as pessoas, iria sossegar, deixando-o bem e verdadeiramente sozinho.

"Eu não sei como colocar em palavras." Emmett balançou a cabeça. "É como se..."

Edward colocou os pensamentos em palavras por Emmett. "Seu mundo muda todo e ela é tudo o que importa. Você sente que faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la sorrir, e quando o faz, você se sente como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Se o seu coração bate, cada batida é para ela . Ela apenas torna-se tudo. "

Ele se virou para Jasper. "Você vai encontrá-la um dia, e você saberá."

Emmett assentiu. "Sim! Exatamente assim. Eu me senti horrível por deixa-la, mesmo que eu estivesse tão feliz e não pudesse esperar para contar a vocês tudo sobre ela. Nós mal conversamos, mas eu sinto que eu a conheço, entende? Ela sabe o que eu sou e ela não tem medo de mim. Ela concordou em vir hoje à noite para conversar. Você vai conhecê-la? "

"Claro, mas você não quer ficar sozinho?" Edward ainda queria que o mundo inteiro desaparecesse para que ele pudesse ter Bella só para ele.

"Eu quero, mas..." Emmett se virou para Bella. "Você poderia falar com ela? Eu não sei como ela se sente sobre se tornar uma vampira. Eu não sei como ela se sente sobre qualquer coisa, na verdade. Eu poderia dizer que ela foi afetada por mim, mas ela estava trabalhando e disse para conversarmos mais esta noite."

"É claro que eu vou conversar com ela, Emmett, mas não posso fazê-la decidir mudar imediatamente. Eu estava procurando por algo diferente, e eu não tinha certeza do que até o momento em que pus os olhos em Edward. Eu não posso imaginar não tornar-me um como ele, mas as circunstâncias de cada um são diferentes." Seus pensamentos direcionaram-se para sua mãe, e Edward apertou seu abraço nela. "Eu tenho certeza que ela está tão ansiosa para estar com você como você está com ela, no entanto. Edward e eu estamos em perfeita sintonia, e eu imagino que todos os casais são dessa forma."

Edward não contestou as palavras dela, embora ele sentisse que os dois eram mais conectados e unidos do que a maioria dos outros pares de vampiros. Ainda assim, um companheiro era um companheiro, e Edward estava feliz por seu irmão.

"Estamos ansiosos para conhecê-la hoje à noite." Ele pegou a mão de Bella e sorriu quando ela riu na virada que seus pensamentos tomaram. "E uma vez que esta noite durando várias horas..."

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Nojento. Basta ir. As vibrações sexuais são suficientes para me queimar vivo."

Edward não precisava de mais sugestões, enlaçou sua divertida namorada. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, irmãos."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: eita a Rosie vai aparecer no próximo**

 **Como será q ela é?**


	11. Chapter 10

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisado por Beatriz_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 10**

"Precisamos conversar com Jasper," Bella disse a Edward assim que eles voltaram para seus aposentos.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, ter Emmett encontrando sua companheira, logo após eu ter acasalado é muito duro com ele. Eu provavelmente sentiria da mesma forma, se fosse eu o único deixado sozinho." Apenas o pensamento de não ter Bella em sua vida o fez mal. Ele puxou-a em seus braços de forma rápida e imediatamente se senti bem novamente.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", ela sussurrou, dando um beijo em sua garganta.

"Eu sei." Ele sacudiu os maus pensamentos focando nela. "Falando de pessoas que precisam falar com ..."

Ela soltou um gemido. " Nós devemos?"

"Bem, eu acho que, pelo menos devemos deixar Billy sabe, né? Eu não acho que ele vai ficar chateado. Quanto ao seu pai, bem, quanto mais chateado que ele poderia ficar, de verdade?"

"Vou ligar para Billy." Ela pegou o telefone dela e sentou-se na cama. Edward estava ao lado dela e puxou seu corpo contra o dele. Os dois sorriram quando Billy atendeu.

"Oi, Billy."

"Bella! Como você está, querida?"

"Eu sou bem." Ela olhou para Edward e depois para seu anel. "Ótima, na verdade. Edward está aqui. Estamos ligando com algumas novidades."

"Será que você encontrou a sua mãe?"

Bella fez uma careta para a pequena pontada de dor que sentia sempre que pensava em Renee. Edward passou a mão reconfortante sobre seu coração.

"Não, não esse tipo de notícia. O melhor tipo."

"Eu pedi a Bella para se casar comigo, e ela disse que sim," Edward disse-lhe, em seguida, beijou ao longo queixo de Bella. Ele não podia controlar. Apenas o pensamento dela andando pelo corredor e tendo seu sobrenome o faz ficar com alegria e desejo.

"Essa é uma ótima notícia! Estou feliz por vocês dois. Você sabe quando e onde?"

Bella sentiu uma pontada de novo. Ninguém de sua família iria vê-la se casar. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela arriscaria Billy indo para Volterra. Ela sabia que Charlie não iria sequer pensar nela.

"Nós vamos ter uma grande cerimônia na Itália para apaziguar a minha família e, em seguida, algo menor e privado aqui para os nossos verdadeiros amigos e familiares. Eu espero que você seja capaz de assistir a local?" Edward sorriu para a alegria que encheu o rosto de sua companheira em suas palavras. Ele nunca iria privá-la de qualquer coisa. Ele se casaria com ela todos os dias, se é isso o que ela queria.

"Eu não perderia por nada no mundo."

"Billy, se Charlie não vai ... bem, quero dizer, nós sabemos que ele não vai, assim você estaria disposto a me entregar ao altar?" Os olhos de Bella brilharam com as lágrimas que ela não podia mais derramar no pensamento de seu pai não estar disposto a levá-la até o altar. Edward acariciou sua bochecha suavemente e mentalmente amaldiçoou Charlie Swan por ter virando as costas para sua filha.

Billy limpou a garganta várias vezes antes que ele conseguiu falar. "Eu ficaria completamente encantado, Bella. Seu pai é um idiota teimoso, e ele não merece a honra de andar, ou no meu caso, rolar até o altar."

Como ele tinha a intenção, a escolha de Billy de palavras fez Bella rir. "Você melhor você passar óleo nessas coisas. Não é possível tê-las chiando todo o caminho até o altar." Os dois riram, e então a alegria morreu fora de seu rosto. "Sério, obrigada, Billy."

"Qualquer coisa para você, garota. Você vai dizer a ele, ou você quer que eu faça?"

Bella olhou para Edward, que deu de ombros. Foi inteiramente escolha dela. "Eu vou tentar ligar, mas é mais do que provável que ele não vai atender."

"Ele está na estação hoje, por isso, se você ligar para lá ..."

"Ele não poderá me evitar ", concluiu Bella. "Obrigada, eu vou fazer isso."

"Lembre-se, não importa o que ele diz, eu estou do seu lado."

Ela sorriu, trêmula. "Isso significa mais para mim do que eu posso dizer."

Edward pegou o telefone dela. "Billy, nós entraremos em contato em breve. Obrigado por tudo que você está fazendo por nós."

"É absolutamente nada, Edward. Você já fez mais por mim do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Cuide dela."

"Com a minha vida." Ele se despediu e desligou o telefone. "Você não tem que ligar se você não quiser. Eu posso, ou podemos simplesmente deixar Billy dizer a ele."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso deixar Billy lidar com sua raiva. Ele não é a causa disso, eu sou."

"Não, sua mãe e seus preconceitos são a causa, meu amor. Você não fez nada, a não ser seguir o seu coração. O fato de que ele não gosta de onde isso te levou é problema dele, não seu."

Bella amou esse sentimento, e ela deu-lhe um beijo ardente. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo com tudo o que sou e tudo o que eu nunca vou ser."

Eles se beijaram novamente, e as mãos de Edward começou a vagar, mas Bella o deteve. "Eu não quero ter isso pairando sobre minha cabeça quando fizermos amor novamente. Vamos ligar."

Bella ligou para a Delegacia de Polícia de Forks e sorriu quando a Sra Cope atendeu. Ela era a despachante e secretária, mais ou menos. "Oi, Sra Cope. É Bella. O meu pai está por perto?"

O suspiro no final da linha a assustou. "Bella? Como pode ser? Mas parece com você ..."

Bella lançou um olhar de confusão em Edward. "O que você quer dizer? O meu pai não está por aí?"

"Não, querida, ele está, mas ele disse ... eu não entendo."

Edward estava começando a entender. _Aquele desgraçado_.

Bella franziu a sobrancelha. "O que ele disse, Sra Cope? Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar."

"Bem, querida, ele disse a todos que você estava morta. Isso é um trote? É o que é isso? Quem é esse? Marky Stein, é você?"

Bella tentou ignorar a dor que aquelas simples palavras tinham causado e apressou-se a corrigir os pressupostos da Sra Cope. Marky Stein foi sempre causando de problemas e fazendo trotes na cidade. Os policiais tiveram que lidar com ele mais de uma vez.

"Não, Sra Cope, esta é Bella. Eu tenho medo que meu pai não está muito feliz com as minhas escolhas de vida e me declarou morta para ele. Aparentemente, eu estou morta para todos de Forks, também." A mágoa nas palavras dela não poderia ser disfarçado.

"Bem, isso não está certo! Fiz-lhe uma caçarola. Ele obteve uma tonelada de flores e condolências. Tivemos um memorial, embora ele não compareceu, o que não fez muito sentido para mim na época. O que no mundo? "

A indignação em sua voz fez Bella se sente um pouco melhor. Se nada mais, seu pai estava indo para obter uma bronca de uma senhora Cope irada, e ela tinha uma boca grande de tal forma que a cidade inteira saberia que Bella não estava morta antes do final do dia. Pelo menos Charlie teria que lidar com sua raiva. Era uma coisa pequena, mas alguma coisa, pelo menos.

"Eu me tornei a coisa que ele mais odeia." Bella sabia que não teriam de elaborar além disso. A cidade inteira sabia que a postura de Charlie sobre vampiros.

"Oh. Eu vejo. Bem, isso ainda não lhe dá o direito de fazer-nos todos choram e sufocá-lo com bondade! Você só esperar até que eu colocar minhas mãos sobre ele. Eu vou-"

"Mrs. Cope, ele está ai?" Bella só queria acabar logo com isso.

"Sim, querida. Eu sinto muito. Eu vou colocá-la imediatamente. Eu tenho algumas chamadas a fazer." Mesmo através da linha, Edward e Bella podia ouvir que a mulher tinha os dentes cerrados. Ela estava bem chateado. Isso fez Edward sorrir.

"Você pode acreditar que ele fez isso?" Bella exigiu que a chamada quando a foi encaminhada.

"Infelizmente, eu posso. Eu sinto muito, meu amor."

"Não sinta. Eu estou morta para ele? Bem, ele está morto para mim."

"Você poderia simplesmente desligar."

"Não, eu tenho algo que eu quero dizer."

Seus olhos estavam tirando com temperamento, e Edward queria mordê-la. Ela pronunciou a palavra "mais tarde", quando voz rouca de Charlie anunciou seu nome.

"Olá, papai."

O silêncio encheu a linha para várias batidas. "O que você quer? Eu pensei que disse tudo o que eu tinha a dizer a última vez que te vi."

"Você disse um monte de coisas, mas nenhum dos mais importantes. Quando você ia me contar sobre minha mãe?"

"Eu não sei o que você está falando. Eu lhe disse sobre sua mãe, há nove anos."

Seu olhar poderia ter gelo derretido, Edward tinha certeza disso. "Não, você me disse que ela não nos amava e nos deixou. Você não me disse que ela tinha se tornar uma vampira."

"Eu disse a você o que você precisava saber. Deveria ter imaginado que você seguiria os passos dela, apesar de tudo. Você é exatamente como ela. Volúvel e indiferente."

Bella fez uma careta, como se tivesse levado um tapa enquanto Edward soltou um longo rosnado baixo. Promessas ou não, Charlie Swan estava em uma corda muito fina, e Edward estava mais do que ansioso para silenciá-lo para sempre.

"Ela é nenhuma dessas coisas, e ..."

Bella levantou a mão, silenciando Edward. "Volúvel? Eu segui o caminho que você estabeleceu para mim por anos até que eu decidi por minha conta. Só porque ele não era o que você queria, isso não significa que eu sou volúvel. E se eu fosse indiferente, eu não teria feito este telefonema, mesmo sabendo exatamente como seria. "

"Você se tornou uma vampira e nem sequer me deu um segundo pensamento! Isso não é carinho."

"Você já parou para pensar, pai, que se você tivesse me dito a verdade sobre a mãe, eu poderia ter falado com você antes de tomar a minha decisão?" Edward pareceu surpreso, e Bella tocou seu rosto levemente. "Eu teria feito a mesma escolha, porque é certo para mim, mas gostaria de ter pelo menos tentado fazer você entender de antemão."

"Então é minha culpa que você é uma vampira? Claro que é! Você e sua mãe gostam de me culpar por tudo."

"Eu não estou culpando a minha decisão em você. Eu estou culpando sua reação pobre para ela, você dizendo a cidade que eu morri, não foi. Eu sabia que você ia odiar o que eu me tornei, e sim, eu fiz isso de qualquer maneira. Eu faria tudo de novo. Mas se você tivesse sido honesto comigo, se você me contasse sobre mamãe e compartilhasse seus sentimentos comigo, eu teria tentado fazê-lo de forma diferente, pelo menos. Eu queria, muito , que você seja uma parte da minha vida, esta nova que comecei com Edward. Mas você não vai mesmo considerá-lo. "

"Não é a vida. É a morte. Eu não menti para eles. Seu coração não bate. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupado, você está morta."

Bella fechou os olhos e lutou para manter a calma. "Essa é a sua escolha, pai. Talvez um dia, você vai perceber que não tem que ser desta maneira e você vai se arrepender por isso. Desde que eu vou viver para sempre, talvez não vai ser tarde demais. "

"Eu duvido." Houve uma pausa. "Como é que você descobriu sobre sua mãe, afinal? Você viu?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Você realmente acha que eu vou responder a isso? Não sou eu morta para você?" Seus padrões duplos enfureceram-na. "Não importa como eu descobri, mas não, eu não a vi. Por que você se importa?"

"Eu não." _Mentiroso_. "Ela é tão morta para mim como você é."

"Bem, então, eu acho que não importa se e quando eu encontrá-la."

"A única coisa que importa é que vocês fiquem fora de Forks. Se você vier aqui, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de matá-la permanentemente."

Bella riu asperamente. "Boa sorte com isso. E obrigada. Essas foram as palavras perfeitas para você dizer para me deixar saber para não incomodar com você novamente. Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca soube a verdadeiramente terrível pessoa que você é, mas estou feliz que eu vê-lo agora. Eu não vou perder você no dia do meu casamento, ou qualquer dia depois disso. "

Houve uma breve pausa na linha. Bella balançou a cabeça para os pensamentos que voam através de Edward. Ele era realmente e verdadeiramente pronto para matar seu pai e ter um bom tempo imaginando todas as maneiras que ele poderia fazê-lo.

"Eu não sabia que os mortos-vivos se casavam."

"Fazemos tudo o que você faz; mas fazemos melhor. Eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe exatamente o que eu posso fazer ..." Edward rosnou no telefone.

Charlie zombou, mas ambos os companheiros podia ouvir o engate em sua voz quando ele fez isso. "Eu não tenho medo de você."

"Você deveria estar. Você deve ter muito medo de mim. Eu ficaria feliz em acabar com você só por falar com Bella do jeito que você está, mas porque ela se importa, longe demais, eu não vou. Por enquanto. Mas se você chegar perto dela, o inferno, se você ainda tem um mau pensamento sobre ela na minha presença, isso será a última coisa que você vai fazer. Estou sendo claro? "Os olhos vermelhos de Edward tinha um brilho mortal, e o desprezo em seu rosto estava além ameaçador. Cada palavra que ele falou pingava com a ameaça de morte excruciante.

Outra longa pausa antes de Charlie limpar a garganta. "Está ameaçando um policial? Porque eu poderia-"

Edward o interrompeu com uma risada sarcástica. "Poderia o quê? Jogue-me em sua pequena prisão? Você honestamente acha que poderia me pegar? Você gravou essa ligação? Porque eu tenho certeza de que qualquer um que ouvisse o jeito que você falou com sua filha diria as mesmas coisas para você que eu disse. Não, Charlie, eu não estou ameaçando você. Eu estou prometendo-lhe que nós dois terminamos com você. Continue pensando que Bella está morta, e fique bem longe de Seattle . Porque se você vir aqui novamente, todas as promessas são nulas. Sua vida significa menos para mim do que a de uma barata. Estou sendo claro? "

Edward tinha chegado ao fim de sua corda tanto quanto Charlie Swan estava preocupado. Ele não quis ouvi-lo dizer outra coisa ruim sobre Bella, e ele nunca mais iria tolerar ver a dor em seu rosto que seu pai tinha colocado lá.

"Eu não sou aquele que os ligou" Charlie apontou. "Eu tenho feito desde o instante em que ela se tornou sua puta e deixou afundar suas presas nela."

O rosnado que eclodiu fora de Edward balançou a sala. Bella rapidamente pegou o telefone longe de Edward antes que ele pudesse esmagá-lo, na sua ira.

"Isso é um erro que não vamos fazer de novo. Adeus, Charlie."

Ela jogou o telefone de lado e rapidamente virou-se para seu companheiro. "Edward, está tudo bem."

"Não está tudo bem!" rugiu. "Ele tem que morrer. Ninguém te chama de pu ... disso, e vive!"

Bella parou o andar frenético dele e o puxou para a cama. Ele sentou-se, mas o calor nos olhos dele e a maneira tensa que ocupou o seu corpo deixou claro que Edward não ia ser fácil para se acalmar. Ela montou seu colo e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, olhando em seus olhos.

"Hey, Edward, está tudo bem. São apenas palavras. E eles pararam de significar algo para mim no meio dessa conversa. Ele é tão morto para mim como eu sou para ele. Ele não vale a pena."

"Ele tem que morrer, Bella. Ele tem que. Eu não suporto que ele esteja vivo agora, esses pensamentos terríveis sobre você. Não está certo. Eu tenho que matá-lo."

"Não, querido, você não tem." Ela o beijou, e os seus braços viera para embrulhar sobre os dela, segurando-lhe quase com muita força. Se ela tivesse que respirar, teria sido um problema. "Olhe para mim."

Edward balançou a cabeça, mas afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Eram selvagens com a necessidade de matar.

"Ele não é uma ameaça para nós, Edward. Realmente, o que ele pode fazer? Me maldizer? Isso já está feito. Eu não vou ligar para ele mais, e você colocar o temor de Deus nele, então eu duvido que ele venha me procurar, não que ele fosse de qualquer maneira, eu estou morta para ele; ele está morto para nós. Sra Cope irá certificar-se toda a gente saibam que ele mentiu, e ele vai ter que tentar manter a cabeça erguida na cidade, enquanto todos eles estão julgando. É uma pena para ele, acredite em mim. Ele odeia ser o centro das atenções ".

"Eu quero que ele pague," Edward rosnou, lutando contra o desejo de removê-la do seu colo e correr para caçar o rabo de seu pai.

"Ele está sozinho neste mundo, Edward. Sua esposa e sua filha o deixaram para trás, e ele não tem mais nada. Você não acha que é assim que ele vai pagar? Eu tenho certeza que ele vai pensar em nós e vai doer, isso é uma mais permanente do que a morte, não é? "

Bella realmente não sabia por que era tão vital para ela poupar seu pai. Talvez fosse algumas últimos vestígios de sua humanidade que ficaram. Ela certamente não o amava mais. Talvez ela amava o homem que ele tinha sido antes que sua mãe o deixou. Houve uma época em que ele tinha brincado com ela, a amava e a chamava de sua pequena princesa. Isso tudo parou depois Renee partiu, e em seguida, ele se tornou frio e ela tem sido mais um dever do que uma filha. O fato de que ele não conseguiu mantê-la longe de se tornar a única coisa que ele mais odiava significava que ele falhou. Charlie odiava falhar. Isso por si só o faria sofrer mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Edward ouviu memórias e pensamentos de Bella sobre o assunto e sentiu-se acalmando. Ele ainda tinha sede de sangue de Charlie, mas a promessa para sua companheira ainda estava demorando sobre eles.

"Eu não vou ir para Forks e matá-lo. Eu prometi, e eu não vou. Mas se ele vier aqui, depois do que eu disse a ele ..."

"Eu entendo," Bella disse a ele. "Ele não tem interesse em mais de mim, e ele não virá."

"Então você concorda que, se ele fizer, eu posso matá-lo?" A maneira como ele olhou para ela, com tanta esperança infantil, fez Bella rir.

"Só você pode olhar como uma criança doce quando pede para matar o meu pai. Eu não posso negar que ele foi avisado. Então, sim."

Sorriso lento e mortal de Edward fez alguma coisa para seu estômago, se tivesse lançando ao redor de maneiras muito melhores do que a conversa com seu pai tinha.

"Mas você não pode fazer nada para atraí-lo para a cidade, para assim você pode matá-lo. É só se ele vier sozinho por algum motivo insano." Ela conhecia seu companheiro, e se ela lhe desse uma brecha, ele iria correr com ela.

"Você arruiná toda a minha diversão", Edward murmurou enquanto apertou os lábios em sua garganta.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás em sinal de rendição, e ele lambeu e chupou enquanto suas mãos deslizaram sob sua camisa.

"Eu acho que não, Edward. Isso é divertido, e eu não vou arruiná-lo." Antes que ele pudesse piscar, ela rasgou sua camisa e empurrou-o para baixo na cama.

"Não, você certamente não vai." Roupas voaram, desfiado de ambos os seus corpos com uma velocidade surpreendente. "Você estava tão sexy quando você ficou brava com ele e disse-lhe que foi feito com ele."

Bella riu, alinhado-se com ele e baixou o corpo no dele. "Eu quase vim a partir do olhar em seu rosto quando você o ameaçou. Você está além quente quando você é tão mortal."

Ele assobiou quando deslizou dentro dela. "Eu mataria qualquer um por você."

"Eu sei. E eu sou grata." Ela mostrou a ele o quanto quando ela começou a se mover, seu corpo perfeito flexionando e rolando e dando-lhe valores indizíveis de prazer. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo", ele repetiu, os últimos vestígios de sua ira se infiltrando afastado enquanto ele se entregava para ela. Ela era a única que poderia conduzir cada sede de vingança para fora de sua cabeça. Como eles vieram juntos, mais e mais, ele sussurrou seu amor por ela e prometeu a sua vida, a sua felicidade. Isso era tudo o que importava.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: sem Rosie**

 **Acho q no próximo**

 **Mas num gosto do Charlie e vcss?**


	12. Chapter 11

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 11**

Edward nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão empolgado, o que foi dizer muito, pois Emmett sempre foi barulhento e animado. Desta vez, ele estava quieto, mas praticamente vibrando de felicidade e necessidade. Edward aumentou sua diversão com a carranca no rosto de Bella. Ela estava assistindo Jasper, cujo ciúme e infelicidade aparentavam crescer a cada momento.

Edward se desculpou e foi sentar-se ao lado de seu irmão infeliz. "Isso vai acontecer para você um dia, Jasper. Seja paciente."

"É difícil. Eu sinto que... Eu não sei. O amor exalando de você e Bella, e agora Emmett... É demais para suportar."

 _Talvez você deva mandá-lo embora por um tempo_? Bella perguntou.

Edward estava perdido sobre o que fazer para o seu amigo e irmão. Se ele pudesse fazer a companheira de Jasper aparecer, ele o faria, mas, infelizmente, essa era uma das poucas coisas fora do controle de Edward.

"Você sabe por que está sentindo isso tão forte, não é?" Edward perguntou, fazendo carranca de Jasper apenas aprofundar.

"Eu não quero ouvir essa merda agora, Edward. El está errado."

Eleazar, outro membro de sua família, jurou de pés juntos que Jasper tinha o dom de sentimentos e que, se ele focasse nisso seria capaz de, eventualmente, aprender a manipular e controlar os sentimentos dos outros. O dom de Eleazar era ser capaz de reconhecer o dos outros, e ele poderia estar errado. Seu dom foi fundamental para a ascensão dos Volturi e instrumental na criação de muitos vampiros talentosos e poderosos.

"Se ele estiver errado, por que você está tão incomodado por Emmett encontrar sua companheira? E eu ter encontrado a minha? Eu vou admitir, se a situação se invertesse eu me sentiria um pouco só, mas eu não iria chafurdar na autopiedade e ciúme como você parece estar."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso," Jasper murmurou, Edward fez uma carranca. "Você ouve todos os pensamentos, mesmo se você não se sentisse do jeito que eu sinto. Seria irritar a merda fora de você."

Edward tinha de admitir que provavelmente fosse verdade. "Talvez você precise sair daqui por um tempo."

"Eu não posso sair. Maria..." Ele revirou os olhos. Edward brincou com o voluntariado para ajudar seu irmão, mas ele realmente não queria ter que lidar com os cuidados de Maria.

"E se pedirmos a El para passar por aqui? Talvez ele possa ajudá-lo a aprender a controlar."

Jasper olhou através da sala para onde um Emmett brilhante estava conversando animadamente com Bella. Ele não queria deixar seus irmãos ou suas amadas. Uma parte dele, lá no fundo, estava feliz que eles estivessem felizes. Era só que a parte mais prevalente estava solitário, irritado, e com ciúmes.

"Sim, ligue para ele."

"Você quer ir?"

"Não, eu posso jogar bonito para a noite. E eu estou curioso para saber por quem o grandão se apaixonou. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar." E isso foi uma grande parte disso. Jasper sempre teve Emmett como parceiro no crime. Edward era muito mais seletivo na hora de foder com garotas, mas Emmett sempre tinha trabalhado em conjunto com Jasper. Foi difícil aceitar que ele estava sozinho agora.

A cabeça de Emmett virou e suas narinas queimaram. "Ela está aqui!" E ele estava descendo as escadas sem dizer mais nada.

Bella e seu irmão esperaram pacientemente até que ele reapareceu, segurando a mão de uma mulher loira bonita em um vestido vermelho apertado que exibiu seu corpo com perfeição. Ela era impressionante, e todos podiam ver por que Emmett estava tão extasiado. Ela era mais bonita do que a maioria dos vampiros do sexo feminino.

Quando Edward teve esse pensamento, Bella lhe lançou um olhar, que o fez balançar a cabeça.

 _Ninguém é tão bonita como você é, meu amor. Você deixa todas as vampiras, humanas e qualquer outra mulher que você pode pensar com vergonha._

 _Boa defesa_ , _Edward_. _Muito boa._

 _Eu faço o meu melhor, minha linda._

"Rose, estes são os meus irmãos, Edward e Jasper, e essa é a noiva de Edward, Bella. Gente, esta é a minha Rosalie."

Todos podiam ver os nervos escritos claramente em seu rosto, e Edward se levantou e se aproximou lentamente. "Bem-vinda ao Venom, Rosalie. Estamos tão felizes que Emmett a conheceu."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso hesitante. "Obrigado. É um clube impressionante." Ela olhou em volta, observando a decoração rica. "Eu não tenho muita certeza do que eu estou fazendo aqui."

"Você está aqui para ficar comigo, Rosie", Emmett disse com orgulho.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para isso, mas não disse nada, sentando o banco ao lado de Bella. Com um último olhar para Jasper, Edward foi sentar-se ao lado de sua companheira. Ele não gostava de estar longe dela. Jasper suspirou, mas se juntou a eles na mesa que Emmett tinha escolhido.

"Emmett não nos disse muito sobre você", disse Edward. E ele não estava muito disposto a fazer, a julgar pela maneira como ele estava olhando para Rosalie com um olhar sonhador no rosto. "O que é que você faz, Rosalie?"

Ela olhou ao redor cautelosamente. "Bem, eu trabalho na Dade Electronics. Hmm, que é onde nos conhecemos. Tenho vinte e três anos. Eu gosto de qualquer coisa mecânica, seja TVs ou carros ou qualquer coisa."

Emmett sorriu positivamente nessa notícia. Ele amava tudo a ver com carros. Era claro que Rosalie era perfeita para ele. Deslizou o braço ao redor dela, e ela pulou com o contato.

"Hmm! Bem, isso é tudo, eu acho?"

"Desculpe-me... Estamos te deixando nervosa?" Edward perguntou. Emmett não tinha mencionado nada sobre ela estar com medo de vampiros. Isso foi algo como um problema.

"Bem, mais ou menos. Eu realmente não sei por que estou aqui. Quero dizer, Emmett e eu conversamos, e então ele praticamente exigiu que eu passasse por aqui hoje à noite, e por alguma razão, eu concordei, embora eu tivesse planos e, o que está acontecendo? "

 _Talvez você deva ajudá-la, amor. Ela pode lidar melhor vindo de você, uma vez que Emmett claramente não explicou o acasalamento à ela._

Bella pegou a bola de conversação que Edward passou para ela mentalmente. "Rose... Posso chamá-lo Rose?" Ao aceno de cabeça, Bella continuou. "O que você sabe sobre vampiros?"

"Assim, você sabe, o que eles disseram na TV. Eu nunca fui a um desses clubes ou qualquer coisa. Oh, Deus, vocês me convidaram aqui para me comer?"

"Esse é um ponto de vista," Jasper murmurou, ganhando um olhar de seus dois irmãos. "O quê?"

Batimento cardíaco de Rose começou a gaguejar enquanto seus pés se preparavam para correr. "Eu não quero isso! Eu tenho que ir! Você não pode me morder a não ser que eu permita. É a lei!"

"Ninguém vai mordê-la," Bella assegurou-lhe, tomando-lhe o braço suavemente e guiando-a de volta para o seu lugar. "Eu prometo, ninguém aqui nunca iria machucá-la. Nós não podemos fazer isso, por causa do que você significa para Emmett."

"O que quer dizer, o que eu significo para Emmett? O que está acontecendo?"

 _Isto esta indo maravilhosamente_ , Bella pensou amargamente para Edward.

 _Eu acho que não pode sempre ir tão facilmente como foi para mim com você_ , ele pensou com um sorriso.

 _Você está me chamando fácil, Sr. Cullen?_

 _Só para mim, Senhorita Swan_.

 _Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde._

Edward sorriu um sorriso de lobo. _Estou ansioso para isso, meu amor._

"Pare com essa merda. Você está assustando a porcaria da pobre moça," Jasper disse a eles. "Você é a companheira do Emmett, loira. Isso significa que ele te ama e nós não poderíamos prejudicá-la, porque seria basicamente matá-lo. Ou ele ia nos matar. Qualquer que seja o primeiro a acontecer. Então pare de pânico."

"Ele me ama? O quê? Ele nem me conhece! Eu tenho que ir."

"Rosie, baby..."

"Você não me chame de baby! Por que você não me disse nada disso antes de eu vir aqui e ser emboscada por sua família estranha? O que há com esses dois, de qualquer maneira? Por que eles parecem estar falando um com o outro sem dizer uma palavra?"

Jasper riu. _Ela é mal-humorada como o inferno. Pior do que Maria. Emmett está ferrado, pela a eternidade. Isso pode ser divertido de assistir, afinal._

"Desculpe," Bella pediu desculpas em silêncio, olhando para todos os homens na sala. Eles absolutamente não lidavam bem com as coisas, e, aparentemente, sobrou para ela concertar tudo. "Rose, uma das coisas que não foram ensinadas sobre vampiros é que eles se unem por toda a vida. Quando encontrar a pessoa certa, eles só sabem, e isso é o fim para eles. Eles nunca mais vão querer outra pessoa, ou vampiro, nunca mais. Nós, humanos, não sentimos exatamente da mesma maneira, mas nós sentimos o empate, a necessidade de estar com aquele vampiro. Eu estou supondo que você sentia algo por Emmett?"

Rose parecia desconfortável, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu me senti atraída por ele, com certeza. E eu vim aqui, embora eu realmente não quisesse. E eu fugi, mesmo que você é todo psicopata."

Bella riu levemente. "Eu entrei no clube como um ser humano em torno de um mês atrás. Edward apareceu diante de mim, e eu fiquei muda com a visão dele. Tudo nele me chamou, e eu sabia que tinha que ficar com ele para sempre." Edward levantou a mão aos lábios e deu um beijo em todos os nós dos dedos. "Eu assinei a promessa naquela mesma noite e tornei-me uma vampira sem pensar duas vezes."

Os olhos azuis escuros de Rose ficaram grandes com as palavras de Bella. "Você... é por isso que eu estou aqui? Você quer me transformar em um vampiro?"

Emmett pegou a mão dela. "Claro que sim, Rosie. Eu quero que você seja minha para sempre. Você não quer isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou puxar a mão do aperto de Emmett, mas isso era impossível até que ele sentiu e deixou ir. "Eu não vim aqui para isso. Eu vim para ver você, para ver o que era aquilo."

"Ninguém disse que você tinha que virar hoje, Rosie. Quero dizer, eu adoraria, mas podemos esperar até que esteja pronta. Eu só quero que você esteja comigo. Nós podemos conhecer um ao outro e tomar nosso tempo. Eu não espero que você seja tão impetuosa como Bella."

"Ei!" Bella protestou, rindo. "Eu sabia o que eu queria, e eu aceitei. Eu não me arrependo." Seus olhos encontraram os de Edward. "Eu não me arrependo de nada."

"Bem, isso é tudo _la-di-da *****_ e bom para você", disse Rose acidamente, "mas eu não estou interessado em me tornar uma vampira. Nem agora, nem nunca."

 _ ***** **LA-DI-DA** – Usado para expressar desdém para algo visto como pretensioso. (Nota de Revisão)_

Ocorreu a Edward que nenhum deles nunca tinha sequer considerado a possibilidade de Rose não querer ser um deles. E se Bella não quisesse se tornar uma vampira? O que ele teria feito? Um olhar para o seu rosto, e ele sabia que teria atormentado-a a se tornar como ele, até o fim dos tempos. Ele teria feito isso _a_ missão de sua vida.

"Por que não, Rosie?"

"Meu nome não é Rosie, Emmett. É Rosalie ou Rose. E há muitas razões pelas quais não. O primeiro é que eu não vou deixar algum disparate companheiro místico ditam minha vida!"

"É de se admirar que eu sou louco por você?" Emmett perguntou, deslumbrado com a forma como as bochechas coradas, a forma em que seus olhos se viraram para ele. Ela não teve um pingo de medo sobre enfrentar um vampiro anormalmente grande, nem sua bem-intencionada intrometida família.

"Pare com isso!" Ela deu um tapa no braço dele e reprimiu um grito quando sua mão golpeou o músculo duro. "Oh! Maldito!"

"Eu sinto muito, Rose." Ele deu um beijo em sua mão e fez seus olhos tremularem, que o levou a sorrir. "Você pode me bater o quanto você quiser quando for uma de nós, mas, por enquanto, é melhor abster-se. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com suas mãos lindas e talentosas."

"Ugh! Apenas pare com isso!" Ela retirou a mão. "Eu não vou ser um de vocês. Tire esse pensamento da sua cabeça agora."

"Por que não? Somos fortes. Nós vivemos para sempre. Somos ricos. Lindos. Poderosos. O que mais você poderia querer?"

Edward e Bella ouviu a resposta em sua cabeça antes que ela deu, e ambos engasgaram.

Rose se levantou, e Emmett ficou com ela. "Eu vou te dar qualquer coisa, Rose. Basta ficar comigo."

"Quero crianças, Emmett. Bebês. É o que eu sempre quis, e eu sei muito bem que você não pode me dar isso."

Silêncio seguiu a declaração, e Jasper, Edward e Bella se entreolharam, impotentes. Eles não queriam estar lá para esta conversa muito pessoal, e todos eles poderiam sentir que este era um tema Rosalie não ia ceder facilmente.

Edward limpou a garganta. "Talvez devêssemos..."

"Não vão," Rose disse, olhando para o estupefato Emmett. "Eu não vou ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, e ele provavelmente precisa de alguém com quem conversar depois que eu sair."

Seu rosto se suavizou, e ela levantou a mão para tocar sua bochecha. Emmett se inclinou para a carícia, fechando os olhos, mas foi incapaz de esconder a devastação que as palavras dela lhe tinham causado. Ela realmente queria a única coisa que ele não poderia lhe dar, e ele odiava a si mesmo naquele momento por não poder.

"Toda a minha vida, eu queria ser uma esposa e uma mãe, Emmett. Você fala da eternidade, poder e beleza infinita, e isso é tudo muito bom, mas não é nada que aspiro. Sou uma mulher simples, com desejos simples e necessidades. Eu sinto a conexão que você está falando. Eu sinto. E uma parte de mim está morrendo por dentro agora, porque eu sei que eu estou te machucando, e odeio fazer isso. Tudo em mim rebela-se com o pensamento – tudo, exceto a parte que quer ser uma mãe".

"Nós poderíamos, eu não sei, quero dizer, você poderia ficar humana, e há a inseminação artificial, certo? Você poderia ter um bebê, e então..."

"E, então, eu poderia me tornar uma vampira e ver o meu bebê crescer, envelhecer e morrer? Ou transformá-los, uma vez que se casem e tenham filhos? Não é isso que eu quero, Emmett. Eu quero vários filhos. Eu quero ser capaz de mantê-los sem medo de que minha força vai matá-los. Quero corrigir joelhos ralados sem querer suga-los, e eu quero mantê-los contra mim e deixá-los ouvir meu coração bater, para confortá-los quando estão tristes. Eu não posso fazer nada disso se eu me tornar uma vampira. "

Levou tudo de Jasper para não entrar em colapso por causa da dor que estava emanando de seu irmão e Rosalie em ondas. Edward e Bella foram ambos atolados em um turbilhão de pensamentos de Emmett procurado por uma resposta que faria Rose estar com ele. Bella esfregou seu peito, com dor pelo seu irmão.

"E se você ficar humana e você fizer tudo isso, e eu só esperar por você, até que esteja realmente velha e doente? Então, talvez..."

"Então, talvez você me deixe morrer, como eu deveria. Emmett, eu não tenho nada contra o seu tipo. Eu não considero você uma abominação como alguns. Eu até admito ter alguma curiosidade sobre as suas vidas e sua força e habilidades. Mas não é o suficiente para desistir de tudo que eu já sonhava em ter. Para ter você. Acho que você é incrível, e eu provavelmente sou um idiota por desistir, por nem mesmo tentar, mas eu sei que se eu deixá-lo entrar, eu vou mudar de idéia. E, em seguida, uma parte de mim vai te odiar por tirar o que eu sempre quis. E eu não quero te odiar. Esse pensamento me deixa doente." Ela olhou ao redor, seus olhos selvagens. "Tudo isso me deixa doente. Eu tenho que ir."

"Mas, Rose..." Ele estava pronto para ficar de joelhos e implorar, se fosse necessário. Ele sentiu como se uma parte dele já estivesse em falta, mesmo que ela ainda não tenha se afastado. Ele não podia deixá-la ir. Ele não faria isso.

"Eu estou noiva, Emmett." Ele fez uma careta, como se tivesse levado um tapa. "Eu tenho um noivo que quer exatamente o que eu quero. Eu o amo."

"Você não pode." Não. A palavra manteve-se ecoando em sua cabeça mais e mais. Não era possível.

"Eu posso. Talvez não seja o mesmo que isso é" ela fez um gesto entre eles "mas ele me faz feliz e vai me dar o que eu quero."

"Você não pode. Não é possível." Emmett não sabia como argumentar com ela, para convencê-la de que seu vínculo era o laço mais forte na terra. Isso é o que tinha sido sempre ouvido, e ele sentiu. Por que ela não poderia? Ele olhou para seus irmãos por ajuda, mas eles estavam congelados, assim como ele. Nenhum deles sabia o que fazer.

"Eu sinto muito, Emmett. Eu tenho que ir."

"Por favor, Rose, você não sente isso? Você vai nos destruir tanto se você for embora", suplicou ele, porque não sabia como poderia viver se ela saísse pela porta. A dor que estava inundando seu corpo, certamente, iria toma-lo até definhar e morrer.

"Não, Emmett, eu vou destruir a nós dois se eu ficar. Eu não quero te odiar. Apenas me deixe ir."

"Eu não posso." Ele tinha certeza de que seu coração estava partido ao meio dentro de seu corpo. Quem imaginaria que ele podia sentir partir o órgão há muito adormecido?

"Se você me ama, se eu sou realmente a sua alma gêmea, então você vai me amar o suficiente para me deixar ir."

E com essas palavras, Emmett soltou o braço dela. Porque ela _era_ sua alma gêmea e ele _faria_ qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse sofrer eternamente sem ela.

Rose pegou sua bolsa e se afastou dos vampiros imóveis tão rapidamente quanto seus pés conseguiam levá-la. Quando ela chegou à escada, se virou e deu um último olhar para Emmett. "Sinto muito." Ela não olhou para trás quando desceu as escadas correndo.

Bella se moveu primeiro, envolvendo os braços em torno de Emmett enquanto suas pernas aparentemente cederam e ele caiu no chão. Ele chorou silenciosamente, seu grande corpo balançando enquanto ela segurava sua preciosa vida. Seus olhos cheios de dor encontraram Edward, e ele correu para envolver seus braços em torno de Bella e Emmett. Por sua parte, Jasper foi superado com as emoções que Emmett estava sentindo, e todo o seu corpo tremia com o esforço que levou para chegar a seus pés e ir para o seu irmão que repetia as últimas palavras de Rose – Jasper superou com tristeza o ciúme de antes. Ele prefere ficar sozinho pelo resto de sua vida do que sentir-se como seu irmão agora.

Ninguém sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas o clube vazio e fechado antes de qualquer um deles se movesse. Os pensamentos de Emmett estavam cheios de mágoa e dor. Os corações de Edward, Bella, e Jasper sangravam por ele.

Eventualmente, Jasper respirou fundo e mergulhou fundo dentro de si mesmo, para a parte onde toda a dor estava centrada. Lembrou-se do que Eleazar lhe tinha dito, se concentrou no ponto e empurrou-o para fora do caminho, tentando encontrar alguma felicidade. Pensou na felicidade que Edward e Bella tinham exalado desde o momento em que se conheceram, e ele a externou, usando sua mente para enviar esse sentimento a todo.

Demorou um pouco e sua cabeça doía com o esforço que ele fez, mas eventualmente, um pouco da dor recuou.

Emmett sentou-se e olhou para ele fixamente. "O que você fez? Eu posso sentir algo vindo de você, e não é tão ruim."

"Ele usou seu talento para tirar um pouco da sua dor." Edward colocou a mão no ombro de Jasper, grato. "Está levando toda a sua concentração para ajudá-lo."

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso sentir isso. Eu preciso-"

"Você precisa de algum tempo, Emmett. Eu sei, melhor do que ninguém, o que você perdeu." Edward olhou para Bella, o amor por ela esmagador. Se ela se afastasse, ele teria sido ainda mais inútil do que Emmett era. Queria dar suas sabedorias ao irmão, para lhe dizer que talvez Rose fosse mudar sua mente, mas ele e Bella sabiam que ela não iria. Eles tinham visto isso enraizado fortemente dentro dela, e estava feito.

"E eu sei que você está pensando", lembrou seu irmão delicadamente. Emmett pensou em perseguir Rose, encontrar seu noivo, e matá-lo. "Isso não vai mudar sua opinião, e ela vai te odiar. Isso seria pior, eu acho."

"O que eu faço?" ele perguntou em voz baixa, a luta deixando-o enquanto ele caia de novo.

Jasper pegou seu bíceps e enviou outra onda de felicidade para o irmão.

"Você vive. Você continua, e nós vamos ajudá-lo. Marcus passou sem sua amada durante séculos."

"Ótimo... Eu posso ser como Marcus, o filho da puta rabugento," Emmett cuspiu sarcasticamente, balançando a cabeça.

Marcus era de fato uma pessoa muito deprimente. Edward não podia ver seu irmão se transformando naquilo, mas quem saberia?

"Marcus não nos tinha", Bella disse a Emmett, roçando os dedos pelos cabelos. "Podemos não ser sua companheira, mas nós amamos você, e você está preso com a gente para sempre."

Emmett trabalhou um sorriso para ela. "Você não sabe a sorte que tem, irmão."

Edward sabia, mas ele não precisa expô-la. "Talvez você e Jasper devam tirar um tempo. Corra até o Alasca. Reúnam-se com El. Esclareçam suas cabeças."

 _Ter algum prazer com Tanya ou Irina_ , Jasper pensou. Talvez se ele ficar com alguém de sua espécie...

Edward balançou a cabeça. Isso não era algo que Emmett precisava agora.

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia." Emmett lentamente chegou a seus pés. "Sinto muito que você tenha que ver isso, mas eu não sei se eu poderia ter pensado nisso sem você."

"Você sempre nos tem, Emmett. Ligue-me se você precisar de alguma coisa."

"Eu cuido dele," Jasper prometeu. Quanto mais ele praticasse, mais fácil seria para enviar Emmett a ajuda que precisava. Talvez Eleazar pudesse ajudá-lo a contribuir com seu irmão ainda mais.

Emmett abraçou Bella firmemente, agradecendo-lhe o seu apoio, antes de fazer o mesmo com Edward. "Nós vamos estar de volta, espero que antes de..." Ele parou, incapaz de falar sobre suas núpcias iminentes.

"Nem sequer pense nisso. Vamos esperar por você, se é isso que você quer, e se não, vamos entender." Mesmo que ele interferisse com os planos de Edward, ele não se importava naquele momento. Se ele tivesse que esperar para cuidar de Aro, ele o faria. Emmett era tudo que importava agora.

"Vamos ver vocês em breve", Jasper prometeu, levando o vampiro gigante para longe, como um pai guiando uma criança instável.

Bella e Edward esperaram alguns minutos, depois que eles saíram, para falar.

"Essa foi a pior coisa que eu já vi," Bella sussurrou. Edward colocou Bella em seus braços enquanto ela chorava baixinho. "Eu deveria ter tentado mais convencê-la de que estarmos juntos é a melhor coisa que ela poderia sentir. Talvez se eu-"

"Shhh, amor. Você ouviu seus pensamentos. Não importava o que você ou Emmett dissesse. Ela quer ser mãe mais do que qualquer coisa."

Sua companheira se encolheu com essas palavras. "Você vê? Eu não entendo isso. E eu me sinto egoísta por pensar sobre mim agora, mas como ela pode amar seus filhos que ainda não nasceram mais do que a minha mãe me amava? Ela conheceu seu companheiro e foi embora sem pensar duas vezes, mas Rose desistiu dele pelas crianças, que ela nem tem. Como é possível?"

Edward apertou ainda mais em Bella. "Eu não sei, minha linda, mas eu prometo que vamos obter suas respostas em breve." Ele estaria enviando uma mensagem para Demetri em breve. Ele tinha que saber alguma coisa agora.

"Venha. Vamos para a cama. Eu quero abraça-la por algum tempo." Tudo nele gritava para tornar-se apenas um com o sua amada. Assistir Emmett perder a dele, o deixou desesperado para cultivar sua própria.

Bella ouviu o desespero dele e beijou-o suavemente. "Eu preciso de você também. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nunca."

Suas palavras asseguraram-lhe, e pouco depois, quando ele se juntou a ela, sentiu-se certo novamente.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: vou falar chorei horrores quando li em inglês**

 **E to chorando horrores agora**

 **E queria poder dizer pra vcs q Rosie muda de ideia, mas ela não vai**

 **Quero abraçar o Emmett e vcs?**


	13. Chapter 12

_Traduzido por Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão - Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 12**

Era estranho para Edward ficar sem os seus dois irmãos. Eles estão juntos há quase tanto tempo quanto podia se lembrar. Jasper chegou dentro de alguns meses depois de Edward, e Emmett logo em seguida. Outros meninos vieram e se foram ao longo dos anos, mas Edward nunca foi muito ligado a eles como fora aos dois primeiros. No início, eles se reuniram pelo o medo do desconhecido e, em seguida, à medida que cresciam, era o medo do conhecido.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos?" sua companheira perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir.

"É tudo o que eles valem para você?"

"Bem, sim, mesmo que eu possa os obter gratuitamente..." Ela parou quando ele abordou-a na cama.

Eles deixaram o clube no fim de semana, com o propósito de ir a uma cabana privada que Edward mantinha do outro lado da fronteira com o Canadá. Ele deixou o clube nas mãos capazes de Félix, citando a necessidade de alimentar e passar um tempo de qualidade com sua futura noiva, o que era apenas um dos motivos para poderem ter um momento em casal.

"Você pode tê-los gratuitamente, mas eles valem milhões!" disse a ela, fazendo-a rir enquanto ele se aninhou em seu pescoço.

"Se você está dizendo!" Ele enviou-lhe um pensamento particularmente inventivo, que envolveu muito menos roupas e muito mais gemidos, e ela parou de rir. "Ok, talvez esse vale algo mais que um centavo...".

Ela gritou enquanto ele fazia cócegas e, em seguida, roupas tinham desaparecido e os corpos estavam unidos, dando a ela a realidade em vez de apenas a imagem.

Quando já exaustos, ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Nós precisávamos disso."

Eles precisavam. A semana que Emmett e Jasper partiram foi agitada. Edward sempre soube que ele se apoiava muito nos dois, mas não tinha pensado que era tanto até que eles fossem forçados a pegar a tirar férias. Além disso, ele teve que ligar para Aro e dizer-lhe que o casamento ia ser adiado um pouco, a notícia tinha sido recebida com irritação de Aro em parte e alívio de Sulpicia de outra, porque teria mais tempo para planejar o espetáculo ridículo que tinha em mente para o casamento de seu filho predileto. E ambos os companheiros estavam preocupados com Emmett e seu estado de espírito. Jasper avisou quando eles chegaram no Alasca, mas foi a única comunicação até o momento.

"Eu sempre preciso de você", ele disse a ela, beijando-a suavemente.

"E eu de você. Mas, por agora..." Ela parou de falar, não querendo ser muito ansiosa, mas não se conteve. Desde que Rosalie tinha se afastado de Emmett, e a necessidade dela de ser uma ótima mãe do que ficar com seu amado, Bella tinha sido incapaz de parar de pensar sobre sua própria mãe e como ela poderia ter escolhido o oposto. Edward finalmente recebeu uma mensagem de Demetri, e ao invés de chegar até ele a partir do clube e chegar aos ouvidos de Aro, a dupla decidiu fugir.

"Sim, meu amor." Edward pegou o telefone. A mensagem _Me Ligue_ veio há poucas horas atrás. Ele esperava que seu irmão estivesse disponível para conversar.

"Demi", disse ele, quando a voz familiar respondeu a linha.

"Edward, obrigado por retornar. Eu estou perto de casa e não pude mais evitar ir para lá por muito mais tempo."

Edward ficou tenso com as suas palavras, e Bella seguiu o exemplo. "O que quer dizer com _casa_? Você encontrou ela ou não?"

"Bem, sobre isso..."

"Você prometeu!" Edward interrompeu, sua voz rompendo a linha. A outra promessa do irmão ecoava em sua mente, juntamente com o temor de que, talvez, Demetri tenha decidido por um caminho diferente.

"Edward, irmão, ouça! Estou perto de casa, porque é onde ela está."

Os pensamentos de Edward acalmaram abruptamente ao ouvir essas palavras.

"Casa? Como em Volterra, _em casa_?" Não é possível, certo?

"Talvez. Provavelmente. Cada fibra do meu ser está me dizendo que ela está na Itália. É possível que ela esteja em Roma, mas... está puxando forte para Volterra. Eu acho que ela está lá."

Edward olhou para os olhos arregalados de sua Bella por alguns momentos. "Bem, eu acho, siga isso. E entre em contato comigo quando você puder. Mande mensagem se você não puder falar, mas encontre-a."

"Eu vou. Perdoe-me, isso me levou tanto tempo. O Pai tinha vários outros recados para eu atender, e fiquei pensando que a atração em direção a casa era apenas a necessidade de algo familiar."

"Entendo." Edward acariciou o rosto macio de Bella. "Desculpe-me, eu fui grosseiro com você. Eu estava com medo..."

"Nada mudou."

Edward suspirou. "Algumas coisas sim. Não o plano, mas não tenho certeza sobre a data. Vamos nos casar, em breve, e eu estou esperando para tirar proveito disso, mas algumas circunstâncias surgiram que me fizeram hesitar."

"Temos todo o tempo do mundo, irmão."

Edward riu asperamente. "Isso nós temos. Eu sei que eu não preciso lembrá-lo..."

"Para vigiar meus pensamentos perto do Pai. Não, eu acho que sei como esconder isso depois de todo esse tempo. Alguma outra coisa que você precise que eu faça?"

"Aproxime-se de Chelsea."

"O quão perto?"

Edward riu do tom lascivo que a voz de Demetri tinha assumido. "Tão perto quanto você desejar, meu amigo. Mas não tão perto de esquecer sua lealdade."

"Não duvide de minhas habilidades, irmão. Talvez eu possa influenciá-la por conta própria."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não me atreveria a duvidar de você, Demi. Fora isso, mantenha seus olhos e ouvidos abertos, observe os potenciais aliados. Eu tenho alguns em mente, mas você está lá para ver se alguém está insatisfeito ou pronto para a mudança."

"Conte com isso. Eu vou manter contato."

Eles deligaram após se despedirem, e Edward se virou para Bella. Seus pensamentos eram altos, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

"O que você gostaria de saber, meu amor?"

"Se ela está em Volterra, o que isso quer dizer?"

Edward suspirou e puxou-a para seus braços. "Isso pode significar qualquer coisa. Talvez ela e seu companheiro quisessem visitar o nosso, bem, Capitólio, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Eles poderiam estar apenas de passagem. Ou..."

"Ou eles são parte dela, parte da guarda de Aro."

"Talvez. Eu queria que Charlie tivesse dito a Billy com quem ela estava. Isso ajudaria, mas não importa. Vamos encontrá-la, e nós vamos lidar com isso." Ele odiava o quão triste ela estava sobre a deserção de sua mãe. Esperava, com cada fibra do seu ser, que houvesse alguma razão, inexplicável para ele, além de que a sua mãe não se importava muito. Isso era inaceitável, nos olhos de Edward.

Ela sorriu e afastou o cabelo longe de sua testa. "Nem todo mundo pode me amar tanto quanto você ama."

"Eles deveriam", ele rosnou, seus braços apertando ao seu redor possessivamente.

"Como se você pudesse suportar isso. Você mataria qualquer um que tentasse duelar com seus sentimentos por mim."

Ele riu. Ela o conhecia bem. "Sim, mas eu apreciaria que tivessem bom gosto, mesmo que eu tivesse que acabar com eles."

Bella riu com ele, mas, em seguida, o sorriso foi embora e ela encontrou seus olhos. "Eu amo o jeito que você me ama."

"Completamente", ele disse a ela, beijando-a suavemente.

Eles mantiveram-se em silêncio por um tempo, perdido em seus pensamentos contraditórios.

"Você vai me contar sobre sua vida em Volterra?"

Ele sabia que a questão estava chegando, e ela tem sido paciente com ele realmente não estar pronto para falar sobre isso. Mas agora era o momento.

"Eu não tenho certeza de quantos anos eu tinha quando eles me levaram. Seis? Sete? Oito? Algo assim. Crescido o suficiente para lembrar um pouco da minha vida antes de eles me levarem, mas muito jovem para fazer algo sobre isso." Os dedos de Bella juntaram com os dele, e ele foi imediatamente aliviado por seu toque.

"Nós estávamos visitando Londres. Meu pai era médico, e minha mãe era uma dona de casa, e fomos de férias em família para a Itália." Ele franziu a testa com a lembrança. "O trem parou em Volterra, e tinha algum tipo de feira de rua acontecendo. Eu implorei aos meus pais para me levar. Nós tivemos tempo e eu estava cansado de estar confinado, então eles me levaram. Era um dia nublado, e todas essas pessoas estavam com máscaras de cores brilhantes, e eu fui cativado ".

Ela ouviu a culpa em suas palavras, no redemoinho de seus pensamentos. "Não foi culpa sua."

"Se eu não quisesse ter parado..."

"Você era um jovem garoto, Edward. É claro que você queria ir à feira. Que criança não gostaria? Você dificilmente poderia saber o que ia acontecer."

"Pode ser." Ele abrigou culpa sobre ele durante um século. Ela não ia ser capaz de convencê-lo a deixá-la ir com apenas algumas palavras. "Eu nem sei o que aconteceu depois. Um segundo, eu estava segurando a mão da minha mãe enquanto meu pai nos trazia comida de um fornecedor, e no próximo, eu estava no escuro, movendo-me o mais rápido do que era humanamente possível, com algo me segurando firmemente."

Edward fechou os olhos, vendo a cena como se fosse ontem, deixando Bella ver através de suas memórias. "Quando eu pude ver de novo, eu estava em um quarto que parecia um museu. Havia arte, arte de valor inestimável, em todas as paredes, estátuas de ouro de verdade, e bela arquitetura. É claro, que realmente não registrei no momento. O que prestei atenção foi na mulher."

Mostrou-lhe Sulpicia, sua pele pálida, cabelos ruivos, cara impressionante, e profundos olhos vermelhos. "Mesmo sendo jovem, eu sabia que os olhos não foram feitos para ser dessa cor. Além disso, havia algo de errado por trás deles. Eu não sabia que no momento em que ela foi danificada, um pouco louca. Eu só sabia que eu estava com medo."

Então ele parou de falar e levou-a de volta para suas memórias.

 _"Sulpicia, o que você fez?"_

 _"Ele é meu. Ele era para ser meu."_

 _A figura escura, o homem que falava, ficou à vista, olhando para o menino assustado. Como a mulher, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas o seu eram mais assustadores. E seu tom teve o jovem Edward ainda mais assustado._

 _"Você conhece as regras."_

 _"Então, nós não o transformamos agora. Nós o criaremos. Ele é meu. Meu filho. Olhe para ele, Aro. Ele parece com Gianni."_

 _Sua voz quebrou no nome, e o homem colocou os braços em volta dela._

 _"Ele não é Gianni, meu amor. Ele se foi. Este garoto não é nosso..."_

 _"Ele é meu agora!" Ela gritou, empurrando-o para longe dela agarrando a criança. Ele estava com muito medo de fazer um som, mas as lágrimas derramavam sobre suas bochechas._

 _"Não chore, meu bebê", a mulher sussurrou, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela cheirava muito bem, e suas palavras de conforto o fizeram segurar-se nela. "Você é meu agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. Mama está aqui."_

 _"_ Mama? _" ele perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para sua mãe. "Onde está minha mãe?"_

 _"Eu sou sua mãe agora, bebê. Sua mãe teve que ir embora, mas ela quer que eu cuide de você. Cuidarei de você exatamente como se você fosse meu bebê."_

 _"Sulpicia..."_

 _"Não, Aro! Você não vai tirar isso de mim também. Ele é meu. Ele está destinado a ser o meu, e você vai me deixar tê-lo, ou eu vou caminhar por essa porta agora e me mostrar ao povo..."_

 _"Você se atreve a me ameaçar?"_

 _Jovem Edward enterrou ainda mais no pescoço da senhora com as palavras assustadoras que vinham do homem._

 _"Sim, eu ouso! Você tirou tudo de mim quando você me fez assim. Você vai me deixar ter essa criança, Aro! Ele será nosso, e um dia, quando crescer, vamos transformá-lo, e ele vai ficar conosco para sempre. Gianni não o fez, e que foi culpa sua! A culpa é sua! Você não vai levar meu bebê. Meu... qual é o seu nome, menino doce? "_

 _Ele não levantou a cabeça, querendo esconder longe dos olhos assustadores e vozes. "Edward."_

 _"Não, não, meu Edward. Eu sei que você está com medo. Mas tudo vai ficar bem agora. Você vai ter tudo o que você poderia querer. Mamãe e papai vão lhe dar brinquedos, e um pônei. Você gostaria, Edward?"_

 _Ele levantou os olhos e, em seguida, olhando para a mulher que se agarrou a ele com tanta força. "Mamãe? Papai?"_

 _"Oh, bebê, eles tiveram que ir embora. Mas eles queriam que eu cuidasse de você. E eu vou. Você vai ser o garoto mais amado que já existiu, entende?" Seus olhos ainda eram selvagens, mas suas palavras eram suaves, como era a mão que ela correu por seu cabelo._

 _"Seus pais vão procurar para ele."_

 _"Não, eles não vão."_

 _"O que você fez?"_

 _"Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer! Eu fiz o que você não iria! Salvei meu bebê. Ele é meu!"_

Edward balançou a cabeça e tomou os dois para fora da memória. "Eles argumentaram por um tempo, mas ela já tinha me levado, e ele cedeu, como se está apto a fazer quando sua amada deseja algo." Ele conseguiu um sorriso. "Eu não sabia se ela os matou quando ela me levou ou se eles estavam vivos, procurando." Ele continuou, antes que ela pudesse perguntar. "Ela quebrou o pescoço da minha mãe quando me pegou. Meu pai estava vivo e morreu alguns anos mais tarde, de volta a Londres, sozinho. Marcus descobriu para mim."

Seu coração se partiu por ele e por sua família. "E Gianni?"

"Foi o seu filho, quando eles eram humanos. Ele morreu quando ele tinha três anos. Ele se afogou em um lago antes que pudessem chegar até ele. Ela, aparentemente, nunca foi a mesma depois disso. Aro foi transformado um ano mais tarde, e ele transformou ela, também. Eu olhei o suficiente como ele que desencadeou algo nela, e ela me levou sem um pensamento das leis ou medo de ser descoberto. Depois de Aro me aceita, ela tomou outros. Sempre meninos. Jasper, então Emmett, em seguida, Demetri e Felix e James... assim por diante.

"Vivíamos muito normalmente, ainda que bloqueados, longe do mundo real. Nós fomos ensinados por algumas das mentes mais brilhantes de vampiros que existiam. Tínhamos de brincar dentro das muralhas do castelo. Tivemos cavalos e póneis e tudo aquilo que queríamos, exceto as nossas famílias reais. Depois de um tempo, seus olhos não eram tão assustadores e nossas memórias desapareceram e eles se tornaram nossas famílias reais. Mas eu nunca esqueci."

Seus olhos tristes encontraram os dela. "Quando fiquei mais velho, eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu iria descobrir o que aconteceu com meus pais. Eventualmente, Marcus me disse. Ele sempre foi um toque suave. Ela matou a minha mãe, o que era ruim o suficiente. Mas o meu pai... ele estava sozinho, e ele nunca superou a perda de nós. Ele procurou por mim por um longo tempo antes de voltar para casa. Eu não posso dizer com certeza, é claro, mas eu tenho certeza que ele morreu de solidão."

Bella puxou a cabeça em seu ombro, esfregando suas costas suavemente. "Sinto muito, querido."

Ele se agarrou a ela por tudo o que ele valia. "À medida que o tempo passava, Aro começou a olhar para nós como mais do que apenas as crianças de sua esposa. Ele viu o potencial, e ele trouxe Eleazar. Você sabe sobre o seu dom já. Ele destacou aqueles que mostraram algum sinal de um talento. Fomos nós que soubemos lidar com a transição. Os outros... bem, ele os matou. Sulpicia não sabia disso, é claro, mas eu sabia."

"Ela não se importava? Eles eram seus filhos, certo?"

"Ela se importava, mas..." Ele se contorceu desconfortavelmente. "Eu fui o foco principal para ela naqueles anos. Minha semelhança com seu filho perdido... ela definitivamente me amava. E se ela começou a questionar Aro, ou ficar chateada com um 'acidente', ele iria conduzi-la de volta para mim."

Ele estremeceu com a próxima coisa que ele tinha que compartilhar. "Diferente de Jasper e Emmett, eu estava mais próximo de um menino que veio alguns anos depois. O nome dele era Benjamin. Era delicado, muito fino e não muito forte, e alguns dos outros implicaram com ele. Eu o defendia, e porque eu era o favorito, eles recuaram. Benjamin tornou-se como a minha sombra, e eu fiz o que pude para ajudá-lo, mas ele perdeu seus pais e chorou muito."

O estômago de Bella se agitou, sabendo que Benjamin deve ter chegado a um final ruim, porque Edward o teria provavelmente em Seattle com eles, se ele estivesse vivo hoje.

"Sim", disse ele, respondendo a sua pergunta não feita. "Um dia, ouvi Aro solicitando que Benjamin fosse trazido para seu escritório. Nós éramos estritamente proibidos de ir para lá, e eu achei isso engraçado, então obedeci. Eles tinham que saber que eu estava lá. Meu perfume - meu coração batendo -, mas fingiram que não. Aro levou-o em seu escritório e lhe disse que ele não estava mostrando o progresso suficiente para continuar com 'o programa', o que quer que fosse. Benjamin chorou e prometeu fazer melhor, mas Aro pegou e estalou seu pescoço." Edward se encolheu com a memória daquele som.

Bella soltou um gritinho na imagem que ela tem de o garoto loiro quebrado.

"Aro olhou diretamente para mim, onde eu estava na porta. Não podia me mover. Ele apenas sorriu e disse-me que um dia, eu entenderia, e então ele drenou o corpo despedaçado de Ben bem na minha frente." Seu olhar torturado encontraram os dela. "Foi naquele momento, ali mesmo, que eu decidi que um dia, o mataria. Não sabia como e eu certamente não sabia que eu estava destinado a ser transformado em um vampiro. Eu só sabia que eu tinha que acabar com ele".

Ela subiu no colo de Edward, envolvendo-a em torno de seu corpo, ficando o mais perto que ela podia. Seu coração chorou pelo assustado garotinho que tinha sido tirado de tudo o que sabia e empurrado para um pesadelo. Ele tinha vindo de fora forte, inteligente, e mortal, e ela o amava ainda mais pelo fato de que ele não tinha perdido sua humanidade. Ele ainda amava seus pais perdidos e o pobre menino quebrado.

"A culpa foi minha, você sabe."

Ela se afastou, olhando para seu rosto torturado. "O quê?"

"Aro viu o potencial em mim, o que eu poderia ser, quando eu era jovem. É por isso que ele a deixou tomar mais meninos, por que ele deixe-nos ser criados. Ele queria que o mais forte, o melhor de nós, para fazer parte de sua guarda. Se eu não tivesse aparecido, nenhum dos outros-"

Ela silenciou-o com um beijo. "Nada disso foi sua culpa, Edward. Você foi só você. Ela colocou tudo em jogo por levá-lo a partir de sua família, e ele tomou o amor obscuro e confuso da esposa e transformou-o em algo ainda mais perturbado. Mas ele não podia quebrar você, ou seus irmãos. Você é um milagre. Meu milagre".

Ele engasgou-se com as palavras dela, esmagando-a para ele. "Você é minha."

"Só há uma coisa que você falou errado, Edward."

Ele voltou a olhar para o seu belo rosto, levantando uma sobrancelha para o sorriso que ele encontrou lá. "O que é?"

"Você disse que tinha que acabar com ele. Você se enganou." Ela o beijou novamente. " _Nós_ temos que acabar com ele."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: eita**

 **Pobre Edward, Sulpicia e Aro são malignos, e como seria q são Caius e Marcus? Curiosa e vcs?**


	14. Chapter 13

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 13**

"Eu realmente não gosto dela."

Edward sufocou uma risada com o comentário irritado de sua companheira enquanto eles deixavam casa de Jasper. Ele designou um de seus homens para vigiar Maria, mas ele e Bella pararam algumas vezes para ver como estavam as coisas com ela.

"Ela não consegue ter a humanidade que você tem, amor. Ela nunca teve. Eu tentei avisá-lo." Edward balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se quando ela entrou na Venom. "Ele não vê além do exterior."

Bella riu. "Bem, ela _é_ linda. Não há como negar isso."

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela é okay. Eu nunca superei a atitude dela."

"Bem, não sou sortuda por meu homem ser um leitor de mentes?" ela perguntou levemente, rindo quando ele a tomou em seus braços e mordiscou o pescoço dela. Ela protestou quando ele abriu a porta para o clube. "Hey! Nós não estamos casados ainda. Você ainda não deve me carregar pela soleira da porta."

"Só uma formalidade, meu amor. Eu já prometi ser seu para sempre." Seus lábios se encontraram enquando ele os conduzia para dentro.

Ambos suspiraram quando um cheiro familiar os atingiu. "Você ainda consegue sentir o cheiro deles?" perguntou ela. "É quase como se eles estivessem aqui."

"Eu disse que eles ainda seriam tão nauseantes como sempre", uma bem-vinda voz resmungou, apesar de Edward e Bella poderem ouvir o riso no tom. Ambos olharam para cima e viram Jasper e Emmett a os observando.

"Jasper! Emmett!" Bella pulou e foi imediatamente envolvida em quatro braços fortes. "Vocês estão de volta!"

Ela se afastou e olhou para Emmett, que estava sorrindo, embora mais moderado do que o habitual. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou chegando lá. Pelo menos eu sei que a minha companheira existe, e eu vou ter certeza de que ela esteja feliz. Se é tudo que posso fazer, isso é mais do que alguns tem, certo?"

Edward colocou a mão no ombro de seu irmão. "Essa é uma ótima maneira de analisar isso. Você é um homem mais forte do que qualquer um de nós."

"Jasper e El ajudaram. As meninas também. Inferno, eles já viveram mais alguns séculos do que eu, mesmo sem encontrar seus companheiros. Pelo menos eu tenho mais do que eles."

"Isso mesmo. Poderia ser pior. Você poderia ainda estar preso com Jane." Jasper se virou para Edward. "Eu deveria chutar o seu traseiro para falar de Maria assim, mas desde que eu sinto o mesmo, eu vou deixar passar."

"Mais um mês." Edward lembrou.

"Não, são 26 dias, 13 horas e 53 minutos," Jasper esclarece, fazendo todos rirem.

"Não que você esteja contando ou algo assim." Bella beijou sua bochecha. "Nós sentimos tanto sua falta."

"Ha! Como se vocês notassem que tínhamos ido embora. Nós achamos que vocês se ficaram no quarto o tempo todo", Emmett brincou, fazendo-os se sentir um pouco mais leve. Ele não estava tão ruidosamente animado como sempre, mas ainda era Emmett.

"Só um pouco" Edward disse a eles. "Acontece que vocês dois idiotas realmente tinha responsabilidades por aqui. Quem diria? Eu fui obrigado a trabalhar." O tom de desgosto dele soou até ter todos eles rindo novamente.

"Pobre Princesa Edward! Teve que sujar as mãos e fazer mais do que ser belo e assustador? No entanto, você conseguiu aguentar?" Emmett bateu as costas de Edward, fazendo-o saltar alguns centímetros.

Os olhos de Edward moveram-se para Bella, e um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Eu encontrei uma maneira."

"Ugh," Jasper gemeu. "Se o meu punho quebrar por excesso de uso, devido à sua luxúria, você vai ter que assumir o meu trabalho de forma permanente."

"Sem chance, irmão." Edward observou-o atentamente. "Como foi com El? Você aprendeu alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Ele me ensinou como controlá-lo tranquilamente, como suprimir quando eu quero. Não sou perfeito ainda, mas eu tenho controle sobre meu poder."

"É muito legal! Nós corremos para esta casa de fraternidade quando estávamos voltando para casa-" Emmett sorriu esfaimadamente "-e Jasper fez todos ficarem completamente excitados. Eles estavam trepando e tocando e tirando a roupa. Foi um pornô tomando vida!"

Edward disparou um olhar reprovador, mas Jasper apenas deu de ombros.

 _Isso o fez sorrir. Não houve suficientes deles ao longo do último mês._

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Vocês são bad boys. Eu não sei por que eu senti falta de vocês."

"Claro que sabe, irmã. Tornamos as coisas animadas por aqui! Além disso, nós trouxemos um presente." Emmett enviou uma mensagem e sorriu. "Vai demorar alguns minutos."

Enquanto esperavam pela surpresa de Emmett, o grupo conversou e se distraíram nas fofocas do Alaska. Jasper olhou para Edward enquanto eles falaram sobre o casamento em Volterra, que agora poderia ser oficialmente programado.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo com você, não é?" ele perguntou. Ele sempre teve boa intuição, devido ao seu dom inexplorado, mas agora que ele finalmente estava em sintonia com ele, sentia uma corrente de emoção correr abaixo da superfície plácida de Edward. Sentiu um pico de surpresa e um pouco de medo em sua pergunta, que o fez perguntar todo o resto. "O que é isso?"

"Vamos falar sobre isso, mas não agora." O tom de Edward assinalou um aviso para não pressioná-lo.

Bella tomou sua mão, procurando acalmá-lo. Como sempre, o seu toque acalmou seu amado.

"Por que todos estão tão sombrios? Achei que você estaria satisfeito ao ver seus irmãos."

Edward virou-se ao ouvir a voz familiar. "El! Você mascarou seus pensamentos para que eu não soubesse que estava aqui."

"Culpado pelo crime, jovem." Eleazar entrou na sala, seu comportamento elegante não tinha mudado em nada nos anos desde que Edward o vira pela última vez. Ele era um vampiro mais velho, foi transformado quando tinha quarenta e dois. Seu cabelo escuro teve um toque de prata, e sua pele espanhola era uma tonalidade mais escura do que a maioria dos vampiros.

Ele abraçou Edward brevemente antes de virar para Bella, olhando-a com interesse aberto. "Apresente-me à sua noiva" ordenou a Edward.

"El, esta é a minha Bella. Bella, este é Eleazar, um dos poucos vampiros no mundo que se atreveria a me ordenar a fazer qualquer coisa."

Eleazar tomou-lhe as mãos, escovou um beijo sobre ambos os nós dos dedos. "É uma honra e um prazer de conhecer a mulher que conquistou o coração desse aqui. Eu o conheço desde que era apenas um garotinho, mas eu sempre soube que ele estava destinado à grandeza. Parece que finalmente descobriu isso com você."

"Uau," Bella murmurou, sabendo que ela estaria corando se ela tinha essa capacidade. "Tenho o prazer de conhecê-lo também."

"Senhor Bajulador" Emmett disse, rindo. "É uma coisa muito boa que ela foi feita para você, Edward. El poderia roubá-la."

"Não há nenhuma possibilidade disso," Edward rosnou, puxando Bella de volta para os seus braços. Ele sabia Eleazar não era uma ameaça, mas ele ainda sentia a necessidade de recuperar sua noiva. Ela, sabendo o que ele precisava, deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

"Infelizmente não, eu posso ver onde seu coração está. Ainda assim, eu sempre soube que você gostaria de encontrar uma companheira fascinante um dia. Você cumpriu o destino."

El estava olhando para ela com tal interesse que fez os pelos do pescoço de Edward subirem.

 _Acalme-se, rapaz. Meu interesse é apenas científico. Ela lê mentes como você, sim?_

"Sim" respondeu Bella por Edward, soando um pouco determinada. "Você não tem que fingir que eu não estou aqui."

Ele riu. "Sinto muito, querida. Estou acostumado com o garoto estar em meus pensamentos, mas eu não a outros."

"É um ajuste com certeza", Edward disse secamente.

"Eu vou dizer! Ele não estava muito feliz que alguém poderia entrar em sua mente!" Emmett disse a eles. "Foi hilário vê-lo a lidar com ela sabendo de todos os seus pensamentos."

"Até que eles começaram a falar uns com os outros em suas cabeças o tempo todo. Isso foi chato." Jasper forneceu, fazendo todos riem.

"E não vamos esquecer quando ela envia-lhe um pensamento sexy, distraindo-o de tudo o que estávamos discutindo e fazendo com que ele a agarre e corre para fora da sala."

Bella estava tanto mortificada quanto orgulhosa de si mesma. "Ele faz isso comigo também!"

"Vocês são certamente um par muito original. Eu nunca vi companheiros com a mesma capacidade antes." O olhar de Eleazar ficou no Bella, como se ele estivesse tentando ver dentro de sua cabeça.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou um pouco irritado com a atenção El estava dando a sua companheira.

"Alguma coisa é diferente sobre ela. Eu não posso localizá-lo ainda."

"Eu? O que há de errado comigo?"

Edward olhou para El enquanto se apressava para garantir que sua Bella estava bem. "Não há nada de errado com você. Você é perfeita!"

"Minha querida, me perdoe. Não queria assustá-la. Eu tenho uma sensação sobre as pessoas, de seus dons, e há algo diferente vindo de você em relação a Edward. É estranho, porque vocês têm o mesmo dom. Eu tenho certeza que vou descobrir."

"Oh. Portanto, nada de errado comigo? Meu poder? Será que vai embora?" Ela não gostou da idéia. Ela e Edward eram iguais, capazes de entender um ao outro de uma maneira que ninguém mais poderia, além de serem companheiros. Ela não queria perder isso.

"Não, eles não vão embora", Eleazar correu para assegurá-la. "Meu dom me permite ver os outros. Suas auras, ou algo do tipo. Eu vejo cores em torno de cada um de vocês. Emmett é vermelho, que mostra sua força. Mesmo quando ele era um menino magricela, eu vi que ele um dia seria entre o mais forte dos vampiros. Jasper é azul, mostrando sua ligação com emoção. Edward tem uma cor roxa, que mostra o poder, direitos e conhecimento."

Bella estava fascinada. "De que cor eu sou?"

"Branco, com todas as cores que passam por ele. Eu posso ver tons de todas as cores em você."

"O que isso significa?" Edward perguntou, ligando os dedos com ela. Ele não sabia se ele deveria estar animado por esta revelação ou com medo.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Isso poderia significar que o seu poder não resolveu completamente sobre ele ainda. É possível que o roxo vá assumir."

"Mas isso não é o que você pensa," Edward solicitou irritado, porque El estava mascarando seus pensamentos. Sua capacidade de reconhecer o poder em outros também lhe permitiu saber como impedir o poder. Tal era o seu dom e o quão forte ele era.

"Eu posso estar errado, e eu não quero que-"

"Você é amarelo", disse Bella de repente, parando as palavras de Eleazar pela metade. "Eu posso vê-lo, agora. Eu posso ver todos eles. O que significa isso?"

O rosto de Eleazar estava praticamente brilhando. "Isso significa que, minha querida, você é ainda mais extraordinária do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar!"

 _Empatia *****._

 ** _*_** **EMPATIA** _(Empath) é a_ _habilidade paranormal de sentir o estado mental ou emocional de outro indivíduo. [Nota de Revisão]_

Tanto Edward quanto Bella engasgaram quando seu pensamento os atingiu. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer uma palavra, Edward levantou uma mão. Ouviu, respirou e descobriu que eles estavam totalmente sozinhos. Ele sabia quem era seu informante, mas optou por deixá-la viver, por agora, em eleição para manter seus inimigos próximos. Ele percebeu que poderia usar Bree para espalhar desinformação para Aro, se necessário.

"Todo mundo foi embora?"

"Sim", respondeu Jasper, seus nervos em picos pelas emoções que estavam fervilhando na sala. "Emmett e eu disse-lhes para irem até a abertura, uma vez que todos já fizeram horas extras enquanto estivemos fora. Ninguém protestou."

"Eles fugiram como morcegos fora do inferno. O que não está nos dizendo?" Emmett perguntou. Estava pronto a qualquer momento para fazer o que Edward pedisse-lhe para fazer. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas entendia que seu irmão iria fazer o que fosse preciso para proteger Bella.

"Bella é uma empata," Eleazar anunciou, sua voz quase reverente.

"O que isso significa?" Emmett perguntou, irritado que só ele parecia ser sem noção.

"Isso significa que ela não tem um poder... ela tem todos eles." Jasper forneceu, soando bem reverente.

"Não exatamente. Uma empata tem a capacidade de ter todas as habilidades, mas eles devem ser expostos a eles, a fim de aprender a usá-los."

"Então, Bella foi capaz de ler mentes em primeiro lugar porque Edward é tudo em seu negócio de 24-7 ****** ," Emmett supôs, Edward fez carranca enquanto os outros riam.

 _ ****** **24-7:** 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana [Nota de Tradução]_

"Mais ou menos, sim."

"Ela é perceptiva, como Jasper," Edward anunciou. "Ela pega o modo como as pessoas estão se sentindo, mas ela não os controla ou qualquer coisa."

"Porque ele não podia. Ele resistiu aprender a usar seu dom, e, portanto, era um poder inexplorado até recentemente. Agora que ele sabe como usá-lo..."

"Eu vou?" Bella perguntou. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto os homens discutiram o dom dela. Ela não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso. Por um lado, foi avassalador para pensar que ela possuía uma capacidade para fazer praticamente qualquer coisa. Por outro, era excitante e emocionante. Sua mente girava no desconhecido.

"Sim." A reverência na voz de Eleazar fez Bella nervosa. "Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que permita sua mente fazer. Deve simplesmente se abrir e absorver o dom em si mesma. Pense em você como um espelho, mas em vez de refletir de volta o presente, pode retirar, enquanto ainda refletindo. Você não toma a capacidade do vampiro a distância, apenas absorve para si.''

"Há limites?" O medo tomou conta Edward. "Se ela ficar perto demais de poderes diferentes, irá dominá-la? Poderia machucá-la?" Isso não iria ser permitido. Ele iria mantê-la longe de todos os outros vampiros se fosse esse o caso. Eles se esconderiam do mundo e não deixaria ninguém perto dela.

"Edward, está tudo bem," Bella assegurou-lhe, embora não tivesse certeza de si mesma.

"Eu não posso dizer com certeza, é claro, mas ela está em torno de três vampiros talentosos, e que não está causando-lhe qualquer dano. Você está pensando em Volterra, sim?" Eleazar perguntou, ainda estudando Bella atentamente.

"Nós deveríamos nos casar lá, em breve. Não vou arriscá-la." Edward foi inflexível sobre isso.

"Claro, eu entendo a sua reticência. Eu não acho que vai ser um problema, no entanto. Se quer diminuí-lo, você talvez pudesse expô-la a alguns dos talentos que vão estar lá antes de chegar. Deixe-a absorver e compreender um por um, para que ela não seja oprimida quando estiver lá."

Edward gostou da idéia. Poderia solicitar a visita de vários vampiros que estariam presentes, sob o pretexto de querer encontrar seu substituto na Venom. Tinha planejado dar um tempo para viajar com sua noiva de qualquer maneira. Ele havia planejado deixar o clube nas mãos capazes Emmett e de Jasper, mas ele sabia Aro seria mais confortável com alguém mais competente na organização.

"Você acha que iria funcionar?" Bella perguntou, depois de ouvir os pensamentos de seu companheiro. Ela sabia que Edward não iria arriscar sua saúde mental, expondo-a a todos os vampiros de uma vez, e parecia uma boa idéia para ela.

"É claro que eu tenho certeza, uma vez que Aro souber sobre seu poder, ele vai querer fazer tudo o que puder para torná-la o mais forte possível. Ele vai enlouquecer sobre ela!"

Eleazar tinha dito exatamente a coisa errada. Edward rosnou, e antes que seus irmãos pudessem reagir, ele tinha Eleazar preso ao chão, com a boca na garganta do vampiro mais velho.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo?" Emmett começou a puxá-lo para fora, mas Bella o acalmou.

"Não" ela advertiu, sabendo que seu companheiro estava pronto para matar para protegê-la.

"Aro não pode tê-la!" Edward cuspiu, apertando o controle sobre Eleazar até o ponto de dor, fazendo-o gritar.

Edward foi além do pensamento racional. Teve visões de pesadelo em que sua Bella estava sendo levada para longe dele, presa naquele terrível castelo como ele tinha sido quando criança, incapaz de escapar; dobrada à vontade de Aro e trabalhando para ele. Isso não poderia acontecer.

"Nós temos que pará-lo. Ele vai matar El!" Emmett protestou, girando sobre Bella.

Jasper tentou enviar calma pela sala, mas a fúria de Edward era mais poderosa do que ele poderia romper.

Bella sabia que ela tinha que ajudar Jasper e Emmett entender a raiva de Edward, antes que eles se voltassem contra ele para salvar Eleazar.

"Benjamin", ela murmurou, fazendo com que ambos os vampiros se virassem e olhassem para ela.

"O quê?"

"Aro matou aquele menino, Benjamin, que vocês todos eram amigos quando crianças."

"Não, ele foi mandado para casa para sua família", Emmett disse a ela, falando devagar, confuso quanto ao que isso tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo no momento.

"Aro o matou, bem na frente de Edward. E sua mãe foi morta quando ele foi levado, e seu pai morreu de um coração partido. Edward odeia Aro." Ela deixou tudo ir, porque sabia dos pensamentos de seu companheiro que Eleazar não ia ser capaz de alertar alguém sobre suas habilidades. "Nós estamos indo para matá-lo quando formos para Volterra nos casar."

O choque que passou por todos eles com suas palavras poderia ser sentido mesmo sem o dom de Jasper.

"Você não pode!" Eleazar gritou, tentando lutar. "Aro é o nosso líder. É por causa dele que estamos todos aqui hoje. Eu não vou permitir isso."

"Você não tem uma escolha," Edward sussurrou, suas mãos apertando a garganta de El.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, lentamente voltando ao foco. "Vocês têm planejado isso?"

"Desde que vocês se foram, apesar de Edward está planejando isso toda a sua vida, há muito tempo", respondeu Bella, seus olhos em seu companheiro. Ele estava a ponto de destruir Eleazar. "Nós estávamos esperando para falar com vocês, para ver se irão nos ajudar. Há outros..." Ela parou, não querendo dizer muito. Se Emmett e Jasper não estivessem a bordo, eles estariam encrencados.

"Ele matou Ben?" Jasper perguntou baixinho, sua mente imaginando aquele pequeno garoto delicado.

"E os outros que não eram dotados. Vocês todos viveram porque Aro queria transformá-los em seu exército." Bella olhou para onde Edward tinha Eleazar preso ao chão. "El era capaz de dizer-lhe quais teria talentos e que não...''

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Emmett retirou Edward fora de Eleazar.

El ficou além de aliviado. "Aro vai sentir-se o mais infeliz de ouvir sobre o seu comportamento, Edward. Ele espera o melhor de você. Sei que quer proteger a sua companheira, mas ela será algo grandemente estimado para o clã. Você deve ser honrado!"

"Você fez o que ela disse?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz áspera. "Você disse a ele qual de nós iam ser valiosos?"

"Bem, é claro que eu fiz! Ele não queria todas as crianças, mas isso fez Sulpicia feliz, e quando ele percebeu que alguns de vocês tinham um dom, ele viu que poderia se beneficiar da combinação."

"Então, você disse a ele que Ben não era dotado?" Jasper perguntou, seus olhos atirando fogo.

Eleazar sentiu a tensão na sala. "Sim, mas-"

Isso foi tudo o que ele disse, porque Emmett arrancou a cabeça fora e Jasper começou rasgando seu torso.

"Ele tinha que morrer, certo?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para Edward, que estava olhando friamente para a pilha de membros diante dele.

"Sim. Aro não pode saber sobre Bella. E ele não pode saber o que estamos planejando." Edward respondeu, sua mente já calculando o que fazer com a bagunça.

"Quando íamos saber?" Jasper estava irritado por ter sido excluído.

"Assim que voltassem. Eu preciso de vocês, se vamos para derrubar Aro. Obviamente, ele não é o único."

"Caius", Emmett disse com um sorriso perverso. Ele sempre tinha odiado Caius. Seria um prazer matar o filho da puta sádico.

"Chelsea, obviamente. Os escudos. James. Que tal a Mãe?" Perguntou Jasper.

Edward hesitou. Sulpicia foi o motivo de ele ser levado de seus pais, e ela tinha matado sua mãe verdadeira. Ele não a odiava tanto quanto desgostava Aro, no entanto.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que nós temos que ver como ela reage. Ele é o companheiro dela, mas...''

"Nós somos seus filhos. E ela é louca por seus filhos." Jasper terminou em conflito. Ele seguiria seu irmão em qualquer lugar, mas não tinha certeza se poderia matar sua mãe adotiva. Aro não era um problema.

"Nós temos tempo para decidir isso. Primeiro, precisamos eliminar este antes que os outros retornem. Emmett, Jasper, vocês levem ele a algum lugar e queimem os seus restos mortais. Bella, pegue seu telefone. Vamos enviar uma mensagem para as meninas de que ele recebeu a notícia de um vampiro talentoso e que vai ficar fora por um tempo. Isso vai nos ganhar algum tempo, e todos nós podemos jurar que ele saiu daqui saudável e feliz ".

Edward virou-se para sua amada. "Você acha que será capaz de pegar esses dons sozinha? Se eu pudesse tê-lo mantido vivo, ele poderia ter ajudado, mas era algo de muito uma ameaça."

Bella colocou os braços ao redor dele. "Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa que eu tiver que fazer. Você sabe disso."

"Sinto muito que você teve que ver-"

Ela cortou Edward com um beijo. "Verei muito mais disso antes de terminarmos tudo, e não me importo. Eu só me importo com você."

Como sempre, ela o humilhou e encantou. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Vamos começar a trabalhar. Chame os vampiros."

Não havia tempo a perder. Eles tinham muito a fazer antes que fossem para Volterra.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: vixe Bellinha é fodona em kkkkk**

 **Os vampiros vão ta lascados quando ela aprender a usar o poder dela u.u ou melhor poderes :p kkk**


	15. Chapter 14

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 14**

As semanas seguintes foram uma porta giratória de vampiros talentosos. Aro tinha ficado tão emocionado, quando Edward lhe disse que ele e Bella planejavam voltar para Volterra depois de sua lua de mel prolongada, que não pestanejou em requisitar para entrevistar o melhor dos melhores para substituí-lo. _Venom_ é o mais alto perfil dos clubes de vampiro, e era importante manter a boa liderança depois que Edward se despedisse. Pelo menos, é isso que ele deixou Aro acreditar.

Por sua parte, Sulpicia estava apenas feliz por estar recebendo seu filho favorito de volta. Ela estava além de imersa em planos de casamento, o que Bella e todos tinham que fazer era escolher suas roupas. Na verdade, ela nem sequer tinha que fazer isso, mas insistiu em ter uma coisa para si mesma. Ninguém estava disposto a discutir com ela.

Emmett estava se adaptando à vida solitária após encontrar sua companheira. Isso o ajudou manter sua mente sobre _a iminente guerra pós-casamento_ , como ele apelidou-a mentalmente. Parte dele estava triste por ter matado Eleazar, que já tinha sido um amigo, mas sabendo que ele era a causa indireta da morte de Benjamin, junto com inúmeros outros amigos e irmãos, fez a sua ação precipitada mais fácil de aceitar. Além de saber que Edward teria o matado de qualquer maneira. O dom de Bella deve ser protegido a todo custo. Ela era a sua única irmã, e ele a amava, e mais importante, Edward não podia viver sem ela. Emmett sabia muito bem o que isso era, e ele não estava disposto a deixar o seu irmão sofrer como ele estava.

Jasper mergulhou em aprender a controlar seu dom. Ele e Bella praticaram afetar os humores do clube lotado. Eles obtiveram muito sucesso no que faziam, mas, muitas vezes, o humor de Bella se voltava para a luxúria quando ela tinha sua visão preenchida por Edward, e então os seres humanos ficavam um pouco fora de controle. Mais de uma vez, Jasper e Emmett tiveram que orientar casais excessivamente amorosos para as salas de privacidade enquanto Bella arrastava Edward para ataca-lo sexualmente. Dizer que Edward gostava do novo aspecto de poderes de sua companheira seria um eufemismo.

Bella era uma boa aluna, sutil, nunca deixando transparecer sobre o que ela estava fazendo quando em torno de um novo vampiro talentoso. Ela fala com eles como se estivesse interessada em conhecer outro membro da guarda, aprendendo sobre seus poderes e habilidades de seus próprios pontos de vista, sem deixar transparecer que estava registrando a informação para jogar com ela mais tarde.

Maggie foi a primeira a chegar, e o grupo teve que ser cuidadoso com ela. Ela era capaz de dizer se alguém estava mentindo, o que não era um talento que Bella realmente achasse necessário com sua capacidade de leitura de mente, mas Edward queria que ela fosse exposta a tantos talentos quanto possível antes que fosse atingida com todos eles em Volterra.

"Então, você vai se aposentar do clube, Edward?" Maggie perguntou, com os olhos vermelhos cintilantes.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Você me faz parecer como um ancião. Eu não chamaria isso de se aposentar; diria que quero mostrar a Bella o mundo antes de nos estabilizarmos. Ela nunca esteve fora de Washington." Graças a seu sufocante, arrogante e ignorante pai.

"Sério?" Maggie se virou para Bella em estado de choque. Ela era irlandesa e tinha sido uma vampira há mais de dois séculos. Não havia muitos lugares que ela não tinha estado.

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Não. Edward entrou na minha vida quando eu estava tentando decidir um jeito de quebrar-me para fora da rotina que tinha se tornado a minha vida. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que eu quebrei em grande estilo!" Ela uniu as mãos com seu companheiro, o amor que ela sentia por ele era claro como o dia em seu rosto.

Maggie suspirou e empurrou seu cabelo vermelho dos olhos. "Você tem sorte, encontrar seu companheiro, enquanto ainda humana. Alguns de nós ainda não os encontramos."

Bella sentiu uma pontada por esta menina, desejando que todos pudessem sentir o que ela sentia por Edward.

"Bem, Aro está convidando metade mundo dos vampiros para o nosso casamento," Edward disse a ela com um sorriso. "Talvez você vá encontrá-lo, ou a ela, não?" Ele sabia que Maggie não era adversa à companhia feminina. Ela tinha estado viva por tempo o suficiente para tentar praticamente tudo.

"Talvez", disse ela com um sorriso esperançoso.

"Então, Edward diz que você tem uma habilidade?" Bella perguntou, olhando para ela com interesse.

Maggie riu. "Sim, um bom detector de besteira. Vá em frente, diga-me duas verdades e uma mentira."

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto Edward sorria para ela. "Ela é a última que você deve perguntar, Maggie. Minha Bella é uma péssima mentirosa. Ela tem sorte que sua capacidade de corar foi embora quando deixou de ser humana."

"É verdade." Bella balançou a cabeça conscientemente. "Mas eu vou tentar de qualquer maneira." Ela ponderou por alguns momentos. "Eu gosto de ler. Eu sou uma boa dançarina. Eu fui a rainha do último ano do Ensino Médio."

Maggie sorriu. "Você não pode dançar. O que deve ter feito ser rainha do baile um pouco problemático."

Bella riu com a lembrança. "E fez! Eu pisei no pé do pobre Mike Newton durante a nossa primeira e única dança."

Edward estava chocado com sua companheira. "Você foi rainha do baile?"

Bella deu de ombros. "É uma cidade pequena, meu pai era o xerife, e não havia um monte de concorrência."

Ele beliscou sua mandíbula. "Você tem fotos, amor?"

"Talvez. Em algum lugar." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho que você gostaria de vê-las."

"Por que não?" Ele estava realmente perplexo com a idéia.

 _Por ter sido_ _Jacob o_ _meu acompanhante._

Edward rosnou com o lembrete.

"Porque você é um filho da puta possessivo, Edward, e ela, obviamente, tinha um namorado ou um acompanhante de algum tipo. Você provavelmente vai matar o pobre garoto que ela pisou penas porque ele chegou a tocá-la", disse Maggie com uma risada. "Senhor ajude você quando vocês dois forem para Volterra e os caras se interessarem um pouco por ela."

"Se sabem o que é bom para eles vão olhar para longe e controlar os seus pensamentos", disse ele com firmeza. Estava indo para ser uma tortura para ele ouvir alguns dos pensamentos de seus comparsas sobre ela. James, por exemplo, provavelmente iria morrer antes do dia do casamento. Ele irritava muito Edward, e Bella era a sua maior fraqueza de longe.

"Sim, boa sorte com isso", Maggie disse a ele, balançando a cabeça. "Nem todo mundo está tão feliz com seu retorno como Aro e Sulpicia estão."

Edward não ficou surpreso com esta notícia. Houvera muita inveja apontando seu caminho ao longo dos anos. Sua habilidade de ler mentes era provavelmente a única razão que ele ainda estava vivo hoje. Isso e a lealdade de alguns irmãos, junto com medo de represálias de Aro, ele havia servido bem ao longo dos anos.

"Você vai me ajudar a chutar seus traseiros em caso de necessidade, Mags?" Não doeu deixa-la de fora dos planos, embora não estivesse disposto a deixá-la entrar na trama. A maioria iria permanecer na ignorância até que as coisas começassem. Então eles escolheriam seus lados e viveriam ou morreriam.

"Você sabe que eu estou sempre pronta para uma boa luta. Deve ser o irlandês em mim."

Edward sorriu, satisfeito com isso por enquanto. "Então, sobre o clube..."

Alec era o próximo vampiro para visitar, juntamente com a sua nova companheira, Jane. Parecia que a rejeição de Emmett tinha encontrado o seu espírito de volta ao chegar em Volterra. Bella não tinha que pedir uma demonstração do poder de Jane. Ela deu-lhe livremente na primeira vez Emmett entrou na sala.

"Hey, Edward, você tem-ARGH!" Ele caiu no chão, se debatendo e gritando. Jane e Alec riram enquanto Bella corria para tentar ajudá-lo.

"Chega! Jane!" Edward ordenou.

Sabiamente, ela ouviu, e Bella foi capaz de ajudar Emmett a se levantar.

Emmett olhou-a com cautela. "Janie. Muito tempo que não nos víamos." _Pequena cadela sádica. Posso matá-la, Edward? Não tem que ser hoje. Adicione-a a minha lista de Volterra. Caius e Jane. Meus. Por Favor._

Edward concordou com o pensamento com o mínimo de acenos, agradando seu irmão imensamente.

"Eu não senti falta de você," Jane informou Emmett com altivez, ligando-lhe o braço com Alec. "Eu encontrei um homem de verdade."

Emmett riu com isso. Alec parecia que ele tinha uns dezesseis anos. Ele era o tamanho da metade de Emmett, mas seu talento poderia ser útil, por isso ele estava aqui para ser entrevistado também.

"Estou com o coração partido. Ei, Al, como está indo?" Emmett perguntou, batendo Alec em seu ombro. Momentos depois, Emmett estava no chão novamente, desta vez paralisado.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou, embora tivesse sido preparada para algo assim. Ela deu um tapinha nas bochechas de Emmett, e permaneceu sem resposta.

"Esse é o meu dom" Alec disse a ela, olhando um pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu sou capaz de colocar toda uma sala cheia de vampiros em um estado muito parecido com o sono."

"Uau. Como isso funciona?" Bella perguntou, fingindo interesse profundo.

Edward observou Jane enquanto Alec explicava a mecânica de seu dom para Bella. "Nem sequer pensar sobre isso", advertiu ele, não gostando dos sentimentos possessivos que ela estava experimentando. Não precisava de muito para ela usar o seu dom, e se ela usasse em Bella, seria a última coisa que faria.

"Minha Jane é uma mulher muito apaixonada", Alec disse a eles, atirando-lhe um olhar apaixonado, ainda que a repreendesse. "Ela não simboliza nenhum problema."

"Eu acho que Emmett iria discordar." Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para o par. "Sabe que, se você fosse comandar Venom, não poderia ir ao redor usando o seu poder nas pessoas direita e à esquerda, não é, Jane?"

"Sim", ela respondeu de mau humor. "Eu só fiz isso uma vez quando Emmett me desrespeitou fodendo com aquela garota bem na minha frente."

"Bem, você não tem que se preocupar com isso comigo." Alec beijou sua mão, e Jane sorriu. Edward pensou que isso poderia ter sido a primeira vez que ele já tinha visto o sorriso dela a não ser quando torturava sadicamente seu irmão.

Emmett levantou-se, finalmente, em relação ao par com cautela. "Se não fosse por mim, vocês provavelmente nunca teriam se conhecido. Pode lhe fazer bem lembrar, Jane."

"Você acha que eu deveria agradecer por ter de suportar um ano na sua presença? Essa foi a pior dor que já foi infligida a mim!" Ela jogou seu cabelo loiro com altivez.

"Oh, por favor! Se eu chegasse em casa tarde, você fritava a minha bunda! E, normalmente, eu não estava fazendo outra coisa senão trabalhar para Edward."

"Normalmente..." ela disse sombriamente, e Emmett começou a sofrer espasmos novamente.

"Eu acho que nós já vimos o suficiente," Edward disse a eles.

Alec calmamente fez Jane parar, e Emmett parou de convulsionar. "Desculpe por isso, Edward. Ela ainda está um pouco volátil, especialmente quando se trata de Emmett."

"Não é um problema", ele mentiu sem problemas. "Obrigado por ter vindo. Eu vou deixar você saber o que decidimos após o casamento."

"Claro." Alec fez uma reverência formal. "Vamos, Jane. Mostre-me a cidade em que você cresceu."

"Será meu prazer." Ela olhou para Emmett, enquanto andava.

Ele virou após a porta fechada, e os três vampiros esperaram alguns minutos até que os leitores de mente já não podiam ouvir seus pensamentos divertidos e triunfantes. Eles estavam abençoadamente sozinhos.

"Bem, isso foi divertido. Você conseguiu o suficiente para trabalhar?" Emmett perguntou Bella.

"Sim. Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso."

Ele deu de ombros. "Foi idéia minha. Eu sabia que ela iria me fritar, dada a oportunidade. Eu os pressionei uma segunda vez apenas no caso de você precisar de mais."

"Foi desnecessário, mas apreciado," Edward disse a ele.

"Sempre feliz por estar em serviço. Quando é que o D chega aqui?"

"Por último." Edward disse sem rodeios.

Demetri tinha novidades, e ele insistiu que precisava comunicá-lo em pessoa. Desde que Edward queria que Bella fosse exposta ao seu poder de qualquer maneira, isso o ajudou. Estava apenas ansioso e não gostava de ter de aguardar por informações.

Durante a próxima semana, Heidi, Zafrina, Katem e Siobhan passaram por lá, conheceram Bella e foram "entrevistadas". Heidi tinha o poder de atração, algo que Edward estava convencido de que Bella não precisava, mas não feria ter um pouco de habilidade extra. Ela era capaz de seduzir vampiro e humano da mesma forma com sua beleza, algo que sua Bella não tinha problema algum.

Zafrina poderia projetar imagens na mente dos outros. Dizer que Bella gostou desse poder era um eufemismo. Ela enviou a seu companheiro todo tipo de imagens travessas e assustou algumas pessoas do clube, quando ela enviou-os de pesadelo.

Kate tinha a capacidade de dar um choque numa pessoa, muito parecido com Jane, só que ela tinha que estar tocando a pessoa para fazê-lo. Jasper serviu como cobaia, nesse caso, uma vez que Emmett já tinha tido dois grandes solavancos. Bella pegou essas habilidades extras com pouco ou nenhum esforço, usando a capacidade de Eleazar de sentir e entender talentos para sua vantagem.

O poder de Siobhan era diferente. Pensava-se que ela poderia manipular uma situação em que o resultado fosse o desejado simplesmente querendo que seja assim. Se era verdade ou não, Edward não poderia dizer, mas Bella gostou da idéia. Ela estava indo para concentrar-se sobre o resultado que queria com Aro.

Finalmente, o dia da volta de Demetri chegou, e Edward estava fora de si com antecipação. Bella tentou acalmá-lo, primeiro usando o dom de Jasper e, finalmente, usando sua própria habilidade para fazê-lo esquecer do mundo por tê-lo nu. Funcionou bem, e ele estava muito mais relaxado quando Demetri encontrou o grupo na cabana. Suas outras reuniões tinha sido públicas, porque nada que dissesse ou fizesse poderia perturbar Aro a se voltar para ele.

"Edward!" Demetri abraçou rapidamente antes de virar para Bella. "Bem, certamente ele não estava exagerando. Você é tão bonita como o seu nome."

"Mais do que isso," Edward disse a ele, puxando sua companheira para o seu colo. "Agora, o que está acontecendo?"

Demetri balançou a cabeça e deu Jasper e Emmett cada uma salva de palmas fraternal. "Sempre tão impaciente."

"Demetri." O tom de Edward era um grunhido de advertência.

"Okay! Você quer que a notícia ruim ou a má notícia?"

"Você encontrou a minha mãe ou não?" Bella perguntou suavemente, fazendo Demetri soltar o sorriso sarcástico que ele estava ostentando.

"Sinto muito, querida. Eu não deveria te importunar. Ele, sim, mas nunca você. Sim, eu encontrei sua mãe."

Bella suspirou, e Edward apertou o controle sobre ela. "Conte-nos."

"Como eu pensei, ela está em Volterra. Eu não esperava para descobrir que ela é uma de nós."

"Eu já lhe disse que ela era uma vampira", disse Edward, confusa.

"Um vampiro, sim, mas ela é parte da guarda." Demetri balançou a cabeça. "Pior ainda, ela é um escudo."

Bem, lá se foi a idéia de matar todos os escudos. Tinham sido uma das principais prioridades.

"O quê? Como?"

"Ela está lá desde que você se foi. Eu a conheço. Quero dizer, eu a conheço há muito tempo, mas eu não sabia que ela era a mãe de Bella até que o medalhão me levou de volta para casa. Talvez porque era uma possessão humana e ela é uma vampira agora?" Demetri encolheu os ombros, claramente irritado que seu dom não tinha esclarecido a ele imediatamente.

"Falando de... Eu tenho certeza que você vai querer isso de volta." Demetri entregou o medalhão de volta para Bella, que fechou um punho suave em torno dela antes de deslizar por cima da cabeça, agradecendo-lhe profusamente.

"Por que eu não ouvi falar sobre ela?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo as gentilezas. A mãe de sua companheira tinha estado em Volterra todo esse tempo, e ele não tinha a menor idéia. Ele estava tão irritado quanto Demetri.

"Você ouviu. Renata? Escudo pessoal de Aro. Companheiro de Phillip."

"Phillip?" Edward estreitou os olhos, lembrando Phillip como uma criança. Ele tinha sido um valentão manipulador. Edward nunca tinha gostado dele.

"Sim."

"Renata?" Bella perguntou. "Por que eles estão chamando-a de Renata? Será que ela esqueceu o nome dela? Ela tem amnésia? É por isso que ela me deixou?"

Edward acalmou sua companheira com uma massagem suave de seus ombros.

"Aqui está o que eu fui capaz de descobrir. Você me disse para ficar perto de Chelsea, então eu fiz." Ele sorriu sombriamente. "Ela gosta de conversa de travesseiro, então eu tive ela falando sobre seu dom e perguntei com quem ela teve que usá-lo. Joguei como por que alguém precisa ser convencido a vir e ficar aos serviços de Aro? Claramente fomos os sortudos."

"Bom jogo," Jasper murmurou. A partir de seu próprio tempo com ela, ele sabia Chelsea gostava de flertar.

"Eu pensei que sim. De qualquer forma, ela me contou sobre alguns vampiros que ela tinha ligado para Aro e como ela mesma vinculou vampiros um ao outro. Isso me interessou, então eu perguntei mais sobre isso. Acontece que, há uma década ela esteve aqui com Phillip."

"Sério?" Edward quase derrubou Bella fora de seu colo quando ele sentou-se ereto. Pegou-a e beijou sua bochecha. "Desculpe, amor."

"Está tudo bem", ela murmurou, mal registrando nada além de palavras de Demetri. Essa foi a sua mãe que ele estava falando. A mãe dela.

"Parece que o nosso Phillip avistou justo Renee na cidade um dia e tornou-se bastante apaixonado por ela." Demetri agachou no chão, em frente à cama que Bella e Edward estavam sentados. "Sua mãe foi simpática ou dada a ele, Bella. Foi educada, mas dispensava-o cada vez que ele se aproximava dela."

Edward entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Tanta coisa fazia sentido agora. Ele esperava que o que ela estava prestes a ouvir fizesse a sua companheira se sentir melhor sobre o abandono de sua mãe. Ela olhou para ele, questionando esse pensamento.

"Diga a ela, Demi."

"Phillip pediu a Chelsea para ajudá-lo, para usar sua habilidade para e a fazer sentir-se ligada a ele."

Bella engasgou. "Então, ele não é realmente seu companheiro? Ela só pensa que é por causa de alguma ligação?"

"Sim."

A onda de raiva e alívio que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de Demetri foi esmagadora. Ela havia sido roubada de sua mãe por dez anos porque algum vampiro tinha um tesão por sua mãe, que não era recíproco.

"Eu não sei tudo, mas parece que ela usou seu poder e sua mãe foi com eles. Phil mordeu e a transformou, e Chelsea manteve-os conectados. Aparentemente, seu pai apareceu em algum momento, mas Chelsea fez com que esse vínculo, essa emoção, fosse embora, então ela não sentiu nada. Eles enviaram seu pai, e trouxeram sua mãe para a Itália, mesmo fora de Volterra, por alguns anos, até que Phil sentia que ela estava pronta para se juntar à guarda. Chelsea está trabalhando seu dom sobre ela agora e sempre, apesar de, neste momento, ela pensar que é companheira de Phil."

"Idiota", Emmett murmurou. "Quero dizer, ele sempre foi um idiota, mas ele roubou a mãe de Bella para longe dela e de seu pai. Como ele pôde fazer isso?"

Demetri deu de ombros. "Phil pensa que ela é sua companheira, ou quer que ela seja. O vínculo é trabalhado com ele também."

"Se matarmos Chelsea, vai quebrar o vínculo? Será que minha mãe se lembrará?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu suponho que sim, embora já faça tantos anos que eu não posso dizer com certeza. Sei que quando os vampiros se afastam dela, eles são capazes de pensar por si mesmos novamente. Renata não deve ser diferente."

"O que há com a mudança de nome, afinal?" Emmett deu de ombros para o olhar de reprovação de Edward. "O quê? Estou curioso."

"Você se lembra como Aro é sobre o francês," Demetri disse a eles, e todos os homens riram.

Séculos atrás, um vampiro francês tinha humilhado Aro na frente de sua guarda. Ele recusou o convite para participar dos Volturi e insultou Aro também. Ele morreu momentos depois, mas Aro nunca tinha vivido antes sobre a desfeita. E ele odiava os franceses desde então.

"Quando Renee foi encontrada para ser um escudo, ele a queria a seu serviço, mas não gostava de seu nome, de modo que ele a fez soar mais italiana com Renata."

"Será que ela sabe que eu estou indo? Será que ela sabe quem eu sou?" A mãe dela. Bella não podia esperar para vê-la novamente, para libertá-la de ligação de Chelsea.

"Eu não sei. Eu não penso assim. Se isso acontecer, ela não reagiu a isso. Eu não sei se ela se lembra de muita coisa antes de Chelsea e Phil chegarem." Demetri suspirou. "Minha esperança é que uma vez que eu mate Chelsea, sua mãe vai saber quem ela é, quem você é e nos ajudar. Ela poderia ser um problema quando chegar a Aro."

" _Você_ não vai matar Chelsea. _Eu_ vou. Ela me roubou da minha mãe. Ela roubou a esposa do meu pai. E agora não tenho qualquer um deles. Ela é minha." O tom de Bella era mortal, e seus olhos vermelhos iluminados com fogo. " _Minha_."

"Sim, amor, toda sua. Nós vamos trabalhar com isso, mas ela é sua."

"Eu acabo com Caius e Jane," Emmett informou Demetri com um sorriso feliz.

Demetri riu. "Posso ter Phil? Eu sei que talvez você o quer, Bella, ou você, Edward, mas ele sempre foi uma dor na bunda, e eu gostaria de exigir um pouco de vingança para você."

"Você pode ficar com ele," Bella respondeu por ambos. "Edward acabará com Aro."

"Eu fico com James." Jasper sorriu. "Eu devo a ele por um pequeno incidente em 1969. E eu vou acabar com Marcus, se necessário."

"Eu não acho que ele vai ser um problema, mas se ele for: é seu." Edward permitiu. "Acredito que esses são os principais alvos. Alec vai ser um problema se Emmett matar Jane, então...''

"Vou matá-lo! Rato bastardo usado para roubar a minha comida quando éramos humanos. E ele tomou de mim alguns saborosos humanos antes que eu pudesse também." Demetri sorriu. "Bom. Eu precisava de outro."

"E quanto a Mãe?" Emmett perguntou timidamente. Tinha havido pouca discussão sobre ela até agora, e todos eles sentiram-se em conflito sobre. Ela era a razão pela qual eles existiram, sim, mas não tinha feito nada, além de amá-los em sua própria maneira distorcida.

"Eu não sei", Edward respondeu, mas sua amada o parou.

"Ela é minha." Ela tomou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos. "Ela tomou-lhe, de todos vocês, de seus familiares. Ela matou sua mãe real. Sou grata que ela tomou-lhe, porque, obviamente, nós não estaríamos aqui agora, mas não podemos deixá-la fazer isso de novo. Quando Aro morrer, ela perderá a cabeça no resto do caminho. Você não pode saber o que ela vai fazer. E eu sei que você tem problemas em matá-la. Eu teria, se a situação fosse inversa. Então, eu vou fazer isso por você." Ela olhou ao redor da sala. "A menos que algum de vocês tem um problema com isso?"

Ninguém disse nada, e Edward baixou até a testa dela. "Você está certa, amor. Ela tem que morrer também. Eu deveria-"

"Deixe-me," ela implorou. "Por você."

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Sim."

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: eita todo mundo escolhendo quem matar**

 **Quem vcs escolheriam?**

 **Eu escolheria Caius e Jane u.u kkkk**

 **E vcs?**


	16. Chapter 15

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 15**

Os nervos estavam à flor da pele no caminho para Volterra. Edward e Bella conseguiram se concentrar um no outro no quarto privado pela a maior parte do vôo, mas, uma vez que tocaram o solo, a tarefa em questão ocupava todos seus pensamentos.

"Lembre-se, quando você encontrar Aro, não pense sobre sua mãe ou o que está por vir ou-"

"Eu já entendi." Bella interrompeu, sorrindo para seu companheiro. Embora sua mãe tenha estado em sua mente constantemente desde a revelação sobre seu atual paradeiro, ela sabia que tinha que se concentrar. "Eu também estou aqui para me casar com o meu noivo incrível", ela lembrou. "Acho que consigo pensar algo agradável ou duas coisas sobre você para passar o tempo."

Ele riu e beijou-lhe os dedos. "Desculpe, amor. Estou nervoso." E isso era um sentimento novo para ele.

"E que você pode por a culpa em nervosismo de casamento." ela disse, enquanto Emmett bufava.

"Como se isso fosse verdade. Esse filho da puta possessivo mal pode esperar você carregue o nome dele."

Edward o socou, mas sorriu. Era verdade, afinal de contas. "Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para conseguir Aro sozinho o mais rapidamente possível. Demetri deveria manter Chelsea ocupada por agora."

"Temos Phil," Jasper acrescentou. "Tem sido um tempo desde que vimos o nosso bom irmão, não tem, Emmett?"

"Oh sim, eu acho que devemos levá-lo para uma noite na cidade e comemorar o seu acasalamento, uma vez que o vi pela última vez." O sorriso de Emmett era selvagem.

"Apenas lembre-se, não vamos matar ninguém hoje", Edward lembrou. "Por mais tentador que possa ser." O desejo de matar seu pai estava sempre presente, mas nada mais do que agora que ele que sabia a mãe de sua amada estava ligado a ele, contra a sua vontade. Qualquer coisa que fizesse sua Bella triste, o deixava muito infeliz.

"E eu vou tentar encontrar uma maneira de falar com a minha mãe." Bella não tinha idéia de como isso iria acontecer, ou se Edward poderia mesmo afastar Aro de sua guarda, mas ela tinha que tentar.

"Você terá alguma ajuda." Com as palavras de Edward, todos se viraram para ele. "Eu disse que havia outras pessoas nos ajudando. Mantive os seus nomes para mim até que eu tivesse certeza de que eles estavam completamente comprometidos. Alguns vão esperar até que eu fale com eles aqui para que possa ouvir o que eles _não_ estão dizendo. Mas Gianna vai ajudar."

Ele apertou a mão de Bella. "Gianna vai levar sua mãe para ajuste emergencial de vestido. Parece que houve um problema com o tecido do vestido." Ele sorriu. "Isso vai mantê-la ocupada por um tempo."

Jasper assobiou. "Ela vai ficar puta."

"Sim, mas, felizmente, a costureira dela é em Roma. Gianna não vai deixá-la ir tão longe, e ela não vai ter a chance de matá-la antes-"

"Eu faço", concluiu Bella. Ela beijou sua bochecha. "Obrigado, a todos vocês, por estarem fazendo isso por mim."

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso, amor", disse Edward, querendo garantir-lhe que isso não era tudo só por ela.

"Mas o momento é por causa de mim. Se você tivesse mais tempo para se preparar, seria melhor."

"Eu tive um século para me preparar, minha linda. Eu estou pronto. _Estamos_ prontos. Eu é que deveria agradecer-lhe." Ele riu quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, amor. Você me deu um verdadeiro propósito na vida. Uma vez, eu só queria tomar o lugar dele por vingança, para o poder. Eu não me importo com nada disso agora. Eu poderia ser o novo líder, ou Marcus ou Demetri ou quem quiser tê-lo. Tudo que me importa é a liberação de sua mãe e vê-la feliz."

"Mesmo que a minha mãe não estivesse envolvida, eu iria querer isso para você." Bella sorriu para Emmett e Jasper. "Para todos vocês. Estou tão feliz que vocês tinham uns aos outros, mas eu sinto muito que tenham perdido suas famílias e vidas pelo capricho de uma vampira louca e a sede de seu companheiro por poder. Vocês merecem este momento muito mais do que eu."

"Esta é a nossa família agora", Emmett disse a ela, apontando para Jasper, Edward e Bella. "Nós fariamos qualquer coisa por você, e estamos honrados em fazer parte disso."

"Estamos." Jasper ecoou. "Libertar a sua mãe, e claro, libertando-nos, parece que finalmente estamos fazendo algo de valor com as nossas vidas. Então, obrigado, ambos, por isso."

Edward acenou para eles como seu carro parou em frente ao castelo que tinha sido sua prisão por demasiados anos. "Aqui vamos nós."

Bella só tinha visto tanta grandeza em especiais de TV que mostravam dentro da Casa Branca ou o Palácio de Buckingham. Ela abertamente ficou boquiaberta com os tetos altos catedral, o molde da coroa de ouro, e os trabalhos de arte de valor inestimável e artefatos. O calabouço escuro, úmido ela tinha imaginado, apesar da descrição de Edward, era longe de ser encontrado enquanto caminhavam sobre pisos de mármore imaculado. Ela tinha perdido o nome do vampiro que os saudou na porta, de tão extasiada com a vista.

"Você gostou, amor?" Edward perguntou, balançando as mãos unidas até seus lábios para escová-los sobre os nós dos dedos, como ele gostava de fazer.

"É lindo. Eu sinto que eu entrei em um conto de fadas."

"Espere até você ver o salão de baile quando for decorado para o seu casamento," uma voz alta, animada entoou. Sulpicia correu a partir do final do grande corredor e jogou os braços ao redor dos companheiros. "É tão bom ter vocês em casa!"

"Mãe, é bom estar em casa," Edward mentiu sem problemas. "Gostaria de conhecer a minha Bella, antes de abraçá-la até a morte?" perguntou ele com uma risada.

Ela riu quando ela se afastou para frente para eles. "Desculpe-me. Eu estou tão animada. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu te vi." E, de fato, ela só tinha olhos para ele, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos e olhando para ele como se ela nunca tivesse visto nada mais bonito. "Eu senti sua falta, querido filho."

Ele deu um beijo em seu rosto, apertando a mão de Bella quando o fez _. Assuma o controle, o amor. Ela nunca vai me deixar sozinho, se não mudar seu foco._

"Eu não posso esperar para ver o salão de baile e do resto de seus planos para o casamento. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por tudo que você fez para me receber na família" Bella disse a ela.

Os olhos vermelhos que estavam avaliando Edward tão amorosamente deslocaram-se para ela. "Como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa! Você vai se casar com o meu filho! E olhe para você. Você é uma beleza! Eu sabia, é claro, você tem que ser para chamar a atenção do meu filho realmente, imagens não lhe fazem justiça." _Você tem que ser mais do que o bastante para ser digna de meu filho._

Bella sorriu docemente, ignorando a indireta da bela mulher à sua frente. Seu cabelo ruivo era em linha reta, e seus olhos tinham uma inclinação exótica, tornando-os mais felino em forma. Seus olhos, porém, seus olhos eram simplesmente errados. Havia algo um pouco selvagem sobre eles, como se suas pupilas estivessem sempre em movimento, a roda vermelha em torno deles. Sua loucura estava bem ali, fácil de ver se você olhasse.

"Obrigada. Ele é de longe a pessoa mais bonita e maravilhosa que eu já conheci." Doeu em Bella dizer a próxima parte, mas ela sabia que tinha que jogar o jogo. "Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso ao criá-lo."

Sulpicia riu, aqueles olhos estranhos dela iluminando. Sim, tinha sido exatamente a coisa certa. "Ele tornou isso fácil. Como um bom garoto." Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele, que era de fato bastante semelhante a sua própria coloração. Bella podia ver por que ela provavelmente tinha visto seu filho perdido em Edward.

 _O que somos? Fígado picado?_ Emmett pensou amargamente, fazendo Bella abafar uma risada e Edward sorrir, apesar de seu desconforto com o excesso de atenção do Sulpicia.

"Oi, mãe! Nós sentimos sua falta, também!" Emmett explodiu em voz alta, roubando a atenção dela por enquanto.

"Meninos!" Eles foram envolvidos em abraços e beijos em saudação também. "Oh, isso vai ser tão maravilhoso ter todos em casa de novo! Eu estive importunando seu pai sobre trazer todos vocês de volta, mas ele insistiu que precisávamos interagir com os seres humanos." Ela franziu a testa. "Realmente, você pertence aqui comigo." Mais uma vez, seus olhos pousaram em Edward.

"Estamos sempre com vocês em nossos corações, mãe." Além de ser seu favorito por ser tão parecido com seu filho perdido, e seu primeiro menino roubado, ele sempre sabia o que dizer a ela graças ao seu dom. É só o tornou querido para ela mais ainda.

"Mas eu não posso abraçar e beijar-lhe pelo meu coração", ela lembrou a ele, desencadeando uma nova rodada de esses mesmos abraços e beijos.

Bella perguntou vagamente se ela deve estar com ciúmes. Estava sentida e parecia muito mais do que amor maternal para ela.

 _Tem sido assim desde que fiquei adulto, amor. Eu sei; é estranho e desconfortável para mim mais do que ninguém._

 _Ela tocou em você? Ela já..._ Bella não poderia mesmo terminar o pensamento. Ela estava pronta para matar a mulher agora se ela tivesse a resposta errada.

 _Deus, não! Ela é casada com Aro e ama-o como um companheiro deveria. Apenas sempre houve esta ligeira tendência. Ela não fala ou age sobre isso; ela é apenas sentimental, delicada e muito atenciosa. Confie em mim, Aro teria me matado se já tivesse tornado algo além da fixação sufocante que ela tem por mim._

 _Bom_. Qualquer pequeno conflito que ela sentiu por matar Sulpicia havia ido embora, no entanto. O vínculo que tinha com Edward irritou com a forma como a mulher tocou, conversou, e pensou sobre seu companheiro. Bella estava gostando de ter que matá-la e era um pouco triste que não seria capaz de desfrutar um tempo com isso.

Edward engoliu um riso com os pensamentos de sua companheira. "Mãe, talvez devêssemos levar Bella para conhecer o Pai e do resto da família?"

"Yeah!" Emmett jogou um braço ao redor Sulpicia, quase a derrubando em sua impetuosidade. "Já faz muito tempo desde que eu vi meus irmãos. Eles estão prontos para uma noite na cidade?"

"É claro, querido. Vamos para o seu pai." Sulpicia lançou um olhar demorado para Edward enquanto Emmett a guiava pelo corredor. Ele, no entanto, passou o braço em torno de sua companheira e seguiu atrás, apenas fora do alcance. Jasper sorriu para o par, enquanto corria à frente deles, ligando o braço dele com sua mãe no outro lado.

 _Ela precisa de tratamento mental, Edward._

 _Eu sei, meu amor. Mas seu apego a mim me manteve seguro por todos esses anos. Muitos teriam ficado feliz em me matar para usurpar a minha posição aqui, mas eles não se atreveram, porque ela ficaria louca e Aro descontente._

 _Vou tentar olhar para ela dessa maneira, contanto que não tente nada com você._

 _Ela não vai. Ela nunca foi longe além do que o que você viu._

 _Ahh, mas você nunca esteve em apaixonado antes. Agora ela tem concorrência para o seu amor, não é?_

 _Nojento. Não venha com algo a mais para me preocupar, minha linda._

 _Eu vou me preocupar por nós dois._

 _Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Eu sou seu, sempre. E ela sabe, mesmo que tenha dificuldade para lidar com isso. Agora, limpe a sua bela cabeça de pensamentos negativos sobre ela antes de cumprimentar Aro._

 _Eu estou trabalhando nisso._

 _Bem, trabalhe mais rápido, porque nós estamos aqui._

Eles viraram a esquina, e Bella se abriu novamente no esplendor em torno dela. Eles estavam em uma espécie de sala de estar completa, com mobiliário ornamentado vermelho e dourado que parecia muito caro e bonito para ser mais do que decoração. Bem em frente, contra a parede, estava uma linha de tronos, o maior no centro ocupado por um vampiro de cabelos negros, com a pele tão pálida que era quase translúcida. Bella tinha visto ele antes, é claro, na televisão uma ou duas vezes como os vampiros vieram a público, mas em pessoa, ele era de alguma forma menos imponente. Embora ela pensou que talvez isso fosse porque ela era uma vampira, e uma bem poderosa.

Ela sentiu o formigamento familiar que ela sentiu quando foi exposta a novos poderes, algo que ela não tinha reconhecido até Eleazar explicasse o que era e ela pegar no seu dom de ver e compreender poderes.

"Edward, meu filho, bem-vindo de volta para casa!" Aro levantou e envolveu Edward em seus braços, fechando os olhos e ouvindo a felicidade de seu filho por estar em casa e seu entusiasmo por introduzir Bella em sua família.

"E Bella, minha querida. Venha, deixe-me dar uma olhada em você." Ele soltou Edward e estendeu a mão para Bella.

Ela ajeitou seus pensamentos antes de leva sua à mão dele. Quando a tocou, ele viu seu prazer no entorno e seu entusiasmo sobre seu casamento, bem como o nervosismo em conhecer os pais de Edward.

"Ela é tão bonita como seu nome, Edward." Ele sorriu para a beleza da morena que tinha capturado o coração de seu filho. "Estamos muito felizes em tê-la aqui, Bella, e por recebê-la para a nossa família."

"É uma honra. Você tem uma bela casa. Eu não posso acreditar que eu vou me casar aqui. Sinto-me como uma princesa", disse ele.

 _Você é uma rainha, meu amor. Nunca uma princesa inútil._

O amor de Bella por Edward explodiu em seus pensamentos, e Aro ouviu a maneira como ela se sentia em relação a seu filho quando ele ainda tinha sua mão. Ele fez sorrir ainda mais brilhante.

"Você é muito afortunado por ela, meu filho. Ela te ama completamente."

"Como eu a amo, Pai," Edward assegurou.

Aro entregou a mão de Bella para Edward, e ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela novamente, valorizando o conforto de tocá-la.

"Isso é um bom augúrio para a sua união! Venha, vamos comemorar como... ahh! Aí estão vocês!"

Eles se voltaram para ver o que tinha capturado a atenção de Aro. Vários outros vampiros entraram na sala, um dos quais fez Bella enrijecer. O aperto de Edward em sua mão se intensificou, e ele desejou-lhe mentalmente para não reagir muito fortemente à presença de sua mãe.

 _Edward!_ ela gritou, cada fibra do seu ser querendo correr pela sala e agarrar a morena de vestes negras.

 _Ainda não, meu amor. Esta é a coisa mais difícil que eu irei lhe pedir. Você não pode reagir a ela. Não até chegar a sua chance de falar conversar a sós, e mesmo assim, você tem que ter muito cuidado._

 _Eu sei._ Ela mergulhou fundo dentro de si e sorriu para a onda extra de calma que sentia vindo de Jasper _. Eu não vou decepcionar você._

 _Você nunca poderia_ , ele garantiu a ela.

"Bella, querida, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a meus irmãos. Esse é Caius e Marcus. Irmãos, esta é Bella, a companheira de Edward e sua destinada."

Apesar de ter sido difícil, ela se concentrou em dois vampiros na frente do grupo enquanto eles fizeram o seu caminho para ela. Como Aro, eles estavam vestidos com capas vermelhas, enquanto o resto se vestia de preto. Caius tinha longos cabelos brancos, enquanto o de Marcus era negro como Aro.

Bella sentiu o formigamento novamente como seu corpo absorveu o dom de Marcus para a leitura de emoções. Ele engasgou quando ele olhou entre Bella e Edward.

"A conexão!" gritou ele, com as mãos fechando-se sobre os companheiros. "É tão forte. É raro, nunca algo tão potente que pudesse competir com isso." Sua mente brilhou ao pensar em sua companheira morta, Didyme. O amor deles tinha sido comparável à de Edward e Bella.

Edward se perguntou como ele poderia ter continuado a viver como se fosse ligado a sua amada como ele e sua Bella eram. Sabia que não poderia continuar se algo acontecesse com ela. Escolheria morrer se ele não pudesse estar com sua Bella.

O casal sentiu uma pontada do aborrecimento de Sulpicia, que ela rapidamente mascarou atrás de pensamentos de estar feliz que seu amado filho tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro amor. Bella queria reagir, mas sabia que agora não era o momento. Ela olhou para onde sua mãe estava com alguns outros vampiros de vestes negras.

"Eu sou Caius." Sua visão foi cortada pelo vampiro de cabelos brancos, que olhou para ela com desagrado mal disfarçada. Graças ao dom de Jasper, ela não se deixou enganar pelo arquear de sorriso que ele lhe deu.

"É bom conhecê-lo" disse ela, sorrindo, apesar de seus sentimentos.

"Tio" disse Edward, dando-lhe um sorriso em troca.

 _Eu não sou nenhum tio para você, rapaz._ Mas seu sorriso ficou no lugar quando ele balançou a cabeça.

"Venham dizer olá para o seu irmão," Aro chamou, e os vampiros de vestes negras andaram para se juntar ao resto do grupo.

"Bella, esse é Alistair e Stefan." Edward disse a ela.

Ela apertou a mão educadamente dos dois vampiros mais velhos, que não tinha sido transfomados até que eles estivessem na casa dos cinquenta.

"E este é James."

Bella ouviu a tensão na voz de Edward e queria evitar a mão que se estendeu, mas ela sabia que tinha que ser educada. Os olhos vermelhos de James mudaram-se sobre sua forma, e sua língua saiu rapidamente para molhar os lábios.

 _Você fez bem, não é, Edward? O que eu não daria para experimentar isso._

Edward resmungou baixinho, e Bella rapidamente soltou sua mão. Ela queria dar um tapa no vampiro pelo seu pensamento nojento, mas sabia que não podia fazer uma cena. Em vez disso, recorreu a um de seus novos poderes e lhe enviou uma imagem de seu corpo sem cabeça sendo jogado no fogo. Teria gostado de tê-lo perturbado com o poder de Jane, mas ela não estava por perto para ser culpada, e Bella não queria chamar a atenção para si mesma de forma alguma.

James engasgou com a imagem, e seus olhos ficaram muito amplos. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, à procura de uma explicação, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma. Ele balançou a cabeça e correu para longe do par.

 _Toda vez que eu acho que eu não poderia te amar mais, você provar que estou errado, meu anjo._

Bella sorriu para o pensamento de Edward. _Ele tem sorte de eu não ser capaz de libertar todos os meus talentos para ele agora. Eu adoraria vê-lo se debatendo na dor._

 _Em breve, meu amor_ , ele prometeu.

Edward ficou tenso novamente quando ele olhou para o próximo na fila. "Bella, este é meu irmão Phillip. Phillip, o amor da minha vida, Bella."

Toda diversão da saída de James fugiu quando Bella focou no homem que tinha roubado sua mãe. Ele era bonito, como a maioria dos vampiros tende a ser, com cabelos loiros, uma mandíbula definida e características suaves. Seus olhos vermelhos não mostraram medo ou desconforto enquanto apertava a mão oferecida de Bella.

Edward passou o braço em volta dela, esfregando suavemente a lateral de seu corpo enquanto ela mantinha o controle. Ela queria fritar ele com o poder de Kate, perturba-lo com o de Jane, e simplesmente esmagá-lo a pó com sua própria força e fúria. Apenas o toque de seu companheiro e pensamentos amorosos a mantinha ligada à terra. Eles tinham um plano. Ela iria cumpri-lo.

"É bom conhecer você. Esta é a minha companheira, Renata. Eu acredito que você não tenha se encontrada com ela antes, Edward."

"Não, eu não tive essa honra." _Porque você roubou a mãe da minha companheira_. Edward pegou a mão dela e não notou reação alguma de Renee, exceto por um aceno de cabeça.

Bella seguiu o exemplo, cada parte sua desejando se jogar seus braços em torno de sua mãe, para agitar-la e gritar: "Lembre-me!"; mas muito tempo se passou e seu vínculo com o Volturi era muito forte. Ela só podia esperar que uma vez que a Chelsea fosse removida do planeta Terra – e estava muito ansiosa para ser a única a destruí-la – então sua mãe se lembraria dela.

Renee, ou Renata como passou a ser chamada, parecia muito mais com que aquela do medalhão que estava no pescoço de Bella. Ela era uma mulher bonita, muito parecida com sua filha, e agora que Edward as viu juntas, ele podia ver a semelhança, embora, felizmente, não foi evidente, se não olhando com atenção.

A pequena parte de Bella que esperava que sua mãe fosse olhar para sua filha e lembrar ficou desapontada quando Renee soltou sua mão rapidamente e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Phillip. O formigamento permanecera indicava para Bella que o dom de blindagem de sua mãe era agora seu. Este foi mais um poder que ela estava ansiosa para usar. A proteção de Edward era fundamental para ela. Se não pudesse fazer mais nada, ela iria garantir que ele sobrevivesse.

Emmett quebrou a tensão, como só ele podia. "Eu não posso acreditar que você encontrou alguém para amar a sua cara feia, Phil."

Edward riu e Bella começou a rir, e logo, a maioria da sala estava fazendo isso, enquanto a alegria e deleite de Jasper pelo comentário se espalhava para o resto deles.

"Eu não sei o que é tão engraçado. É claro que eu estava prestes a encontrar a minha companheira. Onde está a sua, Emmett?"

Ele estremeceu com a batida direta ao seu coração com a lembrança de Rosalie. Mas Jasper enviou-lhe uma onda de apoio, e ele sorriu. "Eu ainda estou em jogo, meu caro. Há muito de mim para apenas uma mulher. Estou surpreso que há o suficiente de você para satisfazer uma".

"Ora, eu preciso..."

"Meninos!" Aro interrompeu, balançando a cabeça e rindo. "É tão bom ter a família em casa, não é, Sulpicia?"

"É como nos velhos tempos, meu amor", disse ela, sorrindo para o grande grupo.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos sair, só os meninos, tentar uma reconexão. A despedida de solteiro para o nosso menino. O que você diz, Pai?"

Edward tomou a ideia de Jasper. "Eu adoraria isso. As meninas podem falar de casamento, e nós podemos falar sobre os velhos tempos."

"É uma boa idéia", Aro disse, pensando em todos os seus filhos e irmãos em uma das caçadas secretas que faziam de vez em quando.

"Ótimo." Edward se virou para Bella. "Você vai ficar bem com a Mãe, amor?"

"É claro", disse Bella, sorrindo para Sulpicia. "Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la e ouvir histórias sobre você crescendo."

Sulpicia, que não tinha sido tão encantada com a idéia de que os garotos saíssem, animou-se com a idéia de falar sobre seu filho quando era mais jovem. "Oh, isso vai ser divertido!"

"O que você acha de sairmos em cerca de uma hora? Eu gostaria de mostrar a Bella o resto do castelo e nosso quarto, para que ela saiba onde tudo é." Edward sugeriu. Seu plano original era ter Aro sozinho no castelo, mas ele assumiu que ele não gostaria de trazer Renee na noite de meninos. Ele teria muita proteção sem ela. Se ele protestasse, pensaria em algo.

"Perfeito. Eu não posso esperar para passar o tempo com os meus filhos." Aro estava radiante de felicidade. Sua esposa teve o seu filho favorito de volta, e estar em torno de Edward fez-lhe bem. O talento de seu filho mantinha qualquer traição a distancia, e gostava de tê-lo por perto para mantê-lo sob controle.

"É bom estar com você, Pai. Eu me sinto inteiro agora que a minha família está reunida." Ninguém sabia que ele estava se referindo a Bella e a mãe dela, exceto, é claro, Jasper, Emmett e Bella (obviamente). "Este vai ser um inferno de um casamento." _E vários demônios estarão voltando para o inferno a que pertencem._

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: não gosto da Sulpicia u.u e vcs?**

 **Bora comentar povo e digam o que acharam da família do Edward? Bizarraaa ne kkkk**


	17. Chapter 16

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 16**

Pouco depois Edward mostrou a Bella todo o castelo. Os vampiros do sexo masculino se despediram para uma noite de festa, enquanto as meninas ficaram para trás para cumprimentar os convidados que chegavam e discutir últimos detalhes do casamento. E, fiel à palavra de Edward, Gianna apareceu rapidamente para informar Sulpicia de um problema com seu vestido.

Como a mãe do noivo, Sulpicia considerou seu vestido quase tão importante quanto o da própria noiva. Na verdade, se estava sendo honesta, o seu vestido era o mais importante a seu ver, mesmo sabendo que só ela pensava que seria assim.

Ela poderia apostar que os meninos estavam muito felizes por escapar. Bella ficou fora da linha de fogo, enquanto Gianna assegurou-lhe que o vestido poderia ser corrigido a tempo, mas que elas precisavam ir e corrigir imediatamente. Sulpicia esqueceu tudo sobre Bella, enquanto seguia Gianna.

 _Acho que estou sozinha._

Bella esperou alguns minutos antes de fazer o seu caminho através do castelo. Um dos quartos que Edward fez questão de mostrar a ela com certeza era de Phillip. Demetri lhes tinha dito que Renee não era social com os outros vampiros. O seu tempo gasto era ou realizando seu dever de guarda ou em seu quarto com Phillip. Bella suspeitava que ele quisesse que fosse assim, desde que ele a impedia de se relacionar com o resto do grupo até que Chelsea tivesse ligado com ele tão firmemente como poderia.

Ela bateu na madeira e esperou alguns instantes antes de a porta abrir ligeiramente. Renee a espiou, a expressão em branco – a mesma que tinha na sala mais cedo.

"Precisa de algo?" ela perguntou, sua voz suave e musical, e muito diferente do que Bella lembrou crescendo.

O coração de Bella estaria acelerado naquele momento se tivesse sido capaz de fazê-lo. "Não." _Lembre-se de mim. Por que você não pode olhar para mim e ver?_

Renee começou a fechar a porta, mas Bella parou-a. "Sulpicia teve que sair, e eu estava pensando que talvez você e eu poderíamos conversar."

Renee balançou a cabeça e tentou fechar a porta novamente, mas novamente, Bella parou. "Talvez você possa me mostrar? Eu sou nova aqui, e certamente voc-"

"Não é permitido", interrompeu Renee. "Eu guardo Aro ou fico aqui. Isso é tudo."

"Talvez eu pudesse entrar, conversar um pouco?" O desespero estava segurando Bella. Ela queria apertar sua mãe, chacoalhar seu cérebro e fazê-la perceber que sua filha estava em pé diante dela. Não era a resposta, mas é o que ela tinha no momento.

"Não, isso não é permitido." Renee tinha uma linha teimosa em sua testa que Bella se lembrou de sua juventude. Sua mãe estava lá dentro, e nada iria mudar de idéia. Antes que ela pudesse descobrir seu próximo passo, ela sentiu o formigamento de um novo poder, e diante de seus olhos, sua mãe começou a olhar diferente. Ela ainda podia ver o manto negro, mas agora ela viu fios, fios castanhos envolvidos em torno dele, quase a fazendo parecer uma múmia.

Bella engasgou quando ela percebeu que aqueles eram os laços que estavam segurando ela em Phillip, em Volterra. Chelsea estava claramente nas proximidades, e Bella tinha absorvido outro poder que foi essencial para o plano. Concentrou-se em um fio específico e viu como ela desembrulhou e mudou-se para ela. Por um breve momento, conectado a ela e sua mãe, e ela jurou que viu um lampejo de reconhecimento em seus olhos.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, uma voz feminina interrompeu. "Bem, Olá. Quem temos aqui?" O fio retornou ao corpo de Renee instantaneamente, antes de vários outros fios chegarem por trás de Bella do recém-chegado.

Bella se virou e colocou sobre o que ela esperava que fosse um sorriso confuso. "Eu acho que estou conhecendo tudo. Meu nome é Bella. Eu sou-"

"Noiva de Edward! Estou muito feliz em conhecê-la. Sou Chelsea."

Bella queria muito rasgar a cabeça da bela morena fora, para libertar sua mãe desses fios terríveis que se estendiam entre as duas mulheres. Mas ela não podia.

"É muito bom conhecer você. Eu queria saber se havia qualquer outra mulher por aqui. Eu só conheci a mãe de Edward e Ren... Renata."

Chelsea riu, aparentemente encantada. "Há alguns de nós, mas estamos em muita desvantagem." Ela sorriu conspiratória. "Não que nós ligamos. Muitos homens lindos, sabe?"

Bella riu com ela. "Sim, não é um sofrimento para os olhos, não é?"

"Certamente não."

Bella não reagiu como um novo vínculo passou de Chelsea para embrulhar ao redor dela, mesmo que tudo nela gritava para quebrá-lo, pegar a mãe e correr. Isso não era para ser o caminho. Edward tinha avisado que o Chelsea iria usar suas amarras sobre eles; que era apenas sua natureza. A chave era parecem estar já amarrado a Volterra, querer estar lá. Ela não sente a necessidade de utilizar mais do que o mais básico dos laços, além de Bella seria capaz de quebrá-lo a qualquer momento com seu dom recém-descoberto.

"Então, o que traz você para a porta de Renata?" Chelsea perguntou. Bella ouviu a tensão subjacente no tom.

"Edward e os homens saíram para comemorar seus últimos dias de solteirice," Bella disse Chelsea, revirando os olhos para o efeito e fazendo-a rir. "Eu queria olhar em volta desta casa fabulosa, castelo, o que você chamá-lo, e tem todos os tipos de coisas em volta." Ela colocou todo o seu amor para a arquitetura e arte em suas palavras, deixando claro que ela encontrou Volterra a ser o paraíso na terra. Não era difícil de olhar para ele como tal, mesmo que ela sabia que tinha sido a prisão de seu companheiro por muito muitos anos para contar.

"Eles deixaram você sozinha, não é?" Chelsea balançou a cabeça, afetada com a idéia.

"Sulpicia e eu estávamos indo resolver algumas coisas do casamento, mas houve um problema com o seu vestido, então-"

"Bem, nós não podemos ter isso, certo? Vamos conversar sobre isso, e você pode nos contar tudo sobre como você e Edward se encontraram." Chelsea colocou o braço em Bella, e o vínculo envolto em torno deles.

Bella sorriu, aceitando o empate. Ela engoliu o suspiro de alívio quando o Chelsea fez um gesto para Renée se juntar a eles.

"Isso soa muito bem." Ela caiu em passo com as mulheres, tentando não ficar irritada que ela não teve um grande avanço com a mãe. Um germe de uma idéia tomou forma, e ela sorriu para o Chelsea. "Você tem um companheiro?"

"Oh, não, ainda não! Eu encontrei o meu lugar aqui, mas não o meu companheiro."

Bella olhou para o Picasso na parede. "Eu posso ver porque é o seu lugar. Eu nunca vi nada mais surpreendente."

Chelsea ficou satisfeito com o contentamento de Bella com Volterra.

 _Aro ficará emocionado. Ela quer estar aqui sem qualquer ajuda de mim. Seu desejo de ter seu filho e filha por perto será muito fácil de cumprir._

"O companheiro virá, tenho certeza. E, como você disse, há muitos homens agradáveis para se divertido por enquanto, estou certa?"

Enquanto fofocava e fingia estar interessada na vida amorosa de Chelsea, Bella enviou para sua mãe dela imagens de si mesma como um ser humano, com sua filha e seu marido. Ela mostrou suas memórias de enrolar o cabelo, e Bella importunando-a com perguntas enquanto ela fazia o jantar, visitas ao parque e piqueniques em La Push, de Charlie e Billy e toda a gente na cidade com que sua mãe interagiu. Ela delirou ao longo dos magníficos locais no castelo, enquanto inundava Renee com visão após visão. Estava agradecida de que a mente de sua mãe estava aberta para ela. Edward tinha avisado que o escudo podia impedi-la de ter qualquer efeito, mas sua mãe, aparentemente, apenas usou seu escudo quando Aro estava por perto.

Renee não reagiu, mas Bella sentiu como se estivesse realizando algo. A mente de sua mãe estava cuidadosamente em branco, mas algo sobre seu rosto parecia mais suave. Mesmo não se lembrando das imagens, ela parecia gostar deles. Por enquanto, isso teria que ser suficiente.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Um clube de strip? Sério?" Edward perguntou enquanto os vampiros entravam em um dos muitos clubes de propriedade de Aro. Como um vampiro compromissado, sentiu absolutamente nenhuma atração para os corpos girando no palco, mas seus irmãos estavam além de animados. Desde que Emmett estivesse realmente sorrindo, Edward não faria uma cena. Ele notou que, enquanto a maioria dos vampiros compromissados pareciam entediados e desinteressados como ele, Phillip estava tendo um bom momento.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Marcus, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o vampiro mais velho. "Eles não fazem nada para você?" Marcus estava sozinho há mais tempo do que Edward vivo.

"Ninguém nunca se comparará a minha Didyme", ele respondeu.

"Mas..."

"Nós ficamos juntos por um longo tempo, e um dia, nós estaremos juntos novamente. Até então, eu espero." Marcus fitou Edward com interesse. "Você é tão obcecado por sua Bella como eu por Didyme. Dá para pensar em alguma vez tocar em outra, mesmo se ela já tiver partido?"

O pensamento fez Edward fisicamente doente. Ele sentou-se à mesa – que os vampiros mais velhos estavam – de costas para toda a ação. "Não, Bella é tudo que eu sempre vou querer."

"Isso é bom, meu filho", Aro disse a ele. "Conhecer a mulher certa muda sua perspectiva. Todas as coisas que foram, uma vez, se tornam menos importantes."

Isso era verdade, mas Edward ainda ia matar Aro e se divertir. Ele ia gostar mais agora sabendo que sua Bella tinha sido roubada de sua mãe devido a sua família. Talvez Aro não soubesse sobre isso, talvez ele não tivesse sancionado as ações de Phillip e Chelsea, mas ele tinha feito muitas outras coisas que tinha que pagar.

"E se o seu companheiro for humano quando se conheceram e ela não tivesse interesse em se tornar um vampiro?" Edward perguntou, pensando em Emmett. Ele não sabia se Aro sabia e ele não ia trair o segredo de seu irmão, mas ele estava preocupado com ele.

"Você quer dizer, o que aconteceria se Bella não tivesse escolhido estar com você? O que você faria?" Marcus perguntou, inclinando-se para trás, os dedos ossudos batendo na mesa.

"Sim. Eu tive sorte, mas eu sei que existem alguns seres humanos que são muito contra tornar-se o que somos. E depois?" Edward estava interessado no ponto de vista de Marcus sobre este tema em particular.

"Transformá-la de qualquer maneira", respondeu Caius, parecendo entediado.

Edward revirou os olhos. Isso não foi inesperado vindo de Caius. Ele era um vampiro cruel que só pensava em si mesmo e suas necessidades.

"Isso é contra a lei", Aro informou, seu sorriso desmentindo suas palavras. "Eu faria isso ou tirar suas razões para se opor." _Emmett deveria ter matado sua família até que ela concordasse._

"E se você não pudesse?" Edward não reagiu ao pensamento de Aro. Ele sabia que Emmett queria matar o noivo de Rose, que tinha sido um breve pensamento, mas ele tinha sido dissuadido por saber a dor que ele iria causar e a raiva que traria a si mesmo.

"Nada é impossível para nós." Aro acenou com a mão despreocupadamente. "Se ela é sua companheira, deverá aceitar o que ela se tornou."

"Ou torná-lo infeliz por toda a eternidade", Marcus apontou. "Não. Eu a deixaria ir. Eu ia ficar perto, e eu esperaria ela perceber que não poderia ficar sem mim. Se não o fizesse, então eu desejaria sua felicidade, e quando ela fosse de idade e morresse, a seguiria."

"Mas você não seguiu Didyme", disse Edward.

"Ela e eu tivemos o nosso tempo juntos. Tenho que me segurar nisto, para lembrar e sobreviver cada dia longo da minha existência. Se eu for antes do meu tempo, ela estará esperando por mim, sim, mas ficará muito zangada. Ela quer o que é melhor para mim também, jovem Edward. Por enquanto, sou necessário nesta terra. Pense em tudo o que eu teria perdido se eu tivesse seguido minha amada."

Edward não poderia compreendê-lo, mas, felizmente, ele não precisava. Suspeitava que Emmett faria como Marcus mencionou: esperar para ver se Rose viria a ele. Se ela nunca fizesse, e Emmett quisesse segui-la, quando ela morresse, ele iria respeitar os desejos de seu irmão. Ele queria o mesmo, em seu lugar.

"Parece que os meninos estão tendo um bom tempo", Aro ressaltou, mudando de assunto de volta aos tópicos mais agradáveis.

Edward viu que vários _lap dances_ estavam acontecendo. Jasper, James e Phillip estavam participando. Emmett estava comemorando e sorridente, apesar de não atingir os olhos.

"Alguns mais do que outros," Edward murmurou. "Eu pensei que Phil já tinha uma companheira."

"Ele tem, e você já viu ela," Aro bufou ironicamente. "Não há muita vida nisto. Ela é uma boa guarda, apesar de tudo."

As mãos de Edward cerraram em punhos sob a mesa enquanto ele procurava por controle. Ele queria muito dizer que Renee poderia ser mais animada se não fosse por Phil e as manobras de Chelsea. _Breve,_ ele se lembrou.

 _Você vê que eles não são companheiros, não é?_

Edward respondeu a pergunta mental de Marcus com um aceno de cabeça. É claro que Marcus sabia. Ele deve saber, já que era o seu dom. O que Edward não entendia era porque ele não tinha dito nada a Aro ou qualquer outra pessoa.

 _Ele quer ser, ou ele coloca em um bom modo de querer ser, mas algo não está bem lá. Eu ainda não descobri por que ele mantém a charada._

Edward virou os olhos para Aro, fazendo a pergunta com os olhos.

 _Sim, ele sabe que algo não está certo, mas ele gosta do dom dela._

Mas, é claro. Aro não se importava se Renee era mais ou menos uma prisioneira em seu próprio corpo; ele só se importava que ela fornecia-lhe proteção. Edward lutou para não zombar.

 _Por muito tempo, eu pensei que talvez eles fossem companheiros, mas não tão forte como os outros. Nem todo mundo é tão conectado como você e Bella são: de fato, a força de sua conexão é muito rara. Mas até mesmo o elo mais fraco de companheiro que eu encontrei sentiu "certo". Phillip e Renata nunca foi certo para mim._

Porque eles não eram. Edward queria bater a cabeça de seu quase-irmão e libertar Renee, e, é claro, isso não poderia ser feito. Não se ele queria estar vivo para se casar com sua Bella em poucos dias. Phillip não demoraria muito neste mundo, porém, assim Edward esperava que ele gostasse de sua _lap dance._

 _Legal, irmão. Você me colocou em uma minuciosa distração enquanto o resto dos caras conseguem peitos e bundas? As coisas que eu faço por você._

Edward reprimiu um sorriso, enquanto pensamentos irritados de Demetri o acertavam em alto e bom som.

"Demetri está aqui", disse ele ao resto da mesa. "Peço licença por um minuto. Eu não o vi ainda."

"Sim, sim, vai! Só porque você não tem nenhum interesse nas senhoras não significa que você não deve gastar algum tempo com seus irmãos. Eles sentiram falta de você quase tanto quanto sua mãe e eu."

Edward deu um aperto grato no ombro de Aro. _Obrigado por tudo, Pai. Bella está tão apaixonada pela casa, e é o lugar perfeito para se casar com ela e dar-lhe o meu nome. Sua aceitação significa mais do que eu posso dizer._

 _Ela é uma menina bonita, Edward. E eu posso ver como ela faz você completo. Sua mãe e eu estamos além de feliz que você a encontrou e que está voltando para casa_.

 _É bom estar em casa, pai_.

"Vá! Aproveite a sua despedida de solteiro, filho. Você só tem uma!"

Isso era verdade. Um vampiro apaixonado nunca se divorciou ou encontrado outra companheira. Uma e pronto.

Edward congratulou-se por um trabalho bem feito quando se juntou a seus irmãos. Aro não tinha idéia de que algo estava acontecendo, e, até agora, ele e Bella tinham conseguido manter o seu equilíbrio, apesar dos desafios emocionais ao seu redor.

"Divertindo-se, pervertidos?" Edward perguntou enquanto evitava o alcance de uma mulher com pouca roupa. Ele caiu em uma cadeira ao lado de Demetri, que estava aproveitando com uma dançarina de topless em seu colo.

"Eu estou agora!" Demetri lambeu os lábios quando a mulher se inclinou para o chão, balançando a bunda na cara dele.

 _Enviei Chelsea para casa, conforme solicitado. Você acha que Bella teve tempo suficiente com a sua mãe?_

Edward encolheu os ombros. Nenhuma notícia esperava-se que significasse uma boa notícia. Até agora, Bella deveria ter a capacidade de Chelsea em seu repertório, e que só poderia atendê-los bem quando as coisas começassem a acontecer. O plano era para Bella quebrar as ligações de Chelsea matando-a e unindo aqueles que não estavam na lista de ocorrências de Edward, temporariamente. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse em manter a lealdade através de truques e medo como Aro fez, mas durante o calor do momento, quanto mais ajuda que eles pudessem conseguir, melhor.

"Você não quer uma _lap dance_ , irmão?" James perguntou sarcasticamente, com as mãos na bunda de uma loira atlética.

"Não, obrigado", Edward respondeu com desinteresse.

"Eu acho que eu posso entender. Bella é uma peça quente. Onde é que você a encontrou?"

Edward fantasiou segurando James e jogando-o através da parede. "Ela entrou na Venom, e, imediatamente, eu sabia que ela era minha."

"Sortudo, filho da puta. Eu tenho que pedir ao Pai para me deixar gerenciar um clube."

"Como isso iria bem." James não era conhecido por seu controle ou a sua contenção. Ele provavelmente iria quebrar as regras principais no primeiro dia.

"Seria, se todas as meninas parecessem Bella. Caramba." James deu um tapa na bunda da loira, vendo-a balançar.

Edward sabia que James estava tentando irritá-lo. Ele apenas deu-lhe um sorriso feroz, com o rosto dizendo tudo. _Você gostaria de ter o que eu tenho, mas você não tem. Desfrute assistindo de longe, porque isso é o mais próximo a ela que você vai chegar, já que nunca vai conseguir._

James não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas ele entendeu o recado e não gostou. _Aquela garota no pole parece um pouco com a sua Bella. Talvez eu devesse chamá-la por esse nome, quando eu estiver transando com ela mais tarde._

Edward riu. "Divirta-se com isso. Ela não é nada em comparação. E mais tarde esta noite, vai ser o meu nome que Bella gritará. Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que a sua substituta pobre diz ou faz."

Ele virou as costas para um breve-a-ser-morto irmão para enfrentar o outro. "Então, Phillip, você já ouviu falar como eu conheci a minha Bella. Como você conheceu sua companheira?"

Phillip olhou para longe de onde seus olhos tinham sido colados à dançarina do pole em questão. "Huh? Oh, eu a conheci quando eu estava visitando a América há uma década. Um olhar para ela, e eu sabia." Seu olhar voltou para a morena.

"E ela sabia, também?" Emmett perguntou em voz alta, balançando a cabeça. "Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar isso, Philly". Phillip odiava apelidos, então Emmett tinha prazer em usá-los. "As meninas apenas não gostam de você, a menos que você as pague, é claro." Ele acenou com uma nota no ar, e a morena deixou a pole e tomou-a, dançando com pouco entusiasmo na frente de Phillip quando Emmett apontou para ele.

"Ela gosta de mim sim", disse Phillip, irritado.

"Se você diz, Philistine. Com certeza ela é quieta, apesar de tudo." Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Espero que ela seja mais animada para você em particular."

"Ela é tímida e ela é funcionária do Pai", disse Phillip com os dentes cerrados. "Ela leva seu trabalho a sério, como você deveria. Não a desrespeite."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não é isso que você está fazendo, olhando meninas nuas enquanto ela está sozinha em casa?"

"Ela sabe onde eu estou, e ela não se importa. É despedida de solteiro do meu irmão. Isto é o que os homens fazem."

Homens, sim. Vampiros do sexo masculino? Não necessariamente, mas Edward tinha esmagado a idéia de caça de Aro. Ele não sentia necessidade de quebrar a lei, satisfeito com o **status quo*.**

 _ ***** **STATUS QUO** significa estado atual, e é um termo em latim. O status quo está relacionado ao estado de fatos, situações e coisas, independente do momento.[Nota da Tradutora]_

 _Deus, ele é chato, não é? Eu não posso esperar para matá-lo, realmente. O fato de eu não ter feito isso em todos estes anos está além de mim_.

Edward riu de pensamento de Demetri. "De Fato." Ele viu a forma como Jasper assistiu James, com o mesmo desejo cobiçoso para matar como Demetri tinha. Seus irmãos estavam indo para desfrutar de seu casamento quase tanto como ele o faria.

Uma parte dele queria que ele e Bella pudessem ter um casamento normal, mas que teria que esperar até que voltassem para Seattle. Ele daria a ela o casamento que ela merecia. Aqui, era justo que eles gastarem seu casamento em uma maneira não-tradicional. Eles eram vampiros, afinal. Por que não gastá-lo matando? Ele observou Phil lamber o ombro da dançarina. Sim, o amor e a morte fariam.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: nojo desse Phill, num gosto dele u.u**

 **OK ele ta na minha lista de matar**

 **Agora q VCs conhecem os vampiros de Volterra? Tem mais algum que queiram matar**

 **Se sentindo sanguinária e vcs? Kkkk**


	18. Chapter 17

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 17**

Um casamento de vampiro não seguia muitas tradições. Edward e Bella passaram a noite nos braços um do outro, fazendo amor e falando sem palavras. Planos foram finalizados e refinados. Tudo o que restava era realizá-los. Eles deram um ao outro incentivo, sua fé um no outro sem igual. Eles também fizeram seu voto mais importante, de serem completos e unidos enquanto tudo fosse dito e feito.

Um costume que Bella insistiu em conservar era que Edward não veria seu vestido até que ela andasse pelo corredor. Ela conseguiria isso especificamente em mente, apenas para deixá-lo sem palavras quando colocasse os olhos em cima dela pela primeira vez. Edward não podia discutir com isso, porque ele sabia que vê-la lhe tiraria o fôlego — se é que tinha algum para tomar.

Com um beijo final, ele ofereceu seu adeus, deixando-a aos cuidados de várias das mulheres da família. Bella se aproximou intensamente de Chelsea desde que se conheceram, até pedindo a ela para ser sua dama de honra em vez de Jessica e Lauren. Os seres humanos não foram convidados para o processo, para o seu próprio conforto. Bella planejava incluí-los no que ela considerava ser seu casamento "real" em La Push, depois que tudo fosse dito e feito.

Chelsea ficou incrivelmente lisonjeada, quando Bella pediu-lhe para ser sua dama de honra e, então, concordou prontamente. A festa de casamento foi bastante estratégica, embora estranha para os padrões modernos. O lado de Bella incluiria Sulpicia, como sua matrona de honra , Chelsea como dama de honra, e Heidi e Gianna como madrinhas. O lado de Edward incluído Aro, como padrinho, Emmett, Jasper, e James. Marcus seria o juiz de casamento, Caius estaria auxiliando, seu lugar de direito de estar com seus irmãos.

A inclusão de James na festa de casamento foi ostensivamente para enterrar velhos rancores, mas, na realidade, foi estratégica. Demetri ia estar nos assentos da cerimônia, para assumir o potencial problema de Alec, Jane, e qualquer outra pessoa que pensasse em agir contra eles. Foi também por isso que Aro e Sulpicia foram incluídos, em vez de apenas sentados como os pais do noivo. Edward os queria com fácil acesso, quando as coisas começassem a acontecer.

"Você parece perdido em pensamentos, meu filho."

A voz de Aro balançou Edward fora de sua estratégia, e ele deu a seu pai um sorriso brilhante.

"Eu só estou contando os minutos até que Bella seja oficialmente minha esposa."

Aro riu e colocou a mão em seu ombro, ouvindo atentamente a pensamentos de Edward. O noivo continuou tentando imaginar vestidos diferentes sobre a sua noiva em sua cabeça, cada um tão bonito como o último.

"Você está apaixonado. Eu sabia, é claro, mas é uma coisa e tanto de se ver. Tive minhas dúvidas de que jamais teríamos um dia como este."

Edward inclinou a cabeça, estudando seu pai atentamente. "Por quê?"

"Caminhe comigo," Aro sugeriu, levando Edward para o pátio aberto no centro do castelo. Uma vez, tinha sido a prisão de Edward — o lugar onde ele e os outros tinham sido forçados a brincar, escondidos do mundo, como os vampiros que um dia viram a ser. Em tempos de introspecção, Edward ocasionalmente se perguntou se o seu desejo inicial para os vampiros foi um passo simbólico para a liberdade que ele desejava quando uma criança. Não mais que ele precisa se esconder em um castelo isolado e negar quem ele era. Ele era Edward Cullen, _vampiro_ , e ele não tinha do que se envergonhar. Ele apenas se envergonhava de como se tornou um vampiro e quem o fez.

"Você odiava aqui."

A cabeça de Edward virou para Aro, surpreso. Seu pai não o estava tocando naquele momento... O medo apertou o seu coração. Era Aro mais poderoso do que já deixou transparecer?

"Você acha que eu não podia ver o seu descontentamento? Você foi uma criança tão expressiva. Eu não tinha que ler você para saber que queria sua família de volta. Você cresceu aceitou essa vida para se destacar nela, mas você não foi feliz. Nem mesmo quando eu cedi ao seu pedido de expormos nosso verdadeiro eu para o resto do mundo. Não, meu filho, você nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz até que Isabella apareceu."

Edward sentiu o aperto em torno de seu corpo relaxar. "Você está certo. Eu nunca soube que algo estava faltando dentro de mim até que Bella entrou no clube. Ela me ajudou a apreciar a família que você me deu."

Aro levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como é isso?"

"Sua mãe a deixou quando ela era apenas uma criança." Edward observou Aro para qualquer sinal de reconhecimento e teve nenhum. "E seu pai, bem, ele é um idiota." Aro começou a rir, o que fez Edward sorriso. "Dizer que ele estava chateado com a escolha de Bella de se transformar e seu acasalamento para mim seria um eufemismo. Ele mais ou menos a deserdou."

"Sua perda é o nosso ganho. Nós somos mais do que felizes por ter Isabella aqui com a gente."

"Obrigado, Pai. Significa o mundo para nós dois que ela tenha um lugar onde é amada e aceita por quem ela é. Acho que isso é uma das razões por ela ter se apaixonado tão rápido por Volterra. Ela sente que pertence aqui."

"Ambos sentem. Você precisava de um tempo longe para ter perspectiva e para superar o seu descontentamento".

"Eu não estava infeliz. Eu só não estava completo."

Aro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Um incompleto, possivelmente descontente homem é uma ameaça. Ele procura preencher o seu vazio de uma forma que pode ser prejudicial."

Edward preparou-se com as palavras de Aro. "O que você está dizendo, pai?"

"Eu temia que sua ambição fosse ficar no caminho do que buscamos realizar aqui. O seu dom, sua fome de algo diferente, era uma preocupação constante para mim."

"Eu não quero o que você tem." Houve um tempo que ele queria, mas apenas para a satisfação de superar Aro. Agora, ele só queria ser livre dele e libertar a mãe de Bella de suas garras.

"Eu posso ver isso. Encontrar sua companheira o satisfez de maneiras que eu pensei que você tinha procurado a se encher de poder e vingança."

"Você honestamente pensou que eu era uma ameaça?" Edward exteriormente zombou da idéia.

"É através da identificação de ameaças potenciais que conseguem se manter no poder, filho. Há poucos vampiros que eu já descontei como uma ameaça potencial. Pesada é a cabeça que usa a coroa."

Edward conseguiu não revirar os olhos para Aro por elevar-se a um estado de rei; afinal de contas, o homem se sentou em um trono na condução dos negócios.

"Ao mesmo tempo, eu invejo seu poder e sua posição", Edward disse a ele, dando Aro a validação que ele queria. "Eu não podia imaginar que querem algo mais, talvez porque este", ele gesticulou ao redor do pátio- "era tudo o que eu sabia. Mas sair para o mundo, interagindo com os seres humanos, a execução do clube, sendo uma parte de uma mudança tão gigantesca para o nosso tipo, me deu uma perspectiva maior. E então Bella veio junto, e eu tinha tudo que eu poderia querer."

Edward tocou no braço de seu pai, mostrando-lhe sua sinceridade. "Eu não invejo a sua posição. O medo constante, a necessidade de guardas e proteção... Isso combina com você. Ele não combinaria comigo, não mais. Eu quero ser capaz de mostrar Bella o mundo, sem medo de que alguém usurpasse minha posição enquanto eu estivesse fora. Ou pior, atacar qualquer um de nós. Ela é a minha maior força e minha maior fraqueza, e eu não poderia ficar sem ela."

"Marcus está certo; vocês tem um vínculo muito mais original do que até mesmo casais unidos há anos. Eu amo a sua mãe além das palavras, talvez a ponto de loucura, mas eu poderia continuar sem ela. Eu acredito quando você diz que você não poderia sem Bella".

"Eu não poderia."

"E você sabe, por me dizer isso..."

"Isso só aumenta o seu poder sobre mim? Que eu dou-lhe o poder de me destruir por destruir ela? Sim, mas você já sabia disso sem eu dizer. Talvez por reconhecê-la, eu posso colocar qualquer medo que você possa ter a resto. Não vou arriscá-la. Eu não posso."

Suas palavras soaram verdadeiras, e Aro lhe deu um tapinha tranquilizador. "Ela estará segura aqui, com todos nós. É uma pena que ela tenha o mesmo talento que você, apesar de que ter dois leitores de mentes aqui não é problema algum. O que Eleazar tem a dizer sobre ela?"

Edward franziu a testa. "Você não falou com ele? Ele viu as mesmas coisas nela que viu em mim, é claro. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão perfeitamente nós dois combinamos."

Aro sorriu com indulgência. "Como Marcus disse."

"Sim. Eleazar disse que ele tinha uma vantagem em um verdadeiro talento e partiu para investigar. Eu achava que era para você, embora talvez ele quisesse ver se o talento era real antes de entrar em contato com você."

"Eu não tenho notícias dele." Aro franziu a testa. "Nem de Carmen, Kate, Tanya ou Irina. Será que ele disse, ou pensou, o que esse talento era? Talvez algo aconteceu."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Ele não disse. Saiu logo após a reunião com a gente. Ele nem sequer disse em que direção estava indo, mas eu sei que ele não foi positivo se o talento era real ou não. Talvez esteja em algum lugar com nenhum sinal de celular."

"É possível. Deus sabe que Zafrina vive na selva por algum motivo insondável. Estou surpreso que ela veio para o casamento."

"Todo mundo parece ter aparecido," Edward observou ironicamente.

Aro riu. "Seu casamento é um motivo para comemorar! Eles querem pagar respeito a mim e meu filho mais velho." Ele bateu nas costas de Edward. "Venha. Vamos socializar um pouco antes do grande evento. Há pessoas aqui que não te vê em anos."

Aro parecia bastante reprovável quando disse, assim que Edward sorriu. "Eles vão ver muito mais de mim a partir de agora em diante."

"Estou tão feliz de ouvir isso, filho."

* * *

"Você me faz querer se casar. Uau!"

Bella riu quando ela se afastou do espelho de corpo inteiro, com o vestido que rodava levemente conforme o movimento. Ela sabia que nunca esteve tão bonita. Havia selecionado este vestido com seu companheiro em mente. Ele continuava dizendo que ela poderia ser a rainha do mundo se desejasse, e então ela decidiu brincar com isso um pouco. Em sua mente, como vestidos de rainha foram rendados e de aparência antiga e nada parecidos com ela, resolveu ir um passo além. Pois o que seria mais poderosa do que uma rainha, se não uma _deusa_?

Seu vestido era uma longa coluna branca de _chiffon_ , com um decote sem alças, com uma faixa que se envolveu em torno de um lado do pescoço e anexado ao seu busto com uma flor. O topo tinha pregas com um alto cós que fez da cintura de Bella parecer pequena. A costa era um espartilho, e o vestido era claro e arejado. Bella parecia em cada centímetro como Afrodite, a deusa do amor, ou Helena de Troia, cujo rosto tinha lançado mil navios. Ela estava impressionante.

Seu cabelo era uma massa de cachos preso emoldurando o rosto, alguns pendurados para baixo, mas principalmente puxado para trás de modo que o vestido fosse a estrela. Sua maquiagem era leve, apenas um pouco de escurecimento ao redor dos olhos para torná-lo um pouco dramático.

"Eu acho que Edward vai aprovar," Bella murmurou, girando seu vestido novo. Ela adorou. Ela queria ir dançar na praia neste vestido. Talvez, depois de..."

Chelsea puxou Bella de volta para a cadeira e começou a tecer algumas bastante pequenas flores brancas em seu cabelo. "Você é linda. Edward vai engolir a língua."

Bella riu levemente. "É melhor que ele não o faça. Eu sou bastante ligada a ela." As meninas soaram em gargalhadas com seu comentário sujo.

"Porra, você está bem adaptada", Heidi disse a ela, quando ela foi capaz de parar de rir. A mulher linda realmente encontrou-se gostando de Bella. Ela estava animada para ter uma nova menina ao redor. Especialmente uma que tinha um senso de humor. Muitas das antigas matronas em Volterra eram chatas e sem vida em seus livros.

"Nós achamos que sim", disse Bella com um sorriso suave. "Ele é tudo o que eu nunca soube que queria. Ele entrou na minha vida quando eu estava pronta para uma mudança, e bem, aqui estou eu. Tudo mudou para melhor."

"Você é uma garota de muita sorte", Sulpicia entoou, olhando para sua futura nora com um olhar crítico. "Edward poderia ter tido qualquer mulher no mundo, e ele escolheu você." Seu tom de voz indicou que ela encontrou algo faltando em Bella. Sentia-se livre para compartilhar sua opinião, agora que seu filho não estava por perto para ficar zangado com ela por maltratar sua companheira.

Bella apenas sorriu quando ela olhou nos olhos selvagens de Sulpicia. "Sim, ele poderia ter. Agradeço todos os dias que fui eu a escolhida. Eu tenho sorte que ele teve a clarividência de convencer Aro que os vampiros pertenciam à luz e fez o seu caminho para Seattle, para mim. O destino interveio."

Sulpicia fungou e movimentou bruscamente o seu vestido verde perfeito. Ela tinha escolhido a cor, porque combinava com os olhos de Edward quando ele era criança e também ficava lindo com seu cabelo ruivo. Ele se encaixa perfeitamente, deslizando sobre seu corpo como uma luva.

"Nós fazemos o nosso próprio destino", disse à Bella.

"Talvez. Edward certamente fez o seu, quando ele optou por sair daqui e chegar a Seattle." Bella não podia deixar de arremessar aquela pequena farpa para a mulher.

Com certeza, conseguiu acertá-la em cheio. Sulpicia estremeceu com a memória da partida de Edward. Ela se sentiu destruída por um longo tempo por causa disso.

"Certamente você acredita em destino, no entanto," Bella continuou, como se não tivesse estapeado sua quase-pseudo-sogra. "O que é a união, se não o destino? Você encontra um perfeito desconhecido, e, num instante, ele se torna o seu mundo inteiro."

Bella não podia deixar de pensar em sua mãe, a desejar que tenha sido dada uma oportunidade real para encontrar o dela, em vez de apenas ser obrigada à Phillip, sem o seu consentimento. Ajudou a sentir-se melhor que as duas mulheres que pretendia punir por isso estavam na sala com ela, enquanto se preparava para o seu casamento. Ela seria de bom grado agradecida à Edward para sempre, e então libertaria sua mãe de seus falsos títulos. Esperava que ambas tivessem maravilhosos novos começos.

"Aro e eu estivemos juntos antes de sermos vampiros," Sulpicia disse a ela. "Nós escolhemos um ao outro como seres humanos."

"Isso é maravilhoso," Bella respondeu. "Ele sempre fora sua alma gêmea. É muito romântico, você não acha?"

"Nós combinamos. Romance se desvanece com o tempo, especialmente quando você está vivo para a eternidade. Mas se você se encaixa e apoia as necessidades e desejos do outro, é o suficiente."

Bella realmente não concordou com isso. Ela conhecia seu Edward. Ele sempre seria romântico com ela. E o desejaria até o dia em que morresse. Mas suas necessidades e desejos, ela compreendeu. Ela os apoiou, como ele apoiou os dela. Eles se fundiram para se encaixar perfeitamente para este dia. O fato de que as suas necessidades uniram-se seria tratado depois de seu casamento, e isso só serviu para tranquilizar Bella que ela e Edward estavam realmente fadados. Juntos, eles iriam derrubar aqueles que tinham aprisionado ele e sua mãe. Nada seria melhor do que isso.

"Está tudo bem?" Chelsea perguntou, alisando um cacho solto atrás da orelha direita de Bella. "Você parece estranha."

Bella focou na mulher bonita, vendo o olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. Ela podia ver que os laços próximos fora dela estavam se movendo, como se sua lealdade estivesse mudando. Exceto, é claro, para o seu laço com Edward. Isso foi tão forte e verdadeiro como tinha sido desde o primeiro momento. Bella viu quando ela tinha absorvido o poder de Chelsea. A fita vermelha forte a fascinou, mas agora não era o momento.

 _Sulpicia está causando um problema fazendo com que Bella repense sua lealdade a Aro? Vou ter que fazer minha magia antes da cerimônia._

Bella concentrou-se nas fitas que pareciam estar se desgastando, fortalecendo sua determinação. Não pensaria do plano por mais tempo. Ela focou em seu desejo de fazer Edward orgulhoso e ser uma boa filha para seus pais. Os títulos solidificaram na frente dela e dos olhos de Chelsea, satisfazendo as duas.

"Eu estou bem." Bella baixou a voz, embora Sulpicia ainda pudesse ouvi-la. "Eu temo que ela não goste muito de mim."

Gianna riu. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Ela não gostaria de ninguém que levasse seu Edward embora. Não é nada pessoal. Ela só queria ser o número um aos olhos dele, e agora que ele está apaixonado, isso não pode acontecer."

"Eu entendo," Bella apressou-se a assegurar-lhes. "É difícil para qualquer mãe deixar seu filho ir, embora, neste caso, ela está tipo tendo-o de volta uma vez que nós decidimos voltar aqui depois da nossa lua de mel."

"Eu não tenho um problema com _meu_ filho se acasalando", Sulpicia informou. "Só queria que ele tivesse levado mais tempo para encontrar a mulher perfeita."

Gianna revirou os olhos. "Bella _é_ a mulher perfeita dele. Ela é sua companheira, além do mais. Só há um para cada um de nós."

"Talvez. Ninguém nunca tentou ver se havia algum outro, né?" Perguntou Sulpicia. "Todo mundo só se contenta com o que vem primeiro."

"Essa é uma teoria interessante", disse Bella, pensando em Emmett. Ela gostaria de acreditar que, se Rose nunca mais voltassem para ele, talvez Emmett pudesse encontrar sua companheira em outra pessoa. Ela queria muito que isso fosse verdade. "Alguma vez você já ouviu falar de alguém encontrar um novo companheiro, depois de perder o primeiro?"

"Não", Sulpicia disse a ela. "A maioria dos vampiros não sobrevive à perda de seu companheiro. Há aqueles que se transformam em alguém como Marcus, melancólico e desinteressado no mundo ao seu redor." Sua aversão por seu cunhado era bastante clara.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo. Eu não acho que eu poderia continuar se algo vier a acontecer com Edward."

A cabeça de Sulpicia estalou em direção a Bella, seu olhar quente o suficiente para derreter uma geleira. "Nada vai acontecer com Edward."

 _Isso mesmo_ , Bella pensou. _Não enquanto eu estiver viva_.

"Claro que não," Bella concordou. "Eu nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-lo."

"Nem eu", Sulpicia informou irritada. _Eu te mataria em um piscar de olhos, se você o ferir._

"Bom", Bella disse com um sorriso doce. "Estou feliz que Edward tem mulheres ferozes como nós ao lado dele. Como isso poderia dar errado?"

"De fato." Heidi concordou. "Agora, o que você acha de irmos encontrar o seu amado? Eu quero ver Edward surtar furiosamente, quando os meninos colocarem os olhos em você. Este casamento poderia ser um banho de sangue."

Bella riu alto. _Se você soubesse!_ "Ele vai se comportar."

 _Por enquanto._

\- A **matrona de honra** é geralmente uma amiga próxima ou parente da noiva que já é casada. **(Nota de Revisão)**

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: Eita o casamento é no próximo**

 **Vai ser mesmo um banho de sangue kkkkll**

 **Bora comenta povo**


	19. Chapter 18

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - 18**

Edward esperou na frente do salão de baile lindamente decorado, com os olhos atentos em todos os detalhes. Havia flores brancas de todos os tipos na decoração do corredor, bem como sobre as mesas que haviam sido criadas para depois do casamento. Edward não estava totalmente certo de que seria uma real recepção, mas ele estava disposto a ir com ela, uma vez que havia despachado seus hóspedes problemáticos.

Ele deu a Demetri um aceno de cabeça, quando o viu tomar o seu lugar nas cadeiras de encosto alto diretamente atrás Alec e Jane e ao lado Phillip. Garrett mudou-se para o lugar à esquerda de Jane. Garrett e sua companheira Kate seriam uma proteção, caso fosse necessário.

Irina, Tanya, e Carmen sentaram ao lado de Kate, suas mentes impressionadas com a paisagem exuberante, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupadas com Eleazar. Elas tinham a certeza de que ele iria chegar a tempo para o casamento. Carmen fez planos para abordar Aro assim que o casamento estivesse acabado. Edward sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por ter tido que acabar com Eleazar, mas não era como se ele tivesse uma escolha.

Maggie, Raoul, Siobahn, e Alistair se sentaram no outro lado do corredor, perto de uma antiga amiga de Edward; que sorriu para Stefan, um velho amigo que estava bastante animado com esse grande dia.

 _Você sabe, se não pudesse gerenciar Aro sozinho, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar._

Edward apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para os pensamentos atrevidos de Stefan.

 _Eu sei, eu sei, estou apenas enxugando o dever. É uma merda que você obtenha toda a diversão_.

Maggie olhou ao redor da sala, uma carranca estragando suas feições bonitas. _Alguma coisa sobre isso parece errado. É_ _real, mas há uma corrente subterrânea. Eu não entendo isso._

Não havia nada que Edward poderia fazer para tranqüilizá-la. Maggie teria que fazer a sua escolha quando a ação começasse.

Amun, Kebi, Zafrina, e suas irmãs se juntaram ao grupo. Edward ficou satisfeito quando Stefan acenou Amun para o seu lado. Amun tinha sido um amigo de longa data de Aro e foi outro coringa que precisava ser contabilizado.

Todos os seus co-irmãos filtrados; Eric, Tyler, Mike, Sam, Paul, Colin, e Fred, juntamente com as companheiras preenchiam o resto das cadeiras dentro do salão. Edward não tinha dito a eles o que estava por vir. Não achava necessário. Uma vez que as obrigações de Chelsea fossem quebradas, ele sabia onde suas lealdades estariam. Ele havia passado muito mais tempo com seus irmãos do que Aro. Fred foi um pouco de um coringa, mas Edward não estava muito preocupado. Seus aliados sabiam quem vigiar e estavam prontos para agir de forma a protegê-lo e a Bella a qualquer custo.

"Você está pronto para isso?" Emmett perguntou, brincando com sua gravata borboleta.

"Mais do que pronto" Edward assegurou-lhe, batendo suas mãos para fora do caminho e fixando ele mesmo sua gravata borboleta. Ele estava esperando por mais de um século para ambos os momentos: a união de sua vida com sua companheira, e a fratura de sua ligação com Aro e da maneira antiga de pensar. Sua vida começava verdadeiramente a partir de hoje.

Marcus fez o seu caminho até o corredor, parando na frente de Edward. Ele estava pronto para unir o único casal que já havia encontrado que realmente correspondia a ele e sua companheira em paixão e amor. "Estou honrado de fazer parte deste dia. Obrigado por me incluir", disse Marcus a Edward, dando-lhe uma ligeira reverência.

Edward puxou seu tio favorito para um abraço. "Não há ninguém que eu prefira a conduzir esta cerimônia que você. Espero que você sempre nos apoie." Foi o mais perto que ele poderia começar a revelar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Marcus assegurou-lhe que ele iria e tomou seu lugar na frente do altar, que foi coberto com mais flores brancas e velas. _Velas_ havia sido o pedido especial de Edward.

Aro terminou os comprimentos de todos os seus amigos e familiares, tomando o seu lugar ao lado de Edward. "As meninas estão prontas, se você estiver." Renee caminhou para ficar atrás dele, tendo o acompanhado durante todo o salão.

Edward sorriu. "Eu nunca estive mais pronto para qualquer coisa na minha vida."

Aro bateu em seu ombro e, em seguida, deu a Heidi um sinal. A música soou quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Edward se viu amaldiçoando a lentidão como cada mulher fez seu caminho até o altar.

Os olhos de Gianna encontraram o seu e ela abriu um grande sorriso. _Espere até vê-la, Edward. Ela está além de linda. E pronta. Para tudo._

Ele reconheceu sua tranquilidade com um sorriso, que diminuiu um pouco quando Sulpicia começou sua caminhada até o altar.

 _Oh, meu menino! Você nunca foi mais bonito! Você tem certeza sobre isso? Posso levá-lo para longe daqui, e podemos encontrar alguém mais adequado para a perfeição que é você._

Edward olhou para ela brevemente e balançou a cabeça positivamente para seus pensamentos.

Aro não podia ouvi-la, é claro, mas ela encheu o seu saco sobre o casamento, e ele conhecia muito bem sua companheira. "Ela simplesmente não pode suportar que ela não vai ser a mulher número na sua vida, filho. Ela vai chegar lá."

Não, ela não iria, mas tudo bem. Ela não teria a oportunidade, e Edward estava bem com isso.

A música aumentou, e sua Bella entrou pela porta. Edward ficou imediatamente mudo ao vê-la. Nunca, em todos os seus sonhos mais loucos, ela esteve tão devastadoramente bela. Ela parecia uma deusa. Ela deveria estar descansando em uma nuvem no Monte Olimpo, rindo dos seres humanos patéticos e vampiros que percorriam a terra, porque nenhum deles era digno de estar na presença dela. Nem mesmo ele.

 _Agora, isso é apenas o pensamento mais idiota que eu já ouvi de sua cabeça teimosa. Você é mais do que digno de estar comigo. Você é tudo para mim._

Edward não conseguia manter o sorriso do rosto como a visão diante dele andando pelo corredor em sua direção.

 _Você é bonita para além das palavras, minha Bella. É uma coisa boa que eu não tenho que falar agora, porque eu não acho que eu poderia sem balbuciar coisas ininteligíveis._

Seu sorriso de resposta iluminou a sala.

 _Eu queria estar bonita para você. Pensei em vestir-me como uma rainha, mas..._

 _A deusa é mais poderosa. E você está além da beleza. Você é uma visão. Perfeição. Mal posso acreditar que você é real e que você é minha_ , ele terminou por ela.

Ela chegou ao final do corredor, entregou as flores para Chelsea, e pegou a mão de Edward. Nesse momento, eles eram as únicas duas pessoas no quarto. A multidão desapareceu, seus pensamentos estavam fechados para fora, e todo o planejamento era uma memória distante. Tudo o que importava eram os dois, o seu amor e desejo um pelo outro, e seu vínculo.

Marcus pigarreou várias vezes antes de finalmente desistir e segurando cada um dos seus braços, dando-lhes uma sacudida para luz. O público ecoou com em risos quando Edward e Bella finalmente saíram de sua pequena bolha.

Edward sorriu impenitente quando ele se virou para o seu público. "Desculpe, mas vocês podem me culpar? Olhem para ela!"

Mais risos e acenos de apreciação cumprimentaram seu pronunciamento, enquanto Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Estou feliz que você aprovou. Agora você vai casar comigo?"

Ele levantou a mão aos lábios e beijou-lhe os dedos levemente. "Eu ficaria muito satisfeito."

"Bem, então, vamos começar", Marcus sugeriu, reprimindo um sorriso. Ele amava o amor deles e da maneira que o fazia sentir. Ele não sentia essa sensação desde que sua amada Didyme havia partido. Estar próximo ao amor deles quase o fez sentir-se vivo novamente.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o amor incomparável que Edward e Isabella compartilham. O costume do casamento não é algo que a nossa espécie sempre acha necessário para participar. Nosso vínculo de acasalamento é o nosso voto sem palavras para amar, honrar e amar uns aos outros para a eternidade." Marcus sorriu para o casal antes dele. "No entanto, há algo a ser dito sobre o poder das palavras, a tomada dispostos de votos, antes de amigos e entes queridos, deixando-os partilhar a beleza do seu acasalamento.

"Edward, Isabella, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para testemunhar e celebrar o seu amor. Isabella, você aceita Edward para ser seu legítimo marido, amar, honrar e o valorizar para a eternidade e além?"

O radiante sorriso de Bella disse tudo por ela, mas ela respondeu com um claro "Eu aceito."

"E Edward-"

"Eu aceito", disse ele, fazendo Marcus rir.

"Bem, eu sei, mas deixe-me dizer assim mesmo, ok?" Ao aceno tímido de Edward, Marcus continuou. "Você aceita Isabella para ser sua legítima esposa, para amar, honrar e a valorizar por toda a eternidade e além?"

"Eu aceito", Edward concordou novamente.

"Agora eu vou permitir que vocês digam algumas palavras suas, se assim o desejarem."

Os olhos vermelhos de Edward queimaram em Bella. "Minha vida encontrou o seu significado quando você entrou nela. Pensei que eu sabia o homem e o vampiro que eu era, mas eu estava tão errado. Tudo o que eu sempre quis e sempre precisei empalidece em comparação com o que eu sinto por você. Você é minha vida agora."

Bella brilhou em suas palavras. "Ao contrário de você, eu não sabia o que eu queria quando entrei pela porta do seu clube. Eu realmente não sabia quem eu era. Eu só sabia o que eu não queria. Mas um olhar para você, e eu de repente, tinha todas as respostas. Eu queria essa vida, com você. Eu sou sua. Sempre".

Edward soltou um rosnado, querendo nada mais do que derrubar sua companheira no chão, pega-la e fazê-la sua, assim como ela havia prometido.

 _Logo_ , ela prometeu, apertando a mão dele.

"Os anéis?" Marcus perguntou, tentando trazê-los de volta ao presente.

Edward pegou a banda de platina de Jasper, deslizando-a em seu dedo para se juntar ao grande diamante que ele colocou lá quando propôs. "Com este anel, eu te desposo", ele murmurou depois de Marcus.

Bella pegou o anel de Edward de Chelsea, dando-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento. "Com este anel, eu te desposo."

Marcus colocou uma mão em cada um de seus ombros. "Pelo poder investido em mim, agora eu os declaro marido e mulher. Edward, você pode beijar sua noiva."

"Finalmente", ele murmurou, fazendo todo mundo rir de novo. Ele colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e a puxou para perto, quando ela colocou os braços ao redor de seus ombros. Seus lábios se encontraram, e os risos e aplausos morreram enquanto celebravam o fato de tornar-se oficialmente um.

 _Eu te amo, muito mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Obrigado por se casar comigo hoje._

Os lábios de Bella se curvaram em um sorriso contra o seu. _Eu te amo, Edward. Você é tudo para mim._

 _Você está pronta para fazer isso? Se você não estiver, nós podemos apenas continuar com a recepção e_ -

 _Não_. Bella cortou os pensamentos de Edward. _Este é o início do resto da nossa vida. Nós não vamos iniciá-lo com qualquer coisa que paire sobre nossas cabeças. Vamos fazer o que temos que fazer e, em seguida, fugir e nunca olhar para trás, mas estamos fazendo isso. Está me ouvindo?_

 _Sim, minha senhora_. Seus pensamentos foram divertidos. _Você já está mandando em mim com mãos de ferro, não é?_

 _Nós mandamos um no outro, ou o faremos uma vez Aro estiver fora do caminho. Venha, marido, e vamos acabar com isto._

 _Marido... Eu gosto disso_ , ele rosnou contra seus lábios. _Ok, esposa, você primeiro._

Eles quebraram o beijo em meio a aplausos altos. "Senhoras e senhores, Edward e Isabella Cullen". Eles deram as mãos, e Edward segurou as mãos para cima como todos aplaudiram, com exceção de Sulpicia, é claro.

Bella apertou sua mão mais uma vez e, em seguida, virou-se para o Chelsea, ostensivamente para recuperar suas flores.

A mulher as entregou de volta, com um doce e feliz sorriso no rosto. "Estou tão feliz por você."

"Obrigada", disse Bella, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto enquanto ela se inclinou para um abraço. E antes que alguém pudesse reagir, ela arrancou a cabeça da mulher completamente fora de seu corpo, jogando-a para onde as velas estavam no altar. Elas caíram, incendiando o pano, flores e a cabeça.

Para Bella, era como se tudo ainda estivesse naquele momento. Ela podia ver fisicamente os laços que Chelsea tinha formado sendo retirados bem na frente dela. Cada parte dela queria voltar-se para a mãe, para ver se ela estava livre, mas ela não teve tempo de fazê-lo. O choque que ela causou com suas ações já estava se dissipando, e não demoraria muito para que alguém agisse.

Ela rapidamente tomou conta das ligações esfarrapadas que flutuavam no ar para longe do corpo decapitado do Chelsea, direcionando-os para o seu marido. Ela queria que cada pedaço de lealdade fabricado fosse enviado a Edward, fazendo com que aqueles que poderiam se voltar contra ele hesitassem.

Edward viu sua companheira liquidar Chelsea com facilidade, como se ela tivesse matado vampiros toda a sua vida, em vez de esta ser a sua primeira vez. Ele não tinha muito tempo para admirá-la, porém, rapidamente agarrando Aro. Renee não reagiu, o que lhe disse que qualquer laço que Chelsea tinha usado para fazê-la leal a Aro, de fato tinha sido quebrado.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" seu ex-captor exigiu.

"O que eu queria fazer há um século. Fazendo você pagar por todas as vidas que você aniquilou." Com o canto do olho, ele viu Jasper finalizando James assim como Emmett com Caius. O fogo no altar cresceu mais enquanto partes de corpos voaram naquela direção.

"É por causa de mim que você tem tudo que você tem hoje." Aro estava desesperado. Seus guardas não estavam se movendo para ajudá-lo, e Jane e Alec tinha acabado de desaparecer pelas costas de Edward. Stefan tinha agarrado Amun e arrancou o pescoço de seu corpo, e Sulpicia, sua amada Sulpicia, foi voltada para baixo pela noiva de Edward.

 _Como?_ ele perguntou.

Edward queria que ele soubesse. "Minha Bella é mais talentosa do que você pode sequer começar a imaginar. Ela tem todos os nossos poderes. Ela quebrou os laços do Chelsea e fez todos leais a mim, até mesmo seus guardas. Nós brincamos usando o dom de Alec e apenas colocar todo mundo para dormir, mas pareceu muito menos divertido do que isso. "

Os pensamentos de Aro se viraram maravilhados com o dom de Bella, mas foram abruptamente cortados quando seu filho deu fim a sua vida. Ele não ia permitir que Aro tivesse qualquer momento para celebrar as habilidades de Bella. Edward jogou-o sobre o fogo e virou-se para encontrar sua companheira com sua candidata a mãe presa contra a parede.

"Edward! Você não pode deixá-la fazer isso comigo! Eu sou sua mãe!"

"Não", ele sussurrou, feliz que ele poderia finalmente soltar a charada. "Minha mãe era Esme Cullen. Você a matou quando você me levou para longe dela. Eu nunca te amei. Eu nunca vou amar você. E me parece apropriado que a mulher que eu realmente amo dará um fim em você."

"O prazer é meu", disse Bella, cortando gritos indignados de Sulpícia com uma volta de seu pulso.

Enquanto o corpo de Sulpicia entrou para a conflagração crescente, Edward pegou sua noiva, puxando-a para longe do fogo.

Eles se viraram e viram quando Garrett derrubou Vladmir, outro dos amigos mais antigos de Aro. Todos os aliados deles estavam de pé, enquanto o resto observava fascinado o que era antes deles.

Demetri foi até eles com Phillip no reboque. Ele não estava ao menos tentando lutar, vendo rapidamente a inutilidade de tal ato. Jasper se juntou a eles com uma Renee atordoada olhando para o seu lado.

"Mãe?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa, fazendo Phillip parar e olhar para ela em estado de choque. Renee apenas olhou para ela sem entender.

"O quê? Ela é sua mãe?"

"É isso mesmo," Bella rosnou para ele. "Você a levou para longe de mim há quase uma década. Você nunca parou para pensar sobre a família que ela deixou para trás, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sabia..."

"Sim, você sabia. Você sabia que ela não era realmente a sua companheira. Você a queria e levou, ignorando o fato de que ela não queria você."

Edward deu um passo para trás e deixou a sua Bella assumir a liderança. Este era o seu momento.

"Sei que eu disse que ia matá-lo, mas parecia mais apto para você fazer isso", Demetri disse a ela com um sorriso galante. "Considere-o meu presente de casamento para você."

"Rabo barato", Edward disse a ele, fazendo-o rir.

"Agora, isso não é realmente necessário. Edward, eu reconheço você como o novo líder dos Volturi. Bella, eu peço desculpas por qualquer dor que eu causei a sua família. Nunca foi minha intenção magoar você. Renee me capturou com sua beleza, e ela era tão especial- "

Bella ignorou sua tolice, sabendo que era só futilidade para tentar poupar a si mesmo. Ele tinha levado Renee porque ela o rejeitou, pura e simplesmente. Quando ele viu que ela tinha um dom, ele decidiu trazê-la para Volterra e tornar-se especial como seus irmãos eram. Tudo tinha sido ambição e desejo de se encaixar. Ela viu tudo em sua cabeça.

Bella olhou para Renee, pedindo-lhe para recordar. Ela enviou-lhe as imagens que ela tinha antes, quando ela ainda estava vinculada a Chelsea. Uma jovem Bella ajudando a cozinhar, colhendo flores com ela no prado perto de sua casa, e até mesmo a si mesma como uma noiva em miniatura quando tinha cerca de cinco anos, seu vestido de florista – fofo e branco.

Lentamente, a palidez sumiu do rosto de Renee. Cada imagem que viu parecia trazê-la de volta à vida. "Bella?" ela sussurrou, levantando uma mão para a filha. "Minha Bella?"

Bella soluçou um sim. "Mãe, você se lembra agora?" Ela entrelaçou os dedos juntos.

"Eu não... Você é minha filha. Todo esse tempo... Quanto tempo?" Ela ainda estava confusa, mas chegando lá.

"Nove anos. Phillip a queria, e Chelsea obrigou você a ele. Eles transformaram você e te levaram para longe de mim e meu pai. Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu, até que eu conheci Edward e ele a procurou por mim."

"Phil... Me levou?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu me lembro... a loja. Eu estava na loja. Ele falou comigo. Convidou-me para sair. Eu disse que não." Ela olhou para ele. "Eu disse que não."

"Eu sei, mãe. Ele não ouviu."

"Todo esse tempo. Tanto tempo... Você me roubou!" Ela gritou, pulando em Phillip e derrubando-o no chão. Todos eles pararam e viram quando ele gritou seu novo nome sobre, implorando-lhe para não acabar com ele. "Meu nome é Renee, não Renata, você sequestrador imbecil." Havia mais de moagem, enquanto ela arrancou-o à parte.

"Isso parece mais adequado do que qualquer um de nós ia fazê-lo", Demetri decidido.

Bella ajudou a mãe a levar o corpo de Phillip para o fogo, mas Renee jogou os braços ao redor dela. "Bella, você cresceu e eu perdi. Eu sinto muito! Você é tão bonita!"

"Não foi culpa sua," Bella murmurou, segurando sua mãe apertado. "Eu culpei você por um longo tempo, mas você não poderia evitar."

"Onde está o seu pai? Ele deveria estar aqui." Renee olhou em volta, como se esperasse Charlie se materializar.

"Papai não, hum..." Bella olhou para Edward por ajuda.

"Charlie sabe o que você se tornou, mas não o porquê. Quando Bella fez a mesma escolha que ele pensa que você fez, ele meio que a deserdou." O falso controlado tom de Edward mostrou o seu desdém por Charlie Swan.

Renee soltou um grunhido enquanto ela segurava a filha para ela. "Como ele se atreveu? Ele deve te amar não importa o que você é. Você é tão bonita, garota crescida. Oh, bebê. Eu perdi tudo." Renee chorou sem lágrimas no ombro dela.

"Está tudo bem, mãe. Nós temos o para sempre," Bella tranquilizou.

"Nós temos, não é? Bella .." Ela deu um passo para trás, olhando para a filha. "Você é tão linda. Eu não posso acreditar que meu bebê está crescido e se casou. E de alguma forma eu estive presente, mesmo que não fosse realmente eu."

"Fiquei feliz que você estava aqui. Eu não podia olhar para você com medo que fosse esquecer de tudo, mas eu queria que você visse me casar com Edward."

"Estou tão feliz que eu o fiz. Você deveria ter ambos os pais aqui."

"O que importava está aqui. Ela só precisava se lembrar um pouco," Bella assegurou-lhe com um sorriso suave.

"Hum, eu odeio interromper a reunião de família, mas talvez vocês deveriam dizer algo para os convidados restantes, Edward." Marcus estava ao lado deles, procurando de alguma forma ainda mais pálido do que tinha antes.

Edward tocou em seu braço. "Eu sinto muito que tivemos que esconder de você. Eu não sabia como você se sentiria sobre o que havíamos planejado."

"Você pensou que teria que me matar", Marcus forneceu. "Eu entendo, embora eu sempre escolheria você à Aro."

"Eu achei que você fosse." Edward lhe deu um abraço agradecido antes de virar para os restantes convidados. "Eu sinto muito que todos vocês tenham visto isso. Eu sei que não foi fácil, mas foi necessário para todos nos libertarmos do controle de Aro e para obter a mãe de Bella de volta."

Ele estendeu a mão para sua noiva, e ela deu um passo ao lado dele. "Minha Bella mantém todos vocês passivos a mim neste momento, mas eu vou pedir-lhe para remover quaisquer obrigações não naturais. Eu tenho o meu livre arbítrio de novo, e eu quero que vocês obtenham as suas. O que vocês fazem com ele é de sua escolha. "

Bella concordou com seus desejos, deixando todos os laços fabricados irem. Somente os reais permaneceram, e ela estava feliz em ver que a maioria estava com ele de qualquer maneira. Apenas um parecia ser um problema.

"Onde está meu Eleazar?" Carmen gritou, correndo em direção a eles. Antes que ela chegou lá, porém, ela foi repelida por todo o caminho de volta para a parede.

"Bom", Edward murmurou para Bella.

"Não fui eu", respondeu ela, sorrindo para a mãe. Edward, também, sorriu em agradecimento. Bella podia ver os laços entre ela e sua mãe, e sua mãe e Edward, fortalecendo.

"Me desculpe, Carmen, mas Eleazar ameaçou contar Aro sobre os dons de Bella. Não poderia ser permitido. Sua lealdade ao Aro era inquebrável."

"Não! Eu vou matar você. Eu vou matar todos vocês, que Deus me ajude..." Mas ela estava morta antes que terminasse a frase, Marcus de pé sobre ela.

"Eu sempre vou ficar com você", ele disse a Edward.

"Como eu com você", Edward disse a ele antes de virar para os outros novamente. Ele e Bella tinham feito sua decisão na noite anterior. "Eu não procuro governar vocês. Eu tenho tudo o que poderia querer. Tenho a honra de nomear Marcus para ser o nosso líder, para trabalhar com os humanos para manter a nossa existência pacífica e benéfica."

"Eu concordo", Demetri entrou na conversa, ecoou rapidamente por Jasper, Emmett, Bella, e todos os outros.

"Eu não sei o que dizer", Marcus disse a eles. "Eu vou fazer você se sentir orgulhoso."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso," Edward assegurou. "Agora, eu gostaria de pegar a minha noiva e sair daqui. Eu já tive o suficiente de este lugar por um século ou dois."

Marcus riu. "Eu posso entender isso, mas não seja um estranho." Ele balançou a cabeça quando viu Edward hesitar, estudando o fogo e os rostos cansados ao seu redor. "Vá. Eu estou no comando agora, certo? Eu vou lidar com as coisas."

"Vamos, Sra Cullen?" ele perguntou, sorrindo para sua linda esposa.

"Nós devemos, Sr. Cullen."

Não ia ser uma lua de mel normal, de qualquer maneira; com a mãe da noiva e os irmãos do noivo a tiracolo, mas eles queriam normalidade e casa. Eles teriam sua lua de mel quando fosse o momento certo. Por enquanto, estavam unidos e vitoriosos. Isso era o que realmente importava.

* * *

 **N/Paulinha: caramba que casamento agitado em kkkk**

 **Mas foi Divo u.u**

 **Bem povo pervoooo esse é o último, ai tem o epílogo, mas aí acaba :(**

 **Uma pena né, mas amei a fic e vcs?**

 **Bora comenta e vamos nos despedir no epílogo \o/**


	20. Epílogo

_Traduzido por_ _Samaralüz Da Costa Botão_

 _Revisão -_ _Laís Pedroso_

 **Fill Me with Your Poison - Epílogo**

Edward Cullen estava no topo da falésia, observando a queda de água contra as rochas abaixo. A falta de luz do sol, juntamente com a névoa fria da água, feito para um dia bastante frio, mas, para ele, era a perfeição. Seu primeiro casamento tinha sido incrível, e enquanto foi fantástico e apropriado para um vampiro, este ia ser ainda melhor, pois foi apenas sobre Bella e ele. Hoje não haveria morte, a menos que Jacob Black fosse estúpido o suficiente para aparecer. Então, todas as apostas estavam fora.

Havia quase um mês desde que Bella tinha se tornado sua noiva. Marcus tomou a liderança como se tivesse nascido para isso, e obteve um foco depois de todos esses anos de luto por seu amor perdido, lhe dando uma nova vida. Os seres humanos eram relativamente ignorantes sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Corriam rumores sobre um massacre de casamento, mas desde que foi vampiro sobre vampiro, não havia nada a ser feito e não há maneira de confirmar isso.

Renee tinha retornado a Washington com Edward e Bella. Todo o vôo de Volterra para Seattle tinha sido gasto mostrando a Renee a última década de vida de sua filha. Mesmo não sendo muito a lua de mel que ele tinha imaginado, Edward não poderia ter sido mais feliz de ter a mãe de sua esposa de volta em sua vida. Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua reação às coisas que Charlie tinha dito a sua filha amada.

 _"Ele te chamou do quê?" Ela gritou, seus olhos se estreitaram com raiva, as mãos crispadas ao seu lado. "Vou matá-lo eu mesma. Por que você o deixou viver?" Ela exigiu de Edward._

 _"Mãe, eu não queria que Edward matasse o pai," Bella disse a ela. "Eu sabia que ele ia ficar com raiva, e claro, eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você, então quando percebi isso... sim, ele disse algumas coisas terríveis, mas ele acreditava em uma mentira por um longo tempo."_

 _"Isso não é desculpa", Renee assobiou. "Nada justifica ele ter te chamando de prostituta e que você está morta para ele, Bella. Você é nossa filha. Eu não me importo se você matou o seu melhor amigo. Ele nunca deveria virar as costas para você."_

 _"Você conhece Charlie," Bella disse com um encolher de ombros._

 _"Não, eu não acho que conheço. O Charlie que eu conhecia nos amava. Ele era louco por você e era um bom pai. Sendo mágoado, pensando que eu tinha abandonado você deve ter sido horrível para ele. Mas é uma coisa me odiar e outra coisa completamente a odiar você só porque você não se encaixou no molde que estava tentando impor a você. Nós dois queríamos melhor para você do que Forks. Você ia ser a primeira mulher presidente", ela disse com um sorriso._

 _"Ela ainda pode ser", Edward saltou, rindo quando Bella deu um tapa nele._

 _"Eu não quero ser presidente. Eu tenho os dois. Apenas alguns meses atrás, eu não poderia jamais imaginar ter minha mãe de volta na minha vida ou encontrar o homem que eu amo além da razão. Eu não podia ser mais feliz com a vida tal como ela é agora."_

 _"Estou feliz por você. Vocês dois. Mesmo quando eu não estava ciente de tudo ao meu redor, eu podia ver o amor que você dois compartilham. Invejo-o. Nada do que eu sentia por Phil me fez olhar para ele do jeito que vocês dois olham um para o outro"._

 _"Bem, mamãe, agora você tem a chance de encontrá-lo para si mesma."_

 _"Talvez. Mas primeiro eu quero ver o seu pai."_

 _Bella disparou um olhar para Edward, e ele sorriu para ela, encantado. Ele não podia matar Charlie; prometera a Bella. Mas Renee podia. E ela queria muito agora, mas quando isto acontecesse, ela poderia realmente acabar com o seu marido? Ele não sabia, mas ele queria descobrir._

 _"Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia..." Bella começou, mas Renee ergueu a mão._

 _"Ele precisa saber que eu não deixei vocês por minha própria vontade. Ele precisa saber que estou viva e tecnicamente ainda estamos casados, a menos que ele se divorciou de mim em minha ausência". Ela encolheu os ombros, não parecendo incomodado por isso. "E acima de tudo, ele precisa saber que a forma como ele tratou você não vai ser tolerada. Eu não dou a mínima se ele me odeia até o dia que ele morrer, mas ele muito bem vai saber que o próxima vez que ele desrespeitar você vai ser a última vez que vai respirar. "_

 _Edward aplaudiu, enquanto Bella suspirou. "O que ele pensa não importa."_

 _"Não deveria, mas eu sei, minha menina. Ele te machucou. Eu não vou tolerar isso, e eu sei que seu marido também não. Eu vi em primeira mão o que ele faz aos que lhe prejudicam e a aqueles que ama . "_

 _"Pensei em muitas maneiras de matá-lo, se você estiver interessada," Edward ofereceu, recebendo outro tapa de Bella. Ele riu e puxou-a para o seu colo. "Você me fez prometer que não iria matá-lo, mas você não disse nada sobre pensar em maneiras de fazê-lo."_

 _"O que eu vou fazer com vocês dois?" ela perguntou, tentando soar repreensiva, mas falhando miseravelmente. Bella nunca havia sido mais bonita, e brilhante positivamente de felicidade. Ela quis dizer isso quando ela falou sobre ter tudo o que queria, agora que ela tinha Edward e Renee de volta._

"Você está pronto?" Emmett perguntou em voz baixa.

Edward afastou-se da água, sorrindo para o irmão. "Eu sou um macaco velho nisso."

"Sim, isso é muito menos movimentada do que a última vez. Eu pensei que o pai dela fosse aparecer?"

Edward riu. "Cacete, não, não se ele sabe o que é bom para si."

 _Renee tinha o feito levá-la para Forks direto do aeroporto. Nenhuma quantidade de persuasão de Bella tinha balançado ela, e Edward tinha mantido fora dele, não querendo ir contra a sua esposa, mas não tão secretamente do lado de Renee na questão de lidar com Charlie. Ele era mais do que feliz em levá-la para sua antiga casa._

 _"Olhe para este lugar", Renee zombou, olhando para as ervas daninhas e grama desalinhada da casa que ela tinha uma vez mantido organizada. Não tinha sido grande ou extravagante, mas que tinha sido dela e ela havia cuidado com esmero. "Ele não criou sua filha, certo, ele não fez reparos simples na casa; então, o que ele faz? Beber, pescar e assistir a esportes. Idiota inutil"._

 _Edward riu, quando ela chutou o pneu traseiro do carro de Charlie. Sendo ela uma vampira, toda a parte lateral do carro desabou para dentro._

 _"Mãe!" Bella repreendeu, embora ela estivesse mordendo de volta um sorriso._

 _"Oh, quem se importa? Eu tenho certeza que é apenas mais uma coisa para me odiar." Em seguida, ela marchou até a porta e começou a bater nele. "Charles Alexander Swan! Você abra esta porta neste instante!"_

 _"Isso vai ser ótimo", Edward sussurrou para Bella._

 _"Ele provavelmente vai ter um ataque do coração", ela respondeu preocupada._

 _"Ele vai ficar bem," Edward assegurou. De jeito nenhum ele vai deixar Charlie morrer de causas naturais, se morresse hoje. É melhor que seja pela mão de Renee, ou pela sua._

 _"Que diabos infernais?" Charlie estava gritando quando ele abriu a porta, e a arma na mão. Ele congelou quando viu sua mulher em pé na soleira da porta, um olhar furioso em seu rosto, seus olhos vermelhos queimando. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele exigiu, estupidamente erguendo o rifle, como se ele pudesse protegê-lo._

 _"O que estou fazendo? Eu estou aqui para ter uma conversinha com você, Charlie. Coloque essa arma ridícula para baixo agora."_

 _"Não. Eu não tenho nada a dizer para você. Talvez eu não possa matá-la com esta arma, mas eu posso colocar um buraco nessa pele dura de vocês."_

 _Renee vaiou e pegou a arma, dobrando e amarrando-a em um nó. Charlie ficou boquiaberto com ela, e Edward soltou uma risada. Ele já amava a sua sogra._

 _"Agora, se nós estamos bem feitos sendo estúpidos, eu gostaria de entrar e falar com você."_

 _"Você não pode entrar em minha casa", Charlie disse a ela._

 _Renee jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Sua casa? Você esqueceu cujos pais nos deram esta casa quando nos casamos? É a minha casa. E se você não parar de ser um idiota, eu vou ter a despejar você."_

 _"Você é legalmente morta. É minha agora", Charlie disse a ela com um sorriso. Edward se admirou de que ele era estúpido o suficiente para não ter medo de sua esposa. A raiva queimou o medo, ele adivinhou._

 _"Então você tinha me declarado morta, mesmo sabendo que eu estava viva. Eu acho que é provavelmente ilegal, não é, Edward?"_

 _Ele sorriu. "Parece fraude para mim. Eu posso entrar em contato com um advogado, se quiser."_

 _"Bem, isso vai depender do Charlie aqui. Um monte de coisas depende do que ele dirá nos próximos minutos."_

 _"Por que você está aqui? Você deixou malditamente claro anos atrás que não me queria; não creio que você tenha mudado de idéia agora. E por que está com Bella? Você não queria ela também!" Palavras de Charlie foram preenchidas com todo o ódio que ele sentia por ela desde que o tinha deixado._

 _"Eu estou aqui para esclarecer algumas coisas. Não se preocupe. Eu não quero você ou esta casa, visto que você a deixou para os cães."_

 _"O que você quer, Renee? E por que você está aqui, Bella? Eu já disse o que eu precisava dizer para você."_

 _Renee estendeu a mão e agarrou Charlie pelo pescoço, jogando-o para o lado da casa. "Isso é uma das coisas que vamos falar. Se você disser uma palavra desrespeitosa sobre a nossa filha de novo, eu vou matar você. Eu vou esmagar seus ossos em pedaços, e eu não irei me sentir nem pouco triste com isso. Você me entende?"_

 _Charlie não podia responder, porque ele estava ficando vermelho – sua traqueia bloqueada pela poderosa mão de Renee. Ela flexionou os dedos e o soltou. Ele caiu no chão, ofegando._

 _Renee abaixou-se e foi direto em sua face. "Eu ouvi cada palavra horrível que você disse para ela. Como você pode, Charlie? Eu entendo porque você me odeia, apesar de que não se justificava também. Mas a nossa filha? Você deveria protegê-la, amá-la e apoiá-la. Ela está feliz, e você não pode ser feliz para ela, por que ela se tornou algo que você desprezava? Você é uma desgraça de um ser humano. "_

 _"Pelo menos eu sou um ser humano", ele conseguiu forçar a saída entre as respirações profundas._

 _"Ahh, sim, os vampiros são horrível. Nós estragamos tudo. Adivinha o quê, Charlie? Eu não o deixei de propósito. Eu estava mais ou menos numa lavagem cerebral por um vampiro com uma habilidade especial. Eu nunca quis deixá-lo, e eu certamente não queria deixar Bella."_

 _Charlie balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Você está se esquecendo de que eu estava lá? Você me disse que não queria a nossa vida pouca e chata mais."_

 _"E em que mundo fez isso soa como algo que eu diria?" Renee exigiu. "Você me conhecia, Charlie. Pelo menos, eu pensei que você conhecia. Como você pode até pensar que eu fugiria de nós, da nossa filha, isso está além de mim."_

 _"Vampiros do caralho. Eles te mudaram."_

 _"Sim, eles fizeram. Contra a minha vontade."_

 _"O que só serve para mostrar que estou certo sobre eles."_

 _Edward revirou os olhos e apertou seus braços em Bella. Ele queria tirá-la de seu pai para sempre. Ele estava doente com as atitudes teimosas de Charlie._

 _"O que só serve para mostrar que você é um idiota sem imaginação. Nem todos os vampiros são maus, assim como nem todos os humanos são bons. Você não teria um emprego, se fosse esse o caso." Renee balançou a cabeça. "Isso não importa. Eu não estou aqui para convencê-lo que você está errado sobre mim." Ela olhou para a filha. "Estou aqui para dizer-lhe o idiota que você é por jogar a nossa filha para longe."_

 _"Ela sabia como eu me sentia e ela não se importou. Ela apenas deixou aquele vampiro seduzi-la e-"_

 _"Ela não deixou nada. Ele é seu companheiro. O único para ela. Assim como, uma vez que após um tempo, você era a pessoa certa para mim. Eu me lembro de que meus pais não estavam felizes quando eu escolhi você, mas me apoiaram de qualquer maneira."_

 _"Isso foi diferente. Eu sou um ser humano. Você não tem que se tornar algo que você não era para estar comigo."_

 _"Eu não tinha? Você não estava exatamente no mesmo patamar monetário dos meus pais, e eu tinha um pouco de ajuste para fazer. Eles reprovaram, mas eu não me importei. Por que você não pensou nisso quando tratou nossa filha como uma porcaria está além de mim. Você sabe como se sentiria, Charlie."_

 _"Eu fiz o meu melhor por ela. Ela optou por me deixar para trás."_

 _"Ela foi para a faculdade! A que queríamos para ela! Nós queríamos que ela saisse de Forks e fizesse uma grande vida por si mesma."_

 _"E ela jogou tudo fora que para se tornar uma vampira."_

 _Renee rosnou. "Seu tolo teimoso. Olhe para ela! Você não vê como ela é especial? Ela encontrou o lugar dela. É a vampira mais poderosa que eu já vi. E está feliz e apaixonada! Ela nunca vai ficar doente, nunca morrer. Por que você não quer isso para ela?"_

 _Charlie franziu a testa, olhando entre sua esposa e sua filha. "Eu não... ela se tornou o que eu odeio. E ela sabia disso. Talvez você não me deixou, porque queria, mas ainda sim deixou. E eu não quero você de volta agora, por isso, se você está aqui para isso ... "_

 _Renee jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Isso é rico! Qualquer amor que eu tinha por você, qualquer memória, morreu quando eu ouvi a forma como você tratou Bella. Nenhum homem que eu jamais iria dar o meu coração desviaria de seu filho do jeito que você fez."_

 _Ela apontou o dedo em seu peito. "Estou aqui para dizer-lhe como você estava errado. Estou aqui para te dizer que eu tenho vergonha do homem que você se tornou e que eu estou feliz que Bella conseguiu encontrar uma família que a ama e aceita por quem ela é e estava destinada a ser. Estou aqui para dizer-lhe que ela me tem agora, e ela não precisa de sua paternidade de merda. E eu estou aqui para lembrá-lo de que, se você se atrever a falar uma palavra ruim para ou sobre ela, eu vou acabar com você. Isso é uma promessa. Você fique nesta casa que você conseguiu transformar em um lixão. Ele está refletindo perfeitamente a pessoa que você está agora. Você não é o homem que eu pensei que você fosse, Charlie. Eu sempre vou me arrepender dos anos que eu perdi com Bella, mas eu sou grata que eu não os desperdicei em você. "_

 _E com isso, ela se virou e caminhou até onde Edward e Bella se estavam. "Vamos lá, bebê. Nós terminamos aqui."_

 _Bella olhou de volta para seu pai, observando na porta. Ela esperava que visse um flash de arrependimento em seus olhos castanhos profundos, mas isso não importava. "Sim, nós terminamos."_

Eles não tinham ouvido falar de Charlie novamente, e Edward estava feliz. Ele tinha alguém de olho nele, apenas no caso, mas até agora ele não estava fazendo nenhum problema. A outra desgraça da existência humana, Jacob, tinha sumido quando ele ouviu que Bella se casou com Edward na Itália. Ele se irritou com seu pai por tomar caridade de Edward e Bella, e tinha o deixado sem uma palavra. Edward estava preparado para lidar com ele _quando_ e _se_ retornasse. Ele brincou de caçá-lo, mas decidiu que não era importante o suficiente para gastar o esforço.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem por estar aqui?" Edward perguntou Emmett. O primeiro casamento, Emmett tinha outra coisa para se concentrar do que a união dos companheiros. Desta vez, não houve essa distração.

"Eu estou", Emmett assegurou. "Marcus e eu conversamos muito sobre as coisas, e eu vou esperar. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para Rose, se ela mudar de idéia. Eu quero que ela seja feliz, e vou fazer tudo ao meu poder para ver que ela é. Talvez algum dia você estará de pé ao meu lado no nosso casamento. Eu vou me agarrar a isso, por enquanto. "

Edward ficou maravilhado com a força de seu irmão. "Você é um bom homem, Emmett."

Demetri tomou seu lugar entre Emmett e Jasper. "Obrigado por me convidar para a segunda festa", ele disse a Edward. "Este tem alguns adoráveis novos colírios para os olhos." Ele sorriu para algumas amigas da faculdade de Bella, que tinha feito o seu caminho para La Push. "Eu amo os seres humanos."

Edward riu. "Só não fuja com as damas de honra até depois da recepção, ok?"

"Vou tentar me conter." Ele enviou um sorriso sedutor para uma loira sentada na terceira fileira. "Talvez."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Você é incorrigível." Mas isso foi tudo o que disse quando a música começou a subir e a cerimônia começou.

Jessica e Lauren fizeram o seu caminho pelo corredor, atirando olhares para seus irmãos enquanto eles tomaram seus lugares. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver a piscadela de Emmett para Lauren. Talvez, apenas _talvez_ , ele preenchesse o tempo enquanto esperava para Rose. Seu irmão merecia um bom tempo. Jasper, é claro, tinha planos para Jessica depois. Seus irmãos realmente gostavam dos seres humanos.

Como da última vez, todos os pensamentos voaram para fora da cabeça de Edward, no instante em que sua Bella entrou na sua visão. Ela estava igualmente tão bonita quanto ela estava da última vez. Esse vestido era sem alças, com um cinto brilhante e, em seguida, uma saia em camadas que a fazia parecer como se estivesse flutuando através de uma nuvem macia. Ela era um anjo, movendo-se lentamente pelo corredor, com a mão na parte de trás da cadeira de rodas de Billy, seu outro braço ligado com o de Renee. Seu cabelo era longo e fluia sobre os ombros, enrolando lindamente, e seu rosto estava impecável.

Ela andou para ele e tomaram seus votos na frente dos amigos reais e família. Edward agradeceu o que quer que trouxe Bella para sua vida. Por muitos e muitos anos, ele foi consumido com a necessidade de vingança e poder, quando tudo o que ele realmente precisava era dela. A ironia que ela era poderosa o suficiente para por conta própria tornar o mundo para eles não passou despercebido por ele. Isso só não era importante. Pelo menos não agora. Eles teriam décadas, ou séculos, para decidir se eles queriam tomar mais do que o que tinham encontrado um no outro. Eles já tinham tudo o que precisavam.

Lembrou-se da canção que ela disse a lembrava ele na primeira noite em que se conheceram. Ele era um demônio ou um anjo? Não importava. Ele seria o que ela quisesse. Sempre.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** _Então, esse é o fim! Eu sei que alguns de vocês queriam a resolução completa de Emmett e Rose, mas eu prefiro assim._ _Alguns_ _queriam que ela corresse de volta para Emmett, alguns, eu imagino, queriam que ela sofresse. Desta forma, ambos_ _poderiam_ _ter_ _acontecido_ _, se você quer saber minha preferência, vá enfrente e pergunte :)_

 _Em relação a Charlie, de maneira alguma Renne voltaria a se relacionar com ele depois da maneira que tratou a filha dela. Também, é bem raro que casais humanos tornem-se almas gêmeas vampiras, assim como a amada (haha) Sulpícia falou para Bella. Então, Renee esperançosamente tem um lance por aí em algum lugar._

 _Eu espero que vocês tenham tido um bom tempo com essa história. Eu realmente gostei de me desafiar em fazer algo diferente, em terceira pessoa e com um pouco de humor._

 _(…)_

 ** _N/Paulinha: Oláaaaaa povo pervo, agora acabou :'(_**

 ** _Mais foi divasticaaaaaaa essa fic \o/_**

 ** _Eu a amei e vcs?_**

 ** _Pena que nem todas gostaram, mas obrigada as ninas que amaram e comentaram._**

 ** _Vocês foram divas \o/_**

 ** _Agora me vou e nos vemos na proxima tradução ;)_**


End file.
